We Stand Upon the Heavens
by VariousStories
Summary: Can one person, fuelled by their desire to protect those close to them, change the course of history and break the boundaries of the universe? If its anyone, its the hybrid who will stop at nothing to defeat those who oppose them. Though even the king of the universe cant reach the heavens without a helping hand... or rather fist. (I may flip canon on its head) Ichigo/OC Toshiro/OC
1. Chapter 1 - ARC 1

**Hello all! I just want to explicitly point this out, if any of you read my story 'Pink Rose' and wondered where it went then this is it. I decided to rename and rewrite the whole story because the start made no sense and because my computer broke (for 2-3 months before I got money to repair it) I slowly changed the plotline and thus made the start null and void. I removed it too because it was pointless having 2 stories with a similar start, as per usual with my recent stories chapters will be 4500-5500 words long! I only own my OC's!**

 **A/N from the future! The first four chapters are set 5 years in the past and set a sort of prologue to one of my OC's. I want to apologise for the crappy academy glimpse because I needed to fill in some words and I fucked it... sorryyyyyy.**

 **A/N from the future's future! I edited the fight scene so it was slightly more believable, since a few people complained one of my OC's were OP.**

 **As a follow-up to that statement, there will be a LOT of OP characters.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc. = ''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Chiro - Pink Haired Menace ARC

 **Shino Academy**

''Alright everyone! Welcome our newest student, Chiro Beelov'' The instructor boomed as a tiny, child-like girl with a mass of pink hair stood next to him. It covered most of her face except the left side of her face, while it ended just above her shoulders. It seems like it would be classed as messy if not for the fact her posture indicated that she was fine with it like that, alongside the wide smile and twinkle in her deep pink eyes.

''Hiya!'' The girl waved to the class of 6th years enthusiastically. Some gave a 'She's so adorable' comment while others questioned 'How did a kid get in here?' to other (or more specifically nobles) comments 'Such childish behaviour should not be present in a sixth year'.

''As most of you are likely guessing, questioning or cursing, our newest student has recently moved up to sixth year because of her skill that easily exceeds all previous five years'' He said with a tiny hint of pride.

''But the school year has only gone on for a few weeks'' A student comments.

The teacher smiled smugly ''That is because she has already passed those curricular levels in those few weeks''.

Several gasps or glares were directed at Chiro only to be ignored by the fact she was looking at the window where a hell butterfly was trying to get through, with all the curiosity a child would have she approached the window and opened it, allowing it to fly to the teacher and deliver its message. A minute passes before the butterfly flies away, leaving the girl to watch it with her curious eyes (or eye in this case, since one as hidden by her hair).

''Now that introductions are out of the way, lets move to the testing field for Kido practice'' The teacher said.

''Hai!'' Cheered the whole class before follow their teacher out of the class with Chiro happily skipping at the back. Soon they where at the large open fields of the academy, used primarily for Kido practice which explained the dummies at the other end of the field.

''I want half of you to line up while the other half form a line at the side to spectate! Now!'' He barked and everybody hurried to do as he ordered, with the exception of the new girl who casually stood with the spectators with her lips curled up into a sideways '3'.

''Same as yesterday... Shakkaho!'' He barked.

All students raised their hands ''Ye lord, mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march to the south! Hado #31: Shakkaho!''.

Dozens of red balls of fire shot forth, most hit their targets and all of them did considerable damage. Cheers from the crowd echoed throughout the field before the teacher boomed them to quiet down, to which they obliged easily. The next group including the new girl stood and repeated the incantation and got a similar result, though some were better than others obviously.

The teacher frowned when the only one who hadn't fired was Chiro, who was gazing at her hip where her Zanpakuto rested and seemingly glaring at it. Her facial expressions changed only slightly but it was a clear sign of internal debate, so he finally decided to break the ice.

''Why have you not fired, Beelov?'' I command, to which the girl tilts her head in confusion before speaking.

''Sorry sensei, I was asking my Zanpakuto how much power I should put into the attack so it wouldn't harm anyone outside blast zone'' She said like it was obvious, causing the class to frown ''I've got a good idea though, I'll just limit the output of Reiatsu to a twentieth''.

Everybody frowned deeper, limiting your Reiatsu was something you learn early on but limiting the Reiatsu into your attack was a bit harder. The girl simply stuck her hand out as a red ball instantly formed ''Shakkaho''.

The ball of fire shot out and upon making contact with the dummy exploded in a far larger explosion than the others, consuming the dummy and two on each side. It took a long two minutes for the shocked crowd to wait before the smoke cleared and revealed the middle dummy no longer there, the two dummies on each side badly scorched and the outer two dummies mildly burned.

''Did I do well?'' She asked with another tilt of her head.

''Yeah'' The teacher confirmed ''If that's a twentieth of your power, how much damage would it have caused if it was at full power?''.

''Then there wouldn't be a training field anymore sensei'' She giggled, causing everyone to sweat drop.

''...right'' The teacher grunted ''Next...''.

* * *

 **Tenth division, Toshiro's POV (Several weeks Later)**

''She wanted to join our division?'' I ask with a raised eyebrow.

''Yup, really enthusiastic about it'' My lieutenant said happily ''She's soooo cute!''.

''To complete the academy in less than two months...'' I mumble ''Yet from what her profile says she is childish in nature?''.

''Mm, she reminds me a lot of the lieutenant of the 11th'' She beamed ''She attained Shikai before entering the academy, is capable of blowing up the whole training ground with Shakkaho, she can complete the 500m Shunpo exercise in less than 10 seconds, which is on par with most lieutenants. Her Hakuda is apparently lacking finesse yet she sent their teacher, who she was sparring with, through several walls by poking him with a finger''.

I raise an eyebrow ''How exactly?''.

''She won't tell'' She pouted ''Where did she go anyway?''.

''You brought her with you?!''.

''Well she wanted to meet you'' Matsumoto smiled.

''Really?'' I ask, as if to confirm my suspicions a voice suddenly said.

''Yup!'' The voice said abruptly from behind me, making me jump.

''There you are!'' Matsumoto giggled ''I lost you after we enter the 10th''.

''Yup, I was hiding on the rooftops'' She smiled with her one visible eye beaming happily as she turned to me ''So your the captain?''.

For once in his life he was actually able to have a conversation with someone at his own height level, which I note absentmindedly.

''Yes. I am the squad 10 captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Though you will refer to my as Captain Hitsugaya'' I say almost mechanically, I always had to do this whenever we got new recruits and it was beginning to become a bore.

''Hiya Captain Toshi!'' She chirped ''I'm Chiro Beelov''.

''Its Captain Hitsugaya'' I growl.

''Aye Aye Captain Toshi!'' She said with her smile still in place.

''Stop calling me that'' I growl louder, in a minor effort to mute my lieutenants snickering.

''But caaaaaptaaaiiin'' She drawled on ''Its your nickname''.

''You gave me a nickname?'' I deadpan.

''Yeah, everyone gets a nickname! Though I haven't thought of any apart from yours yet... hm...'' She hummed on.

 _'How the hell did she get through the academy in two weeks..._ '

''Anyway, what now?'' She asked tilting her head to the side to show her confusion.

''Well since you picked the tenth division as your choice, Matsumoto will take you to one of the rooms in the barracks. For today just get settled in and meet some people in the division, Matsumoto _will_ explain some duties you will be performing from tomorrow onwards as a third seat'' I explain.

''She's getting third seat?'' My lieutenant says in mild shock yet was smiling.

''Yay!'' Chiro cheered, waving her hands about.

''Mm, she is highly skilled and should be given the proper position'' I inform and both nod ''Now go, I will give you the day off today Matsumoto since you will be assisting our new third seat''.

Both of them jump for joy before skipping out of the door, Matsumoto grabbing a bottle of Sake on the way out much to my chagrin.

''MATSUMOTO!''.

* * *

 **10th division, Toshiro's POV (2 Weeks Later)**

''Captain Toshi!'' Chiro calls entering the office with a stack of papers in hand and a smile on her face, which never seems to leave. She walks up to my desk and dumps them on the side where the last of my previous paperwork was ''These are from the 4th division, medical reports about the last mission that almost got half our men killed''.

Her chipper attitude not once faltered even as she spoke about someone nearly dying, like usual I guess.

I sigh ''How many uninjured, how many wounded and how many killed?'' I ask. It had become apparent quickly that Chiro, despite her childish nature, was an expert at remembering and picking out small details even as insignificant as footwork, total Reiatsu consumption and effectively. It seemed strange at first but it quickly became a useful way of getting important information without scanning over the workload - especially since she _always_ reads over any paperwork before delivering it.

''Out of the 120 sent on the hollow hunt: 25 in good health, 90 wounded and 5 deaths'' She reported ''I'm surprised we didn't lose more''.

I frown ''Why?''.

''Because most of our opponents were Adjuchas-class hollows'' She said cheerfully ''Oh and several Vasto Lorde were there too''.

''WHAT?!''.

''Ne, don't worry Captain Toshi, once I got rid of two of them the rest fled into the abyss'' She replied like my outburst never happened.

I blink ''You defeated _two Vasto Lorde?_ ''.

She tilts her head to the side in confusion ''Yeah? Should I have went after the others? If that's what you mean then its 'cause I don't like the abyss''.

''Abyss?''.

''You know, the huge drop into darkness at the edges of the 80th districts where hollows come from?''.

''I... I've never heard of it actually'' I frown ''How do _you_ know about it?''.

''Nee-san told me'' Her smile increased.

''I see'' I say slowly. Her sister seemed to know a lot about seemingly everything, despite not even being in the Gotei 13 from what Chiro said.

''Should we report this to the head captain?'' She asked curiously ''I mean half a dozen Vasto Lorde is not something to overlook''.

''Yes your right, _we_ will give our report to the head captain and ask what measures are to be taken'' I say and get to my feet, temporarily ignoring my paperwork.

''Race you there'' She giggled before running out the door, causing me to sigh but pursued her anyway. She was surprisingly fast for her appearance, easily capable of outrunning me if she wanted. Despite that she insisted that since she my subordinate it wouldn't be fair for her to be seen outrunning her own captain, while I appreciate the sentiment it really didn't matter. She thought otherwise, leaving her to trail by my side.

''I hope we get sent out to deal with the Vasto Lorde, it was fun last time'' She giggled ''They got all angry 'cause they couldn't hit me or cut me''.

''Why couldn't they?''.

''I either dodged or raised my Reiatsu to take the brunt of the blow'' She replied simply ''Besides that brings up a good point I wanted to make yesterday; you and I need to train''.

''Why?'' I frown, nearly tripping on a tile from the statement.

''Well its not right that your third seat is stronger than their captain'' She comments ''Besides Hyorinmaru agrees''.

 _''She is right''_ Hyorinmaru suddenly spoke.

''How... did you know that?'' I ask somewhat nervously.

''I hear his voice'' She giggles at my shocked look ''Its a family trait''.

''I guess that makes some sense'' I grumble, not entirely on board with the idea of someone else communicating with my blade.

''So after this incident is dealt with, I'll train you, Ok?'' She chirped.

''As long as it doesn't interfere with my duties, very well'' I say and she cheered.

''Don't think I'll go easy on you'' She smiles slyly.

''Battle of the prodigies'' I half-smirk.

* * *

''You requested a private meeting, Captain Hitsugaya?'' The head captain questions with a raised eyebrow ''And you brought your 3rd seat as well''.

''Yes, I asked for this meeting because of a report that my 3rd seat issued'' I say unflinchingly ''According to her, upon being sent out with half the squad for a standard issue hollow hunt in the outer districts they encountered... 'unexpected guests' you could say''.

''Out with it'' He ordered.

''A Large sum of Adjuchas-class hollows alongside several Vasto Lorde class hollows engaged the squad, there were minimal casualties though a large amount of wounded by the end of the battle, is that correct 3rd seat?''.

''Yup'' She chirped ''I think there was around four-to-six of the Vasto Lordes and at least five dozen Adjuchas. I dealt with the Vasto Lorde while the squad dealt with the Adjuchas. After two of the Vasto Lorde fell the rest of the hollows retreated into the Abyss''.

''You dealt with two of the strongest class of hollows _alone_ and won?'' Yamamoto asked with raised eyebrows.

''Yup'' She giggled, causing both of us to sweat-drop.

''I see, this is problematic to say the least'' He sighed and thought for a minute ''I'm sending yourself, Captain Hitsugaya, alongside your lieutenant and third seat to investigate and if possible eliminate the Vasto Lorde. I ask that perform this task today, though if necessary it can be done at a later date''.

''We will be right on it, Head captain'' Captain Hitsugaya nodded.

The old dragon gave a gruff grunt of acknowledgment ''Dismissed''.

Both of us bow before turning and walking out of the office, as we walks through the halls I turn my attention to my 3rd seat.

''I assume you know the rough location of where the hollows will be hiding?'' I ask.

''More or less, the farther they move the less accurate my guess will be. I recommend having Matsu-chan flare her Reiatsu to draw their attention, since they know mine and yours is captain class'' She explain, the smile still in place.

''What if they do a surprise attack?''.

''I'll be ready to pounce, I'm fast enough'' She said confidently.

''If you say so...''.

* * *

'' _That_ is the abyss?'' Matsumoto asks in a mix of shock and awe.

The abyss was like how Chiro roughly described it. It was a normal forest as far as the outer districts go before it looked like someone cut through the ground with a Zanpakuto badly, it was a jagged edge cliff that led straight down into darkness. Straight ahead was only darkness or the sky, no sign of any land. The occasional hollow cry cam from the darkness but other than that it was silent.

''Yep, stronger hollows open Garganta's up here in the lower districts from time to time but weaker hollows break through in the weakest part of the Soul Society - the abyss'' She said and gestured to the darkness ''Its basically a miniature Hueco Mundo down there, except with the four ancients lurking in each corner''.

''Uh... care to clarify?'' Matsumoto asked confused ''Four ancients? Are they the Vasto Lorde?''.

For once, Chiro's expression turned grim ''No. They are the Arrancar, a hollow who has removed their masks but in exchange gains increased powers, a Zanpakuto alongside a released state and a humanoid appearance. Not only are they Arrancar, but the first generation of Arrancar, they are almost as old as Hueco Mundo is''.

''Wow'' Matsumoto said impressed ''Since when did you become an encyclopaedia?''.

''Nee-san warned me about them'' She said, regaining her smile ''They are leaps and bounds stronger than us, Nee-san has been training for a century day and night so that she will be strong enough to defeat them''.

''You think very highly of your sister'' I comment.

''Yep'' She giggles ''She's really strong, she even-''.

She suddenly stopped mid-sentence and frowned before suddenly rolling to the left to avoid a claw that pierced through the dirt at her feet. I feel a small burst of Reiatsu and Shunpo backwards to also avoid the surprise attack.

''Damn, I was hoping to end it right there'' A voice called, several waves of potent Reiatsu wash over me as five hollows stood near the edge of the cliff. The one on the far left was tall and slightly hunched, grey skin and mantis-like clawed hands and mask. The one on the inner left had the appearance of an ape with its large form and longer muscled arms and mask. The middle one had the appearance of a butterfly with its skinny grey figure and clawed hands but had two sets of white wings on its back and a bug-like mask. To the right was centipede-like, it was slinky skinny but had three pairs of arms and had pincer-like appendages on its mask with narrow slits for eyes. The last one on the far right had a hammer-styled mask with sharp teeth showing, yet was the shortest of the five.

''Ne captain, you and Matsu-chan take the little hammerhead guy, I'll take these four'' Chiro said, her smile widening.

''Cocky little brat'' The centipede one growls ''You took down K'ara and Tjucha, this time you won't be as lucky''.

I move to stand by Chiro but the hammerhead one appears before me, swing its head at me forcing me to move back. Matsumoto comes up behind it and slashes across its back causing it to growl and swing at her with its small fin-like arm.

* * *

Chiro charged forwards, completely evading the centipede hollow and leaping at the mantis hollow. She thrust her foot out at its head only for the hollow to raise both of is claws into an 'X' shape and absorb the blow, sending him skidding back a few feet. She leaped backwards with her stomach pushed out to avoid the pincers of the centipede hollow, she turned while in the air and pointed. finger at his mask - which was only a foot away.

''Hado #4: Byakurai'' She called and sent the bolt of lightning straight into the hollows mask, creating a small tunnel straight through his head and killing it instantly.

She Shunpo'ed out of the way of a Cero and appeared behind the mantis hollow and ran her sword into the back of its skull, killing her second hollow in the space of ten seconds.

''You silly hollows are pretty weak for Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas, you know?'' She taunted childishly with her smile wider than normal.

''Shut up bitch!'' The butterfly hollow bellowed and charged a Cero at its finger, it let the destructive beam loose at the girl who avoided it with ease, running parallel to the beam before using Shunpo to appear below her target. The hollow's eyes widen before a long slash along its torso and chin, the blade would've gone farther if not for the fact its wielder had not jumped back to a avoid another Cero from the ape hollow.

She appeared beside it and swung her blade, it threw a fist at the blade and the two weapons entered a momentary deadlock before the girl raised her free hand.

''Hado #63: Raikoho'' She smiled and sent the yellow blast of electricity at the hollows mask. The attack momentarily distracted it so Chiro burst forth, running next to the arm and dragging her blade along its arm before slashing its mask in two along with its head.

She jumped back to avoid another Cero from the butterfly hollow before running at it and Shunpo'ing at the last moment behind it and stabbing it through its neck, though it was smiling for some reason (as much as a hollow can). The body fell to the ground and she turned to see if her captain needed any help and was horrified to see the Cero going for them.

* * *

I cringe as my shoulder wound burns even more. The last attack I hadn't expected, who could anticipate the hollow suddenly biting you? It filled me with a sense of dread because I didn't know if it biting me had any kind of effect on me besides the pain.

A flash of red catches my eye, I turn my head just a bit but immediately realise it as a Cero. I Shunpo backwards just in time to avoid the stray Cero but my opponent was not as lucky, getting completely erased by the beam. I land back on the ground just as my lieutenant and 3rd seat land too.

''We won!'' Chiro cheered, waving her hands for emphasis.

''I'm guessing you won against the four hollows?'' I ask and she nodded, surprisingly she was not wounded in the slightest or even dirty.

''Yup!'' She giggled ''The Vasto Lorde was actually pretty weak alongside the Adjuchas, must've only evolved recently''.

''Mm'' I grunt as my shoulder flares up in pain ''Lets get going Chiro, Matsumoto can you send a hell butterfly while we go on ahead?''.

''Sure thing captain'' She smiled, holding a finger out and waiting for the insects to heed her call. I nod and Shunpo away from the area, Chiro immediately appearing at my side. We travel for several minutes and should be around the 70th district with the speed we are going at, the pain in my shoulder increasing all the while causing me more worry.

After another burst of Shunpo my vision blurs around the edges, causing me a little bit more than a panic attack. I falter in my next step causing me to stumble onto ground level, skidding to a stop to prevent me falling right on my face. Pain shoots across the right side of my face and yet feels cool. Out of the corner of my eye I see white before said whiteness consumes my vision in that eye.

''What the hell?!'' I yell as I reach a hand up and attempt to push the white stuff out of my eye but my fingers touch a rapidly solidifying object, I dig my fingers in and attempt to pull whatever it was off of my face. It makes a cracking noise and I double my efforts despite the increasing pain and the cracking noise increased before there was a loud crack and the thing I was gripping falls off my face and stayed in my grip, the pain also vanished. I look at my hand and my blood runs cold at the crumbling hollow mask.

 _'Hollowification... like what happened 100 years ago...'_

''Ne'' Chiro's voice spoke from behind me ''Looks like my Reiatsu could only reject so much of the effect''.

I spin on my heel, my heart in my throat. Hollowification was undoubtedly illegal, regardless if you did it willingly or not.

''What is it, third seat?'' I ask, keeping my composure as best I can.

The girl puffed her cheeks out ''I told you to call me Chiro''.

I sigh ''What is it, Chiro?''.

She put a hand on her jaw and tilted her head to the side ''Its good that you didn't get consumed by the Hollowification, that would be baaaad''.

''Shit'' I curse under my breath ''Y-Yeah... the hollow bit me and-''.

''You want some help with it?'' She said suddenly, her face close to mine.

''W-What do you mean 'help'?''.

''I mean help with the process'' She smiled innocently ''Its a fine line here captain, you could either loose control and turn into a full-blown hollow or become victorious over its influence and attain its power''.

''How do I get rid of it?'' I ask, not even bothering to question how she knew this.

She leaned away from me ''You can't, its stuck with you forever, Captain Toshi''.

She walked a few feet before looking over her shoulder at me and giving a warm smile ''Its not going to stop trying to take control of your body till you can win over it, ask me for help when you want it''.

A gust of wind blows past, brushing her hair away and exposing her remaining eye. My eyes widen as I stare at the black sclera and yellow iris, giving off a faint but clear hollow Reiatsu.

''Don't be afraid of the unknown'' She said and her warm smile turned into a knowing smirk ''See you back at the division, _Toshi_ '''.

The lack of title stunned me momentarily but I couldn't ask one of the many questions bouncing around my head as she Shunpo'ed away, likely back to the division. I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

''What is she?'' I whisper to myself in disbelief.

* * *

Surprisingly when I returned to the division with my lieutenant in tow later that day Chiro was casually talking with some of the other division members, she was carrying a stack of paper in her arms that reached up to her chin. She finished the conversation with the member before turning in our direction causing me to go rigid, the image of her hidden eye stuck in my head.

She smiles at us innocently before turning and heading in the direction of the office, yet I swear I saw a smirk on her face. I was slowly becoming more wary of my third seat as this day went on, what happened to the innocent child that joined only two weeks ago?

A butterfly floats past me and floats in front of Matsumoto, she extends a finger and after a few moments it flies off. I frown at the disappearing insect, that was just _too_ convenient for my liking. It was obvious I couldn't discuss the... 'situation' with Chiro if Matsumoto was around and that knowing smirk she gave was all too unnerving.

''Hisagi-san has called me for a interview for the Seireitei communications'' My lieutenant says cheerfully ''Sorry captain, looks like paperwork will have to wait''.

She turns and cheerfully escapes before I can stop her, instead I resort to a quiet ''I wonder if _she_ was the one who set this up?''.

I storm past my subordinates as calmly as I can but they hastily get out of my way regardless and in turn I pay them little heed. I reach my office and calmly open the door, enter and close it behind me. Strangely Chiro wasn't here yet I definitely saw her enter, unless she was hiding like she has done before. I grumble a quiet string of curse-words before stomping over to my desk, which had a stack of papers on it and sit in the fairly comfortable chair.

''You can come out, _Chiro_ '' I practically growl, not a moment later the girls head pokes out from under the couch Matsumoto usually lounges on. She crawled out and stood at her full - yet still short - height.

''Why so grumpy, Captain Toshi?'' She asked in her innocent childish tone.

I glare at her ''Maybe the fact I _nearly turned into a hollow_ ''.

She frowned - a look that didn't seem natural to her young features - before her hands came palm-to-palm before moving in a flurry of gestures, her fingers lacing and unlacing with each other or twisting with each hand. They glowed a faint pink before a tiny flash occurred, afterwards dropping her hands to her side.

''I put a sound barrier around the room, so its safe to talk'' She smiled, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

''Since when could you perform such a high-levelled Kido?'' I poke.

''Nee-san taught me it'' She said evasively ''But that's not why your so grumpy is it, Captain Toshi?''.

I sigh, running a hand through my gel-induced hair ''Yeah, you seem to know a bit too much about Hollowification for a fresh-out-of-the-academy student''.

''Nee-san taught-''.

''She seems to have taught you a lot of things'' I say with narrowed eyes ''I'm beginning to question who you really are, 3rd seat''.

''I told you to call me Chiro'' She pouted ''And that's just a meanie thing to say, captain''.

''Yeah well you can't really blame me for being so stressed'' I shoot back ''I've got another question though''.

''Mm?'' She said, cocking her head to the side.

''What's with your other eye?'' I ask, once the words left my lips her expression faltered for the briefest moment which did not go unnoticed. Her smile returned almost immediately, yet seemed clearly forced - something that both intrigued me and worried me slightly.

''That's a long story captain, we don't have enough time for that'' She said sweetly yet had an undertone of deadly calm in it, very reminiscent of Unohana.

''R-Right'' I stutter at the sudden change in personality ''So, how do I stop the hollow poison from taking over?''.

She let out a childish giggle, angering and confusing me at the same time ''Its not exactly a poison, captain, its hollow Reiryoku is now within your system. Slowly over time that Reiryoku will slowly poison your reserves until it has enough to form a manifestation which you can 'interact' with inside your inner world, due to the nature of the Reiryoku the manifestation will actively attempt to take control of your body and turn you into a full hollow''.

I pale but she continues ''The only way for you to suppress the manifestation, otherwise known as an inner hollow, you need to show dominance over it by beating into the ground and letting it know who's the king''.

''So I just need to defeat it?'' I ask as new hope fills me ''That's it?''.

''Mm, but you won't be strong enough'' She commented ''Just because your a captain doesn't mean fighting it will be as easy as any other hollow, it will likely be able to copy all your abilities plus more - think of it as several Vasto Lorde put together. I'll train you, that way Mr hollow won't be a problem''.

''Fine'' I grumble.

Her smile broadens and bounces up and down in glee ''Yay!''.

''We could use the training grounds for our training'' I say but she shakes her head, though the smile doesn't leave.

''We need a private training ground encase your hollow takes over'' She explained ''that and it would be hard to explain when your 3rd seat is stronger than you''.

I scowl at the comment ''Do you have any ideas?''.

Her smile widens, if possible ''Of course, Captain Toshi''.


	2. Chapter 2 - ARC 1

_Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc. = ''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

* * *

Chapter 2: Deceiving Looks - Pink Haired Menace ARC

 **Under Sokyoku Hill, Toshiro's POV**

''Wow'' I admit, looking over the vast underground rocky terrain.

''Yup, a friend of mine built it years ago - like a looooonng time ago'' Chiro giggles ''It can withstand up to three to four captains at max output before any Reiatsu leaks out''.

''Interesting'' I muse, I was about to say 'How do you know where this was' but the sound of metal skidding against a sheath drew my attention to my right. Chiro drew her Zanpakuto and pointed it at me, its blade a elegant silver, its guard a smooth pink oval with yellow trimmings and a pink and yellow hilt.

She points the blade at me with a smile on her face ''Get ready captain, training starts... now!''.

The second the last word left her lips I had to jump back to avoid her blade which suddenly smashed into the ground where I stood, creating a small crater. She disappears again and I hastily draw Hyorinmaru just in time to block an attack that would've bisected me.

''Good reflexes'' She comments cheerfully, putting more pressure behind her blade forcing me to dig my heels in to hold my ground.

I break the deadlock and side-step to the left, swinging my blade up at her. She deftly slides to the side before spinning and slamming her foot into my side, sending me skidding at least ten feet. My instincts cry to dodge and I Shunpo to the side to avoid a kick that created another crater, she appeared before me and swung down at me and I meet her halfway. Our blade let out a loud clang of steel and I find myself skidding back yet again with her on my tail.

I Shunpo extra far back before going airborne ''Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!''.

Chiro smiles even wider than before as she watches my blade change, almost reminiscent of Kenpachi. I slash the air in front of me and send an ice dragon at her, I could've shot more but I wanted to see if she would be able to handle it.

''Danku'' She chirped and a semi-translucent barrier appears, absorbing the blow from my ice dragon without even cracking. It fades from existence and she charged forth with even more speed than before, causing me to in turn push my Shunpo higher.

She appeared at my side and I quickly raise my blade to block, only for her to disappear and appear at my other side and creating a fair gash on my side. I Shunpo back and swing my sword again, Chiro stands still for a moment as if waiting for the attack.

''Agitowari!'' She cried, swinging her blade up and slicing the ice dragon in half, sending both parts to the sides of her. She smiles at me playfully before disappearing again, I spin around and lock blades with her only to see one hand on the hilt and the other pointed at me.

''Sokatsui!'' She called, sending a point blank Hado at me. I Shunpo back as fast as I could and evade most of the spell but it still burned my clothes slightly but that didn't really matter.

I take the offensive and appear behind her, swinging at her back only for her to lean back. My blade passed harmlessly over her and she looked up at me with a devious smile on her face, a hand outstretched with a red ball of fire on it. I immediately try to avoid but I know it was fruitless, she didn't even say the name of the Kido before the ball of fire. It lightly burned my skin and clothes and by the time I landed on the ground a dozen feet away panting she was already ready, though gave me a small respite.

''Kido without incantation, classification or numeral?'' I question.

''Yup'' She said ''It took me a while to learn it but all I have to say is the name of the Kido for full power or just say it mentally for half power''.

''Interesting'' I muse and straighten up, pointing out a hand ''Hado #33: Sokatsui!''.

She in turn raised a hand ''Soren Sokatsui''.

 _'Shit'_

I Shunpo to the side but immediately have to Shunpo gain to avoid a ball of fire, namely Shakkaho. I swing my blade and send several ice dragons at Chiro, only for them to be easily avoided. She disappear and I hear the flash of Shunpo behind me alongside a crackling noise.

''Raikoho!''.

The blast of the Hado spell shot through my side, intentionally missing any vital organs yet that didn't mean it was painless. I Shunpo away weakly and hold a palm to my side, a weak healing Kido already working. I won't be able to heal it completely but I can at least stop the flow of blood until we finish.

''You wanna stop?'' Chiro suddenly called, as if reading my mind.

''For now, just let me heal my wound'' I call back begrudgingly, I hated the fact that a third seat was kicking my ass whereas I had yet to land a hit.

''Ne, let me'' Chiro said from beside me, her hands glowing green as warmth spread over my side. I stay silent during the process and so does she, several minutes later the warmth disappears but the pain also disappeared. I stand up and examine my bare side, the only indication of any wounds was my slightly red skin.

''Thanks'' I nod at her who smiles in return.

''Lets go!'' Chiro cheers, charging at me once again as I raise my Shikai up to meet her sealed yet devastating sword.

* * *

''Captain?'' Matsumoto says confused. We just returned from our 'training' (i.e. beat up the captain), despite the fact Chiro had healed my wounds with a level of expertise that even the lieutenant of the 4th struggled to achieve I was exhausted physically and mentally. She on the other hand was practically unscathed save for a lucky cut I got on her cheek.

''We were training!'' Chiro chirped ''I wasn't as good with my Zanpakuto as Captain Toshi but I kept hiding behind rocks and surprising him''.

 _'If anything her lying is worse than her combat skills'_

''Heh I can see you doing that'' Matsumoto smiled sweetly at the young girl ''By the way captain there's a bunch of paperwork waiting for you''.

''How much of it is yours?'' I growl, rubbing my temple.

''Oh don't worry I did my share'' She said happily before walking away ''I'll be with the other lieutenants for a driiiiinnnkk''.

I didn't bother responding and walked to the office, sure enough more paperwork was there. Half of it a shade darker than the rest, clearing indicating lieutenant-class work.

''Dammit''.

* * *

''How are you so damn fast?'' I growl under my breath, dodging another Sokatsui.

''Pretty fast~'' Chiro chimed in ''Its only the 4th session captain''.

''Still'' I grumble ''So far I've only landed six hits on you, all of them minor''.

''Cheer up'' She chirped ''You've definitely improved, just not to the level where you can defeat me yet''.

I don't bother answering, instead using Shunpo to appear behind her and swing upwards. My blade was a hairs length from reaching her before she disappeared, reappearing and throwing a kick at my side. I raise my forearm and let it absorb the blow, swinging my sword arm up at her and catching her off guard - detectable by the way her eye widened in shock. In a brief moment of realisation that my attack could do too much damage, I hesitated.

My blade drew blood, yet was still nothing serious. Yes it was the most damaging hit yet but still I felt like I could do better, next time I shouldn't hesitate as much when a plan to strike... just because she's my third seat doesn't mean I need to go easy...

 **''Then let me have a go!''** A voice in my head suddenly cried, it startled me and made me forget about my fight. I felt the pain begin to surge over the side of my face again, I begin to reach up to tear what I assume the mask was but when my arm got halfway it froze up as the pain increased tenfold.

''Captain?'' Chiro asked before realising the problem ''Damn... I thought we had more time...''.

''Shit...'' I mumble as I feel a wet substance spread over my right eye.

''Captain, you have to fight it!'' Chiro instructed desperately ''Defeat the manifestation, don't lose hope...''.

I don't have any way to respond so I just lock eyes with her before darkness creeps into the edge of my vision, shortly afterwards consuming my vision entirely. I briefly felt a falling sensation before I slammed into something, _hard_. A pain groan escapes my lips and my eyes flutter open weakly, leading me to stare at the ever-snowing sky of my inner world. The snow was thicker than normal though, more like sludge.

''Hyorinmaru?'' I call out only to receive silence.

 **''He's not here''** A chilling doubled voice called, I spin on the ball of my heel and come face to face with my reflection. The exceptions being the black sclera and golden irises, snow white skin and blue tongue. His clothes were also inverted, the Shihakusho being white, the Haori and Obi sash black.

''Who are you?'' I growl, narrowing my eyes.

 **''Take a guess smartass''** The duplicate smirked.

''Are you... the manifestation from the hollow Reiryoku?'' I question.

 **''Took you long enough''** The hollow said mockingly **''Thought it would be _pretty_** **clear what I am, considering what happened like a minute ago''.**

''Where is Hyorinmaru?'' I spat venomously.

 **''My, where has he gone indeed''** He smirked as his eyes filled with bloodlust **''Why does it matter... when your dead?!''.**

The hollow leapt forwards, a sword far too similar to Hyorinmaru for my liking in his hand, and swung at me with a maniacal grin on his face. I raise my own blade to block and the sounding clang was more like a sonic boom, shooting me back slightly. I regain my footing and prepare to charge when the hollow has already begun his second assault, swinging in a crazed yet accurate flurry of jabs and slashes. Refusing to go on the defensive, I charge head-first into it and we begin a deadly dance of metallic clangs.

I break off from my opponent, raising my Reiatsu as I prepare to use my Shikai. Strangely enough so does the hollow, raising his own Reiatsu.

''Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!'' We both cry in unison. Our blades transform into its Shikai state as the air becomes cooler, while to others it would feel cold.

I swing the blade downwards, shooting out an ice dragon at my counterpart who mimicked the action. The dragons collided and exploded into a shower of ice shards, sparkling as they fell.

''How can you use Hyorinmaru, hollow?!'' I yell at him, he glares back before grinning widely.

 **''Because I can!''** He cackled **''If ya got a problem with me, then show me your worth listening ta!''.**

He lunged forward again, I deftly side-stepped and swung down at him. I nick his shoulder and draw a slither of blood but he backs off before I can deal more damage, he snarls at me as charged at me again. He swung at me but disappeared and finished the arc next to me, cutting into my side.

Something I noted, absentmindedly of course, was that despite the fact he looked like me his attitude was clearly an opposite to my own. I was cold and calm, he was hot and reckless. But despite its recklessness its attacks were accurate and powerful, he almost always anticipated where my sword would go and evade or block.

''I'll ask again...'' I growl, managing to slice into his side ''Where is Hyorinmaru?!''.

* * *

 **Chiro's POV (Outside)**

I avoid another slash from the hollowfied Toshiro, swinging at its stomach to at least make it pause long enough to let the instant regeneration work.

After he began hollowfying half his face took on the look of a dragon, though only slightly. The mask had fully formed and his body was slowly hollowfying, the mask in question was smooth in appearance and lacked a mouth of any kind. It was shaped like a curved V with the tip of the V jutting out like horns, another set of spike-horns jutted out near his cheeks and covered over his ears slightly. A small thin ridge jutted out along the middle of the mask and held a small blue diamond between his eyes but on his forehead. His eyes glowed a bright gold and black with his instincts running wild, since they were fighting for control.

Like in our previous training sessions he wasn't too difficult to parry, evade or counter. Even with his instincts controlling him he lacked the Reiatsu to be able to match me in combat. I eventually managed to lure him into a special little Bakudo spell that nee-san taught me, though it was nowhere near as powerful as when she cast it since she created those Bakudo spells while I drew up the Hado.

''Hurry up captain'' I whisper softly as it begins to mutate again, white wings forming on its back. The Bakudo holds but for how long?

* * *

''Damn it all'' I curse as the creature also sprouts the same Bankai wings as I do. I let a growl escape my throat as I ready my sword, the hollow mimics me. I Shunpo back to gain distance before swinging my Zanpakuto rapidly, sending a sea of dragons at him. He disappears in a blur and all the dragons crash into the ground without hitting their target, who appears right in front of me. Our blades crash only for a moment before he lashes out with a vicious kick to my stomach, sending me flying back into the ground.

I let out a pained groan as the ice I was laying on felt like bricks, out of instinct I roll to the right and avoid a stab before Shunpo'ing away.

 **''Stand. Still!''** The hollow yelled angrily.

''Why would I do that?'' I growl and slip past his guard, slashing his torso.

 **''So I can fucking hit you!''** He roared, attempting to mimic my attack but missing by a hairs length.

''Why would I allow myself to be hit if I'm supposed to beat you?'' I ask flatly.

 **''Shut up!''** He bawled and kicked my leg, created a cracking noise causing me to wince.

I Shunpo behind him and deliver a long slash along his back to my satisfaction, however it suddenly turns to ice causing my eyes to widen a my own technique.

 **''Zanhyo** **Ningyo''** He said from behind me as my side blazes in pain, courtesy of the hollow running his blade through me. He retracts the blade and disappears again, the loss of the sudden support causing me to stumble momentarily before retaking a battle stance.

I Shunpo as far back as I can, immediately I get close to the ground and let the tip of my Zanpakuto drag along the snow. I run in a quick circle and Shunpo away and repeat this twice before the hollow resumes his attack.

I charge my Reiryoku into the blade and swing it ''Guncho Tsurara!''.

A flurry of icicles fly at my opponent who retreats long enough for me to draw another two circles in the snow, three more to go. I can't let him think I'm up to something though, especially if he knows Hyorinmaru's attacks. He Shunpo'ed back into the air and I followed.

''Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!'' I cry and send the bars of light into his abdomen, freezing the highly irritated hollow in place. I slice a long gash in his chest before using Shunpo to get behind him and kick him down towards the circles, I land not far away and draw the last three circles along a curved path.

Just as I appear at the edge of the effect radius just in time to 'greet' my opponent, who locked blades with me instantly. I push him back as best as I can before twisting my sword 90 degrees.

''Sennen Hyoro!'' I roar causing the eyes of the hollow to widen greatly before the ice pillars obscured him from view. I waste no time in forcing the pillars to close in on my opponent, who fruitlessly attack them in an attempt to escape. Less than a quarter of a minute later the pillar let out a resounding 'Dunn' noise the crashed into one big pillar with the hollow imprisoned inside.

With a simple flick of my sword the whole thing shatters, though the hollow remained in one piece his Reiatsu was dwindling. I Shunpo over to his weakened form, which was now laying weakly on his back with his eyes barely open.

 **''Ah shit...''** He spat **''Fucking should've known you'd pull that fucking trick...''.**

''You lost, I won'' I say with narrowed eyes ''Will you stop trying to take over my body now?''.

 **''Heh, hell no''** He grinned **''But since I don't want all of soul society on ma ass, I'll only do it if ya let yourself almost die, alright?''.**

I blink ''So if I ever get in a situation when I'm on a brink of death, you'll take over?''.

 **''That's what I meant, yeah''.**

''Sure, I guess'' I sigh ''As long as you don't hurt our allies''.

 **''Tch, hollows are beings of instinct - instinct also includes protecting members of a pack or family, or in your case allies''** He said as he began to glow a bright white **''See ya later, Toshiro-dono!''.**

* * *

The first thing I notice when my eyes open was the fact I was lying on my back like the hollow had been, with a ruffed up Chiro sitting on a rock not far away.

 **''Your awake, good''** An echoed voice called, I tense over mainly by the fact Chiro was the one who spoke. Her visible eye was gold on black instead of deep pink.

''Chiro?'' I asked bewildered, though I couldn't find the energy to move.

 **''She's restin' in our inner world''** She replied coolly **''She ran outta energy to hold the Bakudo so she sent me out ta spar with yer hollowfied state''.**

''Okay...'' I drawl ''Can she... take control again?''.

 **''Aw''** Hollow-Chiro pouted, posing cutely **''Just because I've got no boobs doesn't mean ya gotta be a meanie, snowy-chan''.**

''W-What?!'' I splutter as the heat rises to my cheeks ''T-That's got nothing t-to do with it!''.

 **''Your so cute when your embarrassed, snowy-chan!''** Hollow-Chiro giggles **''I'll let Chiro-chan back, next time you and I can have a little fun, if you know what I mean...''.**

I couldn't form any words except splutter in sheer embarrassment, she taps the collar of her Shihakusho and the obi sash with a sly smile **''Bye Bye''.**

Hollow-Chiro closed her visible eye and after a few moments re-opened it, revealing her usual deep pink.

She smiles broadly ''Yay you won captain!''.

''Yeah...'' I groan, trying to forget what her hollow was suggesting ''So what now?''.

''Well from what I know about Hollowification you search for your Reiryoku, from there you should be able to find another pool which is hollow Reiryoku. Gather some in your hand and pull it over your face to create a mask, this will increase your overall fighting abilities and if you train enough it will allow you to use Cero. The mask has a time limit and it will slowly increase the more you train using it'' She explained cheerfully ''We can do the training stuff tomorrow, you look _really_ tired''.

''I can still train'' I grumble and slowly get to my feet.

Chiro pauses for a moment before speaking ''Hollow-chan said if you can still train then you can 'play' with her, though she won't tell me what game...''.

My cheeks heat up like a wildfire ''W-We should head back to the division in that case''.

She leaned in close to my face and put a hand on my head, causing my cheeks to heat up more from the proximity ''Hm, you feel okay captain?''.

''Y-Yeah lets just go'' I say quickly and pull away, turning and utilizing Shunpo to escape the mouth of the cave. In my haste I didn't notice the confused expression on Chiro's face.

* * *

''MATSUMOTO!'' I boom upon returning to my office with Chiro in tow, sake bottles littered the floor and her stack of paperwork was barely touched to my ire.

''Don't shout so loud captain...'' My lieutenant groaned ''Whys it so bright...?''.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose to relieve myself of some of my stress ''Did you at least train the squad like I asked?''.

''For a bit then I gave them instructions, they should still be at it'' She mumbled into a pillow.

''3rd seat Chiro'' I say and the so-far silent girl perks up ''Go check on the squad and report back to me''.

''Aye Aye Sir!'' She chirped and left the room. I move to my desk and start working through the small-ish pile of documents, my lieutenant remains on the couch groaning all the way until Chiro returned ''There still training and sparring sir''.

''Good'' I sigh ''Your off the hook Matsumoto, _for now_ ''.

''Woo!'' She cheered back weakly.

''Captain Hitsugaya!'' A voice called, I look past Chiro - who moved - to see a messenger from the 2nd division on his knees.

''What is it?'' I ask in my commanding tone.

''The Head Captain requests your presence for a captains meeting in ten minutes'' The messenger replied ''That is all''.

''Very well, dismissed'' I say and the messenger vanishes in the blur of Shunpo ''Great, didn't even get to rest for five minutes...''.

* * *

''Hello Captain Hitsugaya'' Ukitake greets me as we walk towards the meeting room.

''Hello'' I greet back ''Any idea why this meeting was called so suddenly?''.

''It might be related to the mission you went on a few days ago'' He guessed ''Other than that... well who knows?''.

I nod at the older man before entering the meeting room and take my spot in line next to Kurotsuchi and Tosen. I give a nod to both men as greeting, I get a dismissive wave and nod in return. A short time later the commander walks in, striding up and sitting in his chair.

''I have called for this meeting because of the results of Captain Hitsugaya's mission. A large group of Vasto Lorde seem to have begun forming at the outer edges of the soul society, this is an obvious threat - especially if they build up a large enough army to attack the Seireitei'' He boomed ''As such I am sending Captain Kuchiki, lieutenant Abarai and Captain Tosen with lieutenant Shuhei to do weekly checks on the borders of the abyss''.

''Hai, commander'' The men respond.

''One thing to note, also to the rest of the captains and lieutenants is that entering the abyss is strictly prohibited, even if it meant chasing a target down'' He boomed.

''Hai'' All of us chorus.

''Now, next on the agenda...''.

* * *

''Your back!'' Chiro cheered happily from her position at my desk, casually sitting on it with her legs dangling off the edge.

''How many times do I have to tell you, your technically not supposed to be in the office since this is the captains and lieutenants office'' I explain.

''Yeah but you and Matsu-chan are good company~'' She giggled.

''Did you do your paperwork?'' I ask dryly.

''Yup!" She chirped.

''Well at least you better than my lieutenant...'' I grumble.

''Captain~ you meanie'' Matsumoto whines.

''Maybe if you didn't avoid doing paperwork I wouldn't be!'' I yell back tiredly.

''How mean~'' She pouted in reply.

''What time is it anyway?'' Chiro asks suddenly, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

''Its uh...'' I say and look at the moon through the window ''Nearing ten in the evening''.

''That's why I'm so tired'' She yawned abruptly ''Well I'm going to bed, night Captain Toshi, Matsu-chan''.

''Its captain Hitsugaya!'' I growl fruitlessly at her retreating form.

* * *

The following days after that were peaceful, consisting of my usual routine and duties alongside my training with Chiro. As much as I initially resented the fact that I not only had a hollow inside me but I couldn't get rid of it, I cannot deny that using the mask increased my combat abilities by leaps and bounds. Before I could barely block or match Chiro's speed, now I can actually match her - though only for the 15 seconds the mask is active.

So far our activities have remained a secret and everyone assumes that I am training her, quite the opposite of what actually happens. It still weighs down on me like a stack of bricks though, the fact of that if we are discovered then we will instantly be executed - likely by the Sokyoku. Chiro always brushes it off and says if we do end up getting caught she'll just breaks us out, to which a half-hearted argument starts with me saying the walls and restraints we wear seal of our powers and they take our weapons, to which she replies she'll still get us out.

She occasionally pointed out that this was training for her too, one of the tasks she needed to complete to fulfil her lineage and achieve her full power. I don't understand what she meant because she doesn't explain it.

My own power has increased too, according to her. My Shunpo has gotten slightly faster and my reactions and reflexes have sharped too, my Zanjutsu becoming more attuned to fast-moving opponents and the occasional Kido I fire being far more devastating. Despite this she kept on telling me my Bankai was 'Incomplete' or 'Not as powerful as it should be', whenever I question her she said the same thing;

''You need more training with it for it to grow, Bankai is not simply achieving a level of power or skill with your Zanpakuto - it is a deeper understanding of what your Bankai and Zanpakuto is and in turn an understanding of yourself. That is why Bankai is so uncommon, because it requires at least a marginal understanding of your being as a whole and not just your combat abilities. You understand yourself to a degree, but not entirely - as such you have achieved Bankai but it is not as strong as it could be if you understood and accepted yourself''.

It was likely the most poetic and smartest thing I've ever heard her say, which is a rare thing considering Chiro's personality - rarely serious. I took the words to heart and conversed with Hyorinmaru about it. He admitted that is what Bankai truly was; an understanding of yourself. Power was an obvious factor, if not then many more Bankai's would exist. It was more of a secondary condition, understanding being the primary condition.

It admittedly was a bit stupid when I asked if I could learn how to understand myself so I can complete my Bankai, Hyorinmaru actually laughed at the question.

''This is something you must do on your own, others can help you understand yourself but nobody knows you better than yourself''.

It was perplexing to say the least, it wasn't like a test were once you figured it out you would be notified. It was like they both said, you had to come to an understanding and you know yourself best. For a while I struggled with it before the answer smacked me in the face.

Hyorinmaru _is_ a part of _myself_. Guess who I'm visiting?


	3. Chapter 3 - ARC 1

**Just wanted to point this out; no movies will be present in this story with the somewhat exception of the hell verse, though I will be flipping it on its head a bit.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc. = ''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

* * *

Chapter 3: An Understanding - Pink Haired Menace ARC

 **Under Sokyoku Hill, Toshiro's POV**

I breathe in, and out. My Zanpakuto across my lap as I enter Jinzen, moments later a cool breeze passes through me and I open my eyes. I calmly gaze over the snow-rich field that is my inner world. The slight shift in temperature alerts me to the other presence, the lack of hollow Reiatsu dictating which spirit it was. The hollow, despite me beating it, still lingered around but

''I understood your cryptic message'' I comment ''You are a part of me, so you know me as well as I do but see things from your perspective''.

 _''Indeed''_ He admits _''You wish to understand yourself, yet you require someone else's perspective to solve the issue''_.

''Mm'' I hum, looking over the vast landscape again.

 _''What do you believe you are?''_ Hyorinmaru asks after a brief silence.

I think only for a moment ''Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division in the Gotei 13, brother to Momo Hinamori''.

 _''So that is what you are, a captain? a brother?''._

I frown ''Am I not?''.

 _''You are, but that is what you believe you are and not what you truly are''._

''A Shinigami?'' I guess.

 _''Correct. At your core you are the same as everyone else, you hold a higher rank but you still must follow orders like those below you''_ He replied after a pause _''Why did you become a Shinigami all those years ago?''._

''Because my power was slowly becoming out of control and I risked hurting those around me''.

 _''You know that is not the whole reason'' Hyorinmaru said._

I frown ''That was my reason''.

 _''I am a part of you, you cannot lie to me''._

''I also...'' I sigh ''...didn't want to be alone. Granny was company but with my power slowly becoming more unstable she likely would've passed away, so I went to the academy to both control my power and makes some friends''.

I faintly sense a pulse of satisfaction from my frozen companion _''Would you say you have made friends?''_.

 _'Have I?'_

''Some of the captains could be considered friends; Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kenpachi if we sparred enough, Unohana possibly, Aizen, Tosen at a stretch'' I ponder ''Most of the lieutenants would consider me a superior opposed to a friend and the same applies to the lower seated officers...''.

 _''Would all of them consider you a superior officer?''_ He asked with a raised eyebrow despite the fact I knew I couldn't see it.

''Momo and Chiro would consider me a brother/friend, regardless if I pushed them away or not'' I half-heartedly growl.

 _''That is true, but the question is do you want them to be as close to you as they are? Do you want Hinamori to be your brother? Do you want Beelov to be a friend?''._

''Momo is like a sister to me, always has and always will'' I respond ''I... do want her to be a sister to me, in turn allowing me to... be a brother. Chiro refuses to call me by my title and insists that I call her by her birth name, indicating she pays no adherence to authority and considers those around her as friends and comrades, she can be a handful - especially when she goes to other divisions or worse when she goes to play with the lieutenant of the eleventh... yet I won't deny that she has an odd way of lifting peoples spirits just by being around her, even by having a casual conversation with her could relieve a headache''.

 _''When she's not the one causing the headaches''_ Hyorinmaru smirked and I let out a small chuckle.

''True'' I say and look up at the sky ''Her power is incredible on top of that, easily capable of matching my Bankai without even releasing her Shikai. She has never said it but I'm sure she has achieved Bankai, top that off with knowing extensive knowledge of Kido including those that I have never heard of it makes her a powerful opponent. Her hollow is even kind to an extend and she must trust it, since she willing gave control to it''.

 _''So you do consider her a friend? If so then why do you treat her just like any other subordinate?''_ He questioned.

''Because I don't know how to'' I say quietly ''I'm a captain, before that I was a 3rd seat, before then I was a prodigy in the academy, before that I was in Rukongai... I never have interacted with others very much. In the Rukongai only Granny and Momo were the ones who actually spoke to me unafraid, in the academy my attitude and appearance staved off others, as a third seat I took orders and gave orders... Captain Shiba and Lieutenant Matsumoto got drunk often so I mostly handled the paperwork and general division stuff that they passed onto me. As a captain starting friendships with others is difficult, especially since some would only do it just for bragging material''.

Hyorinmaru was silent for a moment before speaking again _''I cannot help you with that, however you should acknowledge that if anything she is one of the only people who you can voice your concerns to without repercussions. She also displays hollow powers, how she has them is not known but you two are alike each other. You are both Shinigami and Hollow, if you ever need to tell someone of an issue she is the best candidate... she has also said she enjoys your company, meaning she would rather spend it with you than those of lower ranking''._

''I guess'' I sigh, looking at my palms ''Have I ever taken a wrong turn, Hyorinmaru? Should I have become a Shinigami? Should I have strived to be a captain in the first place? Should I have been so cold to others?''.

 _''That depends on if you find your current situation unlikable''_ He said _''Do you enjoy being a Shinigami? Do you enjoy being a captain? Do you think not being so cold would've changed things so drastically? You cannot change the past, merely accepted any mistakes you made and get on with your life''._

''Yeah... your right'' I say as a light snow falls down onto my face. A comfortable silence fills the air for only a minute, the cool snow relaxing my tense muscles before an unexpected question pops up.

 **''What do you think of me?''** His hollow asked suddenly.

I still don't turn around to look at the pair, focusing on the sky instead ''What do I think of you? Your annoying, dangerous, perverted and so much more. Regardless of the technicalities, you are a part of me like Hyorinmaru. I may hate you, but that means I hate me. Your traits are present in me even before you appeared, just buried at the back of my mind''.

 **''No wonder he's a fuckin' prodigy, insightful little bugger''** My hollow grumbles quietly **''That's not all though''.**

I sigh and search in my mind for the answer, I come up with something that I heard in passing once from which was better than nothing ''You are... my despair, my sadness, my instincts and all of my negative emotions in a manifested form''.

 **''Do you have a list of fucking answers or something?''** He replied grumpily, I crack a tiny smile as my hollow stomps off in the opposite direction.

 _''Now,_ after _all these questions... do you believe you understand yourself?''_ Hyorinmaru asked.

I didn't take any longer than a minute to decide, when I do I turn to face the large ice dragon ''No I don't, answering a few questions and giving my opinions on them does not mean I now have an extensive knowledge of myself, I believe I have learnt some things and you have allowed me to think on other things''.

If a dragon could smile, I bet he would be right now _''Good to see your intellect is as sharp as ever. I recommend you continue to train with Beelov, I will alert you when you are closer to understanding yourself as a whole''_.

''Thank you, Hyorinmaru'' I smile slightly as I begin to fade away.

* * *

 **''Tch, you forgot to tell him about lettin' him use more of ya power''** The hollow growls.

 _''I should be saying that to you''._

 **''Shut up!''.**

* * *

''Good morning captain! Matsu-chan!'' Chiro cheers as she enters the office with a handful of paperwork.

''Morning'' I reply while I sign another piece of paper, putting off to the side.

''Hello Chiro-chan!'' Matsumoto calls from the couch ''More paperwork?''.

''Yeah'' She pouted ''I woke up with several stacks on my desk''.

''Aw poor Chiro'' Matsumoto coos ''Captain! Can we take the day off-''.

''You took the day off yesterday, the day before that and the day before that'' I growl ''Do some paperwork for a change''.

''Aw you meanie'' My lieutenant pouts.

''Maybe another day Matsu-chan'' Chiro giggles ''Captain is training me later on anyway''.

''You two are training a lot recently'' She comments ''This is the sixth day in a row''.

''Yeah, Captain is training my Zanjutsu skills'' She lied ''My Shunpo and Kido are almost as good as the captains, I just need to learn technique with my Zanpakuto''.

''Mm'' Matsumoto hums.

Chiro walked up to my desk and neatly placed the paperwork on an empty space of the desk, to which I nod my thanks at. However she looked over her shoulder at Matsumoto who was busy with a piece of paperwork before leaning close to me.

''Your Reiatsu is leaking out, including your hollow Reiatsu'' She whispered softly and my eyes go wide ''I put a barrier around you, rein in your Reiatsu then I'll dismiss it''.

I give a small nod before drawing in my excess Reiatsu and surprisingly there is a lot more than normal. My initial thoughts drift to the conversation yesterday evening with my Zanpakuto and hollow, but I admitted to not fully understand myself and in turn not 'completing' my Bankai. I'll have to ask later.

Once all my Reiatsu is drawn in, easily a fifth of my whole reserves (meaning that my overall reserves have increased by 20%). Chiro pretends to scratch the back of her neck and flicks her hand dismissively, a small silver barrier appears around me for just a moment before it disappears and cool air blows through the open window.

I open my desk drawer and take out a small pile of reports ''Chiro, I need you to take these to the first division. You know where''.

She nods with her ever-present smile still present, she takes the papers and leaves the room. I sigh and rub my temples in a feeble effort to relieve the headache from my hollow yelling perverted comments.

 _'Why me?'_

* * *

I release several ice dragons and they fly at her, she easily out manoeuvres the dragons before Shunpo'ing inside my guard and shoving her knee into my stomach before twirling and kicking my side and sending me flying. I skid to a stop and raise my sword just in time to block her own, I angle my Zanpakuto diagonally in a single swift motion causing her blade to go in that direction. I do a spin of my own and slash a long cut up her back before backing off.

''Your getting better'' She smiled at me with a glint of pride in her eye ''Go Bankai, if you're this good with your Shikai then your Bankai might actually force me to use my own Shikai''.

''Isn't it a little early for Bankai?'' I question dryly ''I only activated my Shikai less than ten minutes ago''.

''Please~'' She begged and did the god-forbidden puppy eyes.

''Fine...'' I growl as my Reiatsu flares ''Bankai!''.

Icy wind surrounds me as my wings and tail form in an instant and the ice creeping up my sword-wielding arm, forming a dragon head. I dismiss the wind instinctively and reveal my Bankai to my sparring opponent.

''I was right!'' She chirped excitedly ''Your Bankai _has_ changed!''.

''Eh?'' I frown ''You realise I can't really _see_ myself right?''

''Oh right'' She said and reached inside her Shihakusho and pulled out a small mirror, to which I don't question. She was right though, the middle purple flower that floated above me now had four smaller petals that were in the diagonal orientation for a total of eight. The other two flowers were still untouched though, which was strange. My other arm, which normally only had my hand infused with the ice now sported some ice on the shoulder and bicep.

''Its evolved'' She smiled ''So you did figure it out, eh?''.

''Partly'' I say ''I decided that I was not ready, I didn't understand myself as a whole. That's why I'm surprised my Bankai has 'evolved', because I thought I wasn't ready''.

''Hm'' She hummed thoughtfully ''Oh well, you can ask Hyorinmaru later, for now...''.

I move back in time to dodge a slash at my torso, I burst forward and swing down at her now-defending blade. The second our blades meet a small crater with spider-web cracks appears below her and her eyes go wide, she angles her blade off balance and the sudden movement forces me to reign in my balance but leave my side exposed. She Shunpo'ed backwards and raised a palm.

''Raikoho!'' She called and sent the large blast of electricity at me, I Shunpo out of its range and with the swing of my sword shoot several ice dragons which she avoids with only slightly more difficultly than before.

''You might force me to use my Shikai yet, captain'' She grinned cheekily.

I swing my blade and send a dozen more dragons at her ''Is that a challenge?''.

She kept Shunpo'ing out of the way of the incoming ice dragons, she even used one to vault herself over to me and lock blades.

''Maybe'' She grinned wider. She disappeared in a blur and reappeared behind me, I spin and block the attack but the second our blades clang together she was gone again, this time appearing to my right. I block and like before she reappears somewhere else, repeating the action dozens of times and slowly taxing my stamina, In a brief opening I Shunpo away.

''Guncho Tsurara!'' I yell and swing my blade, sending a hailstorm of daggers at her and forcing her to use a rapid series of Shunpo to evade. She gets clipped by one on her arm and it creates a small burst of ice which cracks almost instantly, spouting some blood from the wound. She Shunpo'ed back again and smiled, a devious sparkle in her eye.

''I take back what I said earlier captain'' She said and twisted her grip on the hilt so the blade was pointing down ''You'll get to see my Shikai today''.

 _'I feel like I'm going to need the mask...'_

''Slice and Dice, Kamisori-Fu'' She grinned as her Zanpakuto blew up a gust, the blade shortened to the length of a short sword, the guard turning into a smooth bronze oval and the handle into a silvery bronze. She spun around and slash the air, sending whitened but barely visible razor-like winds at a fast-moving pace. The winds cut several rocks into literal ribbons before they crumbled in on themselves. (Kamisori-fu = Razor Wind)

''Definitely going to need the mask'' I gulp and slam the mask over my face, though it felt different ''Hey Chiro''.

''Mm?'' She hummed.

''Is my mask any different?'' I ask curiously.

''Hm... oh it is! Its got a blue stripe across the left side of the mask, from the upper horn to the jaw'' She said happily.

''Interesting'' I muse and readied my blade ''Lets go!''.

* * *

''I regret forcing you to use your Shikai...'' I groan on the ground.

''Its the thought that counts'' She laughed lightly as she healed the numerous cuts all over me.

''I lasted _two_ minutes!'' I exclaim ''Without the mask I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have last one''.

''Well nee-san did say my Shikai was one of the deadliest ones out there'' She giggled ''I haven't even shown you any techniques yet''.

''I'm not sure I want you to'' I groan again and she giggled mercilessly.

* * *

''Shiro-chan!'' A voice calls and I look up from my paperwork to see Momo skipping into the room happily.

''Hello bed-wetter Momo'' I retort causing her to squeak out in embarrassment.

''Hello Hinamori-chan!'' Matsumoto calls happily from the couch.

''Hi Rangiku-san'' She smiled back, said woman then began moving some paperwork under the couch like I couldn't see.

''Captain~ Can we-''.

''No'' I reply immediately ''Do your paperwork''.

''But captain~''.

''Matsumoto...'' I growl, which shut her up. The door opens again with Chiro carrying a small pile of papers, likely from either her office or the 1st division.

''Hello Captain Toshi~'' She chirped and waved to the other two occupants who waved in turn. She planted the paper on the desk and left as quick as she entered, I begin to file the paper out and notice a small note on one, which made me pale slightly.

 _Hope your ready to fight my Shikai today :P_

* * *

Weeks past quickly. Myself and Chiro sparred daily and I had to admit my skill had gotten far better, I spoke with my Zanpakuto often now and our bond felt stronger so to speak. We knew each other better than we knew ourselves, technicality aside that is. The result of our 'understanding' is he drastic increase in my power. I could now face against Chiro's Shikai with only my Bankai, which while it is still kind of depressing the fact I didn't need to use my hollow powers just to face her Shikai. My Bankai in question had changed _drastically_. Like, really drastically.

The three flowers that float above me now hold eight petals each, doubling the time I can keep my Bankai active. The ice that had began to cover my other arm had progressed all the way down and copied my normal Bankai, though there was one major surprise that even now I still don't fully understand; I'm now a duel-wielder. Apparently this was the true form of my Bankai, my original Bankai being only half of it.

I had learned a new technique with my mastered Bankai, Kita no Senpu. I hold my blade out horizontally and do a spin while charging my blade with my icy Reiatsu, creating a whirlwind of icy cold wind. It generated around me and stayed around me for a short while before it faded, good for multiple opponents.

My bond with my inner hollow has gotten somewhat better, as much as a bond with a hollow can. We were on fairly good speaking terms though he still called me Toshiro-dono. He also insisted that he didn't have a name, so I just went with Ho-shiro. Hollow-Toshiro in other words, he accepted it though constantly reminded me that my high intelligence did not carry over to my naming skills.

My mask had gained another teal stripe down the right side of my face, matching the other one. Both started at the outer horn and ran over each eye-hole before stopping at the jawline, despite only having a slight difference in appearance the boost in the boost in power was enormous to say the least. It was like the power of my Shikai combined with my Bankai, instead of a power-up from my Shikai.

More hollows had began appearing at the abyss, most Adjuchas and the occasional Vasto Lorde. They were dealt with without major incident thankfully but it visibly bothered Chiro whenever it was brought up, her face would morph into a frown or she would look off into the distance with a glazed over look. Anytime I asked her about it she hastily dismissed it, I in turn dismissed it as curiosity or concern for others like she has shown before.

She however has been paranoid recently, an emotion that I have never seen her display before in the three months I have known her. She faced down several Vasto Lorde's and fought myself, a captain, at full strength and kept a smile on her face all the time. With that in mind, what could make her so skittish?

When I pressed the issue at first she insisted nothing was wrong, though after I prodded (somewhat gently) she eventually told me she had the suspicion we were being followed. Yet with that knowledge she couldn't get a reading on their Reiatsu, which considering her skill in it made her worried. After we went to training the next day she set up a bunch of elaborate Kido that I've never seen before at the entrance, blocking out any means of getting inside without either a master Kido user or alerting us via siren alarm.

Nothing eventful happened for several days, business passed as normal without any incidents either. Our training continued in peace and as per usual I got a few good hits in and she straight-up destroyed me, she healed me then we began to return to the division. That's when things changed slightly from our usual routine.

Chiro and I were walking down a forestry pathway, greenery on both sides and a thick overhang. We held no wounds to show our fight had even occurred, though our clothes had quite a few tears in it. Nothing to prove the fight had escalated past Shikai, but enough to prove a hell of a fight went on, thankfully if anyone ever got suspicious Chiro said that she could insist it was her Shikai, since it was a 'slicing' type of Zanpakuto - cuts in clothing would be easy to blame on it.

On that day, she stopped. Just slowed to a stop and turned to the right-side of the clearing, a confused frown crossed my face as I sense out but find no trace of anything.

In a cheery voice she called out ''Hiya, Captain Double Braidy!''.

''Captain Double Braidy?'' I deadpan.

''2nd division'' She clarified happily, though a small flash in her eye showed that this had her wary. An uneasy feeling settled into my gut, if something ever had Chiro wary then it was a good reason for you to be too. Add to the fact this is the 2nd division captain, I own (unwilling) hollow powers, my 3rd seat owns hollow powers (The whole one-hollow-eye still not explained) and she can easily handle against a captain without the use of Shikai.

Captain Soi Fon jumps down from a tree, her expression one of annoyance and sternness ''How did you sense me?''.

Chiro giggled ''I smelt you, you smell like lemons''.

''Eh?'' Soi Fon word-stumbled ''H-How did you...?''.

''I've got a good nose'' Chiro stated with fake (to me, since I knew her) bravado ''How else would I find all the candy me and Yachiru look for?''.

Thankfully Soi Fon didn't even attempt to look through her façade, likely dismissing it as her childish persona ''Sure''.

''What were you doing in a tree, Captain Double Braidy?'' Chiro asked with a quirk of her head.

She opened her mouth to retort but closed it again, rather responding to the question ''I was training by myself when I noticed you two passing by, it is a technique that I have developed and requires total concentration otherwise it will react violently. As such I stopped when you passed by, now with that out the way... what are you two doing out here?''.

''We were training, Captain Soi Fon'' I inform sternly.

''It explains the damage to your uniforms'' She said ''Though, that doesn't explain the lack of actual wounds or the fact that you have more damage present, captain Hitsugaya''.

''Its my Shikai!'' Chiro blurted out cheerfully, though only slightly more forced ''I'm _really_ sneaky, plus I'm getting better with using my Shikai thanks to the sparring sessions, since I can't penetrate his Reiatsu I only manage to cut his clothes''.

''So you two aren't stripping each other?'' Soi Fon smirked, causing my face to glow bright red. Chiro blushed too but not as bad as me, had _Soi Fon_ of all people made a _joke_?

She continued smirked as she used Shunpo to disappear, either resuming her training or leaving completely.

''Lets go, captain'' She whispered softly but seriously ''Fast''.

She disappeared in a blur and I easily kept pace with her, she had a worried frown across her face which in turn worried me greatly. I've been a captain for six years and known Chiro for three, four months? Yet in the process of fully achieving Bankai I had come to terms that in public we were an ice-cold captain and a childish 3rd seat, while alone we were something akin to close friends. She clung to me no matter how many times I barked at her for being ridiculous, she wasn't a Matsumoto who enjoyed making perverse comments, she never said any in her life (with the exception of her hollow, recently dubbed as hollow-chan). She was someone who saw him as an equal, they were both child-like in appearance, they were both prodigies, both of the same division.

For that, he could call her a friend - even if only in private.

We land at the division as in a somewhat casual manner, though people still got out of their way since it had been known for me to have temper problems whenever we returned from training. At first some were concerned with my battle-worn appearance but I brushed them off as we had stopped by the fourth and were going for a change in clothes right now.

Obviously for appearance sake we couldn't both immediately go to my office to speak or for orders, since most would have their mind in the gutter if they thought that. So Chiro had (to my annoyance and begrudging respect) made a tunnel through the wall hidden behind an illusionary Kido barrier that made it seem as if the wallpaper was still there, Matsumoto never noticed the difference. And of course when I asked who she knew; nee-san. Thankfully, sort of, her room was to my right while my lieutenant on the left meaning that she didn't have to tunnel under or worse over the division.

So like usual we went into our separate offices where it joined onto our private rooms that everyone above fifth seat had, while everyone below that had rooms in the main barracks. I went into my private room, a small wooden door in the corner of the room and entered. It was a bland room with half the walls divided in colour; the top half a light blue while the bottom a creamy peach. My bed was in the corner of the room next to a small window and bedside table, two bookshelves on the left wall opposite the bed, which was by the right wall. My wardrobe stood a pale oak next to the darker wood of the bookshelves.

It was a secluded room, the window small enough so only someone of Chiro's size could fit through and no doors leading outside. I liked the room, it meant that I had privacy and that was something I enjoyed - not being bothered with the problems of a captain.

I dismiss the thoughts and quickly disrobe myself and redress in fresh, untorn clothing. Unohana was very generous in allowing us (almost) unlimited access to the clothing stockpile since it largely went unused, so we never had trouble going to her lieutenant and getting a fresh pile of them. After I straighten my clothing out and scowl at a small tear in the Haori - the commander will _very likely_ kill me for it - I head out of the room back into the office were Chiro was sitting at the couch patiently, also clad in new clothes.

''Its important?'' I question when I notice the lack of Matsumoto, the serious frown on her face - which had become too often recently - and the fact her body was tense.

''Yeah'' She said, placing her palms together and muttering something while I get accosted into my desk chair, she finished whatever Kido spell it was and a silver barrier appearance around the brim of the room before fading from sight ''Sound barrier required''.

 **''Shit just got serious''** His hollow comments, which I mostly ignore.

''So, what's the issue?'' I ask tiredly.

''Its the captain of the second division, I feel like she's onto us'' She explained ''I sensed almost the entire squad 2 hidden in the foliage and I doubt they would be training, especially since the captain lied about training alone and they normally train on the western part of the forest and never the middle where we were since that's squad 1 territory''.

''She was acting unusually playful'' I grumble ''Captain Soi Fon is _never p_ layful, so I can see why your so worried''.

''Mm'' She hummed softly ''I don't want you to get into trouble captain''.

''You'd get caught too, don't go throwing yourself in the line of fire so I don't take any heat'' I frown at her.

She giggled lightly; a sign the stress was seriously affecting her, yet I hadn't noticed this for days ''If nee-san heard I was put on death row for hollow powers, she would tear through the commander himself just to haul me back home and stuff cookies down my throat''.

I raise an eyebrow ''I thought you loved cookies?''.

''I do!'' She smiled eagerly, momentarily forgetting her mental fatigue ''Hers are extra good, but...''.

''But?''.

''She would literally shove them down my throat if I got in so much trouble'' She shivered and I sweat drop.

''Anyway, back onto the important part'' I say bringing us back to the topic at hand ''What happens if we're discovered? They won't execute us on sight because of our ranks but we'll be sentenced to death within seven days''.

A devious grin spread across her tired face, something I have come to worry about whenever it appeared ''We'll comply, if we get caught then I'll break us out''.

She looked me in the eyes with a sad smile on her face and I find myself missing the happy-go-lucky girl from the academy months ago.

''You know, _Toshi_ , if we get caught then we'll have to leave, likely forever right?'' She asked gently ''I... wanted to know if push comes to shove and we get caught... will you join me in fighting our way out?''.

He didn't hesitate ''Definitely''.


	4. Chapter 4 - ARC 1

**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to point out this chapter is shorter than normal and speeds faster than the normal pace because it is the end of the Pink Haired Menace ARC and I had less time to write today so here you go!**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc. = ''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

* * *

Chapter 4: Jailbreak - Pink Haired Menace ARC

Several days passed without incident, we kept our routine going and nobody suspected anything was wrong or we knew the 2nd division knew. We knew it was inevitable to avoid, we'd have no chance at pleading to the central 46 and the other captains wouldn't or rather couldn't help. Chiro was confident we could break out and the she had gotten in touch with her sister to plan if things went south.

When I suggested we could leave in the night instead of straight-up breaking out, Chiro said it would be better to wait until they officially remove our status as Shinigami officers. She explained that if they were then they'd have more flexibility to live once they escaped, whereas if a captain and 3rd seat suddenly disappeared then they would hunt all over for us. The squads would be looking for a missing captain, while the stealth force would be looking for a hybrid.

Chiro told me a small part of the plan, since she wanted to keep the rest as a surprise (damn her). Apparently we'd likely have to fight through some captains, she said that I could easily handle the other captains with the exception of the seniors - meaning Kyoraku Ukitake and Unohana - but she could handle them. She said I should use my mask instead of my Bankai, since it was a better idea to keep the fact that my Bankai had changed a secret.

She also pointed out I should try and not use Bankai as often, using it as frequently as Kyoraku or Ukitake - who have apparently only used it five or six times in their lifetime because they are so powerful. Likewise my completed Bankai could likely match the commanders Shikai given some more training, which was an awe-inspiring thought all in itself. Some might say that it 'was to be expected' because I wield the most powerful ice Zanpakuto, though Chiro pointed out that it was also my high intelligence at analysing my opponent that helps me a lot in combat, I'm sure that was a compliment all on its own.

So given maybe a decade or two, I could've become the next captain commander. A nice thought, but I'm sure Kyoraku or Ukitake would take up those reins with their superior knowledge, respect, combat experience and strength. Again, a nice thought though.

* * *

It was a normal day like all the others; Chiro delivered her paperwork that required my signature, delivered the documents to the 1st division, returned and talked with me and my lieutenant, then used a random trick to get Matsumoto out of the division... mostly by pushing her onto lieutenant Shuhei for drinking purposes, poor man.

So I was quite surprised when, shortly after Matsumoto left, a squad of forty-odd stealth force members and Captain Soi Fon surrounded me and Chiro. We were currently in the division courtyard but since all the paperwork was done and nobody was training, Chiro convinced me to relax at least a little. I reluctantly agreed and Chiro went to napping on a tree branch above me while I lied down against the tree.

So in the corner of my mind I found it amusing when Chiro fell out of the tree in fright, since some members also landed up there.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya! By order of central 46 you have been declared a traitor to the soul society by attaining hollow powers, you will accompany myself and my squad to your cells before your execution'' She spat, as if I was an insect ''Your _accomplice_ will also be getting the same punishment''.

''Will we get a hearing with the court?'' I asked as our arms are restrained in Reiatsu-binding cuffs.

''Yes, shortly after being instated in your cells'' She said, her voice of venom but being semi-polite.

I nod, playing the 'I accept my fate' act. Chiro had gone over this yesterday, saying if we're caught I should act resigned while she would act pleading. The point apparently was because that was what people expected to see, if we acted calm or even happy then they would think we're up to something.

Well we were after all.

* * *

It was like I remembered, crappy lighting and smelled like furnishing. The 40 wise men and 6 judges, a bunch of traditionalistic bastards.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' Judge 1 asked ''You have been declared a criminal by the central 46 due to you willingly attaining illegal hollow powers, how do you plead to this crime?''.

''I was attacked by a Vasto Lorde and it bit me, infecting myself with its hollow Reiatsu. It began transforming me into a hollow before I was forced to fight a manifestation of the hollow Reiryoku and upon defeating it I gained the ability to utilize its Reiryoku and created a temporary mask that enhanced my basic combat abilities, nothing more''.

''So you willingly attained the power of a hollow, regardless of the method where its Reiryoku got into your system?'' Wise man 32 said.

''I had no choice'' I correct him.

''You could have _rejected_ its powers!'' Wise man 11 all but screamed venomously.

''You cannot reject its power, even if I didn't use its power it would always be there'' I respond calmly despite my inner hollow screaming to be let out to tear them a new asshole.

''Lies!'' Wise man 15 cried ''You have no proof that you cannot reject its power!''.

I couldn't help myself ''But you have no proof you can reject it, if a captain like myself cannot then who could?''.

A cluster of whispers spread throughout the hall, I knew there was no way we could plead them to allow us to live, they had a stick shoved _so_ far up their asses to care.

''Silence!'' Judge 4 bellowed, silencing the hall ''A similar incident happened 110 years ago and we lost seven captains and three lieutenants. They became hollows and are either dead or somewhere in Hueco Mundo, however you have proven to have... control over it?''.

I nod, causing a round of whispers and complaints that I was just a lowly hollow now. Ho-shiro did not like that at all, though he didn't do anything stupid.

''It doesn't matter! He's just a hollow!''.

''He could lash out at his subordinates!''.

''He is a monster!''.

I feel my hollows ire begin to fill my own and was considering just lashing out at these _hypocritical_ bastards, though a small blush came onto my face when a gentle wave of Chiro's Reiatsu washed over me, the equivalent of a gentle hand-squeeze. If we weren't in this situation I would ask what she was doing, though this was not an appropriate time. Though it was slightly embarrassing that she was doing it, it did calm both my ire and in turn my hollows - at least to the point of returning to perverted comments.

''Very well'' The quiet voice of one of the judges reach my ears ''Toshiro Hitsugaya, you are sentenced to imprisonment in the 2nd division for three days before your execution, alongside your conspirator''.

Chiro silently nods, a brief glint of excitement in her eye. We were immediately surrounded by a dozen stealth force members and escorted away, though Chiro was smirking darkly. Just as we reach the door to exit the building, I hear a faint 'guh' and a light thud but nobody else noticed.

* * *

''You'll be given meals in the morning and evening'' The guard explained sternly, dressed in standard stealth force uniform ''This cell is made from Sekkiseki stone, so if you begin to feel weak then that's normal. Do not _attempt_ to break out otherwise you will be swiftly executed on the spot''.

We both nod and enter the room, a fully grey room with no rooms or windows but a small orb-like camera for watching us. I settle down in the centre of the room, sitting cross-legged while Chiro did the same nearby. She placed a sideways fist on top of the other and makes a 'climbing a rope' motion, a seemingly casual act if not for the bored look on her face. A small grey flash emanates from her hands before she stopped the gesture, smiling at me.

''We can talk now, I put up an illusion Kido so it looks like we're sitting not really doing anything'' She smiled and got up, leaving behind an identical Chiro with a glum expression, I also stand up and inspect my own double, looking over to my smiling ex-third seat.

''Remind me to ask you to teach me some of all this mysterious Kido'' I say and she nods happily.

''Now we need to wait around forty seconds before nee-san starts drawing attention, from there we break out and reach the White Road Gate where nee-san will be waiting'' She explained happily, like we were having a casual chat and not in a cell ''We'll likely have to fight through Captain Double Braidy and Captain Cherry Blossom, maybe Captain Sakkat and Sickly too''.

''I assume that means Captains Soi Fon, Kuchiki, Kyoraku and Ukitake?'' I ask and she nods vigorously ''How'd you guess?''.

She taps the side of her head ''I've got a calculating brain between these eyes''.

''Don't you mean ears?'' I smirk slightly.

Her cheeks turn a slight pink in embarrassment ''S-Shut up!''.

A loud rumble shakes the room, making me fall on my ass before hastily getting up. Chiro smiles and mouths 'nee-san' before turning to the wall.

''Ikkotsu!'' She cried and threw her left fist at the wall, upon impact the whole wall shattered.

She winced/pouted and rubbed her used arm ''Ow... Nee-san said it _won't_ hurt''.

I sweatdropped at her actions before remembering where we were ''Uh shouldn't we go?''.

''Oh yeah'' She said and reached into her Shihakusho and pulled out Hyorinmaru and Kamisori-fu (how they fit in there I don't wanna know), throwing my Zanpakuto at me ''Lets go, no Bankai unless necessary''.

I nod and we take off in a blur of Shunpo, using Reishi to make platforms as we flee across the evening sky. Several blurs begin making their way to us, I briefly got a good enough look to identify them as the stealth force - just our luck with Soi Fon. Chiro twirls around and keeps Shunpo'ing despite still going backwards technically.

''I'll explain later, okay?'' She said and I nod, causing a grin to spread across her face as she stuck out her left hand, her fingers opened as if holding a ball as blue sparks gather at each fingertip.

''Hado #104: Jokiwoisshita Byakurai'' She called and the five bolts shot forth several feet before splitting off into easily a hundred bolts, striking most of the opponents and taking them out of the fight. Soi Fon dodged several but was hit on her side, making her lose a small amount of momentum. I raise an eyebrow at the unknown Hado spell, especially since the number was over 100 - something I have never seen before. (Tran: Erratic Pale Lightning).

She flashes me a cheerful smile and speeds off, pushing me to my limits in terms of speed. Sadly luck was not on our side, again, as we only got to the halfway mark before I see a blur out of the corner of my vision. At the last second I see Soi Fon swing her leg at me, crashing into my side and throwing me into Chiro and the sheer force rocketing us into the forestry below.

The second I regain my bearing I stagger to my feet and help Chiro up, who wobbles dangerously from a bleeding head wound. She gives me a shaky smile before taking a serious stance, her smile still there.

''How foolish you could think you would manage to escape'' Byakuya Kuchiki stated as he and Soi Fon landed opposite of each other, on each side of us.

''Your the silly ones'' Chiro berates childishly ''Nee-san is here, now you've lost''.

Soi Fon snorted ''I don't care who your sister is, even if she was captain class''.

''Oh really?'' A womanly voice calls mockingly ''Lets see how you handle a quarter of my Reiatsu''.

Chiro's soft comforting Reiatsu washes over me as a shield as I sense a powerful wave of far more darker Reiatsu crash down on the other two captains. Both hunch over and their knees buckle under the pressure of it and even me, within Chiro's shield, felt sweat roll down my face. A lone woman walks out of the treeline, an even look on her young features.

Brown hair reaching her shoulder with the odd bit jutting out like a downwards spike, brown-hued eye while the other (like Chiro) was hidden behind her hair though this one was not so obscenely hidden. It was more like a sharp curvy A sort of view of her face. She wore a clearly modified Shinigami Shihakusho, she left the Hakama pants, Tabi and sandals alone along with the shite Obi sash. Her torso was what changed drastically, her attire was not the standard issue but similar to Soi Fon's but nowhere near as loose-looking. She was no Matsumoto, though her decent chest was shown without remorse. Her white undershirt peeked out like a white trimming, her shoulders and arms were bare with the exception of black arm warmers that started at her wrist and ended at her elbows, leaving her hands bare. She also wore a red cape that looked like a scarf at the front but it reached down to her waistline behind her.

She suddenly lunged forward, her hand shaped like a knife piercing into Soi Fon's abdomen. The captain lets out a gasp of pain but is completely at her mercy due to the immense pressure, the sister painfully twists the hand to face the side as a pale yellow energy surged. Everyone widens their eyes but before any of us can stop her or comment she finished it.

''Hado 1: Sho'' She said the simple spell, however the effect was far more horrifying than I thought. The whole left side of the captains abdomen shot out; flesh, bone, organs and the sort. The woman screamed in unbearable agony and passed out instantly, likely from the pain. She was gone in a blur and reappeared in front of Kuchiki and catching him off-guard. She thrust a fist forwards like Chiro had earlier, making me recognise the technique.

''Ikkotsu'' She said evenly, there was a sickening crunch as Kuchiki was shot through a dozen trees. I couldn't tell if the crunch was from the trees or his bones. The woman glanced over at me, lacking the Haori I used to wear. I tense up under her calculating gaze, thankfully she turns her attention to her smiling sister who completely ignored the blood on her sisters arms and front and ran up to her and hugged her. Due to the height difference, she dug her face into the woman's abdomen who in turn patted her little sister on the head.

''We should go'' She informs us, looking at me to which I nod wearily. Chiro releases her and the elder sister gently waved the back of her hand to her side and instantly a small round oval 'portal' appears. She ushers us through to which Chiro happily jumps through, dragging me with her. The inside of the oval portal was like the Dangai almost, it was a single walkway made of blue stone through an eternal darkness. Admittedly it was somewhat nerve-wracking to see the endless darkness so much like the abyss, which I thankfully never returned to. A bright light ahead informs me of the exit, Chiro still held onto my wrist and pulled me through the light.

I had not expected to land in a desert, a rocky one at that. I had only landed on the ground with Chiro when the older sister landed beside us, the portal shrinking in on itself and disappearing completely from existence.

''I suppose introductions are in order'' The elder woman said ''My names Asami''.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' I nod, not questioning the lack of last name since its likely to be Beelov like Chiro.

''Good to meet you'' She nodded ''By the way sis, what false last name _did_ you use in soul society?''.

''Beelov!'' She giggled ''Since I love bees!''.

''False name?'' I ask curiously.

''Mm, but that is a story for later; now to meet the others, you know of the people 100 years ago?''.

I nod, that night was infamous for the captains and lieutenants who hollowfied and the three captains that were exiled/self-exiled.

''Though I should tell you, they are good people and were framed much like you. We will discuss that another day, today just get settled in and get to know our father and his two friends... also since we planned the breakout via Chiro an old friend wanted to see you'' She smirked slightly at the last part before turning to a rock ''Come on out goat-face!''.

A shuffling of feet was heard before a man in doctors clothes walked out, he was unfamiliar to me but his face... _his_ face.

''Captain Shiba?!'' I jaw-drop.

''Good to see you again, Toshiro'' He smiled gently.

* * *

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto sighed.

Two of his most proficient Shunpo captains, put on guard duty due to the threat level the 3rd seat and captain possessed, were in critical condition at the fourth. Unohana informed him that Soi Fon had lost several pints of blood, critically serious damage to the stomach and greater omentum, serious damage to the intestines, slight damage to her liver and lungs. All from Hado #1 Sho.

Byakuya Kuchiki had multiple broken ribs, even more shattered ones, both lungs pierced with the bones to boot, his heart also took damage from the shockwave from the attack but thankfully all the bony debris missed his heart, likely saving his life. Serious damage to his liver too. He had to give the captain credit, surviving Ikkotsu to the chest even at captain rank is 50/50.

When he revealed the extent of their wounds to the other captains at a meeting earlier, they were shocked two of their own were taken down with such critical injuries yet didn't deal any damage to their opponent. When they learned that Soi Fon was taken down with the lowest level Hado, they'd been shocked beyond belief. Unohana contributed that if someone puts in enough power to the spell it could sever someone into two, plus the wound Soi Fon sustained hurt so much they had to put her on class 10 (highest) painkillers just to numb it slightly.

When they heard of Kuchiki's method of injuries, they were surprised as expected. Ikkotsu required immense skill in Hakuda that needed to be backed up with sufficient muscle and Reiatsu. The way it was performed required the user to strengthen their whole arm with their Reiatsu, similar to the Quincy Blut, then punch. If not properly executed it could either causes various levels of pain to the arm or break the bones entirely.

Going by the description of the assailant from the stealth force members present, only one woman matched up with her. The other senior captains knew who but silently agreed not to tell, especially since she left a note behind for myself.

 _'Yo Yama, I didn't enjoy you guys sending my little sis to execution. I know you would've stopped it but lacked the authority to do so without digging up buried tales, so I understand and forgive you. I allowed the captains to live as a sort of sign; Soul Society treated me as dangerous and exiled me, well guess what? I am hella dangerous now and coming to kick C46 asses to hell and back. Of course S.S doesn't include you, since you didn't have a choice in the matter. You trained me well and I am forever grateful, so if its any consolation, I stole Kyoraku's sake while I was rescuing my sister and hid it somewhere in the Seireitei, enjoy the show and see you'_

I sigh again, even after all these years she still was the same; hated the central 46, protective of her sister, messing with Kyoraku, eternally respectful to me and always treating messages like these like it was a casual thing.

''I'm getting too old for this crap'' I grumble and my lips form a tiny smile ''Some things never change''.

* * *

''...so that's why I disappeared all those years ago'' Isshin finished and I nod. It explained why he disappeared and was declared MIA/KIA all those years ago, and to be honest I can't blame him. If this Masaki was anything like he described her then I can understand, a person as kind as her and patient enough with him isn't common. Its a shame she died a year ago to the grand fisher, I feel bad for his son - Ichigo - who was underneath his dead mother that protected him from a hollow, Grand Fisher.

''You realise you could've just told myself and Matsumoto, we wouldn't have told anyone. Matsumoto would be proud'' I smile slightly.

''Yeah sorry about that, though I did consider it I feared if I told Matsumoto she'd spill the news over some sake by accident'' He smiled wryly ''And I knew if I told you then you'd eventually let it slip to her to make her feel better''.

''Yeah'' I say and take a sip of my tea ''Probably''.

* * *

''Nanao-chan?!''.

Nanao winced at the genuinely desperate cry in his voice ''Y-Yes captain?''.

''I've done all the paperwork like you asked'' He said with visible sore hands ''Can you tell me where the sake was hidden now?''.

The woman sighed ''In a crate underneath the thirteenth division Captain Ukitake's office''.

The captain was gone before I could blink, leading me to sigh again. When I had received a note earlier from a woman I did not recognize, it was surprising when it said she had stolen his sake and hid it at the aforementioned grounds and I could use that as a bargining tool. So with the massive pile of paperwork on his desk done and dusted, it seemed fair to let him have his sake.

''Why me?'' I groan, knowing the captain was going to drink his weight in sake tonight.

* * *

''Hello Hitsugaya-san'' Urahara greets as he walks into the room and takes a seat, Chiro and Asami following behind him. The three sit down at the table and are promptly served tea via a magically appearing Tessai, though Chiro had a what looked like liquid chocolate ''We thought it would be appropriate to fill you in on some things, since I have no doubt it will pertain to the future''.

I nod in response, Chiro also looked on with a curious expression while Asami held one of well-hidden disdain.

''It began 100 years ago. A series of mysterious and unexplainable disappearances of Shinigami and Plus souls alike were occurring in the Rukongai, as such the head captain send a team to investigate. I was the captain of squad 12 at the time and appointed almost a decade ago, I was also the one to start up the R&D institute. Captain of squad 9 at the time, Kensei Muguruma and his lieutenant Mashiro Kuna were sent out with several other squad members to join up with the investigation team. After around a day or so of finding nothing but leftover Shihakusho they set up camp for the night. Apparently they heard a scream and went outside to investigate but that's all he remembered''.

I nod, silently taking note of the fact he mentioned (unintentionally) that this Kensei had (at least at some point in time) talked with Urahara after the event.

''Three captains; Shinji Hirako of the 5th, Rose Otoribashi of the 3rd, Love Aikawa of the 7th and three lieutenants; Lisa Yadomaru of the 8th, Hachigen Ushoda of the Kido corps and Hiyori Sarugaki of the 12th, who was my lieutenant at the time, were sent to investigate the disappearance of the 10th division captain and lieutenant. Upon arrival they were attacked by a semi-hollowfied Mashiro and Kensei, who were subdued before the hollow particles in the air caused them to begin hollowfying too. Hiyori was the first to become hollowfied and attack the others before they lost consciousness, thanks to a mix of the hollow Reishi and Tosen's Shikai''.

My eyes widen ''Tosen? As in Captain Kaname Tosen?''.

Urahara nodded grimly ''Yes, he was a seated officer at the time. Myself and Tessai - who was the Kido corps commander at the time - had a bad feeling about that night and left to meet up with our lieutenants. When we found them they were unconscious and partially if not fully hollowfied, which is where the three conspirators stood; Kaname Tosen, Gin Ichimaru and _Sosuke Aizen_ , who was Hirako's lieutenant at the time''.

My jaw hits the ground ''Aizen?!''.

Urahara nodded again ''Myself and Tessai attempted to intervene and attack Aizen but he managed to escape, Tessai used a forbidden Kido to help me transport them back to my lab where I attempted to reverse the Hollowification, sadly I couldn't and became what Asami is; a Vizard''.

''Vizard?'' I frown, gotten over my shock a moment ago (Aizen did seem _too_ nice after all).

''Vizard'' Asami chimed in evenly ''Shinigami who have attained hollow powers and can create a mask over their face, those captains and lieutenants have attained Vizard status and are technically the first Vizard in history alongside myself, Chiro is a different case''.

''I see'' I frown ''Does that make me a Vizard?''.

Kisuke eyes widened ''You have control over your hollow?''.

''Yeah, Chiro helped when I... hollowfied?'' I say the last word uncertainly, unsure if that is the correct term.

Kisuke turned to the young girl, he whipped a fan out (from nowhere) and smiled brightly behind it ''Good job my daughter!''.

''Thanks dad'' She giggled.

It took a few seconds for that to settle in ''He's your FATHER?!''.


	5. Chapter 5 - ARC 2

**And so begins the adventures of the Agent of the Shinigami arc, though I went over some of the earlier events and am now at the 'Ishida-Baka uses the hollow bait' point, have fun ^-^ (Edit: I had to redo this chapter twice to match it up with canon, so sorry if it a bit rough).**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

* * *

Chapter 5: The substitute - Dragons Shadow ARC (5 Years Later)

''Ichigo~'' Keigo cries as he ran towards me, I stick out my arm and he runs right into my arm.

''I'm starting to think you've become a masochist Keigo'' I say and walk past his protesting form ''Hey Mizuiro''.

''Good morning Ichigo'' He greeted, looking up from his phone. I nod at him and walk into the classroom, Rukia was already in her seat alongside Inoue and Tatsuki, chatting cheerfully.

I nod at them as I pass and take my seat, several others pass into the room and get seated before the bell rang. Ochi-sensei walked into the room a moment later, she took her place at the front of the room and coughed loudly, silencing the room.

''Alright class! Today we have another new student joining us today, you can come in now Beelov-san''.

A young woman, looking around our age, walked into the room. She wore the standard uniform in a similar fashion to Rukia, though her chest was bigger than the midgets - she was no Inoue but not small by any means. Her hair was down to her shoulders and was slightly spikey, pointing downwards. Her right eye was hidden behind her hair and held a stern look on her young face.

''I'm Asami Beelov, _nice_ to meet you'' She said calmly but her expression didn't really change, as well as the emphasis on 'nice' as if she meant the opposite. Ochi-sensei directed her to a free seat two seats in front of me before the lesson actually started. For some reason I couldn't shake off a feeling of foreboding, which worried me slightly.

 _'I'm just being paranoid'_

* * *

The rest of the school day passed without incident, no hollows or nothing. The new girl was quiet and never really interacted with anybody, she was polite but emotionless. Inoue invited her to lunch with the other girls but she politely declined, which struck me as slightly odd.

I exit the main building and head towards the gate with Rukia at my side, a shout draws my attention and I scowl at the sight. Four thuggish men had approached the new girl - Asami? - and were leering at her chest. The thugs were chuckling and clearly insulting her but her expressionless face stayed and her voice didn't raise at all, I stood watching for a while trying to decide if I should intervene and Rukia was likely deciding the same.

Suddenly one of the thugs lunge at her with a gleaming silver weapon, shaped and clearly a knife. My eyes widen when she side-stepped the attack and rammed her elbow into his shoulder blade, making a _loud_ cracking sound and causing the thud to cry out in pain as his shoulder hung limp at his side. He stumbled back from the girl clutching his shoulder. I slowly begin to walk towards the group when she says something, prompting the other men to charge sans one with a hoodie on.

She side-stepped another knife attack and drove her fist into the man underarm part of the bicep, another loud crunch was heard and the process from earlier was repeated. The second one swung at her with a tire iron and she ducked from it, ramming her fist in his gut and grabbing his shoulders. She brought his head down and shot her knee up into his chin, sending him sprawling back onto the ground unconscious.

She picked up the tire iron and without warning threw it wit excellent precision into the first thugs head, knocking him unconscious with the impressive display. The other thug panicked and ran, holding his limp shoulder as he did. She turned and faced off against the last hooded thug, myself and Rukia only a short distance away.

Horror dawned over me as I saw him pull out a handgun and point it at her ''Heh, I was saving this for that Kurosaki bastard... but nobody rejects my advances, especially not someone as cute as you''.

She showed no emotion at the sight of the gun, barely sparing it a glance ''You've never held a gun, your stance is all wrong''.

The persons body tensed before he replied in a angry snarl ''Fuck you''.

Time seemed to slow down as the trigger was pulled, the spectating crowd cried out in horror at the action. I saw the bullet fly at her, shockingly she turned her body to the left and the bullet flew past she only managed to take a running step forward before he fired again. Like before she shockingly manage to dodge the bullet - _a bullet!_ \- by leaning to the side to avoid it.

She took two steps before she was in front of him, his hoodie pulled back slightly showing his shocked/horrified face. She took an extra step which seemed like too much, though it became apparent not. Her right leg shot out and struck his kneecap, her right elbow shot out to his back while her left reached up to his left shoulder.

Her whole body burst into action, leg shooting into his and creating another cracking sound. Her elbow struck just next to his spine with another crack and her left hand gripped his shoulder and pulled back. He screamed out in agony as his body bent back at an almost contortionist angle, her right arm shot out again and grabbing the gun-wielding arm. She gripped his wrist and yanked, snapping it and freeing the gun. While the assaulting man fell onto his back screaming she caught the gun by the barrel, holding it at her side as she looked down disdainfully at the mans agonising body.

''Somebody call the cops and paramedics'' She said, not directing it at anyone but making it seem like an order.

It had only taken four minutes for the emergency forces to arrive. The cops arrested the perpetrators and the girl handed over the gun, who thanked her for it. The paramedics had to take the man who had the gun to the ER. Apparently from what I overheard, she had given him a broken spine - likely leaving him paralyzed for the rest of his life - broken wrist, broken knee, bruised shoulder, multiple damaged organs and dozens of other broken bones.

It was shocking to say the least. He considered himself good at fighting off the average thugs, though he had never come into contact with someone in the possession of a gun. He felt the need to thank her, since she indirectly saved his life but he felt with the mass of people who had began fawning over her as she left the scene the last thing she wanted was another person coming up to them, so I decided I would thank her tomorrow morning.

* * *

Before I had even gotten into the school building Keigo had ran up to me to greet me, which while annoying was unusual since he normally greeted me in the halls. I extend my foot and he trips and falls onto his face.

''Masochist'' I scowl.

''Am not!'' Keigo shouted defiantly ''Anyway did you _see_ what the new girl did yesterday?!''.

''Yes Keigo, I saw'' I grumble out ''She dodged a bullet''.

''Two!'' He pointed out ''I'm not a scientist or anything-''.

''Not by a longshot'' I point out dryly.

''-but that should be impossible!''.

''She may have formal training'' Rukia spoke up.

''She dodged a bullet! Who trains you to do that?!''.

I bonk him on the head and begin walking away ''Shut it Keigo''.

I got a whine in response.

* * *

From what I could guess from what Keigo said I assumed that she would be hounded, praised, flirted with, jealous of and overall be followed by a bunch of unwanted attention, right I was. Granted she didn't lash out like I would've, instead told them to go away before she did to them what she did to the guy from before. It worked admirably well, so well it got them away completely in fear of losing an arm.

I enter the class and spot Asami having a casual - Read: One sided - conversation with Tatsuki, only responding with a nod or shake of the head. I approach the duo and both are alerted to my presence, Asami before Tatsuki did.

''Yo'' I greet ''I uh, just wanted to say thanks for taking down that guy... if he found me with that gun I would've died''.

It was the best apology I could muster, though it seemed like enough ''No problem''.

I nod to her before walking past and taking my seat, not missing the look some kid with glasses was giving me but pretending to.

* * *

''Damn it Urahara...'' I growl as I rapidly tap the buttons on my phone to try and contact the aggravating shopkeeper, Just as I was about to dial up his number my phone starts beeping periodically.

 _'Hollow!'_

I snap my phone shut and speed walk over to the orange-haired substitute and grab his arm before pulling him off, he barked out an excuse and I heard snickers coming from the group. I let go of him and as we were running down the hall he bumps shoulder-to-shoulder with some boy with raven hair and glasses, he keeps on running but shouts an apology before going full-pelt down the hall with me at his side.

* * *

''What the hell?'' I grumble, looking at my midget accomplice ''Your phone must be broken''.

''Shut up!'' She growled ''It might've been taken out by someone else or fled''.

''Just get it fixed'' I growl back and turn to leave, only to spot that guy from earlier in white clothing looking at us.

''Kurosaki, Kuchiki'' He greeted politely but held a tone of malice.

''Who are you and how do you know our name-'' I start but am interrupted.

''I am aware you can see ghosts, Kurosaki'' He stated and my eyes widen in shock.

The roar of a hollow draws my attention as one appears at the end of the street, the guy extends one hand and retracts the other like he was holding a bow. I gawk and mentally face palm when a blue energy-like bow forms, he pulls back a bluish arrow and lets it fly at the hollow, striking it through the head and killing it.

''You could not sense the hollow, yet you call yourself a Shinigami?'' He spat.

''Who are you?'' I demand.

''Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy'' He stated and began walking back to the school.

* * *

The next day of school was frustrating beyond belief. Hollows? Nope. Rukia? Nope. Arrow-boy? Fuck yes.

I couldn't remember his name for the life of me, that's what got me so fucking annoyed. I was considering punching the wall in front of me when Inoue approached me, saving my fist a world of hurt.

''Is something wrong, Kurosaki-kun?''.

''Its nothing Inoue-san, I'm just trying to remember some guys name - the guy who was at the top of the result list the other day'' I say in a dismissive tone.

''Do you mean Ishida-san?'' She questioned and I nod dumbly, the name coming back to me ''He's in the handicrafts club with me''.

I raise an eyebrow ''Really?''.

''Mm, come see'' She said and walked down the hall with me following, we peek in a classroom and sure enough there the bastard is. Sewing of all things! _sewing!_

Some girl - who I vaguely remember as Inoue's friend - approached him and asked him to repair a doll. Even I had to admit he did a good job, he then replied coldly to not mention it - literally. Cold bastard, I'll follow him home and see if I can't get answers out of him.

''Did something happen between you two, Kurosaki-kun?'' Inoue asked.

''No, its nothing Inoue-san'' I say and walk off, missing the sad expression on the teens face.

* * *

Can this bastard move any slower? I've been tailing him for the past ten minutes while Rukia went off somewhere, something related to the Quincy. The asshat is just taking a casual stroll and- eh? He stopped?

''How long are you going to follow me, Kurosaki?'' He asked, spinning on his heel to face the corner I was hiding behind. I walk out from behind the building with a scowl on my face.

''I'm impressed you sensed me''.

''It wasn't hard'' He snorts ''I knew you were spying on me since you were at the handicrafts club, since you foolishly have no control over your power. You don't seem to be able to sense others either, which is why you haven't noticed my abilities till this day. I am also aware of Kuchiki-san's true identity and how she gave you her powers''.

 _'Geez stalker much?'_

Suddenly a dozen white ribbons appear around Ishida including one red one that led to me ''Spirit ribbons, regular souls and humans are white, Shinigami are red, Quincy are blue, Hollows are black''.

''I understand the gist of it'' I frown ''So that's how you knew who I was''.

''Mostly'' He confirmed ''Now, I challenge you Kurosaki to a match to see who is superior and show you that you Shinigami are unnecessary''.

''Pff'' I dismiss ''I don't want to be part of your petty challenge, anything you got against the Shinigami is your problem''.

I turn and begin walking away, not bothering to questioning him about anything. I get two steps before I hear ''You don't have a choice''.

I turn around just in time to see him crush a coin-like object before the rippling cries of hollows screech through the sky.

* * *

''Oi Urahara!'' I yell as I enter the front of the store, almost immediately the shady shopkeeper popped up from seemingly nowhere.

''What can I interest you in, Miss Kuchiki?''.

''The Quincy'' I say and almost immediately the man pulls his hat over his eyes ''Who were they?''.

''Mm, haven't heard that name in a while'' Urahara mused aloud.

''Neither have I'' Tessai said, coming out of a Shoji door ''I thought they were to be extinct''.

''Mm me too, why would you require such... classified information on the subject?'' Urahara asked, whipping his fan out.

''I have my reasons, none what I want to share'' I say defensively.

''Yare, Yare'' He chuckled ''The Quincy were a race of spiritually-aware humans who could manipulate Reishi and use them as weapons to fight hollows, mostly in the form of a bow. They could and did fight against hollows who attacked them, though the Quincy arrow did not purify but instead completely erased the soul of the hollows and preventing them from entering the cycle of reincarnation. This is what led to multiple wars and the eventual extinction between the soul society and the Quincy, since the balance of the souls were becoming unstable''.

My eyes widen as he goes on and it slowly sinks in _why_ Ishida is hostile towards Ichigo and myself. My thoughts that were about to be voiced went unheard as the piercing cries of multiple hollows reach my ears.

* * *

''Damn it'' I grumble, slicing through another dozen hollows.

Ishida-Baka left to deal with the hollows on his own, I sent Kon away to keep my body safe and I know he will. As rough as our relationship is, which is _really_ rough, but he knows the importance of my body being safe. He had to get back home to protect his sisters, Yuzu and Karin had a fair amount of spiritual energy according to Rukia.

''I am going to kick Ishida's ass when I get back!'' I yell to nobody as I cut through a bunch more hollows.

* * *

Tatsuki Arisawa was tired.

She'd been training a bunch of incompetent brutes at karate inside the school dojo. They were decent but they were also teenage junkies, who also had a grudge against Ichigo. So I didn't train them properly, which also made my job harder sadly. If they took those techniques into combat they'd likely get their asses kicked, which would be hilarious.

I lean against the stone wall and let out a tired sigh, unfortunately it didn't last long before I hear my instructor yelling at me to come back with the group and continue training and on my part semi-teaching. I reluctantly push myself off the stone wall and begin walking back to the strict instructor, on my way there I spot Orihime and change course.

''Yo 'hime!'' I call as I approach, the memories of before fluttering in my mind.

''Hi Tatsuki!'' She smiled as we meet in the courtyard area ''I was looking for you actually''.

''Why? Is something wrong?'' I frown, knowing the amount of perverts who approach her.

''Its just... I had this dream the other day... Kurosaki-kun was there and Kuchiki-san... both had fought off this monster...'' She frowned in concentration.

''I had a similar dream'' I frown deeper.

''...could it have been real?'' She asks, confusion punctuating her tone.

''I don't know'' I shrug ''I doubt it, likely just a weird dream that we both had since we were the same room or some crap like that''.

''Heh, maybe'' She smiled slightly, she opened her mouth to speak again but a loud crash drew our attention ''What was that?''.

''I don't know, lets go find out'' I say, noting how she looked up into the sky with a frown.

* * *

 _'Why do I keep hearing roars? It like I'm in a nest of lions...'_

''Karin-chan! Stay focused!'' One of my friends insists.

''Yeah you keep zoning out'' Another said.

''I... don't feel well'' I lie ''Lets just call it a day?''.

They all give me concerned looks before nodding, after I insist I can get home alone they all leave in a group towards the other end of the park to the exit. I return my eyes to sky and frown as another roar echoes through the air.

* * *

 _'50! 60! 75! 90!'_

The number of hollows on my soul pager keeps going up and up, before disappearing again. I run outside the store and see a large crack in the sky slowly getting wider as time goes on.

''What's happening...'' I whisper.

* * *

''C'mon Chad!'' Keigo whines ''I'm hungry, hurry up!''.

I pay the boy no mind, something seemed off today. It was like the air felt heavier, it felt harder to breath and move. The others continue to bug me and one, Keigo, even tries kicking my head only to clutch his foot in pain. I give them a nod to continue and they do, not a second too late as a large crash explodes behind me and sending me stumbling forward before I regain my balance.

''What the hell?'' One cries.

''Might be a gas leak'' Mizuiro assures ''We should be fine, though it would be best if we leave before someone blames us for it''.

The rest of my friends nod in agreement, though none seem to notice the near transparent figure standing where the crash occurred. I felt its eyes on me, like a hungry predator invoking fear into its prey.

I make a snap decision and bolt off away from the group, making them let out cries of confusion while the creature follows silently. As long as the others are left unharmed, then I don't care how far I have to lead it.

* * *

I sigh, rubbing my eyes wearily. The others had left but I had stayed behind, which is why I was currently on a bench.

 _'Bah, may as well get home now... sun is too hot'_

Nodding to myself I get up from the bench and begin to head in the direction of the gate when I spot some large (Mexican?) guy run into the park, clearly out of breath. A stray thought enters my mind, reminding me of when that same guy came into the clinic with the parakeet - A friend of Ichi-nii.

''Why's he running in such a hurry?'' I frown ''Yo! Why you in such a hurry?''.

He looks at me and runs over to me, obviously he wanted to talk now (his voice was so deep and quiet you had to be close to hear) though what I didn't expect was to be tackled. He holds me close and rolls for no reason, though a sudden explosion where I stood alerts me to the fact he just saved my life. My eyes widen in fear however when I see the... _monster_ stood there.

* * *

''Are you okay?'' I ask the younger Kurosaki, she looks at me then the translucent figure ''You can see it?''.

''Move!'' She cries. I scoop her up and dodge to the left, barely avoiding the nigh-invisible arm. She cries out a direction where it is and I avoid, the process repeated itself several times over. My stamina could likely hold up for now, but if we didn't get help soon...

''I've seen these monsters before'' The Kurosaki sibling said ''They must be related to Ichigo somehow...''.

Suddenly the 'monster' appeared beside me and what I assume to be its arm swung at me, out of instinct I swing my fist down at it. It lets out a piercing roar and before I can move another near-invisible appendage flies at me, so I wrap my arms around the younger girl as the attack strikes me back and the world turns black.

...

 _''What is the point of having big fists? You are gifted with such strong hands, use them to protect those who cannot do it themselves''_ Said a disembodied yet all too familiar voice.

 _'Abuelo?'_

 _''Fight to protect, Sado''._

 _'Yes... Abuelo'_

...

I smile slightly, my resolve hardening as the darkness seeps away leaving me looking at the sky. I get up carefully but quickly and put myself in front of Ichigo's sister in a protective manner. The hollow is now in clear view, no longer blurry or translucent. It lunges out at me with its arm and I also lunge out, out arms meet and a explosion of powers consumes us. My arm felt... strong, like I could take on the world. The smoke fades slightly and I check on my arm, only slightly surprised to see it now covered in some kind of armour, black with a magenta stripe on it and two white lines outlining the magenta stripe.

Without hesitation I charge forward, smashing my now armoured fist into the white mask of the monster. It cracked and broke, the monster howled as it slowly disintegrated from existence.

 _'The mask is the weak point...'_

''Hey are you okay?'' Kurosaki asks, approaching me.

I turn around and give her a thumbs up, to which she replied with a confused look. My surroundings blur as I crash onto the ground behind me, it fades darker and darker and the last thong I hear is an unfamiliar voice;

 **''Tch, guess he couldn't handle the power... no matter, he'll haf'ta if he wants ta wield his full power...''.**

* * *

''So that's the hollows ability'' I muse quietly, looking down at the large purple hollow that had possessed dozens of school kids and were making them attack Inoue. Tatsuki runs out now dressed in her school uniform, beating down on two students and turning to face the hollow known as Numb Chandelier.

''Anyone who dares to attack Orihime has to get through me!'' She declared fiercely, both myself and the hollow were visibly unaffected (though they couldn't see me from my perch).

''She never struck me as the type to be cocky'' I say softly ''Then again she probably doesn't understand what she's facing, hell I doubt she can she it at all''.

I watch idly as the events unfold, from Chizuru holding Tatsuki back and getting her caught, to being controlled and biting the hollows tentacles, to Inoue being attacked by the possessed Tatsuki and having a sappy moment, to her defiantly telling the hollow what Tatsuki said, though inverted. Her Shun Shun Rikka appearing, some conversation I couldn't hear, to her being attacked by her Shun Shun Rikka and blocking the attack pods from Numb Chandelier, to cutting it in half with one of the flowers and then passing out.

After a few moments my father comes walking into the courtyard and waves up at me, I scowl and turn to leave. I spare one last glance at the unconscious Sado on Tessai's shoulders before disappearing in a burst of high-speed movement towards Ishida-Baka.

* * *

My hands had begun to bleed from the strain of the bowstring, there were too many hollows appearing for just a simple hollow bait. I fire another arrow into a hollow and begin to draw back the string again when I sense one behind me, I look over my shoulder and begin to spin to face it when a streak of blue pierces its head.

All the hollows that would've attacked me stopped dead in their tracks to look at the newcomer approach, my eyes widen as I see Asami casually walking towards me in Shinigami robes, the sleeves shorter and a red scarf-cape around her neck. She had two sword hilts at her waist yet did not bother drawing them, all nearby hollows backed away in fear as she walked towards me. After I get over the shock that she was a Shinigami, my ace contorts into a scowl.

''Another Shinigami?'' I growl slightly, noticing how all the hollows weren't attacking us.

''Shinigami is not my profession'' She dismissed evenly ''I am not under the orders of the Gotei 13, as such I have the powers of one but do not hold the title of one''.

''Regardless'' I say and point the bow at her ''Why are you here?''.

''I was watching your little fight here'' She said, gesturing with her hand to the hollows who flinched ''And thought you may need some help, especially with your weakened arm''.

''I do not require help from a Shinigami'' I spat.

She smirks ever so slightly as one hand reaches towards the hollows, a blue glow emanates from the palm before the words leave her mouth ''Heilig Pfeil''.

Immediately hundred of easily-distinguishable Quincy arrows fly from her open palm and into the horde of hollows, she calmly moves her palm around her and destroys any hollow who gets caught in her sights. Once she was done all the hollows around us were non-existent and I was still collecting my jaw off the floor, spluttering incoherently in confusion.

It took a good two minutes before I got my brain working again, by the time I did she was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, as if asking what I was having a spasm over.

''Your a Quincy?'' I ask after I regained my composure ''And a Shinigami?''.

''Mm'' She hummed absentmindedly ''Heritage''.

I frown, it was logical yes but I've never seen a half-Shinigami, Half-Quincy before. Before I could probe more another swarm of hollows appear out of nowhere, followed by Ichigo running away from another horde.

''I said I was going to kick your ass Ishida'' He growled and I pale slightly ''And now I- Asami?''.

She gave a nod of the head to show she acknowledged him, Ichigo blinked a few times before pointing at her and spluttering wildly like I had. She like before just raised an eyebrow and waited until he had regained his bearings over seeing their new classmate in Shinigami uniform, taking a minute longer than me.

''Your a Shinigami too?!'' He blurted out, slowly losing his bearings.

''Mm'' She hummed, looking at me with a 'shush' look. The hollows around slowly begin to move in, though the tear in the sky ripping open and drawing other hollows to it draws our attention.

''Goddammit, Ishida-Baka''.


	6. Chapter 6 - ARC 2

**Next update will be on this coming Friday 30th October, 'kay?**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH - FIRST OF MANY DISCLAIMERS!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Double Confrontation - Dragons Shadow ARC

''Well good job Ishida-Baka'' I say, ducking under a hollows attack and throwing my fist into its mask, shattering it.

''Stop calling me that!'' Ishida grumbled.

''Heh, I like your new nickname, Ishida-Baka'' Ichigo teased, slicing through another hollow.

''Your not one to talk, strawberry'' I remark coolly as I avoid another hollow and crack another mask.

''It doesn't mean strawberry!'' He grumbled loudly ''Why aren't you using your Zanpakuto anyway?!''.

''I prefer hand-to-hand, that and these hollows are too weak for me to even consider using them'' I explain and grab the arm of an attacking hollow and tear it off, throwing it off-handily away and ignoring their slightly horrified expressions ''Besides, we've got bigger problems''.

I point up at the slowly-opening black rift as a long, white knife-like object peers out. The object reveals itself to the mask of a Gillian as it grabs the side of the Garganta and widened it enough for it to slowly emerge.

''What the hell is that?!'' Ichigo cried out in panic.

''A Gillian'' I explain calmly ''A hollow comprised of thousands of hollows, pretty powerful on a scale but nothing extreme''.

Ishida gave me a bewildered look '' _That's_ not extreme?!''.

''When you've seen what I've seen, this is nothing'' I dismiss ''You two go have fun with him''.

''Eh?!'' Both cry out.

''I'll deal with the minor hollows while you two deal with it, consider it good battlefield experience'' I say.

''You sure you'll be okay?'' Ichigo frowns.

I raise an eyebrow ''I'm far stronger than you Kurosaki, I can handle myself''.

''...fine'' He said almost reluctantly ''Be careful''.

My eyebrow rose further ''Same to you, watch out for the Cero''.

Ishida runs off with Ichigo trailing slightly behind him who kept looking back hesitantly, it left me frowning at the way he behaved.

 _'Was he actually concerned for me? He barely knows me... strange'._

I shake my head to dispel the strange behaviour, flaring my Reiatsu slightly to draw the hungry hollows to their 'weak-looking' prey. It work stupendously, drawing all hollows that were chasing Ichigo and Ishida to me. I smirk slightly as they all surround me, waiting for the moment for me to be exposing a weak spot.

I look down at the two Zanpakuto in my sash; the silver and light blue handle with a pure moon-like silver guard on my right, the yellow and purple handle and golden yellow with purple trim on my left. I shake my head slightly, not finding anything of worth using them - too easy. My smirk turns ever-so slightly feral as the idea pops into my head.

My Reiatsu flared as a red aura built up around me, forcing the hollows to back off slightly. I take a battle stance, as my blood burns with excitement and power.

''Goka!'' I cry (Tran: hellfire).

* * *

''Mm?'' Inoue mumbled as she sat up sleepily ''What happened?''.

''I do not know'' I say and she jumps, clearly not realising I was sitting close by. At that moment the Shoji door across from me, a blonde man - shopkeeper? - walked out, his sandals clanking against the ground.

''Maa, Maa'' He smiled ''Look at you two, growing powers of your own from Kurosaki-san's Reiatsu''.

''Eh?'' Inoue squeaked ''What does Kurosaki-kun have to do with those monsters?''.

''Quite a lot'' He said and covered his hand with a fan ''Well first of all...''.

* * *

''Tch, all I had to do was activate it and that's it? Should've just beat em down with my fists'' I scowl, turning my gaze over to the Gillian who was being hit by flashes of blue on its barely marked mask. I roll my eyes and use my high-speed movement to appear at the tree line next to my father and Rukia Kuchiki, who widens her eyes upon seeing me.

''Yo'' I greet, turning my eyes to the battle ''Fancy seeing you here''.

''Beelov-san...'' She whispered in shock, though my attention was drawn to what those two idiots were doing.

''What the hell are they doing?'' I frown as Ishida wore the Kurosaki teens Zanpakuto on his head ''Idiots...''.

Ichigo eventually gets his blade back and charges at the Menos, all the while Rukia's eyes widen in horror and Ishida cries out at his idiotic actions as the Gillian charged a Cero. I was surprised when he blocked the Cero with his sword and reach a deadlock for a good quarter minute before redirecting the Cero, striking the hollow and forcing it to retreat back into the Garganta.

''That was... unexpected'' I muse as Ichigo collapsed, I move to scoop him up and take him to my fathers shop so he can recover when his Reiatsu fluctuates wildly, causing a slightly glow and an impressive wind gust. Ishida moved in and began transforming it into his arrows and releasing them into the air, slowly reducing the output. I appear next to the downed strawberry and place a hand on his arm and begin absorbing the excess Reiryoku, my eyes widen slightly at the amount of Reiatsu he had - easily that of a 3rd seat.

''What the hell are you two doing?!'' Ichigo cries in panic ''You'll kill yourselves!''.

''Shut up'' I say, drawing in more of his power and releasing it out harmlessly. It only hurt slightly and with my help we were rapidly bringing his Reiatsu back under control, it took another minute for his Reiatsu to be completely stable. We, in unison, sigh in relief as the disturbance is over. I get back to my feet and hold a hand out to the orange head, he takes it and I haul him to my feet - not easy considering the difference in size.

''Thanks'' He sighed stretching his back eliciting several cracking noises.

''No problem'' I reply before disappearing in a blur, landing far away next to my father.

''Maa, good job sweetie'' He smiled down at me.

''Don't call me sweetie'' I scowl.

''What would you like me to call you then?'' He teased.

''The person who will kick your ass'' I grin viciously, very reminiscent of Yoruichi.

Kisuke laughed nervously ''Point taken''.

''How long till the Shinigami come to take Kuchiki away?'' I ask seriously, in turn his expression hardens.

''Tomorrow night is likely'' He replied. ''Yoruichi is arriving tomorrow morning''.

''Mm, it'll be good to see her again'' I hum ''I will be going with my plan father, not yours''.

''Aw'' He pouted ''So mean~''.

I jump-kick him in the face ''Shut up!''.

* * *

''Yo''.

I stop and turn my gaze on Ichigo, Ishida stood behind him and adjusted his glasses. Hm, I thought they were enemies?

''What is it, Kurosaki?'' I ask evenly.

''I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Ishida-Baka for lunch with the other guys?'' He asked, behind him Ishida grew a tick mark on his head but said nothing.

I frown, concealing my slightly surprised demeanour behind a mask of indifference ''Would you not prefer it to be a guy-only thing?''.

''I never said it was, just wanting to know if you wanted to join us or not'' He scowled slightly, I pause for a moment, slowing time down around me.

 _'Why would he want me to join him and the other guys? Normally students have a general gender-exclusive lunch deal, he sure is a strange one... what the hell, I ain't got anything else to occupy my time till tonight'_

''Sure'' I nod at him, he smiled and beckoned me after him. As we walk I raise an eyebrow at Ishida, who looks at me at the corner of my eye.

''How'd he rope you into this?'' I say softly so Ichigo wouldn't hear despite being only a few feet ahead.

''Keigo's paying'' He replied simply, I nod at him with my mask of indifference but inside I'm smirking.

We traverse through the halls, ignoring the whispers we generated. It was to be expected though; Uryu Ishida, #1 ranking this year and generally cold person. Ichigo Kurosaki, rumoured delinquent, constantly scowling fearsomely and gang-targeted. Me, new girl, girl who took down someone armed with a gun and broke his body with only my fists. I'd say we were some of the most infamous in the school right now, next to the karate champion Tatsuki Arisawa and the busty Orihime Inoue, the titan Sado Yasutora.

We reach a set of stairs and climb two flights before we reach a green door, Ichigo pushes it open and myself and Ishida follow suit. Keigo gaps as the three of us sit down, me with my back to the wall cross-legged. Keigo began ranting at Mizuiro about how Ichigo brought a girl (me) and Ishida up to their lunch, he attempted to do it quietly but everyone could hear it - though it went ignored. After a few minutes Sado comes and joins us, prompting Keigo to go ranting again. We sit in silence, well myself and Sado do while Ichigo and Ishida bicker over something I didn't bother listening to.

Out of boredom I expand my senses, searching the town for any Shinigami. Of course they aren't here yet, why would they? I search over the other students on the rooftop with me, Sado had the Reiatsu equivalent of an unseated officer, maybe 25-30. Ichigo was maybe 18th seat, 17th if he's lucky. Finally Ishida had that of a 20th seat, after which I scan him he looks at me out of the corner of his eye. I give a small shrug before turning my gaze to the sky.

 _'I won't follow your plan father, he doesn't need to lose his powers to grow stronger'._

* * *

 _'Damn it Rukia! Who just leaves a cryptic note and leaves?!'_

Homing in as best I could on Rukia and was surprised when I faintly sensed Ishida too, I speed up as best as I could and keep running. My eyes widen as I see Ishida downed on the ground, bleeding profusely as a guy with red hair stood over him.

''...remember the name, Renji Abarai, because that's the guy who killed you!''.

With speed I didn't knew I possessed, I bolt forwards and block the strike from hitting him. The redhead snaps his head up to look at me, shock rolling off his features as it turns into an angry snarl. He leapt back and I stand in front of Ishida, the man charged forward again and I block the attack. The sheer force of his attack He made me pause for just a moment before breaking the deadlock and attempting a counter attack. He easily stops my attacks and forces me back into the defensive.

He suddenly lashed out with incredible speed, slashing down at my shoulder, I gasp in pain as my legs suddenly lose all control in them and I fall to the ground in agony.

''Tch, an overnight Shinigami like yourself could never hope to touch a lieutenant like myself'' She snarled ''Once your dead, Rukia will regain her powers and will be executed for her crimes''.

Anger flowed through my veins in an instant, my vision blurred red slightly as I lunge upwards suddenly and make a large gash on his chin. He leapt back again and I grin painfully as I get to my feet and stare my opponent down, though the other man spoke.

''You are being to relaxed about this, lieutenant'' He said ''We got a report about a Shinigami known as Ichigo Kurosaki who wounded the Menos Grande and forced its retreat''.

''Must be a false report captain, he can barely control his spiritual energy and doesn't know his Zanpakuto's name'' He said before turning to me and cocking back his Zanpakuto ''Roar, Zabimaru!''.

It changes shape into something between a cleaver and hacksaw before slashing at the air, the blade extends as it flies at me causing my eyes to widen. A flash of black and red draws my attention as the familiar brown hairstyle of Asami stood in front of me.

* * *

''How far has the Gotei 13 fallen?'' I ask rhetorically, catching the end of Zabimaru's Shikai in my palm with ease. Everyone's jaws drop in awe (or in Byakuya's case, widening eyes) or surprise, I wait for only a moment before the sword retracts back to the pineapple who was frowning at me.

''Who are you?'' He asked but Byakuya stood next to him with his sword drawn ''Sir?''.

''We must call for back-up'' He hissed more angrily than I've ever heard him.

''What?!'' Renji exclaimed.

''It may be wise'' I comment dryly ''That, or you leave _now_ ''.

Byakuya immediately brought his blade up to his chest ''Scatter, Senbonzakura''.

His blade dissolves into pink petals, fluttering around him as his Shikai was released ''I will get revenge for what you did five years ago''.

''Chiro, Toshiro'' I say and the two child-like Vizard Shunpo next to me ''Take Kurosaki and Ishida back to the store, have Tessai put them under a sleeping Kido if you must - I will handle the situation here''.

Both youngsters nod and immediately take off, Toshiro taking Kurosaki and Chiro taking Ishida as they disappeared into the distance. I keep my gaze on the captain, I could take them easily but I'd rather keep my abilities on the low-down. Minutes pass as Rukia keeps on crying out random pleas to escape, ignored by all as the stare-off continues. I wasn't dumb, I did inherit my fathers brains after all - they were waiting for back-up.

No sooner than the thought passed through my head, another Senkaimon opened next to them and Captain Soi Fon walked out with her fat-ass lieutenant and surprisingly, no other officers. I had expected half the stealth force would be on my ass, not the bee Soi Fon and the Omaeda flesh bundle.

''Humph, not surprising to see _you_ here'' She snarled as she also drew her Zanpakuto ''Sting them to death, Suzumembachi!''.

''My, My'' I taunt ''Two captains releasing their Shikai before the battles even begun, I'm _honoured_ ''.

''Um, sir?'' Renji questioned slightly nervously ''Why _are_ you releasing your Shikai already? She's just trash like the orange-head too... right?''.

''Watch your tongue'' I quip ''Or you'll _lose_ that tongue''.

He tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto.

''Asami Beelov, the woman who single-handed put both myself and Captain Soi Fon in squad 4 with critical injuries unarmed'' Byakuya grimaced, causing both lieutenants and Rukia to go wide-eyed.

''Are you ready yet?'' I scowl ''Just for this occasion, since I'm fighting two lieutenant and captains Shikai, I'll use my blades''.

I grin a feral grin, causing Byakuya to pale slightly. My right hand lands on my left hilt and my left hand lands on my right hilt. I draw both Zanpakuto's swiftly and cock my right arm back so the blade is parallel to my eyes and facing towards my opponents while my left arm was down diagonally with the blade pointed out diagonally, like a 'tick' mark.

''Prepare yourselves'' I grin ''Cause I haven't had a good fight in a good few decades, so show me what captains are made of now days!''.

I disappear in a blur and appear behind the red-head, his eyes widen in pain as a large 'X' forms on his back as I land behind him. A moment later I raise my blades to an X shape to block the needle-like weapon, pushing her back with one blade before spinning with my blade and dealing a cut in her clothing but nothing more. I blur away to avoid the crash of pink petals where I stood, I appear in front of him and slash down with both blades but his Shikai blocks it just in time.

''That's an annoying Shikai'' I comment, dodging another stab from Suzumebachi ''Yours isn't much better, Soi Fon''.

She growled in response and began using a rapid flurry of Shunpo and stabs, all dodged or blocked. The 2nd divisions lieutenant was cowering slightly next to the collapsed Renji, while Rukia watched on in awe.

I attempt to strike at Kuchiki again but he blocks it with his damn petals, I growl out and disappear in a blur. I appear at the end of the street and the two captains watch from the battle site.

''Tch, looks like I'll have to use a Shikai to beat yours, if only to make this fight less irritating'' I scowl, sheathing both swords to everyone's confusion but I ignore them as my blood burns like before ''Goka''.

* * *

A pillar of fire explodes where Asami stood, the top of the pillar becoming more like a cross. The pillar dissipates as Asami walked out in confident strides, her eyes alight with blazing excitement as fire coated her whole body. Each step she took left scorch marks on the ground in the shape of footprints, before she suddenly disappeared in a blur. She appeared in front of Soi Fon and before the captain could react drove her fist into the woman's stomach, eliciting a scream of painful agony. She didn't stop there and reached up with a hand that had considerably less fire on it and grabbed the petite woman by the neck.

She removed the fist from the sizzling hole in her stomach, she likely would've cried out again if not for the fire on Asami's hand making the cry into a gargled scream from hell. Byakuya moved to execute the teen Shinigami but missed before she was in his face, striking his face and sending him shooting through a wall.

''You can't cut what you will never be able to kill'' She said evenly but confidently. It was true, Soi Fon was only alive because the fire cauterized the wounds and the severity of them kept her down and stopped her losing her life attacking ''Leave now and you'll leave with your lives, take Rukia Kuchiki if you want''.

My eyes went wide, wasn't she fighting to save me? I didn't want her to, yes, but what is she fighting for then?

Byakuya Shunpo'ed out to the group again, his faced burned slightly and his right arm hanging limply ''Abarai, arrest Rukia Kuchiki and head through the Senkaimon. Lieutenant Omaeda, carry your captain back through the Senkaimon... I will hold her off''.

''I'm not an animal'' Asami said dryly ''I'm _letting_ you go, so go before I change my mind''.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment before turning and Shunpo'ing next to me. He began leading me towards the portal where Omaeda ran through with his agonised and dying captain in his arms, Renji was wounded slightly with the large X on his back impairing his movements while brother had what I assumed to be a damaged if not broken arm and slight burns. I support nii-sama slightly as we enter the Senkaimon, hurrying as fast as we could.

On the other side we were swarmed with medics, Soi Fon was already on a stretcher being taken away as Isane healed her grievous injuries. Men from the 2nd came up to me and put some cuffs on me, I was slowly marched away as I saw nii-sama and Renji healed.

* * *

''Let go of me!'' Ishida barked as he strained against the Bakudo chain, though both of us knew it was pointless. When we appeared in some strange shop the pair tied both us up in a golden chain-like thing around us and made it impossible to move our arms.

''Not until nee-san gets back~'' The recently named Chiro sing-songed.

''What if she's in danger?'' I try asking, only to get a giggle in response.

''Her sister is far stronger than you think, Kurosaki'' Toshiro commented ''I am a former captain and could match half of the captains in the soul society in a one-on-one, yet I can _barely_ cut her at my strongest''.

''Mm'' Chiro agreed ''She even gives me trouble, with her huge arsenal''.

''Forgive me if I'm wrong but I don't believe you two kids are _that_ strong'' Ishida commented.

''Heh'' Chiro grinned ''Yet who's the one tied up?''.

''Shut up!'' He replied, only eliciting a giggle.

''Why did you tie us up anyway?'' I sigh.

''Well you'll see'' She smiled just as the Shoji door opened revealing a completely unharmed Asami.

''They got Rukia'' She said and I felt my stomach tighten ''So plan A is a go''.

''How?'' Ishida narrowed his eyes ''Chiro said you were strong enough and your barely wounded, if at all. So how did you fail to protect her?''.

She was silent for a moment, entering a staring contest with Ishida before she spoke ''I allowed them to retreat with her''.

''What?!'' I snap but was quickly hushed by a tiny soft hand, courtesy of Chiro, covering my mouth.

''It was the best course of action'' She replied evenly but with (a) narrowed eye ''If I simply defeated the captains and lieutenants or even killed them, what do you think happens next?''.

Chiro removed her hand, silently issuing me to speak ''...they give up?''.

''They'll send more captains'' Ishida provided seriously.

''Correct'' Asami nodded ''If I beat them, then they send more, then more, then more until the captain commander himself arrives''.

''Captain commander?'' I frown.

''He leads the captains, he could easily take on all the captains at once and do it over several times'' She explained and my eyes widen, considering I was no match for a lieutenant let alone a captain ''I can match him, possibly. Problem being is I can't handle a dozen captains at the same time''.

''So it would be a fruitless effort'' Ishida sighed.

''Mm'' Chiro said sadly ''Even with everyone in this shop, we'd only hold out for so long before we all fell''.

''Dammit'' I curse, lowering my gaze ''There has to be some way...''.

''That's plan A'' Asami _grinned_ slightly ''We go to soul society, kick some ass, save your friend, yada yada''.

''Then what are we waiting for?'' I ask and struggle against the binds again.

''But first you should train'' She deadpanned ''You _need_ to''.

''We don't have time for training!'' I snap ''Rukia's in danger-''.

''You didn't last a second against that lieutenant'' Toshiro pointed out ''You wouldn't last a second against a captain, _literally_. How can you expect to fight through the homeland of Shinigami if you cant beat a measly lieutenant?''.

''He's got a point'' Ishida sighed ''I lasted even less than you Kurosaki, If we're going to rescue Kuchiki-san then we need to get stronger''.

'' _Your_ coming?'' I ask in disbelief, after all he did to resent the Shinigami.

''So is Sado and Inoue, myself and a friend named Yoruichi'' Asami pointed out ''Also Chiro and Toshiro''.

''You almost forgot us!'' Chiro whined.

''Shut up'' Asami growled but her voice held no malice ''I'll be training you guys, that includes you Ishida-Baka''.

''I will train on my own thank you'' He stated.

''Oh too bad'' Chiro pouted, putting her hand on her cheek and tilting her head cutely ''Then nee-san can't teach you Vollstandig, the better version of Letzt Stil''.

Ishida perked up and reluctantly nodded but remained silent, whatever that Vollstandig is it must be pretty impressive if it can coax Ishida into something.

''Training starts tomorrow morning, Kurosaki I will remove what remains of Kuchiki's Reiryoku so that you may access your own Shinigami abilities yourself. I'll train Sado for two days, Ishida for three and Ichigo for five - Inoue can be trained by my friend Hachi, since her abilities are somewhat similar to his''.

Both of us nod in approval of the plan ''Great, can you untie us now?''.

* * *

''This meeting is called to order!'' I boom as I look over captains and lieutenants alike ''Captain Kuchiki, report''.

''Hai, captain commander'' I nod ''During our capture mission in the world of the living we found Rukia Kuchiki fairly easily, as she had intentionally ran away from the human who took her in order to preserve its life. When we were in the process of capturing the convict we were approached by a Quincy, who claimed to be a classmate of hers and would not stand for us attacking an unarmed girl... lieutenant Abarai dealt with him easily enough''.

The Kuchiki head cleared his throat ''When he moved in for the kill the boy who took her powers intervened, there was a short bout between the two when my lieutenant decided to release his Shikai... that's when things went awry''.

Everyone was listening with rapt attention, with the exception of the senior captains who must be thinking about _who_ comes next.

''A woman; Asami Beelov, intervened herself and stopped my lieutenants Shikai with her bare hand. I called for back-up and activated my Shikai, while my opponent called upon the escaped convicts Toshiro Hitsugaya and Chiro Beelov to remove the Quincy and Kurosaki from the battlefield, before she intentionally waited for back-up to arrive. Captain Soi Fon arrived after a minute or two with her lieutenant and she activated her Shikai as well, Asami drew both her blades are engaged in combat with us. She took down my lieutenant in one attack and we pushed her on the defensive with our combined attacks, eventually she claimed she was getting annoyed at our Shikai, saying they were to annoying for her to fight with her sealed Zanpakuto, so she sheathed them and activated some kind of technique called Goka''.

All the senior captains, myself included, perked up. This was undoubtedly the Asami we knew, regardless of last name.

''It took form as flames, similar to the captain commanders Shikai but encased her body. It enhanced her speed slightly and of course her Hakuda skills were greatly increased, dealing a critical blow to Captain Soi Fon's stomach and throat, to the point where she could barely breath and was in agony'' He sighed ''She was toying with us, she could easily have killed us all but only dealt me a broken arm and minor burns, ordering us to retreat. She willingly let us go, if she'd been trying to kill us we wouldn't have lasted a minute''.

 _'Most captains and lieutenants looked horrified, rightfully so'_

Ukitake unfortunately muttered, and was overheard ''She's gotten much stronger...''.

''Do you know something, Captain Ukitake?'' Mayuri grinned madly, the white-haired man grimaced and send me a questioning look. I nod and all attention is drawn to me.

''Asami Beelov... a fake name'' I say and immediately get widened eyes ''Her real name... is Asami Urahara, daughter of exile Kisuke Urahara''.


	7. Chapter 7 - ARC 2

**A/N: Hello all! This chapter took a while to write but I like how it turned out, mostly. I titled it 'Time' because of time is a main factor in this chapter; we get a look into Asami's background, the beginning of Ichigo's training - including his Zanpakuto spirits, a peek at Chiro and Toshiro, a hint at the future events and a flashback - but who was the one having the flashback? You'll find out soon... (also if you listen to music while you read, listen to Licht und Schatten from Tokyo ghoul OST cause it fits well with this chap).**

 **Also I posted this earlier than expected, I intended it to be posted on friday but I didn't wanna wait - so enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared)**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said)_

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Time - Dragons Shadow ARC

''Asami Urahara... daughter of exile Kisuke Urahara'' I say and everyone's eyes go wide, jaws drop and some such as Kuchiki flinch ''She was my student, I privately taught her how to fight, over the course of three decades she kept getting stronger in all four areas of basic combat. Her Kido was so proficient that she created her own set of Hado and Bakudo, what took the Kido corps a day to create took her less than half an hour. Her Hakuda was quick and powerful, she could perform a flawless Ikkotsu after her third attempt and she became capable of matching my own Shunpo. She attained Bankai for her blades within three months and has connections to extremely powerful allies, I have guessed she is capable of matching myself''.

''She had become afflicted with a virus after a mission in the Rukongai that forced her under Hollowification while in the Rukongai, she eventually defeated what she claimed was a manifestation of the hollow Reiryoku and gained the ability to use hollow powers... of course when central 46 found out they were fuming, she was put with a target on her back and I told her of the events occurring and allowed her to escape, that was 70 years ago'' I grimace ''She had also obtained a... unusual ally and power''.

I take a breath ''Akuma, otherwise known as the god of hell... and the origin of her Goka''.

* * *

''Good to see you all made it'' I cross my arms ''Get over here Kurosaki''.

The orange-haired Kurosaki obeyed and walked over to me from the rock he was sitting on ''So.. what do I do?''.

''We'll be doing this the fast way, though it will be painful'' I warn and he nods determinedly ''Hold still then''.

I appear behind him, my fist glowing with a green-hued flame as I strike him in the back directly where his heart is located. Only an impact is made, no puncture. The hollowfied hell-bound energy rejecting any foreign Reiryoku from a soul, in this case the weakened form of Sode no Shirayuki. She fell forward only for me to catch her, quick as a flash.

''Go now, return to your wielder.. Jikan Ramos'' I say softly as a silver hue glows over her body before she explodes into Reishi, her manifested form disappearing but reappearing inside my inner world. She can have the company of my other spirits until we can return her to Rukia, so maybe ten days... or months. Ichigo's normally huge sword was now missing, though that was likely due to the lack of Asauchi.

''That wasn't painful'' Ichigo's voice cut in, I snap my head around and found him frowning at me ''Is there a delay?''.

''Not really'' I frown in turn ''Only humans, Quincy's and souls without Reiatsu can't feel pain''.

''Well I'm half-human and Shinigami since Rukia turned me into one right?'' He said.

I blink ''I forgot about that''.

''How _did_ you know that?'' He narrowed his eyes.

''My father'' I brush off and point behind him where he was standing cheerfully introducing Inoue to Hachi, Ishida nearby.

'' _..._ I'm glad my dad isn't the only crazy father'' He said dryly ''If first impressions are anything to go by''.

''Yep'' I reply dryly.

''Anyway you should train with him, he'll help you attain Shikai... actually, never mind I'll train you first, then Ishida then Sado'' I say as my brain unconsciously runs through dozens of possibilities.

He raised an eyebrow ''Why the sudden change?''.

''My father would rather dissect you with his eyes than train you to the bone like I will'' I explain ''However I will ask this now, since I'll give you the choice of two methods of training''.

He nodded for me to continue, which I do ''The first choice is straight up training out here in the training ground for six days, it'll put you up to a level of a 3rd seat maybe... possibly lieutenant level. The second choice is within Jikan Yari, a specially ability of mine. You will train for six months in there, likely putting you up to a captain level, though six months will pass and your body and soul will age that long, while on the outside world only six days will pass''.

''You can do that?'' He said in slight awe.

''Mm, I won't explain it in depth'' I dismiss ''Though every hour outside Jikan Yari translates into a day and a quarter inside, so it allows for good training''.

''I can imagine'' Ichigo said.

''Have you given an excuse to your family?'' I ask.

He nodded ''I told them I was going out of town with some friends, Yuzu wouldn't let me go for a good hour''.

''How'd your old man take it?'' I probe, carefully keeping the mild nervousness out of my voice.

''Surprisingly well'' He frowned ''I assume you knew about my father through yours''.

''You catch on fast'' I smirk slightly ''Anyway lets get on with it... Ishida-Baka!''.

''Stop calling me that!''.

''Be back here in five days or I'll kick your ass!'' I bellow, he paled slightly and nodded rapidly. I turn to my side and with each of my fingers of my right hand outstretched as if I was holding a ball, I gingerly push forwards through the air till they meet resistance. I pull the unclassed Reishi particles into my fingertips and slowly pull back. Slowly an object appears out of thin air, ripples around it like it was being pulled out of the water. I yank on it to speed up the process, revealing a long blue and gold spear, aged but not weak by any means.

A spear, only five feet in length and with two draconic designs on the length of it in gold while the rest of it was sea blue. A silver blade on each side of the weapon elike a double-sided spear. I chuck it up into the air like a javelin, it reaches the peak of its arc and begins falling back down to earth. Its splits in two sections like a Sansetukon before falling back down to the ground, the bladed points digging into the ground a few feet away from us, the middle part of the weapon bobbing up and down in the air, hanging as low as the tying chains would allow. It looked like an archway, standing seven foot tall due to it growing because of the activation.

I reach out like before, my hand disappearing into the rippling air inside the archway ''Jikan Yari, Uketorimasu''. (Time Spear, Receive).

* * *

''Uh... you'd probably explain _who_ Akuma is Yama-jii, since the senior captains are the only ones to have met him'' Kyoraku suggested seriously.

I give a nod of acknowledgement ''Akuma, like I said, is the 'god' of hell and is the person responsible for creating, maintaining and controlling the dimension. He is a very literal god, to the extent that his power far exceeds my own. I do not know the details, but at some point in time he came into contact with Asami and she was taken under his wing, like I did. She obtained unique hell-bound powers, hers in the form of Goka and its other forms. She and him became something akin to siblings almost, though that is from her quote. Akuma resides in hell, though he can leave whenever he wishes but prefers not to''.

''Is he a threat?'' Aizen frowned.

''As it stands, no. He is not an ally, though if the occasion rose he claimed he would fight alongside those who try to kill the soul king'' I answer, the well-respected captain of the 5th nodded and his face creased into a concerned frown.

''What should be done with this Asami then? She is obviously strong enough to be considered a serious threat'' Aizen asked.

''She will be dealt with after Rukia Kuchiki has been dealt with, as central 46 has put that above all else'' I say and he nods respectfully ''Once she is dealt with we will seek Asami out, she is powerful to the point where it would be better if we settle things verbally... if she were to fall in battle I have no doubt her allies Chiro Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihouin, Tessai Tsukabishi and Akuma himself would seek out revenge, which would not end in our favour''.

A nod of agreement spread throughout the room, before I hail onto another topic of the meeting... namely the Kuchiki who was recently imprisoned.

* * *

The air glowed purple, rippling more violently before a flash of purple appears. I retract my hand just as the flash spread out to encompass the whole inner frame of the archway, creating a small oval in the middle with vein-like lines tracing outwards and connecting to the spear-made frame. It seemingly pulsed while giving off small particles and a purple glow.

''Enter'' I say to my orange-haired student, walking into the purple portal as I hear his footsteps falling in step. The feeling of walking into the portal felt like walking into a wall of water, slowing your movements and making you feel heavy. You only saw darkness, yet the flow of Reishi forced you forwards despite any protests the occupants may have; similar to the Dangai. It was pitch black, you wouldn't be able to see or hear others while here until you broke through, which we were about to.

The whole journey only felt like seconds but in reality it was days (on the inside), I narrowed it down to your perception of time is influenced and is confused so it only feels like a few seconds. When we reached the exit it felt as if you fell through a window minus the painful glass, though the gentle impact of our bodies touching the invisible exit shattered what seemed to be the glass only for the shards to fade away.

Behind us was our entry point, pitch black darkness with wind flow coloured purple, also sending off the purple particles. The hole in the universe disappeared with a wave of my hand, leaving us in my world. It took on the nature of a summery forest; lush green grass and tree's, the occasional river or pond, mountains off in the far distance. An 18th century wooden house stood off not far behind us by a river surrounded in tree's and other shrubbery.

''Wow...'' Ichigo said in awe ''How the hell did you create this?''.

''Its technically a manifested form of my inner world, but is recreated with Kido and is a separate object and isn't affected by my inner world or spirits unless I intentionally allow it. Its essentially a mini-dimension in a sense, so it is habitable''.

''Remind me to ask you to teach me this at some point'' Ichigo chuckled slightly.

''It'll be far more difficult for you, since my time/space abilities made this far easier than it should be... after all making a dimension isn't child's play'' I say and he nods.

''So.. what do we do now?'' He asks.

''We've got some time before dinner'' I say ''So we're going to work on getting you into your inner world''.

''How do I do that?'' He questioned, I disappear and reappear behind the wooden house. I find the Asauchi laying against the wall where I left it, so I wrap a hand around it and disappear again, this time appearing back at Ichigo. I sit down in the Jinzen position and point to the position in front of me, he obeyed and mimicked my position as I hand him the Asauchi and he places it on my lap like I have my Zanpakuto.

''This is called Jinzen... Breathe and relax, don't try to force yourself into it and you should wake up there... if you find anyone else in your inner world, trust them with your life'' I instruct, he nods and closed his eyes and followed my instructions to the letter. His breathing slowed and his posture wasn't guarded, a sign he was in the process of entering his inner world - if he does or doesn't has yet to be seen.

After a minute his Reiatsu stills, a sign one has entered their inner world. I reach out and touch the Asauchi in his lap, careful not to disturb him.

''Don't follow your own wishes, just because one lack a heart does not mean they are heartless in nature... old man''.

* * *

I blink, taking in the fact I was sitting on the side of a skyscraper and the clouds were going down... or was that sideways?

 **''Yo''.**

I jump back to my feet in surprise and mild fear, I spin on my heel only to freeze over at the sight of my photo negative double. He wore the same clothing as I did though the black and white inverted, his eyes a hollow black and eye iris, blue tongue and slightly insane smile on his face.

''Uh... hi?'' I say uncertainly ''Who are you?''.

 **''Oh forget my manners''** He said with a fake bow and dripping sarcasm **''My names *****''.**

His voice was muffled when he said the last word, I frown at him trying to replay and decipher the word but he waves a hand.

 **''I guessed ya wouldn't hear ma name, ya got to be strong enough ta hear it''** He grinned **''And yer pretty weak, so till ya get strong enough ta hear ma name... ya gotta train with that bitch''.**

''She's not a bitch'' I scowl ''Cold, yes''.

 **''Whatever''** The unnamed Zanpakuto scoffed **''Where tha hell is tha old man? Is he pussying outta seeing you?''.**

''Old man?'' I question.

 **''Yeah he's the other spirit in 'ere, doesn't wanna see ya in fear of being rejected or some shit like that''** His spirit spoke.

''Why would I reject him?'' I frown.

 **''Cause he tried supressin' me and become yer Zanpakuto instead, saying it was common sense or some shit like that''.**

'' _Why?_ ''.

He turned his gaze on me **''Ya even know what I am?''.**

''A hollow'' I say firmly.

 **''Right''** He nodded **''Alright come on out old man or I'll spill all yer secrets!.. not that ya have many''**

For a moment nothing happened, like he didn't exist. Then a person appeared behind the hollow, not threating but he had a look of suppressed shame on his face... the way his jaw was clenched and his posture rigid. His eyes mostly concealed behind his sunglasses, long ragged dark brown hair fell to his shoulders. His tall and lean frame wore a black and slightly red overcoat with the collar of a white dress shirt poking out, the overcoat flowing with the non-existent breeze and black boots and pants.

 _''Hello, Ichigo''_ The man greeted with a nod, though the action was as rigid as the rest of him.

''Hey'' I greet ''Why were you hiding from me?''.

He noticeable flinched _''...I assumed that you would not want to see me, as I had attempted to dethrone your Zanpakuto''._

''Well I can't blame you, since it is common sense'' I shrug ''Asami said to trust anyone in my inner world with my life, so I trust the both of you''.

 **''You took that bitches words to heart?''** The hollow scoffed **''Ya got a hollow and a Quincy in ya that you only just met and ya trust em?''.**

''Your a Quincy?'' I blink at the stiffer old man, who had taken to glaring at the hollow.

He turned back to me _''Yes I am... I had hoped to fade away with my powers hidden-''._

''Fade away?'' I say with a tinge of anger ''Why would you _want_ to fade away?!''.

The old man stared at me with widened eyes, clearly not expecting my reaction _''You don't want me to fade away?''._

His voice was puzzled but held a small glimmer of hope ''Of course not''.

 _''Why?''._

''Why else?'' I scoff ''Just because your a spirit doesn't mean that your any less of a person than anybody else, besides I think I'd go insane with him around''.

 **''Oi!''** The person in question yelled, causing me to snicker and I catch a small smile on the older mans face **''Tch, whatever. Go off an train with Miss Bitch and get strong, get Shikai and then I'll get to kick your ass all I like''.**

''Sure...?'' I say uncertainly before chuckling slightly, turning my gaze to the old man ''Is it possible for you to teach me some Quincy things too?''.

The old mans face lit up, his facial muscles fighting not to beam in happiness _''I would be happy too''._

I grin at the pair of them before pausing ''Uh... how do I get out of here?''.

 **''Ya better ask Miss Bitch when ya get back, cause I ain't doing this next time''** His hollow said as Ichigo began seeing darkness in the corners of his vision **''See ya later, King!''.**

''King?'' I ask, perplexed, before I can get a response the darkness consumes my vision and I feel the sensation of falling for only a few moments before my vision slowly returns, it was blurry at first but faded back to normal. I was in the same position as before - Jinzen? - while Asami was leaning against the trunk of a tree, calculating brown eyes watching me.

''How'd it go?'' She asked, getting to her feet and stretching.

''...interesting is a word for it I guess'' I sigh making her raise an eyebrow ''Apparently I have the spirit of a Quincy and the spirit of a Hollow in me''.

Instead of the surprise I had imagined she kept her calculating stare as she spoke ''A Hybrid then... I would assume your Zanpakuto spirit and hollow are one being?''.

''Well there was an albino copy of me and when he said his name it got all muffled, he said a lot of things that would point to that''.

''Hm'' She hummed, putting a hand on her chin in thought ''If you have a Quincy manifestation and a Hollowfied Zanpakuto manifestation it would likely give you the potential to perform Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy powers - a good skillset to have if you willing to train for it''.

''If it means I can get revenge at that lieutenant and save Rukia then I will'' I grin, she nods and draws her right blade and points it at me. In turn I get to my feet and form a stance and hold the lighter sword in front of me.

''For the next sixty days from now I will make your life a training hell, I will beat into you as much knowledge and combat skill as possible. We'll start with Zanjutsu then Hakuda, Hoho, Kido, Hollow Powers and Quincy Powers'' Asami explained ''Are you ready?''.

I nod and charge forth at her.

* * *

''Five years later and I still can't beat you'' I groan as Chiro heals the numerous wounds on my body.

Chiro giggled ''Mm, though your _still_ improving''.

''You always say that'' I sigh making her wrap her arm around me and pulled me into a hug. Despite she has done this for almost a year to 'stop me from being sad' it still made my face flush, thankfully Yoruichi wasn't here - her teasing made it all the more embarrassing. She pulled back and giggled at my expression before pulling me up from my sitting position, her cheeks with a faint innocent blush.

''There, does the hug make you feel better?~'' She sung happily leading me towards the ladder.

''Shut up'' I growl out in embarrassment but she only giggles again.

''Ne, Toshi'' She called.

''What?''.

''You wanna go to that ice cream shop down a few streets?'' She asked, her face gaining a slightly brighter blush.

''Why do you want to go so suddenly?'' I ask.

''W-Well they have this really nice vanilla and strawberry ice cream that's only on for this week'' She smiled brightly ''Please?''.

I sigh, she _really_ liked that shop and dragging me in there... or any sweet shop for that matter ''Sure''.

''Yay!'' She chirped and did a little skip in her step as she ran towards the ladder ''Lets go~''.

 _'Why do I let her do this to me...'_

 **''You know you like it''** His hollow teased mercilessly **''You wanted to pull her into the hug, kiss her, trail down her neck and-''.**

 _'SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!'_

* * *

''Have you decided if you'll join them?'' I ask, looking at my long-time friend as I adjust my bucket hat.

''On the trip to soul society?'' The man sighed ''I don't see a point; I'm an exile, they've already got Asami to help and I'm out of practice''.

''Now, Now Isshin'' I smile, whipping out my fan ''This could be a good chance to see your son in action, not to mention stretch your limbs a bit - we both know even the senior captains would be in trouble if you released your Shikai''.

''That may be so Kisuke, but this is something Ichigo has to do alone isn't it?'' He said as his face turned solemn ''Though if what your daughter said is true about what is coming then I will not hesitate to back you guys up''.

''I appreciate that, Isshin'' I smile a genuine smile as I snap my fan shut ''But that's not for a good year or so, we've got time to train''.

''Still seems impossible though'' He smiled slightly ''Though seeing what your daughter has done so far, I guess it isn't such a wild idea after all''.

''Mm'' I agree ''Let us hope our children are strong enough when the time comes, the last thing I need is losing my daughters''.

Isshin nodded solemnly ''I hear you''.

* * *

 _A lone hollow_ _walked through the endless desert of Hueco Mundo... its mind empty of thought as it tried to think of something, though it was hopeless since there was nothing but desert. A Vasto Lorde, the pinnacle of a hollows power, yet the most soul-tearing loneliness anybody could think of._

 _The hollow heard a slight scuffle of the sand behind it, as it turned its head around it found itself looking at a person... a Shinigami._

 _It tensed up and prepared for a fight, but it would wait for the damnable reaper to make a move. For some reason it didn't draw its weapon, her posture didn't indicate it was of any threat, like she though of it as nothing more than a rock._

 _I let out a growl but the Shinigami doesn't flinch, instead it walks closer forcing it to tense up even more to prepare to avoid a close-range attack but instead it never came. The hands remained at its sides as it walked pasted the hollow like it wasn't there, she walked up the dune they were on and reached the top, eyes dismissively scanning the area._

 _It suddenly turned its gaze back towards the hollow, to which the person spoke in an even yet kind tone._

 _''Where are_ we _going?''._

* * *

''Rukia''.

My violet eyes turn from my cell window over my shoulder to see Renji standing on the opposite sides of the bars, a scowl reminiscent of Ichigo on his face.

''What is it, _Lieutenan_ t _Abarai_ _?_ '' I say with the Kuchiki mask and tone, causing his eyebrow to twitch.

''Your lucky that your human _friend_ was saved by the criminal Asami'' He sneered ''But it doesn't matter, once your trial is done they'll be hunted down and executed themselves''.

''You seem pretty confident about beating Beelov-san'' I say with a little bit of sarcasm.

''She got a lucky shot'' He growled.

''I doubt you'd ever reach her level'' I say and turn my head away.

 _'Her show of strength... I've never seen anything like it... not even Nii-sama can compare...'_

* * *

A dimension away, a lone man dressed in a top hat and red tuxedo sat at an old Victorian table with a cup of tea in his hand. The man took a sip of his tea while looking over the army of his, training away at a steady pace. His room as messy as ever, though he didn't care.

His gaze turned over to the wall behind him where a calendar hung on the wall, many days crossed out. He set down his tea cup onto the plate and stood up, his low-heeled boots trudging across the fine dark oak wood floor. Instead of interacting with the calendar, he reached down to a cardboard box where a dozen other calendars inside. He reached down and pulled out the one n the top of the pile, skipping through the pages until he reached July next year.

''July 17th, the day everything goes to shit''.

* * *

''Captain...'' Rangiku whispered softly as she looked at the pictures of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Isshin Shiba, one a criminal and the other MIA, considered KIA. Five years have passed since the icy cold captain disappeared after breaking out of jail, it bothered her. He had hollow powers? shouldn't we have tried to help them instead of out-casting them? More-so how did they escape? The walls of the 2nd division were made from Sekkiseki, even the captain commander would have trouble breaking through that.

Anytime a question along those lines were raised, Soi Fon blamed the young girl Chiro for breaking the wall while using an Illusion Kido to distract the camera. It came a quite a shock when we got the news, she never came across as the type to use Kido. However after the Kido corps were ordered to search for any other spells in the division (for safety reasons) they came across dozens of secret tunnels with Kido hiding them, some tunnels led to 'innocent' things such as Ukitake's candy stash or the 11th divisions lieutenants office (best friend of Chiro). Most were far more worrying, such as the ones that led to the 12th's vault and the archives under central 46.


	8. Chapter 8 - ARC 2

_Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 8: Training to protect - Dragons Shadow ARC

 _They wandered the desert, together in death. No hollow dared to even approach them, a Vasto Lorde and a Shinigami? Better they got the hell out of there, they were nothing but a bunch of weaklings._

 _He and the Shinigami had just wandered, the Shinigami had to rest often and the hollow took watch over the body, despite not being asked to. It would wake up and they would continue doing whatever, with nothing to do in Hueco Mundo they often visited the human world for short periods of time due to the amount of attention from hostile Shinigami that he had to kill._

 _He had come to think of his traveling friend as a companion; one that never left his side and trusted its life with him. It was an odd feeling and stirred something in the hole in his chest, though he always brushed the feeling off as a side-effect of being around a living soul for too long._

 _They would be companions forever, no matter how hard the universe fought to keep them apart._

* * *

''I regret fighting you'' I moan from the ground.

''Oh be quiet, I wasn't even trying'' She scoffed ''If you think this is tough then wait till you see what I have for you later on, but that's besides the point; your defence is sloppy, you don't treat your blade like you should and your attacks are rushed''.

 _ **''What did I tell you? Miss bitch''** _ His hollow/Zanpakuto sneered.

 _'I think I am starting to agree with you'_

''Get up'' She said and removed the tip of the sword from my neck, walking a few paces away and taking a stance ''Stop treating your blade as a mere weapon''.

''Well a Zanpakuto is a sword with a spirit inside it, right?'' I frown at her as I get up, not missing the growl in my head.

''Of course not'' She scolded ''A Zanpakuto is a part of your soul, the blade you wield now is an Asauchi - which _is_ a plain old weapon. If you want to turn it into your Zanpakuto you should treat it as an extension of your body, think of it like when you fight against those pesky gangs or whatever - you wouldn't carelessly throw your fists about, you would be careful because you could damage them if not cared with precise aim''.

''So I just have to treat it like an extension of myself in a sense?'' I frown and she nodded, her stance changed in an instant and that's all the warning I got before she appeared in front of me and swung down at me. I raised my Asauchi to block and my entire body buckled under the strike, I swear the ground cracked below me. She was deliberating going easy on me, which was abundantly clear by the calm if not relaxed (yet still stoic) expression on her face.

I was going at full throttle, dodging and weaving her blows while hacking and slashing with the weapon in my hands at her. She easily blocked the attacks with only one hand on her sword while the only hang by her side almost tauntingly, showing she had no use of using two hands when fighting myself. Each time our swords met she had easily held her ground, even pushing me back with a simple push forwards. Despite I knew I was outmatched I _had_ to get stronger so I could rescue Rukia and I had six months to do so.

With new-found vigour I speed up as much as I can, her expression remained unchanged as she continued to block each of my strikes, though her eyebrow had lifted in a show of mild surprise. She disappeared in a blur and appeared ten feet back, the passive hand glowing a bright blue and crackling.

''Hado #4: Byakurai'' She said and a bolt of lightning barely missed me, going over my shoulder and striking what I assumed was a tree ''That was a low-level Hado spell, its the second Hado spell I will be teaching you, though I want you to try and cast it; push your Reiryoku, or energy, into your fingertip and imagine firing a bolt of lightning''.

I point out a finger and do as she asked, picturing the same attack she did and pushing my power into my finger. It glows a crackling blue as a small ball of energy forms at the tip of my finger, I look on in awe at it and momentarily lose concentration of it. It shook slightly and I immediately tried bringing it back under control but did not expect it to blow up... in my face.

I stumbled back from the small puff of black smoke that came from the explosion and turned my gaze onto Asami, who while seemingly remained impassive held an obvious glint of amusement in her one visible eye causing my eyebrow to twitch.

''You... you knew that was going to happen, didn't you?!''.

The corners of her lips twitched upwards slightly ''I had a hunch''.

I growl but quickly decide to dodge when the same bolt of lightning comes at me, courtesy of her pointing a finger at me. She disappeared again and running on instinct I twirled around to see her already swinging her blade down at me, I raised my sword to block but greatly underestimated the power behind this attack and was sent hurling through the air into a tree, bringing it with me to the ground.

''Damn it'' I grind my teeth ''How the hell are you so strong?''.

''I have trained for three quarters of my life Kurosaki'' She said as she walked over to me casually ''However if your growth rate is true, then you could catch up within a year''.

''Really?'' I blink in surprise and she nods, with new-found determination I rise to me feet ''Then I better try harder''.

A barely perceptible smile flashes across her face before she disappeared and reappeared in front of me and slashed at me ''By pushing your Reiryoku into your feet will allow you to perform Shunpo, which is why I keep blurring''.

I frown ''Uh, thanks?''.

Speak of the devil she disappeared in another blur, I heard the same indescribable sound behind me but when I spin around she wasn't there. A fierce pain shoots through my side as I catch sight of her blurring form again.

 _'Push my Reiryoku into my feet? Easy said than done...'_

I tried doing as she said but instead it felt like my soles were on fire, prompting me to cut the flow off. I tried again with the small window of opportunity she was giving me and somehow still failed, irritating me.

 _ **''Holy shit your dumb as fuck''**_ His hollow groaned _**''Ya have ta put intent behind it if ya want ta move''.**_

 _'What the hell does that mean!?'_

 _''Reiryoku must have intent behind it to function, be it consciously or subconsciously. The reason your earlier spell failed was because you didn't intend to strike your opponent with it, rather you took to observing at it... though to be able to nearly perform a Hado so early, particularly since this is your first Kido you've learnt is incredible'' His Quincy supplied._

Mentally nodding, I focused on a piece of land a few feet away and pushed my Reiryoku into my feet and the world, if only for a fraction of a second, became a blur. It had worked, yes, but in a battle - especially against someone of Asami's calibre - it would be useless. She was as strong as a captain (I think) so that means if I can defeat her before we leave for soul society then I'll be strong enough to beat almost anybody (right?).

His instincts suddenly screamed and as such he used his newly acquired Shunpo to move a few feet ahead and spun around, barely raising his blade in time to block her strike and be sent skidding back. She was back on me in an instant, her long katana swinging with deadly precision of flurrying slashes and stabs. I used Shunpo to move to the area to her left and swung at her, her face showed brief surprise before she brought her blade up and blocked it with apparent ease.

''We haven't been in here for a quarter of an hour and you can already perform Shunpo? Impressive Kurosaki'' She stated ''But if you want to save your friend, the you'll have to get better!''.

Her Reiatsu flared slightly making the air heavy before she bolted forwards, her katana swinging to slash my torso in two. I brought up my blade but like many times before I was sent flying back, this time extra far. He skidded to a stop before using Shunpo to move closer to my opponent, it worked and I intercepted her sword mid-flight and brought us back to a deadlock, though her expression was morphing into barely-there respect.

Ignoring that fact, I moved back slightly then shoved forwards in an attempt to off-balance her, it partially worked in she lost her balance but it only happened for less that a millisecond - making it useless. She came back full force, her swings near unpredictable yet each had an overpowering strength behind them.

 _'Dammit! I will win!'_

* * *

I block another swing, I attempt to get inside her guard but she easily stops me from doing so. My breaths had began to come out in pants and I had numerous cuts on my body, all of them ignored. I had gotten a few good hits on her too, though it only made her increase the difficulty each time. I Shunpo to the side and slash at her but the blade it blocked by her own, she twists her body and breaks the deadlock before slashing down my torso. I wince and Shunpo backwards, narrowly avoiding another slash at me.

She extends her free hand ''Bakudo #4: Hainawa''.

A golden chain shot out of her open palm, it took me off guard and I had no defence to block it. It wrapped around my torso and forced my arms to stick to my sides, I put pressure against them and struggle to break free but I never got the chance. Like a whip, she snapped it to the right and not a moment later I found myself shooting with the rope still binding me. I smashed into a few trees before my momentum stopped and the rope disappeared, I involuntarily cough and spat out blood before wiping my arm with my sleeve.

Dust surrounded me but I could faintly sense Asami ahead of me, taking a shot in the dark I raised my index finger.

''Hado #4: Byakurai!'' I cry, focusing on the bolt from earlier that Asami had wordlessly used and aimed it at where I felt her coming from. It worked, though with nowhere near the level of precision that she used. It flew into the dust cloud and I followed with Shunpo, which brought me out of the smoke cloud to see Asami standing casually with a mildly impressed look, a burnt smoke smoking on her right bicep.

''You continue to impress, Kurosaki'' She nodded before disappearing in a blur once again, causing me to grumble out an incoherent curse before raising my blade to block hers from the front.

''I've been meaning to ask'' I say, blocking her rapid strikes with less difficulty than before ''Your as strong as a captain right? that means if I beat you, then I'll have n problem in soul society''.

''Nope'' She replied simply ''I'm on a much higher level than the captains, save the senior captains who could give me a run for my money if they went Bankai''.

''Senior captains?'' I frowned ''Are they like a rank above regular captains?''.

''Technically? No. They are like all the other captains but the reason they are called senior is because they have been around for the longest, centuries, maybe even a millennium. While the share the same rank as the other captains, their strength is unprecedented. They could likely take on two Bankai from other captains with only their Shikai, I haven't seen their Bankai before and I was told they haven't used it in centuries''.

I Shunpo'ed out of the way of another literal jab ''Can you explain the whole hierarchy thing please?''.

She nodded but continued to slice at me, ignoring the fact I was panting like a dog ''The bottom of the food chain are unseated officers, they can be put on the same level as a weak hollow. There are hundreds of unseated officers in each division and mostly have basic jobs like taking reports somewhere and replaying messages. Next are seated officers, each seat has a fair boost in power to the last seat. It goes from 20 all the way down to 3, the lower the number the more powerful - especially the 5-3. Next is a lieutenant, like the pineapple you fought before''.

I snort at hearing the nickname for the lieutenant but allow her to continue without interruption, pushing myself extra hard not to get sent flying back just so I can hear this whole system.

''They are leaps and bounds stronger than others so if you encounter them, do not hesitate when fighting them. Next up are the captains, who are far stronger than any lieutenant and possess Bankai, do you know that term?''.

''You've mentioned it a few times in passing'' I reply quickly.

''Mm, basically Bankai is the second release of your Zanpakuto, the first being Shikai which is what your training to achieve. Bankai usually requires a decade of training to achieve, though that time varies on person to person really. Most leave it at that, knowing Bankai and all done and dusted. What most people fail to do, hell what most _cant_ do is master their Bankai... Bankai is an understanding of yourself and your Zanpakuto and accepting it, it is simple in theory but requires honesty, since your Zanpakuto can see through lies and will not be happy if you go lying to it''.

''Mastering your Bankai grants a huge power boost, and I mean _huge_ '' She finished.

''Have you mastered your Bankai?'' I ask, blocking another swipe.

''Plural'' She corrected, gesturing with her free hand at the other sword at her waist ''And yes''.

''Oh, I thought both blades were the same Zanpakuto just in two'' I admit.

''Mm, that's what any duel wielder would say'' She explained ''My mothers side of the family tree were inherent duel wielders, we are born with one blade and spawn a new one once our soul is powerful enough''.

''Is that even possible?'' I ask with wide eyes, her lips tug up in the corners slightly.

''I've made a self-sustaining dimension, and your asking if having two different Zanpakuto is possible?''.

''Point taken'' I grunt ''When are you going to show your Shikai?''.

She _chuckled_ ''You can barely hold up against me when I'm not going all out in my sealed state and you want me to release? Don't get cocky Kurosaki''.

She disappeared in another blur and appeared by my side, blade already in motion. I Shunpo away but still get a small gash on my side, making me curse silently.

She held out a palm to me, silently signalling Kido spell ''Hado #31: Shakkaho''.

A red ball of fire forms quickly and just as quickly shot out at me, despite looking much less dangerous than a Byakurai the higher number silently warned me. I Shunpo'ed out of its path and prepared to charge Asami when the Shakkaho must've hit something because a huge rumble, I spun around and my jaw nearly dropped at seeing the massive pillar of red fire.

I used Shunpo just in time to avoid a sneak-attack from her, I held out my fingertip as another Byakurai spell began charging up. She disappeared into her usual blur and the sound of her appearing behind me signalled me to ditch the attack in favour of attempting to block her attack with both hands. It sent me skidding back but at least I didn't go flying.

* * *

I spun around to meet her blade for the millionth time, I move forwards and jab forwards rapidly and forcing her to go on the defensive. I didn't know how long we were fighting for but despite feeling tired I felt... elated for a better word. My unnamed Zanpakuto still refused to tell me its name (damn him) but at the same time, I kinda didn't _want_ to know its name, not until I can force Asami into Shikai. Speaking of which...

''Hado #63: Raikoho!'' She called and her palms glowed yellow before a shot of yellow electricity at me, I immediately raised my own palm and prayed it wouldn't blow up in my face again.

''Hado #33: Sokatsui!'' I cry and I mentally cheered once the blue shot of fire intercepted her Raikoho and blew both of them up. He once again mentally thanked his Zanpakuto for helping with the spells, instructing him on how he _should_ use them.

 _'That's the fifth time she's used that spell... yet when I try and mimic her it just blows up, ah may as well keep trying'_

She disappeared and struck from the front, her blade met mine in a shower of sparks but she surprised me by shooting her fist into my gut. The oxygen leaves my lungs and my head bows in shock, only for her knee to come up and hit my head, sending me tumbling away.

I grind to a halt a fair distance away and prepare to fire a Kido spell when I hear the words ''Bakudo #4: Hainawa''.

The chain caught my wrist that held my Asauchi-turned-Zanpakuto, the chain yanked and forced my wrist down. She didn't waste a second and rammed her knee into my chest, making me go sprawling away again.

''Damn, you never said you'd be using hand-to-hand'' I growl, spitting out some blood while getting back into a stance.

''I didn't say I wouldn't either'' She retorted and charged me in the blur of Shunpo, a sneaky thought comes to mind.

 _'I have an idea...'_

My palm glowed with yellow electricity as the spell formed, not a moment too soon she appeared before him but widened her eyes upon seeing the Kido in my hand.

''Hado #63: Raikoho!'' I cried out and the electricity surged violently and exploded, the distance between us leaving no room to evade.

* * *

 _'That... was a bad idea'_

 ** _''Ya think?''._**

Scowling, I gingerly lift myself off the ground and back into my stance. There was a large crater where I once stood, Asami had also been pushed back and had mild burns on her skin, though that was probably the most damage I've inflicted so far. I took more damage and my outfit was burnt away at the torso, in any other situation I might have been embarrassed by the lack of clothing but right now the elation and adrenaline from the current battle whisked away such thoughts.

''Interesting use of Kido there, even if you took some damage yourself'' She acknowledged before taking her stance again ''But I don't think your down for the count yet''.

I grin ''Like hell I am, I ain't giving up until I force you t use your Shikai''.

Her lips curve upwards into a small grin ''Then your going to try harder, causing I won't hold back anymore''.

Her body glowed as the weight in the air increased tenfold, in turn I flare my own and charge at her in a series of rapid Shunpo. My blade meets her and upon them meeting she buckles for only a moment before pushing back, she disappeared and reappeared further back for a change.

''Hado #32: Okasen!'' She cried out and from her free palm a huge erratic wave of yellow energy shot out, spreading out the further it got.

 _'Shit!'_

I Shunpo away instinctively but the attack still burns my left side badly, causing me to scowl as I used Shunpo to get closer. Our blades meet and sparks fly off as each of us try to hit the other, the occasion scratch aside it seemed impossible. Both of us were panting now, me more than her but I still pushed on fiercely. If this is as strong as she is without releasing her Shikai then I have a chance.

Jumping back slightly I point my free hand at her ''Hado #4: Byakurai''.

The bolt of lightning shoots out like a bullet, she deftly side-stepped the attack and blurred forwards, though it was slightly easier to see her form as she moved this time around. Our blades meet and I remove one hand from the grip of the blade and throw a punch at her stomach, judging by the expression on her face she clearly didn't expect me to do that. I Shunpo back and build up energy in my free palm while my Zanpakuto tries to keep the spell together, once I reach far enough away I attempt the Hado that kept failing before.

''Hado #63: Raikoho!'' For once the Hado bent to my will and shot out, its aim slightly off but still would hit Asami, had she not done what followed.

''Bakudo #81: Danku'' She said and a mirror-looking barrier appeared in front of her, blocking the shot. The Kido had exploded on contact and made a veil of smoke, hindering my sight until it was cleanly chopped in half by her blade. Instead of using Shunpo to attack she took a few steps forward until she was out of the black cloud, revealing an unsettling yet almost imperceptible grin.

''Lets turn this up a notch, shall we?'' She grinned ''Shine, Tsuki no Megami''. (Tran: Moon Goddess).

Her Reiatsu flared a brilliant white, her simple katana transformed completely; the blade long but retaining the average length of a katana, the silver and blue guard, the blue handle with silver outlines and a short ribbon trailing off the bottom of the hilt. She twirled the blade it her finger once before retaking her stance, disappearing in an even faster blur and reappearing a few steps in front of me. She swung her blade upwards as a white glow spread across it, causing my eyes to widen.

''Mikadzuki'' She called calmly as the white glow took on the form of a thin crescent-shaped white mass of power. It flew at me and felt like twice the amount of her normal swing strength, I blocked it but it was pushing me back even as I dug my heels into the ground. Eventually after what seemed like forever the attack lost its strength and faded away completely, less than a second later Asami was on me again and we clashed blades for a brief second before I as sent skidding back by the sheer power behind her attack. (Tran: Crescent Moon)

Despite all that I couldn't help but grin, I got her to use her Shikai - which also made my Zanpakuto speak up.

 _ **''I think yer strong enough ta know ma name''**_ He said suddenly _ **''I had intended a fight between you and me but fuck that! This is way too much fun! C'mon and call my name...''.**_

The words were muted yet all to clear at the same time, I Shunpo back several dozens of feet and pointed my blade to the heavens with a wide grin.

''Pierce the heavens, Zangetsu!''.

* * *

''Chiro''.

Said girl turned to look at me, her eyes wide and full of panic as a cold sweat ran down her cheeks. Her body was heaving and panting as if she had just ran a marathon, which she had clearly not at this time of night. Her bed sheets were disturbed and ruffled, her pillows visibly wet from what he could only guess was tears and/or sweat.

''T-T-Toshi?'' She whimpered, her voice so soft and vulnerable sounding.

''Are you alright?'' I ask gently, who would've guessed Chiro of all people would be in such a... terrible state from whatever nightmare she had?

''Y-Yeah'' She audibly gulped ''P-Perfectly fine''.

I was silent for a long moment, she was shaking slightly and had signs of a nightmare for sure but... what could scare her? It was hard to admit but despite how cheery she always was, he thought of her as near-invincible. She took on multiple Vasto Lorde without releasing her Shikai and ended the fight in less than a minute, where-as I could barely hold up against one. What could make her quiver? Certainly not the monster Zaraki Kenpachi, nor the madman Mayuri Kurotsuchi or even the stern captain commander, hollows even less.

Broken by her own mind, huh... fitting.

''Nightmares?'' I break the silence, she looked away and found the floor suddenly interesting. I sigh, walking in the room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

It had become an odd routine. Chiro had nightmares on a semi-regular basis; maybe one in every four nights. Her father, Kisuke, or her sister Asami usually came in and waited until she calmed down and sent her back to bed after a few comforting words. One night I had woken up to her thrashing in the other room, I had assumed something was wrong like assassins or something and made my way to her room. She had a bad case of PTSD according to Kisuke, though he politely asked that I not bring it up and I obliged, since despite how much the residents included me I was still - technically - a guest and didn't want to overstep any boundaries.

I had inadvertently taken up the role of calming her down, since she seemed at ease around me. Kisuke and Asami still did it too, though more often than not it was me. I didn't mind too much and adjusted my sleeping schedule to it, I would stay up a few hours after she went to bed and if she didn't wake up, then that basically meant that she was sound for the night.

It always left a bad taste in his mouth; what if she had experienced this when in the Gotei 13 for those few months? Nobody familiar to you or to comfort you, how did she survive? Admittedly it wasn't dangerous and even if nobody did anything to help her she would calm down on her own, though it was the fact alone that she had to suffer so much when she was under his command... it made his stomach churn in guilt.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' I ask in a soft whisper, since I had never asked such a thing before in fear it would set her off. She stiffened over and a sense of guilt washed over me, but before I could apologise she gave a barely perceptible nod. Silence ensued for a few moments, the only light being that which came through the small window at the other side of the room.

''Its a long story'' She sighed softly.

''I can listen for as long as you want me to'' I reply.

She gives me a small but grateful smile, one that needed no words to convey what she meant.

''It happened 105 years ago, on July 17th...''.

* * *

 **A/N: I will say now that next chapter will delve into Chiro's past and show a bit more of her friendship with Toshiro, and will contain darker themes and stuff like that.**

SPOILER!

She gave me a sad smile ''Nee-san found out what happened''.

I pale slightly, her sister had never shown even an ounce of anger towards him or anyone else apart from casual banter with her father. An angry Asami? Hell may as well break loose.

''What happened next?'' I gulp.

She smiled darkly ''Anything within a fifteen feet radius of her was destroyed from existence from her Reiatsu alone, be it living, dead or inanimate''.


	9. Chapter 9 - ARC 2

**A/N: WARNING! Dark themes this chapter! Be wary all those who actually care about these warnings! Also this just shows a bit of relationship development between Toshiro and Chiro, so Ichi and Asami will continue their fight next chapter.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Soul Healing - Dragons Shadow ARC

It was a usual day in the household of Urahara; the father of the trio of three, Kisuke Urahara, was out and working at the 12th division. This left the two sisters in the house alone, it was a fairly high-end house that was secluded in a nearby forest and protected with a Kido barrier; only members of the Urahara household could enter without disturbing the invisible barrier Kido.

''I just need to pick-up some supplies from the Akane down the road. I'll be back in ten to fifteen minutes, you know the rules''.

The young girl known as Chiro hummed an affirmative, despite barely registering it at all. She was too busy playing with the new invention/toy her father had made, he called it the RubiX cube - to which Asami constantly bereted him for his bad naming skills playfully. It was a weird box where you had to twist it over and over again until you made each side of the cube the same colour.

The door shut quietly and lulled the house into silence, minutes passed before the young pouted at the cube and resolved to do it outside in the warm sun. She reached up and twisted the knob before pushing the door open, the house and the area around the clearing was protected by a Kido spell, ending at the treeline. The clearing that the house was situated in was bare, just a bunch of grass and the occasional plant.

She walked out of the house and sat on the grass outside, her pink and purple Yukata spilling out around her legs as she did so. The sun glowed over her and made her skin feel warm, making her make a hum of satisfaction. She was about to return her gaze to the toy when she caught sight of a girl in a white Yukata near the treeline, looking on at her in sadness.

It wasn't out of the ordinary for this to happen, kids always came running when they found another child who had better living conditions in hope they stay with them. We didn't allow it, not like they could with the Kido barrier anyway, but I always kept some extra candy in my pocket for any. This girl in particular had come several times, each time given some candy. She was awfully thin and I occasionally left her any food I could get without my family noticing.

''Hi!'' I beam at her and get to my feet, moving as fast as possible to get over to her. I pass the barrier and just as I was about to reach the treeline she fled, she had done this a few times already and claiming she didn't want to see anyone giving her food, else they will use her to get food. I followed her into the treeline, ignoring the feeling in my gut that warned me something was off.

''Hey?'' I question, looking around for her. She had literally disappeared from sight, like dust in the wind. A crack of a branch behind me signals where she is but before I can turn around and give her the candy something, maybe a bug, pricked my neck. A wave a dizziness washed over me almost instantly and my body felt heavy, sleepy even. Darkness covered the corners of my vision and a hear voices, gruff and deep ones and a hearty chuckle alongside a scared girlish yelp.

My vision darkened fully, bringing me into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

When I awoke I was cold, my back especially so. It was dark all around me but the longer I peered into the darkness the clearer it became, showing I was in a nearly pitch-black room. Strange tools lined the walls, some sharp like knives while others were blunt like clubs. I was on a weird white stone table and a heavy musky stench clogged the room, my arms and legs tied down by leather straps.

''Ah good, your awake'' A deep voice said, belonging to a man who sat in a chair in the corner of the room, clearly I had missed him because of his dark coat.

''Where am I?'' I ask, confused.

He flicked a switch and a light above me flickered into power, the light nearly blinding me ''You possess admirable spiritual power my dear, as expected from the daughter of a captain... which is why I would just _love_ to try out some of my new substances on yourself, experiments if you will''.

''But I don't wanna'' I whine, my brain still not fully comprehending it.

''You don't have a choice'' He said darkly, sending shivers down my spine as he stabbed the needle into my arm, making it feel like it was on fire. She cried out in agony and told him to make it go away, though he _laughed._ Why was he laughing?

The pain continued for a few minutes before it dulled and faded away, only for another needle to stab in my other arm with triple the pain it held before. I screamed in pure pain until my voice broke, even then my mouth was wide open in a silent cry.

My vision began to darken and I thanked the spirit king for the respite from this hell, only for the next injection to shake away the blessing and make me want to throw up. When will this nightmare end, I didn't know.

* * *

I didn't know how long passed, dozens of holes littered my arms and stomach from the punctures of needles. My body was withering in a series of agonising spasms, blood gurgled in my mouth as it leaked out of the corner of my mouth along with the stench of bile. The man had striped the top half of my Yukata to have better accuracy with his needles, not that they mattered were they landed. Turns out most were filled with hollow or Quincy Reiryoku, which is why my body was in so much pain.

Sometimes the needles tore my soul apart, literally and metaphorically. It felt as if my body was being split into four parts with each limb being pulled on, no matter how much I cried out or screamed it would only serve to make his smile wider. However all things come to an end, both good and bad.

Nee-san must've found out what happened, because her Reiatsu was purely blazing as she sped towards my location. She would be here within a minute or two, but she wouldn't be fast enough. The man lifted a needle, this time with a plain blackish substance.

''Time for you to go now, little one'' He whispered gleefully ''Your served your part in my research, now however I can't let you live with such powerful _modifications_ to your body''.

He aimed the needle directly above my heart, time slowed down as it slowly lowered itself towards me. Was this the end? All this suffering and now death?

 _'I don't wanna die'_

 _'I don't wanna die'_

 _'I don't wanna die!'_

I repeated it like a mantra in my head, struggling against the restraints with my remaining strength but to no avail.

 ** _''I can give you the power to save yourself''_** A gentle doubled voice said in my ear, like a snake whispering.

 _'Who are you?'_

 ** _''We have no time for introductions, I can save you... but you'll have to trust me on this''._**

 _'If it makes this hell end... then please... please help me...'_

As if that was the key to open the door, I felt like someone else held my hand. Nobody was there yet they were all the same, the hand was warm and welcoming despite lacking a physical form. I grip its formless warmth and the feeling spread up my arm, making it pleasantly numb as the feeling rushed across my whole body. When it reached my head it felt like I was just knocked out but conscious at the same time, I saw through my eyes but I couldn't control my body.

The restraint holding my arms down snapped, my right arm darting up and gripping the mans wrist. His face lit up in surprise as I snapped the wrist, taking the free needle and stabbing it into his chest. He stumbled back and reached for a weapon on the wall but before he reached it the door behind him flew off its hinges, crashing into him with such force he slammed into the wall with it, making a sickening crunch as his body limped.

''Nee...san?'' I ask before darkness flooded my vision immediately, sending me into darkness.

* * *

''And that's what happened...'' She whispered softly, tears in the corners of her eye ''Because I learned my Zanpakuto's name after it hollowfied my eye also became hollowfied, the other Vizard had already known their names when their spirits hollowfied and the only reason you and nee-san don't have your spirits hollowfied is because you were infected by a hollow, not directly implanted with its Reiryoku''.

''I see'' I reply, still in mild shock from her story.

''There was one semi-good thing that came from it'' She smiled sadly.

''What?'' I question.

''Nee-san burned the whole place to the ground and all the workers there were sent to hell for eternity, but not before burning them alive'' She smiled ''An angry Nee-san can destroy a town with a flick of a wrist, that's not overrated either''.

The tears come back again and without even thinking on it I pull her close to me in a hug, the first one I had done in a century. It was an awkward one but the best I could do, since she also did the same gesture to cheer me up when I got depressed. She initially stiffened before leaning in more, resting her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of us speaking and listening to the silence as our respective minds raced thinking about different things.

 _'To think someone as cheerful as her had such a bad past... I never assumed anything like that would happen to her'_

''Hey Toshi...'' She mumbled softly.

''What?''.

''Thank you'' She said in an even softer, yet infinitely thankful tone.

''No problem'' I reply smiling.

We sat like that for however long passed, in an eternal hug of comfort. Eventually my eyes fluttered shut, her eyes already closed.

* * *

My eyes flutter open lazily, the area around me blurry. I blink away the tiredness and the blurriness fades, revealing the ceiling of the Urahara store.

 _'I don't remember going back to my room...'_

A slight movement against my chest alerts me I am not alone, I look down and find a semi-awake Chiro lying next to me with her head resting on my chest.

''Sorry, I didn't wanna wake you'' She smiled tiredly ''And your a nice pillow''.

I feel my cheeks heat up but scowl, causing her to giggle like her normal self. I can't help but smile down at her, knowing she's back to normal now. She sat up wiping away the land of the sleep in her eyes with a gentle fist, her legs dangling off the edge of her bed. She went over to her drawer and began digging her hands in for clothes, pulling out some human clothes since they were in Gigai's.

''I'll uh... see you at breakfast'' I say quickly when I saw her begin to undo the sleeping clothes, she hummed in acknowledgement and I left the room to return to my own. My body ran on autopilot as my mental conversation took place, getting dressed and heading towards the small dining room.

 _'Hopefully her nightmares might stop, since talking about things usual clears them up'_

 ** _''I hope they don't stop, that means we get ta cuddle her more''._**

 _'Shut up, pervert'_

 ** _''Heh you say that yet she was prepared ta take her clothes off and get changed in front of ya, either your level 99 friend zoned or she really likes ya''._**

 _'She has the mind-set of a child, she probably didn't know that most people don't get changed in front of others'_

 ** _''Che, right... tell ya what, if ya ever get in that situation again - let' her get changed in front of ya, see what happens''._**

 _'Shut up!'_

Trying to remove the flush from my cheeks as I eat the slice of toast Tessai made, I notice Chiro skipping into the room the room with a piece of toast in her mouth. She wore a white T-Shirt and pink cardigan which was left open, a pink skirt and white shoes with white laces. I only now realised I had gotten changed, I wore a black shirt with a white collar and greyish white jeans and black shoes with white laces.

She used one hand to take the toast out of her mouth ''We should go visit Karin and Yuzu!''.

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, sisters to Ichigo Kurosaki. Ever since last year the four of us often hung out, usually in a game of soccer with the sisters on one team while me and Chiro on the other. I hung out more-so with Karin since Yuzu was more girlish, while Yuzu and Chiro usually did such things. Soccer was the one thing that we all played on even terms, myself and Karin the better players while Chiro and Yuzu weren't as good. Didn't mean they weren't lucky on occasion, keyword lucky.

We had a cover story obviously, myself and Chiro are apparently orphans who parents died and we were staying with our uncle who didn't like friends over (so they didn't come over). It had been embarrassing at first, since we went with the idea that our parents used my last name while her uncle used hers - to which Yoruichi endlessly teased me about how only married couples had matching last names. Chiro didn't catch onto the fact she was teasing and joined in, making me redder than a tomato.

''Sure'' I sigh and munch on my toast while Chiro nibbles on hers as she goes to bug her father, likely to ask if we could.

* * *

''Hey Yuzu!''.

Said girl turned around and lit up upon seeing the pink-haired young girl walking towards them with me in tow. She pulled her sister to a stop and waved at us from their place by at the tree.

We were currently in the park, since the pair decided to take a walk and Isshin gave us directions. We approached the two casually, Chiro hopped over to Yuzu and began firing off an onslaught of words about this 'cool ice cream store'. Myself and Karin watched on in mild amusement, though a group of boys, maybe only a year or two only than the twins, stalked in the background watching us. Chiro noticed it too but didn't give any obvious (though to me it was clear) moves that alerted the group, our silent hope they would go away.

Several minutes past, all four of us now aware of their presence but pretending not to notice. We quickly realised they weren't going to leave, so we began to walk to the gate of the park. We only made it halfway before the group of young teens confronted us, two blocking the gate, two on each side of us and three behind us; nine in total.

''Not you dimwits again'' Karin growled at them ''What do you want?''.

One of the three from the back walked forwards with a smug grin on his face, he was tall and slightly muscular for a thirteen year old, his bleached blonde hair in a Mohawk style as he wore brass knuckles on his hands. I'm confident myself and Chiro could take him, mainly because even if we got beaten badly we could just leave the Gigai and get another.

''Hello again, _Karin-chan_ '' His smugness shined ''You lost? If I remember correctly, I said this park was _our_ territory''.

''And I remember saying anyone could use it after I beat you down, Tyraki-Baka''.

The smug smile vanished and was replaced by a fierce glare ''You should watch your tongue, after all something could happen to your friends here''.

Karin quietly cursed under her breath and looked at us out of the corner of her eye, Chiro beamed at her with a dangerous glint in her eyes and I give a firm nod.

''If anyone, its you guys who should be worried'' Chiro giggled and Yuzu paled slightly in confused fear.

A few of the boys around us chuckled, some making snarky remarks as Karin gave us a confused frown. We repeated the same action as before, this time the message got across to her.

''This is your only chance to piss off, Tyraki-Baka'' She growled again, causing Tyraki's eyebrow to twitch in anger. Chiro moved forward just as Tyraki threw a punch, she grabbed his wrist and with a sickening snap broke his wrist, shot her knee into his stomach and head-butted him in one fluid motion. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

''Tyraki-san?!'' Several boys called out while a few charged at us, I duck under one of them shot my fist into his jaw and kneeing him in the gut. I duck past one of them and elbow him in his back, snapping my arm around and hitting the side of his head, rendering him unconscious.

Karin grabbed one by the front of his shirt and head-butted them into unconsciousness and promptly kicked another in his balls, making him crumble to the floor in agony. Chiro stopped one of their fists and punched his chest, kicking him in the balls simultaneously. The others recovered from their shock but instead of fighting bolted out of there, except one.

''K-Karin-chan'' Yuzu wheezed out as the boy tightened his grip on his chokehold, the three of us tensed as we slowly spread out around him. We were silent for a few moments, tensed and ready to spring into action if he dared to do anything worse than a chokehold. Once she would be unconscious we'd have a short time frame before she would die of oxygen loss, so we waited for him to move.

Just before her eyes began fluttering, a tanned hand landed on the boys shoulder. Obviously not expecting anyone behind him he jumped and lost his hold on Yuzu, Chiro bolted forward and punched him so hard he was unconscious with a high chance of a concussion. The boy crumbled and Karin caught Yuzu just before she fell, catching her breath desperately.

''Thanks mister...'' Karin said but slowed and her eyes widened upon seeing the large Mexican man from the hollow invasion a few days ago ''Your the guy who fought those monsters!''.

Myself, Chiro and Sado tense up, shit we hadn't anticipated the memory eraser to wear off this fast.

''What monster?'' Chiro asked doing the innocent act ''I didn't know you had nightmares''.

''It wasn't a nightmare!'' She nearly shouted ''I saw Ichi-nii in a black outfit with a big sword and fighting lots of those masked monsters!''.

You could hear a pin drop.

''Uh oh'' Chiro pouted ''The cats out the bag, Toshi, Chaddy''.

''Chaddy?'' Sado said as if she misread his name.

''Her nickname for you'' I sigh ''Don't bother trying to get her to change it, I've been friends with her for over five years and I still haven't convinced her''.

The gentle giant nodded just as Karin narrowed her eyes at us ''You guys _know_ about them?''.

''Eh heh'' Chiro rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment ''Maybe?''.

''Who are you guys really?'' She said, putting herself between us and Yuzu.

''We'll explain everything Karin-chan'' Chiro smiled and took out her soul pager ''Dad? I need you to go to Isshin-jii's house... Mm its about the twins... Mm hmm... yay bring Yoruichi!.. Nah nee-san and Ichi are probably busy... ten minutes? 'Kay bye!''.

''Lets go to your house, everything will be explained''.

* * *

I sit down on the floor with Chiro also taking the spot next to me, Isshin on the couch with his daughters on each side of him. Kisuke also sat down by the table with Yoruichi in her cat form, sitting on his shoulder.

''So'' Kisuke smiled, whipping his fan out ''I heard that these two young ladies have found out the big secret eh?''.

Karin squirmed slightly ''Yeah, so you guys gonna tell us?''.

''Well we'll start with plus souls...''.

* * *

''...that's a lot to take in'' Karin sighed.

''How do you think Ichi took it?'' Chiro giggled ''He didn't understand half of it''.

''You know Ichi-nii?'' Yuzu asked curiously.

''Mm, he's training with my sister to go rescue Rukia'' She chirped.

''What do you mean?'' She frowned ''Ichi-nii left only a day ago to go on holiday with some friends''.

''He had to lie, since being a Shinigami isn't allowed to be common knowledge'' I say ''Rukia Kuchiki was charged with giving her Shinigami powers to a human, namely Ichigo. It is normally a temporary procedure, lasting a few months before the human will lose their powers and it will return to the original wielder. The punishment for this is normally just a slap on the wrist, though someone behind the scenes has tricked the government into sentencing her to death''.

''That's terrible!'' Yuzu wailed and I nod.

''That's why Ichigo-san, Sado-san, Inoue-san, Ishida-san, myself and Chiro will be going to rescue her and uncovering the traitor'' I say ''Oh and Asami and Yoruichi''.

''You almost for got us, how rude'' The cat spoke for the first time, making Yuzu and Karin look around the room for the source of the sound. I point to the cat on Kisuke's shoulder and they give me a 'You cant be serious' look before the cat hopped off of her friends shoulder and sat in front of the twins.

''Hello''.

Both girls blinked and were silent for a moment before Yuzu reached down and picked up Yoruichi, looking at her intently. She suddenly pulled the cat into her, bringing it into a bone-crushing hug.

''She's so _cute!_ '' She squealed, not hearing Yoruichi's cries for help. Everyone in the room chuckled while Isshin freed the cat from his daughters deadly clutches, putting her back on the floor. The second her feet touched the ground she bolted back over to Kisuke, gasping for breath.

''Anyway, we'll be leaving in... 9 days?'' I continue and Chiro nods for confirmation.

''Will Ichi-nii be alright?'' Yuzu frowned in concern.

''Probably'' Kisuke chimed in cheerfully ''If my daughters training succeeds as she plans, then he'll have no trouble at all!''.

''Wait...'' Karin narrowed her eyes ''Aren't you her uncle?''.

''Part of their cover'' Isshin explained ''Chiro and Asami are Urahara's daughters while Toshiro is a former captain that has become exiled due to the government not liking how strong he was compared to other captains''.

It was another lie, yet one that was required. We've spent the last few hours explaining the whole system of the spirit world, iconic people, hollows and pretty much everything about the spirit world. We had specifically emphasised how dangerous hollows were and telling them that myself, Chiro, Asami and handful of others were part hollows was a bad move.

''Oh I see'' Karin mused, giving me a semi-sympathetic look.

''Anyway'' Urahara said ''Its getting late so we'll be heading home, if you wish to contact us for any other reason beside interacting with Chiro and Toshiro then ask your father to give me a call, he'll sort it out''.

* * *

''Are you sure it was a good idea to tell them?'' I ask as we walk down the street.

''I believe it was, that way when the day comes for them to go to the soul society they will have above average knowledge'' He replied.

''People lose their memories when they reach soul society don't they?''.

''That is true, they likely will forget _who_ told them but they will remember the information, since it is about the spirit world and thus does not matter if they know that upon entering the soul society''.

''Do we know how far Kurosaki has gotten in his training?'' I ask.

''Hm, not really. Since they are isolated dimensional space we wont be able to converse to them until they come out in six days, or six months to them''.

''It is an impressive power, Jikan Yari'' I muse ''A century on the outside could total to what? Several thousand years?''.

''Mm, interesting indeed - even after examining her ability thoroughly I can't tell'' He spoke ''In the six months they are there their bodies will age by six months, their combat abilities and techniques and Reiatsu will age by six months as well. However the day/night cycle is a month long and thus if they were to fight for a full 24 hours on the outside they would actually be training for a full month... I am expecting a tough fight when Ichigo finishes his training''.

''He can't be _that_ powerful'' I frown.

Kisuke chuckled ''Oh you'll be surprised, he became a match for lieutenant Abarai's sealed sword who was at 20% strength. For someone who hasn't had any formal training and doesn't even know Shunpo, Kido, Shikai or any skill beside hack-and-slash you have to admit he's got an advanced growth rate''.

''I get your point'' I grunt.

* * *

 _''A person who lacks a heart does not make them heartless, the same is reversed; someone who is heartless does not lack a heart''._

 _''When one has no heart to guide themselves, they turn to their instincts to help them survive the loneliness that lacking a heart entails''._

 _''Instincts cannot be replaced, removed or forgotten; they are embedded into our souls from its birth and with remain with us for all eternity''._

 _The hollow listened, since it lacked a voice it didn't interrupt._

 _''Instincts control those who do not have a heart, use their loneliness to assert domination over the mind and overall ensure its survival''._

 _The Shinigami finished, looking to her companion for a reaction. He gave a shrug and she cracked a small smile._

 _''Lets go; we need to go to the human world again''._

 _The hollow nodded, willingly following its races natural enemy as they headed towards the Garganta that lead to the human world._


	10. Chapter 10 - ARC 2

**Jeez this chapter was hard to write, I don't know why... writers block? blocko? block-is-a-bitch? I don't know... ALSO this chapter is a bit fast forward because this is the second chapter of Ichi's training and there is still Ishida and Chad to train before the invasion of soul society, so 3-5 more training chapters after this - including one more ichigo one.**

 **Also next chapter may take longer than the usual update time (So far it has been every 2-3 days, 4 on occasion) because of real life stuff that will shorten my writing time, IF ANYTHING SUPA BAD HAPPENS CHECK THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE WHERE I WILL HAVE ADDED AN UPDATE IF SOMETHING DOES HAPPEN.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Determination to Grow - Dragons Shadow ARC

 _It was a sunny day in Karakura town, the grass a lush green as the leaves on the oak trees fluttered back and forth in the dull breeze. To the humans it seemed like a wonderful day to go out, maybe to the beach or for an ice cream. For a certain Shinigami and Hollow however, it was a far more interesting sight than the simple desert of Hueco Mundo._

 _''Humans are such irritatingly curious creatures'' The Shinigami mused ''If they see an explosion they run towards it to find out what it was instead of avoiding it, children are even worse... though I guess they can be an exception''._

 _The hollow obviously couldn't answer, though it watched the two children running about the small play park with their mother watching contently from a distance. They had come to relax as best as the duo could, though theirs nerves had only escalated upon arrival._

 _''Why... they only live a century at most and accomplish so much, yet Shinigami live for several centuries if not millennia yet progress is severely limited... wasted efforts is why in my opinion''._

 _Suddenly the air became heavier, no-where near to become a threat to the duo but the scent of Shinigami was clear. The hollow pointed up to the sky with its talon-like hand, directing his companions gaze to the Shoji doors high in the sky, the humans blissfully unaware of what was about to escalate. Two men in captains Haori stood present and ready for battle, their identity clear by the numbers 7 and 9 on their backs._

 _Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tosen have entered the battle._

* * *

''Your growth rate continues to impress me, Kurosaki'' Asami praised while dodging another series of slashes ''In the timeframe allotted, you have attained Shikai, learnt some degree of Kido just from mimicking myself, have reached a level of advanced Shunpo capable of matching lieutenants and possibly captains and have incorporated Hakuda into hour fighting style, all the while matching my Shikai and sealed sword''.

''When _are_ you going to release your other Shikai?'' I pester, swiping and her midsection only to be blocked by her other still sealed rapier.

''Oh?'' She raised an eyebrow ''I hope you aren't getting too cocky Kurosaki, I said your _matching_ my current skillset - not overwhelming me. If you wish for me to use my second Shikai then you better try harder''.

I grunt in annoyance, pushing her back with both blades, I push my Reiryoku into my Khyber knife and wordlessly slash the air in front of me, sending off a crescent of energy. She countered the nameless attack with her own, prompting both to push against each other for a moment before mine exploded, destroying hers.

''Besides'' She grinned slightly, only noticeable by the tiny twitch at the corners of her mouth ''There is a lot more to my Shikai than a simple Mikadzuki''.

''Of course there is'' I grunt, pushing my weight into my blades against hers. Her Shikai begins glowing, much more fiercely than her previous Shikai attack did. Her grin widened ever so slightly, which was a _very_ bad thing for me.

''Bakuhatsu...'' She said as her blade glowed fiercely, I pull back but it was too late ''...Mikadzuki''. (Tran: Explosive Crescent Moon)

The energy seeped off her Zanpakuto into a crescent shaped energy projectile, it flew at me and I raised my blades to block it... only for it to pulse and explode, blinding me and sending pain coursing through my veins.

* * *

When I awoke, I noticed several things.

One, I was no longer outside but rather in a pine-wood room. I was on a bed with my torso bandaged alongside my arms and I'm pretty sure my forehead, next to the my bed Zangetsu in his sealed form on the ground lay on the floor. I sit up and unintentionally groan, rubbing the sleep from my eyes I swing my legs off the edge of the bed.

Two, a sleeveless Shinigami uniform hung on the rack, clearly an altered version of my original uniform. It wasn't as loose looking as the old one, the sleeves non-existent as they stopped where my shoulder began.

Three, A note was on the table; as such I read it like any normal person would.

 _''Upon waking up, Kurosaki, freshen up and head out through the back door into the forest... this will be part of your sensing training alongside making your Shunpo silent and your Reiatsu undetectable, since you seem to be lacking in that area''._

 _''P.S: I modified your Shinigami attire for better freedom of movement, if you want your old attire back just say so''._

 _'Great...'._

I sigh, sitting up fully and heading towards the door with the word 'bathroom' on it, of course she made it obvious. What am I? A child?

 ** _''Yes''._**

* * *

I sigh again as I walk out the back door of the well maintained house, slightly annoyed to see it both dark out and the admittedly creepy forest. It contained hundreds of ridiculously tall trees made from grey rock, all so high you couldn't see the tops. It was nearly pitch black out so it was hard to see, though I could make out a light in the distance.

Taking that as the location I was to go to I shoot off in a burst of Shunpo, side-stepping each of the large stone trees as I approach the blinking yellowish light. Just as I get close to it I spot a note next to the flashing ball of energy, I reach down to it and bring it close to me but still within the light of the energy.

 _''To concentrate your Reiatsu, mentally picture a catalyst of your own design; be it a dam, a lake, an orb, etc. Then picture your Reiryoku reserves in a form that can interact with your catalyst, for example; lake/dam = water. If you choose to use a dam or lake, which is the easiest way i have found then try pushing all of your Reiryoku into it until little to none is leaking. Once you are able to conceal yourself to an effective level I will end this lesson, good luck - you'll need it''._

 _''P.S: You'll have to do this while avoiding the attacks I fire''._

 _''P.S.S: AKA, behind you''._

I turn around and barely managed to Shunpo out of the way of no less than a thousand arrows. I Shunpo again to avoid the arrows that are either homing on me or she can see me from wherever she is firing them from. I keep using Shunpo to rapidly avoid the bullet-like arrows, mentally picturing a white-walled dam holding back a sea of deep blue water. It partially worked in that I filled the dam up but it began overflowing, I tried pushing the water back in but with my attention split between dodging arrows and stopping a sea with my bare hands.

Grunting in irritation I perform a series of rapid Shunpo away from my location, going deeper into the forest. The arrows sadly kept up firing, not stopping for even a moment.

 _''Your Reiryoku responds to your intent, Ichigo''_ Old man Zangetsu pointed out.

 _'I know that, why would that- oh''._

 ** _''Oh is right, dumbass''_** Zangetsu snorted.

 _'Shut up'_

Mentally willing my liquefied Reiryoku into the dam, it went in surprisingly easy but the problem was whenever I thought I had it filled it overflowed and resulted in me condensing it again and again. It kept overflowing for at least a dozen times before I finally managed to do it, it made a strange sensation... like everything was so much clearer, my senses more refined. A blur to my left alerted me, I snapped my head around and tensed up, ready to dodge in a moments notice.

''Not bad, nothing worthy of merit mind you but good for someone who neither has formal training and a lieutenant-class amount of Reiatsu'' She nodded approvingly.

''So.. what now?'' I ask, rolling my shoulders while keeping the image of the dam in my head.

''First, clear your head of the image'' She ordered and I did, hesitantly dismissing the image from my head. The effect was my Reiatsu rising around me, though the difference from before, clearly evident as only so much Reiatsu got free.

''Hm, its like I guessed'' She mused ''If you focus on the mental image it allows you to 'clamp down' on your Reiatsu and make it harder to detect, though if you dismiss or forget the image then only about... 20% of your Reiatsu leaks out''.

''Is that good or bad?'' I frown.

''Its decent, not amazing but not terrible'' She says ''Good enough for your next task, which will be sensing. Its similar to your previous task, though this time I will be hiding in the forest and you'll have to find me and land a hit on me...''.

''Okay... doesn't seem too hard'' I muse.

''...while I'm invisible'' She smirked ever so slightly at the end.

''HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO HIT YOU IF I CANT SEE YOU?!'' I exclaim.

''Sensing'' She shrugged ''If you need to, use that technique Ishida-Baka used''.

Before I can ask what she meant, she disappeared in a blur and faded into air. I grunt in annoyance, closing my eyes and attempting to figure out how to sense someone.

 _ **''I have a feeling the next few months will be rather interesting...''.**_

* * *

We didn't return back to the house until the sun had risen and fallen again, she told me this was technically the second ''night'' in this place. It was kind of scary to learn that when we had originally sparred when I was achieving Shikai we had spent the entire day and half the night, totally up to three quarters of a month, exhaustion and hunger didn't really take effect due to temporal displacement, whatever that meant.

 _''In short, it is that our bodies only require supplementations as we do in real time, AKA per day. Since inside here a 24 hour day is turned into a month, half of it which is night and half is day, we only require food, water and sleep once a month. Our souls however do not require supplementations, as such they continue to grow without the need for rest. You'll have noticed it in our first spar, you felt tired but found the energy to keep going. That was because you have enough stamina to go for a full day of sparring, though here it translates to a month''._

I had improved drastically according to when I first entered here, my swordsmanship is on par with a captain due to our constant spars, my Hakuda isn't something to worship but is effective when incorporated into my Zanjutsu, my Shunpo could rival some captains and all of the lieutenants and while my Kido wasn't my strong suit she was determined to beat it into me, especially the spells she created herself - sometimes she came off as a Kido fanatic... a very stoic one at that.

Her training methods were odd, but never the less effective. She helped me gain incredible strength in such a short(?) amount of time, it felt short but it was long I guess. The next three days were a living hell though, I hadn't even considered it under Asami mentioned it in brief passing but once the word clicked in my mind I jumped at my Zanpakuto to teach me.

Bankai.

At one point, in the back of my mind, I thought it would be as easy as achieving Shikai... how wrong I was.

Three days/months of picking up random swords while dodging both Hollow Zangetsu's Cero's and maniacal swings and Old man Zangetsu's endless arrows and precise slashes. It was hard, though it was just as aggravating when Asami declared the training over for the day/night and 'sent' me to bed (Read: kicked me into it). It held a strange routine, wake up, shower, go to the kitchen where a breakfast 'just happened to be' waiting for me while Asami went to her private library to decide on training related things, stab the weird doll with both Zangetsu's and get my ass kicked.

But it was worth it in the end, painful as hell but worth it. But despite that... it felt odd. I approached my spirits about it and while they still seemed to be their normal selves they seemed... nervous? After pressing the question repeatedly they finally succumbed to my endless badgering, though the monologue that followed wasn't what I had expected.

 _''Bankai is more than an upgrade to ones power or abilities. Tell me, how is it that a wielder gains their Shikai after learning their Zanpakuto's name? Why can't a wielder just achieve it without knowing its name?''._

 _''Because a connection between the wielder and Zanpakuto is needed in order to work together?'' I ask after a pause._

 _''Correct'' Zangetsu nods ''If one does not put their trust in their blade, then they cannot hear its voice. Many other factors influence this of course, too many to count actually. However Shikai and Bankai are similar in some respects, though the end results are different''._

 _''How so?'' I ask._

 _''Shikai is trusting your blade, Bankai is understanding your blade and yourself'' Zangetsu said ''We are a part of your soul Ichigo, you cannot lie to yourself nor can you hide from yourself''._

 _I frown but nod anyway ''Okay... but how does that have anything to do with why my Bankai feels... incomplete''._

 ** _''He was getting ta that''_** _His hollow scowled._

 _Zangetsu nodded his unspoken thanks ''When a soul reaper achieves Bankai, which few do, it is in most if not all cases incomplete. As I had said, Bankai is an understanding of yourself and your Zanpakuto''._

 _ **''And so to complete yer Bankai...''** His hollow drawled._

 _''...you have to understand yourself?'' I frown slightly deeper._

And that brought me to where I was now, resting externally but internally in my inner world.

* * *

''Care to be a little more clear?'' I grumble.

 _''Why do you fight?''_ Zangetsu asked from his pole perch.

I frown slightly ''To protect''.

 _''Protect who?''._

''My friends and family'' I reply.

 _''Why not the world?''_ Zangetsu inquired calmly.

''Well...'' I pause for a brief moment ''Because its impossible. I couldn't protect Rukia, how am I to protect millions of people all over the world?''.

 **''If yer friends and family are incapable of defending themselves, then why'd ya protect them? Isn't it better to have allies who stand against all that oppose ya?''** Hollow Zangetsu asked.

''To protect is to shield those who cant do it themselves'' I say philosophically yet take to glaring at the hollow spirit ''I protect my sisters, my father and my friends because they cant''.

 **''What about Chad, Orihime, Ishida-Baka and Asami?''** Hollow Zangetsu asked, his tone turning slightly quieter at the last name as if unsure if to include her in the list.

''They're strong enough to protect themselves, though I will still protect them when they cant themselves'' I declare.

 **''What about Asami then?''** He asked **''You could barely match her Shikai when she used that Baku-something shit, you got knocked the fuck out. Do you intend to protect her when you aren't even strong enough to?''.**

Taken aback slightly by his serious tone I took a moment to reign in my senses ''I'm sure even she has limits, when she reaches that limit I'll be there to help''.

Both spirits were quiet for a long moment before his hollow decided to break it **''Why is that?''.**

I frown at his serious expression ''What do you mean?''.

 **''Why do ya feel up to protectin' her when she can clearly do it herself? You said that you protect those who cant do it themselves, yet she clearly is capable''.**

''Because she's my friend'' I reply without hesitation.

 **''Oh really?''** His hollow replied with a raised eyebrow **''I don't recall you two ever sharing a bond, ya have only spoken ta her on maybe four ta fives separate occasions before Rukia was captured and ever since ya have entered this weird ass place she's just been kicking yer ass... 'er cooking is good though''.**

Ignoring the last comment about her admitted good cooking I reply ''Its like an unspoken one in a way''.

Hollow Zangetsu scoffed but didn't say anything else while the old man nodded wordlessly in understanding, though he spoke after only a moment of silence.

 _''And what of Rukia Kuchiki?''._

Taken aback slightly by the change in topic to another of my female friends, I look at him expectantly waiting for him to continue.

 _''You are training with us and Asami in order to gain strength to invade the soul society and save her, how many people have gone against an army just for a friend?''._

''Uh...'' I hum scratching my head awkwardly ''A few?''.

 **''Nobody does that dipshit''** Hollow-Zangetsu grunted **''Most would hope for the best or just be like 'ah fuck em' and be done with it''.**

''Well sorry for caring for my friends'' I glare.

 _''Like Asami you have only spent a short amount of time with Rukia, yet like Asami you feel compelled to protect her''_ Quincy Zangetsu said.

 **''At least this one actually needs protecting''** His hollow said with an unnatural amount of venom, even catching his Quincy half off guard.

''You got something against Rukia?'' I frown ''I doubt she hasn't even know of your existence''.

 **''I don't know...''** His hollow said, his face looking surprisingly mournful **''But... I feel... oddly angry whenever I look at a woman, it goes beyond sexism and something deeper, though I don't know what...''.**

Silence reigned over the trio for a long minute, Quincy Zangetsu and myself in puzzlement at the hollow half of Zangetsu looking so... sad. Just as quickly as it appeared he shot up and disappeared in an odd buzz, leaving me with my Quincy half.

 _''I believe this concludes our... discussion''_ Old man Zangetsu said, his face a frown.

''Right...'' I say uncertainly, looking off at the small explosions of Getsuga Tenshou in the distance ''When he's feeling up to a spar just let me know... I feel like he needs to blow off some steam''.

The elder man gave me a inquisitive look but then smiled slightly before nodding at my fading form, my eyes flutter shut as if I was falling off a building.

* * *

''Try harder'' Asami instructed ''You are putting more power than necessary into the arrow, the Quincy arts are more focused on precision than power''.

''I'm trying'' I grumble, pointing my trench knife out pulling the Reishi in the air into my body and focusing on making an arrow. I succeed but like last time upon firing, it swerves uncontrollably and spun. Asami easily batted away the weak attack with the back of her hand before raising her Shikai and forming only one arrow at the tip of the blade, though upon firing it generated hundreds of the buggers.

''If you can learn to even just use a standard Heilig Pfeil then that could provide a create advantage in a fight, the quicker you learn to make a decent arrow the quicker you get to unlocking the more advanced powers, one which your Quincy spirit is well aware of'' She said, her tone of voice quietening near the end.

 _'What does she mean, old man?'_

 _''Blut Vene''_ The spirit said somewhat reluctantly _''...after this training session, come to your inner world... we have much to discuss''._

 _'O...kay'._

''By the way'' I say, drawing the attention of my mentor ''What other advanced powers are you planning on teaching me?''.

She was quiet for a moment before answering ''Blut Vene and Blut Arterie, the defensive and offensive boosters of the Quincy.. though I may try and teach you Hirenkyaku too, if you can learn Sonido too and mix all three high speed movements it becomes incredibly effective''.

I nod, determined to learning and mastering the Quincy art, though the uneasiness that came from the old man transferred to me too.

* * *

''So what's this about old man?'' I frown at the older man standing on a pole, his cape billowing in the non-existent breeze. My hollow sat cross legged on the floor next to the elder man, his hollow eyes betraying his unease.

 _''When WE introduced ourselves, you took it quite well. You went with the flow, trusting Asami's words to trust us and in turn you have progressed further than any Shinigami could_ hope... _have you ever questioned why you are part Hollow and Quincy?''_ Zangetsu asked, getting straight to the point.

''Not really'' I shrug slightly ''I mean its down to chance right? Sometimes people are born with differences that others do not have''.

 _''A person, Shinigami or otherwise, cannot be born with Quincy or Hollow... Quincy powers are inherited, hollow powers usually are obtained but can occasionally be inherited from the parent infected''_ Quincy Zangetsu said with a hint of uncertainty.

My eyes widen ''You mean... Kaa-san...''. (Tran: Kaa-san is less formal way of addressing ones mother).

 **''She was a Quincy''** His hollow confirmed with a serious expression **''She was infected by a hollow, presumably me, and _our_ father sacrificed his _Shinigami_ powers to save her life, rendering him a human with a faint amount of spiritual awareness. Kaa-san lost her Quincy powers shortly after''.**

Silence reigned over us for a long moment, nobody said anything for a good few minutes before I break the silence with a question.

''Why?'' I mutter dejectedly ''Why didn't they tell me?''.

Before I realised it, a foot crashed into my back and sent me sprawling across the building. I wince at feeling one of my ribs that were still healing jumble slightly, ignoring it for the moment I look up to where I expect the hollow to be but am surprised when it was Asami who kicked me.

''Wha- How- When-'' I stutter in surprise ''HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!''.

She raised in eyebrow ''I created a dimension, you really should stop being surprised with my actions and abilities''.

I scowl and turn to my spirits, the old man was on guard but showed no move of hostile intentions while his hollow glared at the woman and let out a low growl that went ignored.

 _''What are you doing in here, regardless of the fact it is normally impossible to enter another persons world without physical contact through their Zanpakuto''._

''Eh, call it a unique ability'' She shrugged ''I came here to help... fill in the blanks regarding matters that you may not have been aware of''.

The old man stared at her for a long moment before responding _''Very well, your input may assist things like you said''._

The hybrid woman nodded, she leaned to the side slightly and the faint pulses of Reiryoku appeared where her shoulder made contact with the air and made an invisible wall for her to lean against.

''Why though?'' I sigh, rubbing my forehead and getting into a sitting position ''You would've thought they'd tell me about it''.

Both spirits were quiet for a few moments, so surprisingly Asami spoke up for them ''Put yourself in their shoes''.

I frown at her ''What?''.

''Put yourself in the shoes of your parents'' She replied ''Hey son remember those ghosts you see? Yeah well they're called pluses and some people dressed in black and have swords called Shinigami, they send them to a place called soul society where it is portrayed a heaven but is actually a living hell. And if the Shinigami doesn't send them away then they become man-eating monsters who lack a physical heart and consume others like them because they follow their instincts and not morals like us humans do. Oh yes did I tell you that the Seireitei is where the Shinigami live and its like a military but with a brutal government who are a bunch of old traditionalistic bastards who have a pole stuck ten feet up their ass? Or that I used to be a Shinigami, a captain no less? And your mother was a Quincy, a race of spiritually aware humans who were massacred like pigs because they saw things differently than the Shinigami and she was technically my enemy but I fell in love with her instead and stopped being a Shinigami and am now an outlaw because I showed I have more heart than those bastards''.

The amount of venom in her rant was surprising considering her normally calm bordering cold personality. The three of us had mixed reactions to her rant, Quincy Zangetsu remained mostly stoic but smiled ever so slightly when she complained about the massacre of the Quincy. His hollow scowled most of the way through but grinned at hearing the ten-foot pole joke, I kept up a frown but silently noted all the information she gave off without me having to ask her.

She showed a bad history with soul society, she had spoke of hollows but not as fiercely as someone like Rukia had - whether that was because a hollow was present, she was part hollow or for other reasons I didn't know. She clearly hold distaste towards the Seireitei government, my father was a captain, a massacre of the Quincy, the relations between Shinigami and Quincy and my dad is technically an outlaw.

''Are you done gleaming information off of my rant?'' Asami spoke up with her usual raised eyebrow, silently expressing her mild curiosity. I blink in surprise, I hadn't realised I was staring.

''Sorry'' I apologised but she replied with a dismissive wave, though her brows were furrowed in concentration and was peeking looks at both spirits with a questioning look.

''Masaki Kurosaki'' She said almost wistfully and I froze up at the mere mention of her name ''Her death has caused more ripples through-out the spirit world, most of which you are unaware of''.

I glare at her ''What do you mean?''.

She gave me a hard look, not sympathetic like most people would when they spoke of my deceased mother - something I mildly respected.

''Why do you think she died, Kurosaki?''.

Instantly a thunderclap boomed in the distance, dark grey storm clouds began clouding up the sky much to my spirits irritation, though the conversation had suddenly only become between us with my spirits as mere observers, not even interrupting and just letting her talk. I swallow the lump in my throat and turn my gaze to the ground, avoiding her gaze as I recall my past where I got my mother killed.

''I...'' I say, my voice suddenly turning into a sandy desert ''I... got her killed... it was my fault''.

Silence fell over us for a brief moment before another clap of thunder echoed among my sideways city before the rain began pelting down, yet nobody spoke. Both spirits would be displeased, but still said nothing. Even his hollow was quiet.

''Was it?'' She asked evenly ''Did you kill her? _directly_?''.

''No... but I ran into Grand Fishers trap'' I grunt.

Two soft and warm fingers touched my chin, one curled up directly under my chin and a thumb pressed against my chin. She pulled my face up to look at hers roughly, her emotionless demeanour and stone cold brown eye staring into my own searchingly. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, the rain that fell not even dampening our clothes. She eventually let go of my chin and she scowled slightly.

''Masaki would be disappointed'' She said harshly and I winced ''The grand fisher took her life, not you. You were but an unknowing child who couldn't tell the difference between his lure and a real person, your human curiosity got the better of you like any other human... I promised Masaki if you ever blamed yourself for a death that didn't occur because you intentionally did it that I would kick your ass''.

My eyes widen slightly ''You knew her?''.

The corners of her lips tug up ever so slightly in a fond manner ''Knew her?''.

''I was her best friend''.


	11. Chapter 11 - ARC 2

_Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 11: Strawberry Understanding, Quincy Pride - Dragons Shadow ARC

 _''Damn Shinigami captains'' My comrade growled out as she parried another blow from the blind captain, striking him in the gut with enough force to send him shooting backwards ''Can't soul society allow us to visit the world of the living at least once without having to send an armada after us?!''._

 _''You are considered an outlaw by central 46 due to possession of hollow powers, not to mention collaborating with a hollow, a Vasto Lorde no less!'' Komamura bellowed, swinging his blade as it charged with red energy ''Tenken!''._

 _A large, almost corporeal blade suddenly formed and swung towards my companion. In a burst of speed I appear between the two and catch the large blade with my hand, making the masked man tense up in shock. I don't give him the chance to recover from it as I quickly charge a large red Cero between my horns and shoot it off, striking him in the chest and sending him backwards._

 _''Re...treat'' I say, trying to form the word as best as possible with my limited knowledge of speech._

 _My comrade frowned at me for only a moment before nodding, I stick my hand out dig it into the air before ripping the air fabric open to reveal the darkness of the Garganta. I bolt inside and my comrade followed immediately, the gate of the Garganta smashing shut as we made our way back to Hueco Mundo._

* * *

''What?'' I ask with wide eyes ''But that's impossible!''.

''How so?'' She questioned with mild amusement.

''You only look in your teens yet mom was in in her twenties'' I point out.

''Shinigami physically age a lot slower than humans, I knew your mother since she was a teenager'' She stated, obviously fighting to hide a smile ''She was a lot different than how you knew her, actually a lot like you''.

''Eh?'' I frown ''How so?''.

''Hot-headed, protective, self-sacrificing'' She named a few with a fond tone ''Traits you didn't inherit were also clumsy, perverted, childish, excitable and occasionally clueless''.

''Perverted?'' I ask incredulously, finding it difficult to find my mother perverted in any way.

''When she first met your father she asked for his name'' Her lips broke into another fond smile ''While naked''.

Hollow Zangetsu cracked up laughing, Quincy Zangetsu smiled slightly and I stared wide eyed at the smirking Asami like she had grown a second head, seriously when had his mother seemed perverted in the slightest?!

Asami shook her head slightly, dispelling the smile from her lips as her face retuned to its stoic appearance. His hollow reigned in his laughter and brought back his serious expression and his Quincy half remained stoic.

''Its actually fairly surprising she didn't mention your cousin'' She said.

''What's his name?'' I ask, both out of curiosity and to see if she will let go of any other information.

''Uryu Ishida'' She said casually ''Its a long story...''.

* * *

''So four eyes is my cousin'' I grumble, massaging my forehead in an effort to process the information I was told. My mother was supposed to marry Ryuken Ishida, her cousin, to keep the Quincy pureblood line going. Instead my father, who was captain of the tenth at the time, engaged a Vasto Lorde hollow in combat and was on par if not losing to the hollow. My mother came to his rescue and allowed the hollow to get close and sink its teeth into her shoulder so he could fire a point-blank arrow to its head. Afterwards my father returned to soul society but came back several days later to find his mother dying from the hollow bite and going through soul suicide, the name explaining what actually happens. Kisuke Urahara, her father, stepped in and found a way to stop the process but it required a powerful source of energy to seal away the Hollowification, i.e. my fathers powers. Ryuken eventually went on to marry his houses maid Kanae Katagiri, who later gave birth to Uryu. She lost consciousness on June 17th nine years ago, then dying three months later.

It was both surprising and mournful that Ishida's mother lost consciousness on the same day my own lost her life to the grand fisher, though during the conversation in indirectly avoided any questioning about how she got into that state and merely said it was information at a later date, since she herself was unsure if her thought were true and didn't want to give me false beliefs.

''Anyway'' She said, dismissing me from my thoughts ''Because you spent three months training for Bankai with the altered doll we only have one month left and you have yet to grasp Blue Vene, Heilig Pfeil or any hollow powers''.

I turn my gaze to my hollow who grinned madly **''Oh I'll let ya use ma power, if ya can give me a good fight!''.**

I get up and draw my sealed yet enormous blade from over my shoulder ''Sure, I need to blow of some steam too''.

We didn't wait a moment before disappearing in a mix of buzz and whoosh, finding a better area to fight away from or other two residents.

* * *

I turn my gaze to Zangetsu, specifically the Quincy half who had no followed or participated in their battle ''So, I see you had gotten my message and let him out''.

The older looking man scowled lightly _''It was common sense to suppress him while I took on the role of his Zanpakuto''._

''True, in the case of race diversity and nature the Quincy were more human than Hollows'' I nod ''But you'd have been greatly limiting his power, not to mention it is likely you'd be unable to teach him the arts of the Quincy''.

 _''I still haven't had the chance yet''_ He scowled again.

''Well its to be expected, three days-come-months were lost to attaining Bankai, one was lost to introduction and Shikai training and another was lost to sensing and masking training'' I say ''I've got to say though, his growth rate is incredible''.

''Indeed'' Old man Zangetsu nodded before his gaze turned mistrustfully curious _''How much do you really know of everything?''._

''Everything includes a lot'' I say with a hint of mirth.

 _''The details of Masaki Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki''_ He said and hesitated for a brief moment _''...and any 'other' details that may pertain to the future''._

''You mean Yhwach'' I say and he tensed ''I have a plan for him, which if it goes according to plan he will be no issue to us''.

 _''...I see''._

''Anyway, enough talk'' I dismiss ''We have one month of training left, make that ten months if we fully spend that time within his inner world, since your his Quincy half I'll use only Quincy stuff too... one more thing''.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he formed a Reishi sword.

''Once you're outside of Jikan Yari, make sure he spends as much time if not _all_ his time within his inner world... it imperative he masters his Bankai in the remaining time we have''.

''Four days outside and ten months inside? Not a lot of time to master a Bankai'' He frowned.

''Toshiro Hitsugaya did it in about one to two months'' I point out ''He was considered a prodigy by the academy and became a captain after Isshin, you guys should have no problem... his Bankai at full power has the potential to force out one of my own Bankai, which only the senior captains are capable of''.

Zangetsu merely nodded before disappearing in a flash, he reappeared beside me and attempted to slash me with the Reishi blade, I pirouette out of the way and point my index finger at him.

''Heilig Pfeil'' I whisper and a hail of arrows shoot out like bullets, giving him several gashes from the close-range counter before he managed to escape. He appeared further back and formed a Reishi bow, thin and grey metal with blue ingrains all over it. He formed an arrow and pulled it back on the string, firing his own hail of arrows that soared at me.

''Heiliger Schild'' I utter and a wall of bright blue Reishi formed in front of me, taking the arrows head on without faltering. When the shield falls a moment later I secretly take pride in the confused-curious-surprised look on his face. (Tran: Holy Shield).

''I do not remember a technique like that existing'' He frowned.

''A technique of my own creation'' I explain ''It creates a wall of condensed Reishi that absorbs any non-physical attack, in other words Quincy arrows or Kido''.

He gave a barely perceptible nod before disappearing again, appearing behind me and unleashing another hail of arrows. Since we were using Quincy-based skills I forcefully limited my high-speed movement to Hirenkyaku, making me far slower than I desired. I avoided them with only a few scratch marks from the arrows, his accuracy was far better than Kurosaki's at least. I disappear again further back and form a Reishi blade from my wrist, making it like an underhand knife more than a sword. Zangetsu also created one but took the form of a full blade, though his attention was immediately draw away from our fight off to the side.

Ichigo and Hollow Zangetsu were sparring viciously in the distance, though the hollow's Reiatsu was far more hollow than normal. Zangetsu shot me a sidelong glance with the unspoken question in his eyes, to which I respond with a sigh as I dissipate the Reishi blade.

''Go'' I dismiss before quickly adding ''Just make sure he masters his Bankai before we leave for soul society, I'll return here when its time to go''.

The older man nodded before disappearing in a burst of Hirenkyaku, I sigh again and my body crackles and sparks with energy before the world goes black - a sign I have left his inner world and left for my own.

* * *

I open my eyes to reveal my inner world; the pitch black night sky was dotted with stars, the sand at my feet cool and the tide slowly and melodically shifts in and out. The night-time beach was quiet for a whole minute before soft footfalls drew my attention, though I'd been here enough to know who they were.

 _''It truly has been a while since you have visited, Asami-sama''_ A soft-spoken yet matured voice spoke from behind me.

''I've been quite busy, Megami'' I reply, looking over my shoulder at my Zanpakuto spirit who I had used in my training with Ichigo. She stood at the same height as me at 5'7, her long silver hair trailed partly down her back to her waist and her front part covered her right eye and the respective side of her face. She wore a long black kimono that covered her feet and had white stars imbedded into it, a stark contrast to her silver hair and pale skin. Her sword form was out of sight, though she could summon it at a moments notice ''How has Shirayuki been?''.

 _''She has been well''_ She smiled _''It was clearly difficult for her to get used to the hollow, though after she had she enjoyed herself far better. Myself and Denki-chan have trained her at your command, her improvement is clear and she expresses her gratitude quite openly''._

I nod in approval ''How has Denki been?''.

''Well'' She nodded in turn _''She has been her usual_ electrical _self''._

I let out a chuckle ''Bad puns don't suit you, Megami''.

Tsuki no Megami lets out her own soft chuckle _''It was difficult not to use it, the opportunity was too good to pass up''._

We lapse into a comfortable silence, calmly watching the waves swish back and forth in an echo of a heartbeat. The moon never changed its position from the sky and the stars only continued to twinkle; such was the nature of my inner world. I break the silence again, wanting to know about the other happenings when I was absent.

I didn't even have to ask _''Kuro is being her usual self, messing with Shirayuki and making perverted comments wherever she can. She made an accidental tidal wave earlier via a stray Cero, which ended with Denki-chan chasing her across the world a few times''._

''Good to know everyone else is happy'' I smile slightly at her ''And how have you been, Megami?''.

 _''I have been well, Asami-sama''_ She smiled in appreciation.

''Good, because I'll need all your help for the coming invasion'' I inform and she nods gracefully ''We will assist Kurosaki and his friends in rescuing their friend Rukia Kuchiki, retrieve the Hogyoku, free our comrade and finally kill Sosuke Aizen''.

 _''How do you compare yourself against the captains_ _?''._

''Yamamoto is the only one I will have to worry about'' I dismiss ''Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana wouldn't use their Bankai against me. All other captains are no issue to the plan''.

 _''Good to hear''_ Megami nodded _''You should get some sleep Asami-sama, you've spent a lot of energy training Kurosaki-san and even you can only go so far before you begin to experience fatigue''._

''Very well'' I sighed, laying back against the cool sand as a calming breeze blew over me. My eyes flutter shut with the breeze, my body dropping in temperature as Megami watches over me like a guard dog.

* * *

 _''You should wake up, Asami-sama''._

Mentally grumbling my confirmation, I rub the sleep out of my eye and sit up from the tree I was lying against. I wish I could wake up in my inner world, but it would cause unneeded issues. I let out a quiet yawn and stretch the kinks in my back, observing as Ichigo is still within his inner world and remained motionless only a few feet away.

 _'How long is left?'._

 _''Less than twenty minutes, Asami-sama''._

 _'Guess I'll go tell him... after I go have a cold shower, I'm roasting in this weather'_ _._

Megami didn't respond, though she did reply with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

''Oi, Kurosaki'' I call as I casually hop between the buildings towards the sparring spirits and Shinigami. Upon me calling their wielders name the spirits, albeit reluctantly, stop their fight. Wordlessly they deactivate their separate Bankai forms, with the hollow a mimic of Ichigo while the old man was far younger in appearance. Ichigo also deactivated his Bankai, returning it to his sealed form. The black scabbard, the red grip with golden diamond inscriptions, the gold guard in the shape of a rectangle and the long almost-rectangle silver blade with a diagonal edge.

''Is time up?'' He asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

I nod the affirmative ''I'll be waiting outside your inner world''.

My body crackles and sparks and like before the world goes black, only for colour to blur into focus to reveal me back by the tree once again though this time cross-legged. I climb to my feet just as Ichigo's eyes flutter open, blinking and looking around till he spotted me. He also got to his feet and like I had done before and his back cracks into place after a long amount of time being in a singular position.

''You ready?'' I ask and he gave a firm nod. With the flick of my wrist the air beside us made a shattering sound as the rift opened, a crooked oval with jagged edges with pitch black darkness and a Reishi-rich purple gust flowing out. My hesitation long since forgotten, I jump into the darkness and hear Ichigo swiftly follow. The ever present darkness left the return trip a silent one, the return trip much like the entry one. The slightest adjustment of my weight and the barrier shattered in front of me, leading to the underground training ground with several figures present.

My feet touch the rough terrain and Ichigo's footfalls echo behind me, the frame of the portal where we just came from behind us. Ishida, Kisuke, Chiro and Toshiro stood awaiting our return. Chiro almost immediately Shunpo'ed up to me and wrapped herself around my legs in a hug, her mouth rapidly speaking about what happened when I was gone. I ignored most of it and let out a quiet chuckle, patting her on the head and set to pry her off my legs all the while listening to the conversation between my father and two students and watching out of the corner of my eye.

''Yare Yare, you've grown Kurosaki-san'' Kisuke smiled while whipping his fan out.

''Eh?'' Ichigo replied, clearly confused.

Kisuke pulled out a mirror from his sleeve, clearing having prepared for such a question. He had grown slightly between when he first entered and when he left; his muscles more defined, his height increased an inch or two, his hair longer and a bit more messy but just as spiky and his uniform now sleeveless. To Ishida this was a big change apparently, as he blinked and rubbed his glasses a few times to confirm his sight.

As they spoke however I noticed other more subtle differences, like how his tone was more calm and revealed less of what he was feeling emotionally. His speech pattern was also more short, so to speak. His sentences were shorter and his wording was to the point; no excessive wordplay when he could directly say the most efficient line of words. He spoke almost like Byakuya Kuchiki, though there was no arrogance in it, rather relaxed confidence much like Shunsui Kyoraku.

''Kurosaki'' I beckon and he turns his gaze to me ''Use the remaining days we have before we leave for the invasion in your inner world, train with your spirits and work on mastering your Bankai''.

Toshiro, who so far stood off to the side near Chiro, widened his eyes ''Master his Bankai? But he only had the skillset of an unseated officer six days ago''.

I smirk ever so slightly at the young-looking boy ''Technically it was six months for us, though your perception of time is pretty messed up when inside''.

He gave a half confused, half understanding nod before willingly let himself be dragged off by an excited Chiro to god knows where. I return my gaze to Ichigo who was just finishing a goodbye before disappearing in a burst of Shunpo.

''C'mon Ishida-Baka'' I instruct ''You'll only have a third the time Kurosaki had due to time constraints, though I doubt you'd need as long since you can't learn Bankai and as such do not require three days-months. I'm going to beat every Quincy technique possible into you, within reason of course''.

He gave a slightly worriedly nod, I grin internally and spin on my heel and head back towards the pulsing purple barrier of Jikan Yari.

''Inform Sado to meet us upon our return in two days, father'' I shout out before saying in a lower tone to Ishida ''Walked forward, push against the current''.

With no further instructions I stroll into the portal, Ishida's soft footfalls behind me as we waltz into the darkness.

* * *

''Your accuracy is good but your power is lacking'' I comment, firing off another wordless storm of arrows at my student who barely managed to evade with his newly taught Hirenkyaku ''And keep pace with your Hirenkyaku! If your in a fight of speed losing focus of your only high-speed movement can change the tide of battle''.

''I'm trying!'' Ishida yelled back, irritated.

Its been half a month/day already, the sun dipping behind the horizon yet I continuously told him to keep going and ignore the time. He was like Ichigo in that he was a fast learner, though there is a difference between learning and effectively using a technique. His stamina has increased a bit, his Hirenkyaku is approaching lieutenant level but I expect that to improve as our short time frame continues. His bow has transformed into a more solid, metallic version which proves his reserves have increased to a sizeable amount. His arrows has transformed from his standard small arrows into Heilig Pfeil, though it is clear he will need more training to make them stronger.

For this month I'll just focus on increasing his stamina, accuracy and power. Tomorrow is when I'll see which skills I can beat into him, though I suspect most of them will work... most. Actually now that I think of it the reason his power is sloppy is probably because of the modified Sanrei glove, by modified I mean the time limit of it is altered to be most effective within Jikan Yari. The time limit of the glove is increased to a month, roughly 30 days inside. His Vollstandig won't be as powerful as it would be by taking the normal route, but this is the best option. It just needs time to grow naturally after he undoubtedly achieves it.

* * *

''Have a good rest?'' I asked as Ishida walked out onto the training grounds in his white Quincy attire.

''Mm'' He hummed dismissively ''If my memory serves correctly, you said you'd teach me different techniques... including ones of your own design''.

''Right'' I say ''We've got a month left and I've go more than a handful of techniques to beat into you''.

''The first is Heiliger Schild'' I say and give a flick of my wrist of to the side, creating the wall of Reishi that formed from nothing ''It pairs Reishi particles together at a rapid rate and draws more in to strength the bonds, the bonds weave themselves together to form an Anti-Reiryoku or Anti-Reishi shield, perfectly capable of absorbing Kido, Quincy arrows, Cero, any ranged attack really''.

''It can be summoned without its name, though it is far weaker. It has no prior incantation and is completely ineffective against physical attacks, though it has the perk of absorbing any ranged attack and if you learn to master it you could probably absorb the excess Reishi''.

Ishida nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the air in front of him as Reishi particles slowly drew towards the area of his desire. It slowly built up as the Reishi paired together and near-invisible wires weaved together as the barrier rose up from the ground to about six feet, the edges rough and spikey. After it finished he was left sweating slightly, wordlessly I raised a finger and shot a single Heilig Pfeil at the barrier. It held, so I shot again... and again.

Twelve arrows later it shattered like glass, without even needing to be told he created another one. He did it slightly faster and the barrier was ever-so slightly smoother, taking a total of twenty arrows to break. Again he raised a barrier while muttering the name under his breath, a good tactic in battle.

''We'll stop once you can raise a barrier in under three seconds and can withstand a hundred Heilig Pfeil'' I state and he nods.

* * *

''The next technique is one that I advise not to be used for sparring or training, due to the fact its main purpose is a kill shot or heavy-wounding shot'' I say and point my finger at the tree as Reishi gathers up behind me and enters through my back.

''Donnerschlag'' I call and the arrows impales the tree in a second, a thundering echo from the attack. (Tran: Thunderclap).

He blinked in surprise ''I see why you uh... didn't want me to use that for training purposes''.

I nod ''Donnerschlag fires the five times the speed of sound, making it almost impossible to dodge. It is a perfect counter to Heiliger Schild, since it moves too fast for it to be absorbed and penetrates right through it. However...''.

I raise my fingers to show a small amount of frictional smoke coming off ''...repeated usage of this technique can cause damage to the user, that and it can only fire one arrow at a time, not because to restrict damage to the user but it is an impossibility to fire more than one. If you try they revert into regular Heilig Pfeil and might even be less effective than a normal one''.

He nodded obediently before attempting to fire the attack, like before saying the name of the attack under his breath. The attack was nowhere near the speed of sound, if only slightly faster.

''Donnerschlag incorporates a large amount of Reishi into a sort of booster. The most effective way I found is to draw it in through your upper back and concentrate it into the back of the arrow, then let it fly and it should do the work on its own'' I explain the logistics and he nods again, drawing in Reishi from behind and letting it form behind the arrow like I said. Like Kurosaki he showed admirable determination and rapid learning, hopefully Sado also shares this trait.

He let the arrow loose, it made a loud crack like thunder as it shot out and impaled the tree I had shot. I'd say that was three times the speed of sound.

''Not bad'' I comment ''Keep trying, the faster you can make it fire the better''.

He silently nodded again, focusing on the task at hand.

* * *

A lone man walked down a dirt path, trees and other foliage lining the path and letting through only streams of sunlight through the canopy. The man followed the dirt path until he reached a small grave in the form of a cross. He walked closer to it, his shoes clanking softly against the ground before he got on his knees in front of it and read the familiar inscription.

 _'In loving memory of Akemi Urahara, beloved wife and mother'._

The man smiled softly at the name, gently putting a hand on the stone grave.

''Pray for our daughters, Akemi. I fear they may not return alive,'' He said and paused for a moment ''Am I making the right choice? Letting them invade and not join them?''.

No response, not that he expected one.

The man let out a chuckle ''Good thing I didn't say that to Asami, she'd take it as an insult to her skills''.

Kisuke sat there for another few minutes before getting back to his feet, a small smile on his face as he looked at the grave, almost seeing the non existent smile of his deceased wife. He chuckle again, though this one was _much_ more sinister.

''Your time is slowly running out, Perdida'' Kisuke said venomously to nobody. (Tran: Loss).

* * *

 **A/N: So how you like dat ending? Little insight into the Urahara family, I will say that Perdida is a person... have fun figuring out who. Also I wanted to point this out for those who are thinking it; I know some characters may seem a bit too powerful, but I will say that it is very crucial to the story as it progresses later on.**

 **Also I wanted to explain a bit about Asami's hax Jikan Yari a bit to clear up any confusions and make you all hate me a little bit more.**

 **Basically every hour in the living world translates to a day and a half inside Jikan Yari, though the time of day does not change. Every 15 days the time of day changes, progressively of course. You don't feel hunger, exhaustion, thirst for about 15 days because that translates to half a day. Your soul can grow however meaning you visibly age, you can learn and use mental functions at normal rate.**

 **Basically think of it as the Dangai, but is more pretty. Speaking of which, Ichigo's appearance, for those who wanna know for reference, is more or less the same as Ichigo after his Dangai training against Aizen. The whole plot of bleach from the start to the final battle against Aizen is several months if I am correct, maybe half a year. Ichigo spent 6 'months' inside Jikan Yari and as such his appearance changed, I know in canon Ichigo spent only 3 months in the Dangai but that doesn't count. Nope. Not at all.**

 **I will point out that Ichigo is NOT as powerful god-defying as he was after his Dangai training in canon, but he's close. If you were to put it as a percentage (i like those) Dangai-Ichi would be like 100% while this Ichi is 85%-90%.**

 **Another thing I wanted to address from a few chapters ago was when Asami ejected Shirayuki from Ichigo. What happened was that it removed Rukia's Reiryoku from Ichigo while leaving enough Shinigami-infused Reiryoku to leave him a Shinigami. Bad wording and a plot hole, I know.**

 **ANOTHER thing I just wanted to say is that Ichigo's sealed Zanpakuto is the one he got at the start of the anime from Rukia.**


	12. Chapter 12 - ARC 2

**A/N: I cut out most of Ishida's training both so Chad can use this chapter and next chapter to get his training then we an skip right onto soul society arc! I also did this because I wanted to keep his secret techniques secret till he fights in an actual battle.**

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Untold Arts of the Quincy - Dragons Shadow ARC

Ishida grunted again as he raised another Heiliger Schild to block my siege of arrows, it worked and he managed to leech off some of the excess Reishi too. His metallic bow formed in his hand as he wordlessly fired off a Donnerschlag that I easily block with the back of my Zanpakuto, using Blut Vene to resit the knockback of the technique. He bolted off in a burst of Hirenkyaku and appeared beside me with a Reishi blade already formed, I put extra energy into my Blut Vene and use my forearm to block the attack, switching to Blut Arterie to deliver a punch to his abdomen.

The vein pattern appears across the whole of his torso, visibly through the numerous cuts and gashes made by my arrows and Reishi blade. His skill with Blut Vene was decent, not as perfect as I'd like it to be but everyone has their limits I guess. His Blue Arterie isn't as good and could only give him a moderate boost in his attack power. His Heilig Pfeil were pretty damn good and despite not removing the glove yet, he's capable of Vollstandig.

The first time someone releases their Vollstandig its at its peak power, with good reason; the glove he currently wore was one of my own design (with some help from father) and upon activating the wearers Vollstandig for the first time it will disperse into Reishi. This allows the user to unconsciously draw in more Reishi than they could previously, since the glove restricted and limited how much could be drawn in. Since the person thinks they're drawing in the same amount and when they wore the glove they actually draw it triple the amount, due to the sheer amount of particles the user is absorbing there has to be a catalyst.

Truthfully the Vollstandig he achieved was not a 'true' Vollstandig, but rather a modified one. This one was based upon Letzt Stil, which used the users own powers as a catalyst for a _very_ temporary but huge power boost. This Vollstandig was similar except with one clear difference;

The Vollstandig itself was the catalyst.

It was a loophole in supernatural physics so to speak. The Vollstandig would forcibly draw in spirit particles and because the Vollstandig is the catalyst it replenishes itself faster than it deteriorates. This allows for prolonged usage of the technique, much like Ichigo's Bankai, without too much backlash. Of course like everything it has a limit for how long it can be used before it begins to harm the user or disables itself, like most Bankai.

So upon the techniques initial release, which has yet to happen, it will be several times stronger than it would be normally. Arrows fly faster, more damaging arrows, faster Reishi absorption, the like. I had also used/given the same glove to three others, all good friends who are Echt Quincy. I had never tested it on a non-pureblood though, so it was kinda a risk. Good thing I have no intention of telling him he was part of an experiment, once he learns what Mayuri did to his grandfather he will go livid at the mention of Quincy and Experiment.

That would not be a good idea, not at all.

Though I am the daughter of one of the smartest men in soul society history, who is also a scientist, and taught us all about stuff when we were younger.

You cant blame me really, I did inherit it.

* * *

''How much time is left?'' A slightly tired Ishida asked after he got back from his rest, both determined and eager to learn more -admittedly- interesting techniques.

''A quarter of a day'' I reply ''Which equals about seven and a half days outside''.

''So, what else is there to teach?'' He puffed.

''A lot more than we have time for'' I sighed ''Though I will teach you some highly advanced skills, also of my own design. If anything comes from this training you will at least be able to rub it in Ryuken's face that you know things he doesn't''.

The last of the sentence stopped him in his tracks, like I expected ''You know my father''.

It wasn't a question ''Yeah, to save time I won't give you the same long-ass story I gave Kurosaki but I am familiar with the Ishida and Kurosaki family tree''.

Before he could protest I gave a dismissive wave, signalling the end of this conversation. He grumbled under his breath in an annoyed tone which was immediately remedied by the Heilig Pfeil flying past his head. His attention, now fully back to me, lead me to continue the lesson. If you could call it that.

''This technique is likely to be one of your greatest allies past Heilig Pfeil and Blut Vene; Heilig Pfeil is your attack, Blut Vene is your defence and this technique, Heilige Heilung, is your healing method'' I say and his eyes widen at my following request ''To show its power, chop of my arm''.

He looked at me like I was crazy making me scowl ''I wouldn't ask you to do it if it wouldn't regenerate''.

Still he made no move to act out my request, making my scowl deeper. Wordlessly I draw my right blade with my left hand and in a single motion slice upwards and decapitate my right arm, hiding my wince behind my scowl. Blood dripped from the open would like a river for only a moment, the larger than usual amount of Reiatsu I put into it accelerating the process. With a low hissing sound the socket glowed blue and slowly stretched out into a glowing blue limb, a moment later the light dispersed to reveal the newly-replaced limb good as new.

''Heilige Heilung is the Quincy equivalent of the Hollow Instant-Regeneration, much like how Blut Vene is the equivalent of Hierro'' I say. If Ishida was unfamiliar with the terms I used (mainly Hierro) then he didn't show nor voice it. He still gave me the 'your crazy' look on his face but replaced it with an expectant look, awaiting an explanation on how to perform it, to which I oblige.

''Its simple really, despite the fact Quincy naturally draw in Reishi you still possess Reiryoku - which obeys its users intent'' I explain and he nodded, already knowing this likely ''It requires the simple task of pushing that Reiryoku into the limb with the intent to heal it while drawing in enough Reishi to replace the Reiryoku you're losing from healing. Normally it only takes a few minutes to heal limbs or organs though it can be sped up by either pushing more than the required amount or by being familiar with the technique enough for your body to do it on its own without much manual interaction''.

''That's it?'' He frowned ''If its so simple why haven't other Quincy done it before?''.

''The amount of Reiryoku required is large due to still being mortal, it used to be used and went by a different name but that was almost two centuries ago'' I state ''To put it in Shinigami terms for reference, you'd have to be at least a 3rd seat to be able to do it several times over. Captain-class Quincy are fairly rare, since most prefer to live normal human live instead of the spirit world their powers never reach their true potential. Captain-class Quincy can heal limbs or organs dozens of times, obviously the more dangerous the wound the harder and slower it heals. With your Vollstandig at your side you could stand up to most of the current captains Bankai, save the senior captains of course''.

''Try healing the wounds you've got currently, the faster and more efficient you are the better'' I order and he nods, closing his eyes as he assumingly went about as I explained. Sure enough a few moments later he glowed a faint blue as the cuts and gashes on his chest slowly healed. The cuts were gone before the minute was out, though the gashes were taking slightly longer. For his first time trying it, it wasn't too bad. Room for improvement, yes but still good.

Just before the five minute mark did Ishida stop healing, indicating he was done. True enough no (visible) wounds were on his body now at least, I give him an approving nod before turning my attention to the tree with several arrows pierced in it, our unintentional training dummy.

''The next, more offensive technique is used as an improvement to your Heilig Pfeil, it has a command and increases the power exponentially and awards it an explosive radius, though like Donnerschlag it can only be used one arrow at a time'' I say and form an arrow at my finger tip, slowly the blue arrow glowed yellow before it entirely became the dandelion colour ''Anger course through your veins, Zorn Gottes: Bestrafung Licht!''. (Tran: Wrath of god: Punishing light).

The yellow arrow flew from my fingers and at the tree, upon making contact it exploded into a brilliant blast of yellow fury. It ranged about twenty metres each direction, the explosion being a rough dome. We backed up slightly to avoid getting too close, after which the explosion fizzled out almost immediately.

''Zorn Gottes for short, its a combination of Heilig Pfeil and Hado #63: Raikoho, though the Hado is transformed into to a Reishi form so a Quincy can use it effectively'' I explain ''Its slightly more difficult to use than the other skills, though if you can do this then we can move onto the final skill, or should I say set''.

He nodded determinedly, a good mind set despite the limited time.

* * *

''Kurosaki-san?'' I call, walking around boulders as I searched for the strawberry who simply said his goodbyes to Ishida and Asami before leaving to the corner of the training grounds, completely isolated. It began to concern me when he didn't leave with the others and as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was suppressing his Reiatsu to the point where it was nearly undetectable. It was a huge accomplishment considering his erratic Reiatsu before training with Asami, which filled him with a sense of pride.

It wad ten minutes the next morning before his friends arrived, the last thing they need to worry about was Ichigo not returning to the shop, let alone no food or water. Eventually he found the teen... meditating behind a rather small rock pile. You'd think he would stand out with his orange hair but it must've camouflaged with the rocky terrain because I swore I passed this area several times.

Deciding to leave him be, since he was sure the kids Zanpakuto would kick him out if he was on his deathbed, he turned and left in a blur and landed by the ladder. He sensed Inoue and Sado approaching so in a single burst he shot up the ladder and through his home and store, landing at the front Shoji door and sliding it open before they could even touch it.

''Why hello Inoue-san! Sado-san!'' I greeted cheerfully, walking back into my store and leading them back towards the training grounds.

''Um... Urahara-san...'' Inoue said timidly ''Has... Kurosaki-kun reappeared yet?''.

''Oh?'' I say in an inquiring tone ''What makes you think Kurosaki-san has disappeared in the first place?''.

''Well... um...'' Inoue said as her cheeks lit up like a fire ''Y-You can normally sense him but... it felt oddly calm and not like he makes it not calm! I mean... um...''.

''You mean his Reiatsu wasn't blanketing the town?'' Yoruichi helped as she walked up to the pair.

''Yeah!'' Inoue said, happy the embarrassment was gone. Sado stared at the cat like he just saw it grow two more heads.

''I am curious to that as well... Kisuke'' She said and turned her feline glare on me ''I have been assisting Sado-san and Inoue-san and I haven't sensed Ichigo since he left with Asami... what happened''.

It wasn't a question ''Have you no faith in me?!''.

Her cat-like eyebrow twitched menacingly at my dramatics ''If you value your face you better tell me right now Kisuke''.

I broke out in a cold sweat.

''Would you believe he got his Reiatsu under control?''.

''Not in the slightest''.

''Well... he did'' I smile slightly.

'' _Kisuke_...'' Came the low warning tone.

''I'm serious!'' I plead, slowly inching towards the door to the underground area.

Yoruichi hissed and jumped at me like a tiger on its prey, as fast as my Shunpo could carry me I shot out towards Ichigo's location which I thankfully reached quickly. Yoruichi landed not a moment later with the clear intention of clawing my eyes out.

''See! He's right here!'' I point behind the rock, only to realise with wide eyes that Ichigo in fact was not there and Yoruichi saw this. She growled again and turned on me with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

I would later come to realise that cats could cause a lot more pain than you'd expect.

* * *

Meanwhile a snickering Chiro and Toshiro were hiding behind a large set of boulders not even a hundred feet away, the still meditating Ichigo completely undisturbed by the fact they Shunpo'ed him away just to get the bucket-hat wearing man in trouble.

* * *

Nearby the entry portal to Jikan Yari suddenly flickered into existence, shortly after Asami and Ishida came out. Asami looked the same, though Ishida had a slightly different appearance; slightly longer hair, more toned muscles and a few scars decorated his body. Not a moment later Sado, Inoue, Yoruichi and Urahara (who was seriously cut up) appeared in a burst of Shunpo - Urahara mobilizing Sado and Yoruichi mobilizing Inoue.

''Wow why so cut up kid?'' Yoruichi grinned as much as her cat form allowed.

''Arrows' He grunted then paused, looked at the cat and let out a small chuckle ''Yep I'm going crazy''.

''No your not'' Yoruichi replied, making Ishida blink at her owlishly.

He sighed tiredly ''Honestly after the whole dimension creating thing I'm not surprised anymore''.

''Che'' Yoruichi scowled slightly ''Way to ruin the fun Asami''.

I just shrug.

''Speaking of which do you know where Kurosaki-san is?'' My father spoke up.

I turn to Yoruichi and give a nod ''Good job with those claws''.

''Thank you'' Yoruichi grinned, licking her paw ''So do you?''.

''He's probably somewhere in the training ground meditating, he should be working on mastering his Bankai so he'll be fine'' I assure and everyone nodded ''Anyway, don't use those techniques unless you need to Ishida''.

The four eyed teen nodded and disappeared in a blur of Hirenkyaku, leaving to go train his aim and speak with his father like I asked. I exchange a look with Sado and make a follow-me gesture and he nodded, both of us turn and walk calmly into the portal.

* * *

''Its a very beautiful place'' Sado admitted, gazing over the forestry area.

''Thanks'' I shrug ''Anyway, since your a melee fighter I'll just use fists - though that doesn't mean it will be easy, even with your armoured arm''.

He simply nodded and his arm transformed, he then ran at me with the fist. If this was any other situation I might've laughed, though I doubt he even knew a high-speed movement existed.

 _'Actually what type would he benefit from? Hirenkyaku is out of the question, though his Reiatsu is that of a hollow and partly Shinigami...'._

 _ **''Like an Arrancar perhaps?''**_ Kuro suggested.

 _'Maybe... though the problem being is that he is still human, not a hollow turned Arrancar'_ I ponder as I block a punch and shoot my heel into his gut, sending him flying back a few feet.

 _''Maybe... if we turn him into a soul form then teach him the powers of an Arrancar?''_ Megami hummed.

 _'Maybe... wait he isn't in soul form yet?'._

 _''You didn't know?''_ Both of them said flatly.

 _ **''Che, even when your capable of creating a bloody dimension you still don't understand it completely''.**_

 _'Shut up!'_ I growled _'But it might work, sending him into soul form_ _would give him a more resilient body and easier technique handling'._

''I may have a way that could potentially increase your fighting abilities'' I say to him as I disappear in a blur, intentionally letting time slow down in the dimension for anyone but me. I reach the house and blur through the refined wooden halls, ending up at my room. I shove the door open and ignore all my surroundings as I reach my closet, a simple vertical rectangle with a sliding dark wood door. It was mostly empty beside the coat hangers holding clothes that I didn't put in my drawers for the purpose of camouflaging the door behind it.

It was as pale white as the walls, the bottom part of the door the planked pine wood matching the wall; an inch or two of the pine wood at the bottom and top parts of the walls and white wallpaper in the middle. I fish in my Hakama pants for the key and find the metallic object almost immediately, all but ramming it into the lock and opening the door up.

The door swung open and I sneak around my clothes to reveal the dim stairway down maybe twenty to thirty feet. I put one hand on the handlebar and add my weight onto it, sliding down the stairs with ease. The bottom of the stairs shows off a large room, the room well lit compared to the dull stairway. Lights dotted methodically around the room in a squared manner, the room had pure white sterile countertops with various vials or other scientific appliances surrounding the edges as the middle of the room. Due to me being in a rush I just run down the right path to where a black box sat, I open it as gently as I could to reveal three green ball-like pills.

Mods souls.

At my fathers request a few weeks ago he asked me to create a few and construct them with internal Bount sensors, in preparation for the inevitable rise of soul society's mistake. I scan over the three nameplates right below the pills, which were cushioned in black foam.

Nova. Ririn. Claude.

I had interacted with the three shortly after their creation, using my own Reiryoku to give them manifested bodies to use in inner worlds or in special cases. I had Gigai stored away for them and up until recently allowed them to roam freely in either Jikan Yari or in the world of the living, though the moment Ichigo gained his Shinigami powers from Rukia Kuchiki she had managed to coax them into entering their pill forms until the invasion of soul society was over.

They had been reluctant, but seeing as they considered me a mother of sorts (which was indefinitely weird) since I created them they obeyed my wishes, the box they resided in was almost a dimension of its own; time flowed the same as the world of the living and the three could communicate. I place my finger on Nova, mentally allowing me to communicate with the other two.

 _'I've got a mission for you three'._

 _''What is it, Kaa-san?''_ Ririn chirped excitedly.

I scowl slightly at the title but continue none the less _'The invasion will begin shortly and myself, Sado and Inoue will need you guys to inhabit our bodies while we're gone. Kurosaki has his own mod soul taking his body over so the four of you, if you accept, will have mostly free rein at the Shoten for a while'._

 _''I accept!''_ Ririn declared happily.

 _''It would be no problem''_ Nova agreed.

 _''It would be nice to stretch my legs, hehehe''_ Claude chuckled.

Nodding to myself I take Nova's pill _'I'm training Sado at the moment and he'll need you to get out of his body, I'll come back for you two before we leave'._

 _''Alright'' The_ three agree, I take Nova's pill out of the box and carefully pocket it in my Hakama pants, closing the special black box and climbing back up the flight of stairs again, closing and locking the door and blurring back over to Sado as time reverted back to normal.

''Here'' I say and chuck the pill at him, he catches it in him non-transformed arm and looks at it in confusion ''Its a mod soul, you just put it in your mouth and it will eject you out of your physical body and into your soul form, which is more resilient and will allow your abilities to be more effective''.

''What about that glove that Rukia used on Ichigo?'' He questioned with obvious curiosity.

''Your soul is still attached to your body, whereas Ichigo was part Shinigami and as such had his chain of fate temporarily severed. If I were to use it on you then you'd have your chain still attached, making it almost impossible to fight. Mod souls have a consciousness and a personality, so your body with be fine since he'll give us room''.

He simply nodded and threw the pill in his mouth, in a small burst of energy as his body ejected still dressed in his human clothes. Interesting.

''Alright, lets continue'' I say an raise my fists in a challenging manner, he took one look at his body who was walking towards the house and seemed completely unconcerned about it, transforming his arm again and running at me. He punched the air in front of him and an unnamed blast of blue energy shot at me, judging by the power of it... something around a third seat class Sokatsui. When it got close I simply batted it away with the back of my hand, though this had left enough time for the human to get close enough to throw a punch with the armoured arm.

Moments before impact, I realised with no short amount of surprise, that that seemingly simple attack could actually _wound_ me. Not just a scratch mark but could potentially rattle my bones from sheer impact force. Making a last minute decision, I activate the Hierro in my arms and take the impact with my arms making a defensive 'X'.

The punch made me skid backwards, making me pause for just a moment about the insane growth rates of my three students. I bring myself back to the present, disappearing a blur and appearing next to him, kicking him in his side and sending him tumbling away. He regained himself quite quickly, likely due to the large amount of brawls he has entered I bet.

His punches were accurate if not becoming more-so as the fight progressed, he new he lacked in speed and made up for it with sheer power. This would be interesting, may as well test his stamina and increase his combat ability.

* * *

''Focus on your energy'' I instruct as I watch a cross legged Sado with his eyes shut, focusing on drawing out his Reiryoku so it is more malleable. His body glowed a soft magenta, his Reiatsu flooded the area and sweat ran down his head as he tried to get a firm grasp on his Reiryoku. The class of Reiatsu was definitely hollow and part Shinigami, that of an Arrancar.

The fight earlier didn't show as much fruit as Kurosaki or Ishida did, but then again Sado's power is unique. However the energy blast gained its name, El Directo, and boy was it surprisingly powerful. When he learned the name I foolishly underestimated its power much like his initial punch, and thankfully my instincts kicked in at the last moment and partially activated my Hierro to take the blow. It was like I was hit by a senior-captain class Raikoho if not worse in terms of explosive power, his speed increased slightly and his arm had morphed ever so slightly to become thicker. I didn't point this out to him.

''Now picture it as some form that could be stored, water for example. Then also give it a storage to put it in, an example is a dam; the water is held in it'' I instruct casually, leaning against the tree not far off from him. He gave a barely noticeable nod before his Reiatsu began fading, slowly albeit. It took a full five minutes before he opened his one visible eye (like mine and Chiro, must be a trending hairstyle nowadays) and gave another small nod.

''Good'' I say and get back into a standing position, motioning him to do the same. He got to his feet with a look of mild curiosity, as expected ''Try and get a grasp on that energy and push it into your feet, then focus on a spot as quickly as you could and try to move yourself there. Reiryoku responds to its owners intent, it obeys you mental commands''.

As silent as a mute he nodded, turning and gazing at a spot of grass roughly thirty feet away, not a second later he blurred forwards onto the spot. He looked as surprised as the gentle giant could be, blinking back at the spot he once was and at me.

''That was called Sonido, its the Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo, the Shinigami high speed movement'' I say at his confused expression I answered ''Arrancar are hollows who have removed part of their masks to gain a humanoid appearance, greater combat abilities and Shinigami powers. How you gained hollow-based powers? I just assume you gained it because you were effected by Kurosaki's Reiatsu and Hollow Reiatsu from both the hollow attack the other day and when you were attacked by Shrieker, though this is unconfirmed''.

His eyes widen at the news but I cut in before he can respond ''It is not a bad thing and you will not turn into a hollow in your sleep or something. If anything, it makes you unique; Arrancar are hollows who have removed their masks, yet you are a human with Arrancar-like abilities and Reiatsu. I doubt you would have the Zanpakuto of an Arrancar, though it is possible. Its also likely you can perform a similar skillset to a hollow, if your up for it''.

He was silent for a few moments before nodding, I grin ever so slightly. Things were about to get interesting for soul society.

* * *

 _''That was close'' My Shinigami friend puffed ''Why... did you want to retreat?''._

 _I was silent for a moment before replying ''In the face of our power... they were mere infants... and... and...''._

 _''And?'' She quirked an eyebrow._

 _''I felt another... presence... one that could rob us of our senses''._

 _She frowned slightly but nodded her agreement anyway, she trusted him to make a good call and he trusted her. If he was worried then so was she, and vice versa. She also clearly felt it too, but got careless and ignored it. They would return in a week or two, they enjoyed the sunlight too much to just give it up because of a sense of unease._

 _This would later come to be the biggest mistake of their lives._


	13. Chapter 13 - ARC 2

**A/N: This chapter wraps up Chad's training and yes, some abilities will be hidden for the surprise factor later (known to some as kill-the-author-for-being-stupid factor). NO FULL-BRING IN THIS STORY BTW! (Later AN: OMG I accidently keep hitting the backspace button twice and it makes me go to the previous page, meaning I lose all my work argh! I've dine it eight times!).**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Final Preparations - Dragons Shadow ARC

''El Directo!'' Sado bellowed as he Sonido'd behind me, the blast shot out with faster speed than beforehand and clearly more power. I send a wordless Sokatsui at the attack and successfully detonate it before it got too close, using my high-speed movement to disappear and appear in front of the giant and dealing a heavy blow to his gut. To my surprise he had used the Hierro technique I managed to get him to learn absorb the blow, he still wince barely but his knee shot up. I move back before it an hit my abdomen and fire a wordless Sokatsui which he blocks with his recently transformed shield arm.

''How's your other arm?'' I comment in passing as I dodge another El Directo ''Any other feeling from it?''.

''It has felt stronger... like my arm is trying to transform like my other did'' He replied, eyeing his arm with a mix of caution and curiosity.

''It probably is trying to transform, Reiryoku responds to your intent; obviously wanting it to cover your other arm isn't going to just magically work but it may help''.

He nodded and returned to the fight, his other arm slowly glowing a dull white. As our battle continued his arm slowly glowed a brighter white, emanating a mote threatening hollow Reiatsu that made me on guard of it.

* * *

His arm, which had been glowing fiercely for the past minute, suddenly exploded into a gel-looking substance that was very reminiscent of instant regeneration. It covered his arm completely, making it pure white with red fingertips, a line going along the length of his arm and around the large spike out of his shoulder.

''Brazo Izquierda del Diablo'' He stated as his arm practically radiated power.

* * *

 _ **''Attack her you fool''.**_

I flinch, both because the voice was doubled and came from in my head.

 _'What do you mean?'_ I question mentally as I inspect the arm to which I assume the voice came from.

 _ **''Attack her!''**_ The male voice hissed **_''I've waited all this time to fight and our just wasting energy having me summoned if your not going to use me, even that old fart got more action than me!''._**

 _'Who are you?'._

 ** _''I'm your arm, Baka!''_** It all but yelled **_''The old fart is your other arm; I'm your attack and he's your defence''._**

I turn my gaze to my other arm _'Hello?'._

No response.

 ** _''He's probably waiting for you to enter you inner world, the quiet son of a bitch''._**

 _'And how do I do that?'._

The voice grumbled something along the lines of 'Idiot' and 'Stupid' before replying **_''Ask Asami for an Asauchi, I'll tell you the rest later''._**

Mentally nodding I return my gaze to a patient Asami, who was looking at me curiously.

''By chance do you have a spare Asauchi?'' I ask, not entirely knowing what an Asauchi is. She gave me another curious look before nodding, silently disappearing into a blur towards the house. Not a minute later she returned, holding a plain sword in her hands. She chucked it over to me and I managed to catch it by the handle, the moment I did my attacking arm spoke.

 ** _''Push your Reiryoku into it''_** It commanded and I did, the second I began a bright flash of magenta clouds my vision as the sword in my hands grew hot but not uncomfortably so. Upon my vision returning from the magenta haze I held the Asauchi in my transformed hands, the blade was long like a thick broadsword with a black-and-magenta striped hilt, magenta guard and long sleek black blade. The sheath next to it was pitch black with a single magenta stripe running down the middle and around the top. I admire the blade in my hands, my attacking arm lets out a low growl of approval while my defensive stays silent, though thrums with approval.

Suddenly my vision began spinning, the corners of my vision turning dark as I felt tired. I heard Asami calmly say something before all of my senses left me.

* * *

When my eyes opened again I caught sight of the bright blue sky like before my vision left, I attempt to get up and get as far as putting my elbows behind me to prop me up when I notice my surroundings better. The terrain was no longer a lush forest with distant mountains and flowing rivers, but instead a sandy and rough desert. Small shrugs decorated the sandy-dirt with more than the occasional cactus. A few rocky mountains stood off in the distance with more sand surrounding them.

''Its like the complete opposite of Asami's world'' I comment aloud.

 **''That's cause this is our world''** The doubled voice of his assaulting arm said, though it no longer had that tone as if they were speaking from a distance. He sat up and turned to look over his shoulder and his eye widened at what he saw; a pure white form of himself, clothing and all, with yellow and black eyes and an oddly coloured blue tongue. His skin was the complete opposite of my own with near-white skin, the only thing whiter being his clothing.

''Are you...'' I start but he cuts me off.

 **''Brazo Izquierda del Diablo''** He said and jerked a thumb at himself and grinned at him, an unnatural look for me seeing it on my own... err my doubles face. We stand there in an awkward silence for a few moments before I spot a cloaked figure hiding, to which my left arm also notices.

 **''Come on out gramps, no use hiding from him like a coward''** His arm scoffed as I got to my feet, making it easier to converse with what I assume are the spirits of my arms, not that I knew my arms had a consciousness.

The cloaked man hesitantly walked out from behind a cactus, his pale green cloak looking worn from the sand as it was dusty. He came close to me and was shorter than me, though not by much as he stood at 6'3 and a half. His face was hidden in shadows despite looking up at him, intentional or not he did not know. Though the next few words would shake him to his core.

 _''You have grown into a fine young man, Nieto''_ The man said in an old but strong voice. (Tran: Nieto = Grandson in Spanish).

''Abuelo?'' I ask with wide eyes, as if that was the trigger a sudden gust blew by. It affected nobody but the green cloak that hid the persons whole body, making it fly away into the distance like a memory long forgotten. His eyes widen further and jaw opened and closed like a goldfish, the sight of his relative shocking him.

His Abuelo, decked out in his normal purple cap, yellow shirt and black suspenders smiled up at him. Even now I couldn't see his eyes behind that cap, though I knew they were on me. His smile widens as he uses his strong arms to pull me into a hug, one that I have missed for almost a decade. He chuckles deeply, releasing me from the family reunion.

 _''A fine young man indeed''_ He nodded.

''Abuelo? How?'' I ask, regaining my voice.

 _''That's for me to know and you to figure out''_ His Abuelo smiled in his 'This is a lesson' voice.

''What is this place?'' I ask but a scoff draws my attention.

 **''Its your inner world, dumbass''** His left arm explained irritably.

I gaze across the barren wasteland and remember a familiar terrain type ''Mexico''.

 _''Correct''._

''What now?'' I ask, wordlessly indicating the future.

 **''What else?''** His doubled voiced friend asks with a wide smirk **''We kick some ass in soul society is what! I gave you my power and I want to see it put to good use!''.**

 _''He is right''_ His Abuelo confirmed _''You must look forward, protect your friends and become stronger. You are unique, far more than you realise and possess limitless potential... you are the first of your kind, hold your head high with pride and do not despair, we are here with you always''._

''Thank you... Abuelo'' I smile softly at the man who changed my life forever and even now holds the right words to soothe any worries or troubles. The elderly man simply nodded as my vision began darkening, making my body feel lighter in a strange way.

* * *

In the underground training area everyone participating in the invasion was gathered; Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Ichigo, Chiro, Toshiro, Yoruichi (cat form) and myself. We stood around a large flat piece of rock a couple feet long in each direction, flattened with a simple back-handed punch from myself. I raise my hand that held a stack of papers revealing personal bios of each captain, I throw them onto the rock and spread them out so all of them could see.

''Each of you are to try and avoid from fighting a captain if possible, though if you do end up running into one and are forced to fight so be it. The only people here who cannot fight captains are Inoue and Yoruichi; Inoue because you are nowhere near the combat requirements to fight on par with a captain and Yoruichi because you are to remain undetected until the right time'' I say and both nod, Inoue wincing slightly at the blunt truth.

''Each of you are better at fighting different captains based upon your fighting ability'' I say and turn to Ishida ''Ishida you'll be effective against the third, seventh, twelfth and thirteenth. You'd should try to avoid the second, sixth, eighth, ninth and eleventh''.

''Sado you'll be best against the seventh, eighth, ninth and possibly the eleventh. Avoid the second, third, sixth, twelfth and thirteenth - especially the second''.

''Kurosaki you'll be best at the second, sixth, eighth, ninth, eleventh and thirteenth. Avoid the third, seventh and twelfth''.

''Chiro you'll be most effective against the second, third, sixth, seventh, ninth, twelfth and thirteenth. Do not engage the eighth or twelfth''.

''Toshiro your best at the third, eighth, ninth, twelfth and thirteenth. Avoid the second, sixth, seventh and eleventh''.

''ALL of you are NOT to engage the 1st division captain by any means, even with all your training he is leagues above you'' I boom with authority ''The fourth division is a medical squad, they will rarely fight and their captain is a kind person - but she is also just a big a threat as the first if you decide to foolishly attack her''.

''If any of you find yourself arrested or put in a jail cell, ask for the captain of the eighth or if he is unavailable, the thirteenth. Both of them are working to free Rukia Kuchiki, if you need to give them the password 'Clockwork' and they'll understand'' I instruct ''The Shinigami are not our enemy, a traitor is in their midst and they are too blind to see it''.

''What about the fifth division, you forgot about that one'' Ishida interrupts.

I was silent for a moment before replying ''Their captain is strong and should be avoided at all costs, he is the traitor I speak of and if you even catch sight of him it is best if you hightail it out of there immediately... his Shikai allows him to control his enemies senses as he wishes, if you see his Shikai he can make a butterfly a dragon that smells like chocolate and has the Reiatsu of a Quincy, his illusions are near unbreakable''.

''Why is that allowed? His Zanpakuto?'' Kurosaki frowned ''It seems a little too powerful, considering if what you say is true then even the 1st division captain would lose''.

I was slightly taken aback by his astute observation but recover immediately ''Anyone who has seen his Shikai will see what he wants them too, as such he passes it off as a water type who can confuse enemies. His name is Sosuke Aizen, he is considered the friendliest captain in the Gotei 13 due to the façade he puts on, he even has central 46 to back him up and as such we cannot make a kill move on him until he reveals himself''.

Everyone was silent, likely mulling over the information I had given them when my fathers voice broke in ''Its ready!''.

Immediately we left the documents and turned to the large stone portal frame where my father and Tessai where beside, ready to activate.

''You'll have less than four minutes to get through, just run through and don't stop'' I interrupt before my father could go on a long-winded explanation making him pout like a child.

''Meanie'' He joked and got on his knees next to the portal with Tessai mimicking him. His Reiryoku pumped into the stone frame and the soft blue light flared, signalling its opening to us. Without another word we spring into action, Yoruichi landing on my shoulder and Sado tucking a surprised Inoue under his arm. We all burst into flurry of high speed movement.

The light fades behind us as we enter the dark purple mass of the Dangai, not even stopping for a handful of seconds until we speed off towards the distant light. A rumbling behind us made me look over my shoulder and I scowl and seeing the cleaner barrelling towards us. Everybody else also turns and their eyes widen at the sight of the large purple train being. We double our efforts but not even a hundred meters from the exit Ishida's bloody cape gets stuck in the Koryu. I move in an instant and slash the cape off with my sword, however the cleaner had gotten too close for comfort.

Inoue cries something and suddenly a large triangular shield appears in between us and the cleaner, not wasting a moment I grab Ishida by the arm and I blur back towards the group who were waiting by the exit.

* * *

We burst out of the light, for a moment nothing happened as we floated in the air above a forest. Instantly all of us blur down to ground level, not wanting to give gravity a chance to take effect. We all land softly on the ground, Sado setting Inoue down who timidly thanked the man while I grumble obscenities as Yoruichi makes my right shoulder her new resting place.

''I have to hand it to you Asami, you taught them well'' Yoruichi purred quietly as the both of us watch the humans converse.

''Yeah, interesting group they are'' I whisper back ''Kurosaki is part Quincy, part Hollow and part Shinigami. Ishida is a Quincy and Sado is half-Arrancar half-Human''.

''A half Arrancar?'' Yoruichi asked with wide eyes ''I didn't think it would be possible for one to exist''.

''After all you've seen me do, you still get surprised by things?'' I smirk.

''Shut up'' She hissed playfully ''At least Kisuke got the right location''.

''He wouldn't have if I hadn't went ahead and contacted Kukaku beforehand'' I scowl before raising my voice for the others to hear ''Lets get a move on, we're burning daylight ogling at the house''.

They all turn their gazes from the strange Shiba household to me, I make a 'follow-me' gesture and without looking back I take off in another blur, my feet only needed to touch the ground twice before I was at the location. A large wood and metal platform was raised from the ground with a large fifty foot cannon with a flower design along the barrel. Next to it on a lower platform was two rows of small eight foot cannons that were for the assault, which were currently being charged by Kukaku who was whistling to herself.

''Kukaku!'' I call as I stroll towards the busty woman, the combination of high speed movements behind me signalling the others arrival. The busty Shiba looked up and grinned widely at the sight of me and cat form Yoruichi.

''Yo, Asami! Yoruichi!'' She grinned, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I wince slightly but tough it out until she let me go, still grinning. I smile slightly at the sight of my friend, no words were exchanged but she knew what I wanted to say.

''The cannons are loaded and the flower crane cannon is ready for your guys'' She smiled ''Ya should hurry though, there have been a lot more patrol since the walls fell''.

''Alright'' I nod and turn to my comrades as a grumpy Ganju begins giving them the cannonballs, each thanks they give is met with a grunt but none take offence ''I want all of you to push your Reiryoku into the orb, not a lot but a bit - start off small and use more until a shield is created big enough to hold you''.

Everyone nodded obediently and set to work on creating their orbs, I take a seat on the side of the platform with Kukaku and Yoruichi as we lap up sake and in Yoruichi's case, milk.

* * *

It took a solid half hour but at least the group managed to do it, Inoue's was a little small but good enough, Sado's was large and slightly unstable but would pass, Ichigo's was large but solid and Ishida's was the perfect size. Chiro and Toshiro both had theirs solidified and small enough for their childish forms, Yoruichi and me not even needing to practice to be able to do it.

As such the group stood on the platform holding their separate cannons balls while I stood next to the smaller ones with Kukaku next to me, starting the cannons up with an old but powerful chant. At the same time I fall into a stance, my legs spread slightly and my palms pushed out in front of me at head height, tilted upwards with my palm on top of the other.

''Connect, unite, charge together with the smallest of fibres, build up with your iron will and spark, disable the connections of energy with your own!'' I call the full incantation as a bright blue ball of Reiryoku with a orange core charged in front of my palms ''Bakudo #305: Denji Parusu!''. (Tran: Electromagnetic Pulse).

The seemingly small ball of blue energy expanded into a huge ball at least twenty feet wide in each direction, it moved slowly for a few moments before it suddenly picked up speed a hundred fold. It shot in an arc through the sky and on its descent struck the barrier surrounding the Seireitei, on impact it exploded into a massive orange ball of Reishi with blue shockwaves. A load roar from the shockwave indicated its strike as the barrier flickered out of existence.

''...the pillars of the light and the bolts from the heavens! Bakudo #62: Hyapporankan, Hado #63: Raikoho!''.

The first line of cannons glow a lightning yellow before a loud bang was heard as the Raikoho-infused cannon balls shot out with surprising speed towards the exposed Seireitei, the line of cannons behind the first glow silver before a line of ten Hyapporankan shot out and moved far faster than the Raikoho and shot into the exposed Seireitei.

The intention was that the Bakudo would pin down anyone it hit and damage building, then the Hado would come in and cause even more destruction. Its the perfect siege weapon, if a bit overkill.

''Alright! Everyone in the cannon! Only one cannonball needed'' Kukaku yelled and everybody scrambled to the platform after watching our display, they compared their cannonballs and in the end chose Inoue's. They all squeezed into the cannon and I blurred up onto the platform and joined them, the others making room for me wordlessly.

''Upon nearing the Seireitei the cannon ball will split up into a smaller orb for each of us, stay calm and keep pumping your Reiryoku into it'' I order and everyone nods, Yoruichi jumping off m shoulder and onto Inoue's.

''3!''.

''2!''.

''1!''.

''FIRE IN THE HOLE!'' Kukaku cheers.

* * *

(A minute prior)

A black and red hell butterfly floated merrily through the halls of the first division barracks, a guard who stood by the doors to the captains office opened it for the fragile creature. It floated on and reach the commander of the Gotei 13, patiently waiting for the man to give it the required attention. The elderly man was standing by the window watching the peaceful day go by, finally with a sigh the held out his finger for the insect.

 _''Its time for war, eh Yamamoto?''._

A large blue-orange orb struck the barrier of Seireitei, it exploded on contact and the barrier flickered. His eyes widen as he watch the near impenetrable barrier flicker out of existence, only Asami would be capable of it. No wonder she sent the message, convenient timing too. Suddenly a hundred odd bars of light shot in an arc from the Rukongai, landing all over the Seireitei shortly joined by lightning bolts - causing huge explosions.

 _Only Asami_ would use such siege weaponry, likely just to signify that it was her who was invading. He sighed and held out his hand, summoned thirteen captain-only hell butterfly and relaying a call for the captains meeting. I let the insects go and watch the destruction her overkill caused, several broken structures and undoubtedly one or two lives lost.

Suddenly another large ball flies through the sky, breaking into seven separate smaller orbs that descended downwards to the different parts of the Seireitei. I let out another sigh, the time would come when myself and my student would undoubtedly fight, and the thing that worries me is I am pretty sure she'll win.

* * *

I break out of my cannon ball easily enough before it impacted the ground, letting it hit the ground below me while I land softly on the ground in front of it. I scan the area around me, I was in a street by the looks of it, while my sensing abilities aren't the best I can vaguely sense Asami not far ahead, Inoue somewhere off to the right and the others are either good at hiding or are too far away.

''Yo''.

I blink, turning around and finding two people there. One was bald and had something going on with his eyelashes while the other, dark haired friend had an even weirder hairstyle with yellow and red... feathers? coming out of the corners of his eye.

''Hi?'' I greet.

''Its convenient we were on patrol today, eh Yumichika?'' The bald one asked rhetorically ''What's your name, Ryoka?''.

''Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki'' I introduce ''You?''.

He grinned ''Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat of the 11th division!''.

I nodded and drew my Zanpakuto off my back ''I don't suppose you know where Rukia Kuchiki is being held?''.

He blinked in surprise ''You came here for her?''.

I nod.

''How many of there are you?'' The newly-named Yumichika asked from the side-lines.

''Seven and a cat'' I say and mentally face palm, that just sounded stupid.

''A cat? Why a cat?'' Yumichika asked incredulously.

''It talks?'' I shrug ''Wasn't my decision really''.

''Oh?'' Ikkaku grinned ''So if your not the leader then, who is?''.

''Her name's Asami Urahara'' I say casually and his grin fell in exchange for a look of surprise ''What?''.

''Nothing'' He shrugged ''She's just kinda infamous for taking down two captains with her bare hands five years ago, nearly two weeks ago she managed to defeat two lieutenants and two captains with only her Shikai, while all of them were using their Shikai''.

''How strong would you rate yourself amongst your comrades?'' Yumichika asked, ignoring Ikkaku.

''Hm'' I ponder ''Maybe second strongest?''.

''Heh, this'll be a good fight'' Ikkaku grinned a feral grin and I fell into stance, making him raise an eyebrow ''Who taught you? Your stance is pretty good for a rookie''.

''Urahara-san did'' I explain and he grinned wider.

''Well then, it would be rude to take it easy on you'' He said and slammed the butt of his blade against the scabbard ''Extend, Hozukimaru!''.

His weapon and sheath glowed a bright yellow before they joined and extended, he span the bar of red light around like a helicopter blade as the light dimmed to reveal a spear with a tuff of red fur on one end. I spread my legs slightly and hold my sealed blade at my waist with the blade point diagonally upwards. Ikkaku charged me with the spear pointing at me, I duck under it and spin, shooting my leg out and catching the surprised man in the stomach. He regained his footing quickly and skidded to a stop, grinning and charging at me.

It swung in an arc at me and I charge at him, ducking under the bladed edge and swinging my sword low. The blunt end of the weapon blocked my swipe and I leap back, he grinned and charged me again making me leap backwards for the second time.

 _'I wonder if I can use Getsuga without going Shikai... is it possible?'._

 _''It is possible, though it is only a basic energy attack and has nowhere near the level of power as a Getsuga Tenshou''_ Zangetsu answered. Mentally nodding I charge forwards to my opponent and Shunpo behind him, his expression changes of one to shock as my Reiryoku pours into my blade and I swing it.

A large crescent of blue energy shot out from my large blade, instantly crashing into Ikkaku and sending both of them soaring through the wall and several after that before exploding. I turn my gaze away from the smoke cloud and to Yumichika, who practically had stars in his eyes... for some reason.

''Where is Rukia being kept?'' I ask, sheathing my large sealed Zanpakuto away.

''The penitence tower'' He said, regaining his senses and pointing behind me to a large white tower ''She'll be in there until her execution''.

''I see... thanks'' I nod at the man and disappear in a blur, heading towards the large tower. After two steps another blur joins me, one with a red scarf around her neck.

''We better get a move on'' She said and looked over her shoulder ''The stealth force is crawling all over the area, its only a matter of time before they reach us and report our location, if they haven't already''.

''Rukia's in the penitence tower'' I inform her and she nods. We continue using Shunpo to move faster when she suddenly grabs my arm and hauls me off to the side, before I can ask why a bolt of blue first - Sokatsui? - soars past where I was about to land.

''Thanks'' I say as we both land on a rooftop, across on another rooftop four other players stood; Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, a skinny woman I didn't know and an overly fat man with jewellery. The woman and Byakuya had Haori's while Renji and the fat man had lieutenant badges.

''You'' Both captains practically growled at Asami.

''Kurosaki, take Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Omaeda'' She said loud enough for everyone to hear and hen in a quieter voice ''Try to hide your Shikai if possible, the last thing we need is them knowing how powerful you are in Shikai and having them sending the captain commander himself after you''.

I give a small nod and gesture to the lieutenants to follow before disappearing in a blur. I land in a large open courtyard and both lieutenants appear as well with scowling faces, though Renji was more angry.

''Lets get this over with'' I taunt and draw my Zanpakuto ''I have to rescue Rukia and cant waste any time, so I wont be holding back''.

* * *

 _We ran through the Garganta and burst out into the world of the living, it was as dark as Hueco Mundo in its night time. The moon hung above us in the sky, ever watching. It was raining too, which was refreshing. A clap of thunder echoed in the far distant, making it feel strangely ominous._

 _''The feeling of... being watching... its still there'' I said._

 _''Hopefully it isn't another captain'' She chuckled slightly but I could sense the nervousness in her tone, she also felt it._

 _''What should we do-'' She began to say but suddenly gasped in pain, my eyes dart down to her exposed arm which had some strange needle thing in it. She grabbed it and yanked it out clumsily but began swaying slightly, I grunt in pain as I felt something prick my back. I clawed at the area and removed whatever it was but the second I did my vision began blurring, my instincts were screaming at me something bad was going down but I couldn't focus enough to make a Garganta._

 _I heard a thud and saw that Asami had hit the grassy floor, her face showing her loss of consciousness. I tried to reach my comrade but after taking a single step I felt like falling asleep, before I realised it I was also on the ground with my eyelids fluttering asleep._


	14. Chapter 14 - ARC 3

_Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Skirmish - Invasion ARC

''You've already lost to me twice'' I taunt to the two captains ''Why do you insist on getting trashed? You two don't look the type to be masochists''.

Soi Fon gritted her teeth in barely-maintained anger while Byakuya tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto in silent fury, I grin slightly and slowly raise my Reiatsu.

''Goka'' I call as I am engulfed in roaring flames, disappearing after a minute but flames lingering around and on me. Byakuya had released his Shikai as had Soi Fon, without a moments delay Byakuya send the tide of petals my way. I swipe my hand in front of me and incinerate a large portion of them and returning them to his sword hilt, Soi Fon attempted to stab me in the back but was met with a wall of flames and forcing her retreat.

Using more Reiryoku than required I appear at her side and shoot a flame-infused kick into her side, sending her crashing into the walls. I blur out of the way of a swarm of petals and with a wave of my hand send a wave of fire at him, he blocks most of it with his Shikai before Shunpo'ing out of the way of what was left. Soi Fon appeared beside me and attempted to do what I did but I contort my body out of the way, sending a small amount of fire her way to discourage her attack.

She blurred away and I barely avoid a Sokatsui from Byakuya, scowling I disappear in my own blur and attempt to drive a fist in his gut but the sudden appearance of the second division captain made me abort and blur away. I skid to a stop and roll out of the way of a downwards axe kick from Soi Fon, I fire a weak Sokatsui at her to dissuade her and blur further back. I spread my legs wider and push both my arms outwards; my right hand going right and my left going left.

''Heavens roar and hell cries, angels weep and demons screech. Ten feathers of an angels wing, nine teeth of a demon, eight glasses of holy wine, seven vials of spilt blood, six holy grails, five demon rituals, four pure souls, three corrupted souls, two angels, one demon...'' I mutter as Byakuya stood where I wanted him to ''...Hado #312: Tengokutodjigoku no Shototsu!''. (Tran: Heaven and Hell clash).

A bright purple circle appears under Byakuya an a bright golden one appears above him, in an instant a thick beam of purple shot up and a golden one shot down. Both beams clashed at the middle point and the colours mixed into a dull grey before exploding, making a small shockwave and a huge cloud of smoke. In an instant Byakuya's Reiatsu went from almost full to null, barely there. Soi Fon looked at the smoke cloud with wide eyes, clearing shocked with both the amount of power it held and the fact it took down a captain in a single shot.

Taking advantage of her surprise I blur towards her, she notices me at the last moment and all she was able to do was widen her eyes as my flames engulfed her. I was about to dispel the hell-bound technique when Soi Fon suddenly raised her Reiatsu massively.

The flames that surrounded her are blown away as Soi Fon revealed herself glowed white with Kido and a tired but cocky smile on her face.

''What's with that cocky look?'' I ask with narrowed eyes as the flames around me got hotter, which Soi Fon did not miss ''You are not the first, nor the second to learn Shunko''.

She gave a surprised look ''Shunko?''.

''Yeah, Yoruichi gave it the name and together we learned to perfect it'' I say and she glared at me ''However I will not give you the honour of seeing it perfected''.

She narrowed her eyes and snarled before charging me, clearly intending to punch my gut with her empowered fist. I wait a second before impact before I whisper the name of my technique, making her eyes widen slightly.

''Goka: Sairin'' I call as the flames around me burst into a blinding white. (Tran: hellfire: second coming).

With my enhanced speed I appear in front of Soi Fon and ram my fist into her gut, easily cutting through her Kido and flesh. I retract my fist and send a kick into her side and sending her into a wall. I speed after her and by the time she got up I was there, a short twirl and a tornado of white-hot flame engulfed her. I raise my hand until it was an inch from the pillar of flames and make a gripping motion, as if I was grabbing a rope, and the pillar of flames collapses in on itself. I dismiss the flames with a wave of a hand, leaving a burned yet still conscious Soi Fon.

''I left you alive and mostly unharmed due to the fact Yoruichi would kill me if I killed you'' I say ''I sent a hell butterfly to Retsu the moment you guys started tailing us, she should be here shortly''.

''Bye for now, _little bee_ '' I smirk and disappear in a blur.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

Due to the fact the large destruction that Asami and Kukaku caused with those cannons, I didn't try to be stealthy.

Not that I could with my large frame, but its the thought that counts.

I side-step another sword and punch the offender in the chest, sending them sprawling backwards into a wall. I use Sonido to blur down the street and take a left, leaving me in an open courtyard. I take only a single step before rose petals start falling from some woman holding a basket of it, for whatever reason. A single petal covers my one seeing eye for a moment and by the time it flew by a man sat in front of the gate at the other end of the courtyard. He had a Sakkat, flowery pink kimono, captains Haori and the standard Shinigami uniform.

 _'This is the guy that Asami told me about... he said I shouldn't have too many problems with him'._

 ** _''Actually it said he is an opponent your good against, doesn't mean he'll be a pushover''_** His attacking arm chided.

 _'Same thing really'._

''Well hi there stranger'' The man smiled ''What's your name?''.

''Sado Yasutora'' I reply politely ''You?''.

''Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of squad 8'' He yawned and looked up ''You can stop now, Nanao-chan''.

She continues chucking petals, if a bit faster.

''Nanao-chan you can stop now~'' He whined and was promptly doused in petals as she dumped the whole basket on him. He pouted up at her as he climbed out of the pile, swapping his current Sakkat for a new one.

''Could you please move aside? I want to avoid confrontation'' I tell the man as I begin walking calmly towards him.

''I'm afraid I cant, since your technically an enemy'' He sighed ''Can I convince you to turn back?''.

''I cant'' I reply ''I made a promise to my friend, I must help rescue Rukia... so if your going to stop me, please draw your swords at least, Kyoraku-san''.

He smiled sadly ''Shame, but I guess there was no avoiding it''.

He drew his duel swords and held them out lazily, so I call out ''You better not take me lightly''.

I didn't give him the chance to respond as I appear directly in front of him and throw my fist at his chest ''El Directo!''.

I Sonido back at the last moment, leaving the attack to impact the surprised captain in a glorious explosion of power. The gateway behind him collapsed and the lieutenant previously on it hopped onto the wall of the courtyard and watched, it only took a minute before the man came out of the smoke with burn marks and a damaged uniform.

''Who was your teacher, Sado-kun?'' He asked seriously.

''Asami Urahara'' I reply and his eyes widen slightly before he smiled slightly.

''Ah, guess it would be an insult then to not take you seriously'' He smiled sadly and raised his Zanpakuto to make a plus sign near his face ''Flower wind rage and Flower god roar, Heavenly wind rage and Heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyokotsu!''.

His Zanpakuto transformed in a flash to a pair of chinese scimitars, both identical with a long red tassels. I wordlessly transform my attacking arm and blur to his side, thrusting it forwards. His pivots out of the way and attempts to slash me but I block it with my defensive arm, spinning around and throwing my left fist towards him. He moved back and raised his blade to take the impact, which it does but sends him skidding back from the force of it. I close the distance with Sonido and throw another punch from my left arm, he barely managed to raise his blades to block.

''That was... Sonido'' Kyoraku narrowed his eyes ''You don't look like an Arrancar or hollow''.

''I'm half Arrancar, Half Human'' I say and his eyes widen ''That's what Asami said''.

''Half Arrancar, Hm?'' He hummed inquisitively ''Better stay away from the twelfth division then, they'll want to all manner od horrible things to you''.

I nod my thanks before charging him again, bring my right hand up and smashing it against his right blade while my left arm smashed against his left creating a stand-off. I try to bring my knee up to strike his gut but he leans back and lashes out with his right leg, striking my gut and sending me skidding backwards.

''You're very strong'' I muse aloud.

''Your not too bad yourself'' He smiled.

''Be that as it may, it seems I must step up my game'' I say and disappear in a faster-than-before Sonido, appearing behind him ''El Directo!''.

The attack shot forth into the pink kimono, but instead of hitting the captain it went right through it and struck the far wall. I hear the sound of Shunpo behind me and barely pivot away from his blade, firing off a wordless El Directo at him. It struck and I blur back to avoid the explosion, it died down quickly revealing an even more burned Kyoraku.

He disappeared in a blur but did not reappear immediately, his Reiatsu completely gone. I idly wondered if he fled when I searing pain in my leg made me turn my gaze to it, catching a blade of shadows seeping back into the ground.

''Kageoni'' Kyoraku's voice echoed as he appeared near the destroyed structure ''Whoever gets their shadow stepped on loses''.

I grit my teeth in pain and frustration, how am I supposed to counter that?

He disappeared again and I felt a searing pain in my side ''Irooni... Grey''.

 _''He called the name of the attack and then the colour grey, making you take large damage because of your shirt. Meaning that if you were to do the same but with a different colour it could deal damage to him''_ His Abuelo supplied _''It would not hurt to try''._

Willing to take the chance, I use Sonido to appear behind him throw a punch while also muttering ''Irooni, White''.

I hit the white off his Haori, what should've been a simple wound suddenly generated enough force to make a loud cracking sound and sending him shooting across the courtyard. The woman on the side-lines cried out her captains name in horror, though didn't have to wait more than a minute before a bleeding Kyoraku walked out of the smoking remains off the wall with a serious expression on; he meant business now.

''Will you allow me passage, Kyoraku-san?'' I ask again.

''You already know the answer'' He replied, I nod and raise my left arm towards him. For a moment nothing happens but suddenly a large ball of red energy, about twice the size of my fist, formed at the end of it. Kyoraku and the woman's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the attack, so before they can get over their shock I simple whisper;

''Cero''.

The orb turned into a beam and it soared through the air at the captain, he raised his blades to block as he began muttering something. The Cero struck the blades dead on and created a huge explosion, taking half the courtyard with it. It roared in fury but I could hear the cries of his lieutenant, thankfully she had not been caught in the blast zone.

Once the cero shrunk in on itself and fizzled out it revealed the unconscious form of Kyoraku, his body crumpled against the wall and bleeding from the head. His lieutenant Shunpo'ed over to him and began frantically shaking him, I turn and buzz away from the scene. He wasn't dead, thankfully, but it was hard to look at his crumpled form without feeling guilty.

I take two steps of Sonido away when a butterfly almost hit me in the face, I slow to a stop to look back at it and realise it was following me. Was the message for me? Asami did mention she would communicate via these things. I held out a hand for it like instructed and it landed on my hand.

 _''Sado, head to the large cliff-face in the middle of the Seireitei. Go under the tip of the cliff and you'll find an abandoned cave entrance, rendezvous there''._

The butterfly floated off, leaving me to continue on to the large hill in the distance.

* * *

 _Pain._

 _That was all I could feel. My body hurt all over, like acid had been poured all over me. My chest felt horrible; instead of the usual empty feeling it felt semi-full but in a bad way, like it was not natural._

 _My companion was gone, my memory was blurry as to what happened but last I remember we both got hit by some needle and lost consciousness. It made me angry, so very angry that my companion was taken from me. I searched high and low for her all over this city - Naruki? - but I could not find her. The feeling in my chest made me want to retreat back to my primal instincts but I refused, I would find her first. She came first._

 _In my angry haze I went on a rampage, killing enemy Shinigami left and right. I always waited for them to make the first move, to see if they had any brains. None of them ever did, I cried to the sky whenever it rained as it brought back the night we were separated._

 _I would find her, even at the costs of my own life._

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

''So who's first? I need to get going'' I taunt, the fat one growled and charged me with a battle cry and try to cut me. I Shunpo behind him and smash the hilt of my sword into the back of his head, leaving him unconscious. I turn to the seething redhead and raise an eyebrow ''What's wrong with you?''.

''Your the reason Rukia is in jail! You _stole_ her powers, that's what!'' He bellowed angrily and Shunpo'ed over to me in an attempt to cut me, I Shunpo to his side and slash deeply into him, much to his astonishment.

''Firstly, I did not steal her powers, she gave me them to save my family'' I retort as I kick him in his wound and send him flying ''Second, the reason she is in jail is because a traitor in your midst conjured it up''.

He burst out of the smoke-filled rubble and slashed down at me ''You dare to say we're the ones at fault?!''.

''Sosuke Aizen'' I say quietly ''He is the traitor, I don't care if you believe me or not; all you have to do is look at the evidence. Rukia shouldn't have gotten as long a sentence as she did for a simple power transfer, death by Sokyoku is a bit extreme, no?''.

He grit his teeth and jumped back, slashing forward ''Roar, Zabimaru!''.

I begin to charge up my Reiryoku in my left hand and tighten my grip of my right. I pirouette to the side of the blade, leaning back and mimicking the move Asami did on her first day. The blade passed by me and I swung my right, letting my sealed sword crash into his Shikai and knock it off balance. I follow the momentum and allow my body to twist itself and extend two fingers to the surprised Renji.

''Hado #63: Raikoho'' I say and his expression turns to one of shock as the thunder cannon shot at him, exploding on impact in a brilliant flash of yellow. I wait patiently for the light to disperse and to my satisfaction Renji was unconscious but bleeding profusely.

''Kurosaki'' Asami greets as she silently appeared beside me, a hell butterfly floating away from her ''The fourth division will be here soon, lets go''.

I nod and we begin blurring towards the large white tower again, the silence was deafening so I ask a relevant question to save time for it later.

''By the way, Urahara-''.

''Just call me Asami, I don't like using family names'' She pointed out casually.

''Call me Ichigo then'' I reply and she nods.

''What is it then, Ku- Ichigo?'' She said, almost tripping up on my name.

''I was thinking, what do we do when we get to Rukia? Do we just reach the tower, bail her out and return to the human world?'' I ask.

''Nope'' She said simply ''We need to wait until her execution, that way she'll be exposed and easier to break free. The tower is surrounded by Sekkiseki, a spirit absorbing stone that is incredible hard to break down. The biggest problem is that Aizen is the one who orchestrated this whole fiasco, so if we retreat with Rukia there is a high chance this could happen again but with worse conditions''.

''So basically we're risking Rukia's life to kill this traitor then?'' I grunt and she nodded.

''Have faith in me, Ichigo, I will not allow Rukia to die while this invasion is in process'' She said with an almost invisible upwards twitch of her lips.

''Yeah'' I grin and take off in a faster burst of Shunpo, Asami easily catching up as we race on.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

''Damn Shinigami'' I grunt as I move past the both dead and unconscious forms of Shinigami. I only managed to take two steps before a strong Reiatsu flared behind me, I turn around calmly and see the form of what is clearly a captain; Haori and long white hair... Jushiro Ukitake.

''Ah, its you... Ukitake-san'' I greet and he blinked in surprise ''Sorry, Asami Urahara just informed us about the captains and that you, Shunsui Kyoraku and Retsu Unohana are the friendliest and are friends of hers''.

''Asami-san is part of the invasion?'' He asked with wide eyes.

''Mm, she's helping us rescue Kuchiki-san'' I explain, trusting the man enough to keep this to himself ''Speaking of which, I don't suppose you could tell me which direction she is in? I hope not to fight you, both because of your strength and your sickness''.

''Oh its no problem, today is one of my good days'' He smiled slightly ''As for your other question, I'd also rather not fight... perhaps I could interest you in some tea while we talk?''.

Now it was my turn to be surprised ''Eh?''.

''You see I'm Rukia's captain'' He smiled sadly ''I had no say whatsoever in her trial with central 46, myself and Kyoraku were planning on rescuing Rukia but if your side joins with ours we should be able to help her''.

I look around, scanning for any enemies ''It would be wise for us to take this conversation inside, Asami wanted me to give you some information''.

He nodded, ushering me to follow him.

* * *

''Yachi-chaaaan~'' Chiro called as they entered the 11th division training grounds with a wounded Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru and Kenpachi. I hover behind her and off to the side, which seemed to be the right course of action because Yachiru blurred and tackled Chiro in a hug.

''Chiro-chaaaan~'' Yachiru cried back ''How'd you get here?''.

''Me and Toshi broke into the Seireitei with the others!'' Chiro cheered as the pair spoke at a thousand miles an hour.

''Yo, Cap- Hitsugaya'' Ikkaku grinned.

''Madarame'' I nod to the bald man, flower boy and Kenpachi.

''So what're you two doing here?'' Yachiru chirped, directing the question at the both of us.

Chiro grinned at both Yachiru and Kenpachi ''Remember that favour you two owe me for doing all your paperwork? I wanna call it in''.

''Ooooh what do you want us to do, Chiro-chan?'' Yachiru beamed, completely ignoring the others.

''I need the whole eleventh division to just go about and cause chaos in the other divisions, running amuck and fighting anyone'' Chiro grinned wider.

Kenpachi barked out a deep laughter ''That's it?! You didn't even need a favour to ask that! We'll have the whole division on it on less than an hour!''.

''Thanks Kenny!'' Chiro giggles as does Yachiru.

Kenpachi gave a gruff nod as he grinned madly ''I'm off to find someone to fight! Ikkaku! Tell the division about the order!''.

''Hai captain!'' Ikkaku grinned as the large man ran off, Yachiru jumping onto his shoulder shortly before he did.

''Lets go'' Chiro smiled and began walking out of the division training grounds with me in tow, waving goodbye to Ikkaku and Yumichika.

''The amount of influence you hold is scary'' I mutter to her.

Chiro giggled and suddenly leaned in close to my ear and in a soft voice spoke ''You don't mean I'm scary, do you Toshi?''.

She moved her face so it was only mere inches away from mine, my face flushed from the combination of her cute pouty face and the proximity of her face ''T-That's not what I meant''.

She grinned, one mixed with mischievousness and joy, and moved even closer until our noses were touching ''Good to hear, Toshi...''.

Her voice was calm yet had just a pinch of _seductiveness_ in it that made my cheeks heat up exponentially and before I could react her lips brushed against my own in a gentle kiss. She grinned even more as a blush also decorated her own cheeks. She moved away from me and continued walking to the exit of the division, a skip in her step as one arm was held behind her back by the other in an innocent manner. By now cheeks were practically more pink than the colour of Chiro's hair, my mind slowly rebooting as it processed just what the hell happened.

 _ **''Holy shit! Looks like you've got one hell of a hot chick into ya''**_ His hollow cheered in excitement _**''If THAT didn't get her message across to you, then god damn it all you're SO thick-headed it makes Ichigo Kurosaki look as sharp as the tip of a blade!''.**_

 _'Wait... so you're trying to tell me... all these years of her teasing and seeming ignorance for personal space was because...'._

 ** _''She has the hots for you? HELL YES YOU DIPSHIT!''._**

Mentally sighing and trying to push away my blush, I use a single burst of Shunpo to appear next to Chiro. She smiled at me and hid her face away by suddenly finding the nearby wall interesting, my hollow suddenly supplied me with a very embarrassing, yet logical idea.

''Hey Chiro'' I ask and move closer to her.

''Hm?'' She inquired turning to look at me, in that moment I move fast and mimic what she did to me; brushing my lips against hers in a gentle kiss. She froze up in shock and I let a teasing grin surface on my face, she blushed more than she ever had before to my secret glee.

''Come on'' I beckon, holding a hand out slightly to her ''We better get to the rendezvous point or else we'll delay the others''.

Her shocked expression faded away as a small genuine smile graced her face and she spoke in a soft voice ''Yeah...''.

Hyorinmaru radiated silent approval of my actions while my hollow was far more vocal, cheering for me. I took her hand in mine and we both left in a burst of Shunpo, our Reiatsu mixing slightly to even our speed out between us.

* * *

''Grimm!'' I call cheerfully, not a moment passes before a hooded man appeared obediently waiting.

''Yes, Akuma-sama?'' He asked in a monotone voice.

''Gather up Bazz B and As Nodt, we'll need them when we arrive to help Asami-chan''.

''Is it wise to gather up all three lieutenants, Akuma-sama?''.

I shrug ''I doubt anybody will invade hell during that time''.

He nodded ''Very well, I shall inform them''.

He disappeared in a blur, leaving me to overlook my army.

* * *

 **A/N: So how do you guys like that chapter? I had a burst of writing power and had this chapter done before chapter 13 was posted (14th of November 2015). Chad won his fight, mainly because he took the captain by surprise and his Cero is OP. How do you like the idea of him being half-Arrancar? I like the idea myself. We got one of the few remaining flashbacks that is featured in almost every chapter, which will be followed by the truth very soon.**

 **I like the cute little ToshiroxChiro moment at the end there, I don't know if I have mentioned it yet but there are some side-pairings in this story; one of them being ToshiroxChiro.**

 **I had originally planned for Ishida to fight Ukitake and use a bunch of cool stuff but I feel like keeping that a secret till later ;P**

 **Also how do you like that end segment with Akuma? I'm sure anyone who has read the manga saw two familiar names and yes you will find out later (did you wonder why the summary has 'I may flip canon on its head'?).**


	15. Chapter 15 - ARC 3

_Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Off the Radar - Invasion ARC

''How far are we from the execution grounds?'' Chiro asked as we hopped across the rooftops.

''Not long now, maybe another fifteen minutes at the speed we're travelling at'' I reply.

''Oh, that's good'' She smiled and looked over her shoulder and spoke louder ''Cause we're being followed by very bad ninjas''.

She skidded to a stop and by extension me as well, our hands break apart as we draw our respective swords. A huge pressure crashed down on us as four figures landed on the rooftop across from us, two lieutenants and two captains.

''Captain Bucket-head! Captain Justice!'' Chiro cheered and waved, as if the situation wasn't a dangerous one ''Lieutenant Numbers! Lieutenant Glasses!''.

''Lieutenant numbers...'' Hisagi mumbled in confusion.

''You are here to fight us, I presume?'' I call out to the four.

''If you refuse arrest, then yes'' Tosen nodded ''You must pay for the damage to the barrier and city from your initial attack''.

''That wasn't us'' Chiro said ''That was nee-san and Ku-chan''.

''It does not matter which one of you committed the act, you all invaded the Seireitei and therefore are guilty of several crimes'' Tosen stated ''Not to mention that both of you have kill-on-sight orders on you''.

Chiro nodded and grinned slightly ''Toshi you take the lieutenants, I'll take the captains''.

''Can you handle-'' I begin but she nods to confirm what I was about to say, so in a quieter voice I say to her ''I'll be back in a minute''.

She turned to me, her grin fading into a sweet smile as she nodded. She disappeared in a blur over to the two captains, Tosen barely got his blade out before Chiro crashed hers into his and sent him crashing into a building behind him. Before the lieutenants can react I Shunpo over to them and grab them by their collars, throwing a few streets away.

I Shunpo over to the pair and dodge a swipe from Hisagi, I counter my Shunpo'ing behind him and slamming the butt of my Zanpakuto into the back of his head, the same happened to Iba before they even realised it. Their unconscious bodies hit the ground with a thud, but I was already gone.

I powered up a Hado spell that Asami and Chiro taught me, one of their own custom ones that went past the #100 mark. Technically they are unofficial, but they gave them the numbers for easier ordering. My two fingers glow a bright yellow as I Shunpo onto the same rooftop the battle is taking place on; dozens of blades were scattered amongst rubble as Tosen and Komamura fought together in an attempt to overpower the far smaller girl. I appear behind Komamura, Chiro spared a quick glance at my free hand and nodded. She Shunpo'ed away and Komamura attempted to, but the attack was already primed.

''Hado #163: Tsuin Raikoho!'' I yell, the moment the attack flies I move as far back as I could to avoid the massive blast radius. (Tran: Twin Thunder Roar Cannon).

Hado and Bakudo #101-#200 were improved or altered versions of the original Kido, while #201-#900 were just a randomly compiled mass of Kido spells, though the higher the number the more powerful. Anything above #901 Asami refused to teach not only me but anyone else, claiming they extremely deadly to those who use them but are almost unimaginably powerful. The problem with them was that for someone of our level it would take almost all of our Reiryoku just to cast them once, even then it was a danger to use.

Most Kido spells had what was called a safelock, which meant that if you were trying to cast a Kido spell but didn't have a sufficient Reiryoku to do so the spell wouldn't work. This prevented people dying from losing all their life force but the seal reduced the spells effectiveness by a small margin, however those spells above #901 didn't have those spells and as such were incredibly powerful, though could cost your life if you weren't careful. The 'final ten' Kido spells (#990-#1000) were unimaginably powerful according to her, you could potentially destroy a whole human world continent with one of them. Problem being is that even when she is at full strength she could probably only use one before she ran out of Reiryoku because of the huge cost.

The #1000 were 'The ultimate sacrifice' as she called them, because they not only cost you your entire soul to use they prevented you from joining the cycle of reincarnation. Hado #1000 drew in an impossible amount of Reishi to fill in your reserves far beyond its normal capacity before using your soul as the bomb, exploding with the force of a billion Raikoho. Bakudo #1000 used your whole soul in sealed away an opponent in a separate dimension, an isolated one in the corner of the fabric of space. Whatever that meant.

The attack died down, revealing a scorched and bleeding Komamura and slightly grazed Tosen but both stood strong.

''Guess I can't help it'' Chiro grinned as she held her blade in front of her, pointing at her opponents ''Slice and dice, Kamisori-Fu''.

Her blade shortened and she swiped the air in front of her, sending those nearly invisible wind sickles at her opponents. Both men avoided it despite their weakened conditions, giving me time to release my own Shikai.

''Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!'' I cry and send several ice dragons at my opponents, both avoid again but the second Tosen appears Chiro was there with her blade glowing silver. Her shorter blade crashed into Tosen's and a loud deafening clang, another unusual but powerful technique of her Shikai. Tosen winced as he tried to Shunpo back but the second he cleared more tha striking distance from her she shot several more wind sickles at him.

''Tenken!''.

I narrowly avoid the large blade and mentally scold myself for getting distracted, I Shunpo closer to the large captain and gather more Reiryoku in my hand. I bring my blade to meet his and a loud clang resounded, as we fight for dominance I raise my two fingers and point it over my blade.

''Byakurai'' I state, going over the numeral and other details. The bolt struck out and pierced his shoulder, making him grunt in pain and shove me back with his larger size. I skid to a stop when I hear;

''Suichoku setsudan!'' Chiro cried as a large pillar of wind sickles engulfed Tosen, several other wind sickles shot out and stalled Komamura. (Tran: Vertical Cutting).

The pillar dissipated to reveal Tosen, hundreds of cuts littered across his body and blood leaking like rain. He eyes fluttered shut as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

''Tosen!'' Komamura bellowed before he turned his angry gaze on us ''Bankai!''.

A large, black metal giant samurai appeared behind him, nearly as tall as the Seireitei barrier would be. Without any further warning he swung the blade down at us with surprising speed, we both Shunpo out of the way and stand on the air. Chiro began muttering something that sounded similar to an incantation, the blade came swinging up at us and I grab Chiro and Shunpo both of us away as she continues the incantation.

She extended her free hand to the giant ''Hado #190: Okina Kurohitsugi!''. (Tran: Larger Black Coffin).

Four black walls shot up from around the giant and by extension Komamura (who was on the shoulder), rising above the giant and forming a roof. Several hundred spears pierced the black coffin from all four angles, gravity forcing the man inside still. The black box disintegrated into dust just Komamura's Bankai disappeared and the man fell through the sky and crashed into the ground.

''Lets go, we're close to the fourth division so they'll help them'' Chiro smiled at me as he sealed her Zanpakuto, me doing the same after a moment. I nod to her and we take off in a burst of Shunpo, our hands unconsciously finding the others.

* * *

When I reached the large hill it was night, Ukitake having gone to squad 4 to check on his friend Shunsui Kyoraku and look into Aizen's supposed death. According to a hell butterfly he received we, the Ryoka, defeated the Captains of the 2nd, 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th. Five captains down already, geez. Not to mention the death of this Aizen fellow, which I replied to Ukitake that we had a no kill rule/order so if he was dead it wasn't us.

I found the secret passageway through a hatch amongst a bunch of bushes, I went down the ladder that ended in a sloped cave which I cautiously followed down. It eventually stopped in a large underground cavern similar to the one under the Urahara store. A small flare of Reiatsu drew me a corner of the cavern, the group was gathered there outside the large Jikan Yari portal, which was unexpected.

Asami and Ichigo were laying back on against a diagonal rock with their eyes closed and occasionally talking to each other, Chiro was sitting next to a _heavily_ blushing Toshiro who had wet hair, Inoue was sleeping against a rock and Sado was just sitting, watching over everyone and occasionally speaking to the talking cat beside him.

''Shouldn't we be rescuing Kuchiki-san?'' I ask as I approach the group.

''We're waiting until her execution'' Yoruichi the cat stated as she walked in front of me ''The traitorous captain who set this up could easily do it again if we bail her out now, so we wait until then so that we can rescue her and expose the man when he appears from hiding''.

''And how will we do that?''.

''I'll tell you another time'' Yoruichi smirked slightly ''For now we'll have to go into hiding ourselves, since this location has been discovered in the past and we'll need to let them fall into a false sense of security''.

''I assume we'll be hiding inside there?'' I gesture to the portal and Yoruichi nodded.

''Lets get going before they know we're here'' Asami spoke and began walking to the portal, Sado picking up the unconscious Inoue and Chiro wrapping her arms around one of Toshiro's and dragging the boy. Ichigo followed behind Asami and I fell in line with the two kids, Yoruichi climbing onto my shoulder and Sado bringing up the rear.

It didn't take long until we broke through into the stunning world that Asami had created, it not having changed since they last were present. We all land on our feet outside as the glass fracture in space faded away, just as Inoue woke up.

''Huh? Where are we?'' She asked drowsily as Sado put her down.

''Inside my world'' Asami commented ''Yoruichi, can you show them the house? They only saw a part of it during their training and I need to... attend to something important''.

Yoruichi gave a nod and Asami disappeared in a blur, her Reiatsu completely gone.

* * *

''And this is the library'' Yoruichi said as we got to the last room in the house, a giant library that had books lining the walls fifteen feet up... then two hundred feet down. It was basically like the great spirit library; books lining the walls with a pathway clinging to the walls, then an elevator that went down to the next floor and so on, except this one felt a bit more homey.

''Its huge'' Ichigo commented, his demeanour that same 'calm' ever since we left for soul society. When I had arrived at the cave with Chiro I saw the pair conversing on a first name basis, which must've happened after we split up. His personality was easily different to how he was when I first met him, determined and thick-headed. He still held that fiery determination in his eyes, yet looked almost as stoic as Byakuya Kuchiki. He still smiled and acted somewhat like his former self but he just emanated strength, like a leader would.

''Its technically night time'' Yoruichi stated ''I suggest returning to your rooms I showed you, when you wake up it will likely still be night time so don't be surprised when it is''.

''What should we do for until the execution?'' Sado asked.

''Its up to you really, train, read, relax, whatever'' Yoruichi told them ''I myself will be enjoying the peaceful lull, goodnight''.

At her dismissing words we all turned and left, turning down several halls before reaching the hall with all our rooms. One by one we all broke off into our rooms; Inoue across from chad, Ishida across from Yoruichi's (Why in her cat form I don't know), Ichigo across from Asami and me across from Chiro. The room was a simple design; the beige double bed across from the door, a bedside cabinet on each side of the bed, a wardrobe on the left side of the room and a desk with chair, a door on the right leading to a bathroom. A small side-ways rectangular window stood above the bed.

The bathroom had white tiled walls and dark wood floors, several plain white towels hung on a rack next to a shower. A small square window stood near the door, likely to stop any excess steam building up. Sighing, I strip down and hang my clothes on the ravk where the towels were and step into the shower... time to figure out these damn human contraptions.

* * *

I lie down onto the soft bed, wearing plain white pyjamas that I found in the wardrobe. Even after five years of exile it was still strange wearing these clothes compared to Yukata. I pull the soft quilt over my small frame and stare up at the ceiling, just relaxing in the calm emptiness of night.

After an innumerable amount of time passed, I hear a slight swishing sound and turn my semi-sleepy gaze around the room. I was slightly surprised to see Chiro, dressed in plain pink pyjamas, sleepily but silently walk over to the side of my bed.

''Can I sleep with you tonight, Toshi?'' She asked quietly but with tiredness evident in her voice, if she noticed my cheeks heat up she didn't show it. It only took a moment of internal conflict to decide, with Hyorinmaru saying it was polite and my hollow yelling to the heavens that I am 'getting somewhere'.

''S-Sure'' I say quietly and lift the bed cover for her to climb in, which she does in her sleepy way. Whether it was because of her tiredness or todays... events... she snuggled up to me and rested her head on my chest. I flushed but didn't stop her, merely pulling the bed covers over us as I tried to find sleep again.

Oddly enough it came quicker than expected.

* * *

Another awkward morning, which seemed to happen whenever I fall asleep in the same room as Chiro.

I had woken up naturally and the first thing I noticed was the awake Chiro, my arm had looped around her in my sleep and while she could leave, she clearly didn't. I attempted to wriggle away while pretending to thick she was asleep, though she just nuzzled into my chest making me blush heavily.

''Uh, Chiro?'' I call and she twisted her head to look at me.

''Mm?'' She hummed curiously.

''Could you get off please?'' I ask politely.

''But Tooooshhhhiii~'' She whined cutely with a slight blush ''Your such a comfy pillow though~''.

''B-Be that as it may'' I say and try to keep my voice as stern as possible ''If your sister caught us like this... I don't even want to imagine what would happen''.

 _'Probably the apocalypse...'._

''Oh?'' Chiro said in a teasing tone ''Your not saying you _don't_ like me using you as a pillow~''.

I sigh, not even bothering to find the right words to say. A few minutes pass by in the darkness of the night before Chiro reluctantly raised her head off my chest and slipped out of the bed, not before giving a brief peck on my cheek and a wink.

''I'll see you in a few~'' She whispered cheerfully, her voice turning a _tiny_ bit seductive at the end, making me shiver slightly. She left the room and closed the door silently, after I was sure she wasn't going to return under the minute I move to the wardrobe and pick out my standard Shinigami attire. How my exact size was there I didn't question, likely just Asami doing her usual... Asami-things. I took my clothes to the bathroom and hung them on the rack and took off my sleepwear, turning the shower on and setting it to cold. The water doused over me in a cool shower, successfully removing the blush from my face as my mind clears.

After my shower I equip my clothing, dumping my dirty sleepwear in a metal basket that 'magically' empties itself whenever you weren't looking. I return to my room and find Chiro, sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed in her Shinigami attire and swinging her legs back and forth while humming a tune innocently.

''Nee-san has breakfast on the table'' She said before I could complain about her being in my room ''I've woken all the others, but Ichi and Nee-san are gone''.

I frown slightly ''Do you know where they went?''.

She shrugged ''Nee-san is normally gone before anyone else is there, but Ichi isn't in his room - though some food is missing from the table, which might be a clue''.

I nod, it is normal for Asami to not be present at meals unless necessary or on rare occasions, she normally dismisses it as she prefers to be alone. Chiro says that she might secretly be shy.

A shy Asami, that would be something to see.

Nodding to the girl we both proceed to the door, our eyes adjusted to the darkness of the extended night time as our hands find the others. I swear I heard a banging against the back of my mind and double-toned screaming, though I dismissed it as my imagination.

* * *

I had woken up and freshened up shortly before Asami departed, she had just finished making the large breakfast for everyone; all different types of food from both western and eastern cultures. Plates were already set and the table set, yet she just took a small bowl of rice and some water and upon finishing it left. I almost copied her, taking some toast and western-styled bacon, an apple with me as I left in a blur after the powerful hybrid.

Both of us travelled for several minutes before she went into a large clearing in a forest of oak trees, easily several miles from the house. The grassy clearing was littered with large boulders, which seemed ineffective for most training considering it limited your movement. I decided to take a seat at the edge of the clearing, watching and quietly munching on my apple.

She reached up with her left hand and dark purple Reiryoku built up in her palm, she placed it above her eyes and dragged it down and forming a hollow mask on her face. It was a V shape with two slits for eyes, yellow and black shone from them. Two purple teardrops lay under her eyes, a rack of large jagged teeth at her jawline of the mask. The top right part of her mask was concealed behind her brown hair, though the other side that was unconcealed showed that the tip of the V shape formed into three spikes that stretched out a few inches.

The let her left hand fall to her side while she raised her right and pointed two fingers forward, the small red orb of a Cero formed into existence. Instead of firing it however she held it there for a brief moment before closing her eyes and her Reiatsu rose slightly, the small red orb floated sluggishly towards her hand until it was touching her outstretched fingers. It slowly pushed on and distorted, its ball-like form bending and turning into what you could best match it with; lava.

It slowly flowed across her hand all the while letting out a hissing sound and a slight amount of steam, Asami grit her teeth but kept going. The Cero melted and formed a gauntlet up to her wrist, the fingertips spiked as did the knuckles. The accessory glowed a vibrant red, gleaming in the darkness like a beacon.

She spread her fingers apart from each other and made a clawing slash in front of her, several strips of bright red shot out and made thrumming sound before they impacted with some rocks and exploded much like a Cero but less potent. The gauntlet glowed a faint murky grey-red, as if the nameless attack drained it. She raised her finger to a boulder not far from her, with her eyes still closed, and shot out a solid bolt of red energy that pierced the rock before making a small red explosion. The gauntlet was now a onyx grey before it suddenly cracked and crumbled into dust, revealing her burned hand.

 _'That's what the sizzling was... she used the Cero to make an armour of sorts at the cost of burning herself'._

She scowled at her burned hand and charged another Cero, this time slowly pulling her hands away from it and using her palm to touch it. Both hands sizzled against the intense heat of the Cero but the only show of pain was a deeper scowl, she slowly closed her hands on the orb as if to squish it before making an O shape with her hands like she was holding a pole. Her hands slowly moved in opposite directions from each other while taking the energy with them, thinning out the red mass into a pole around five feet. With gentle precision she formed an arrowhead at one side and a flaming tail at the other.

She opened her eyes and inspected her creation with a critical gaze, her face showing no emotion about doing what she just did. Her eyes suddenly darted to my position, a sigh escaping her lips.

''Your not terrible at it, but you're nowhere near the level to hide from my senses'' She stated as she returned to inspecting her weapon. I shrug and get to my feet, walking out of the bushes and stopping a few feet from her.

''I want to say I'm not surprised you can do that, but that'd be a lie'' I say coolly.

''It is not difficult'' She stated ''It only requires patience and control''.

''So what do I do?'' I ask, getting a mildly surprised look from her ''What? If we're going to rescue Rukia I'll need all the strength I can get''.

She was silent for a moment before saying ''Form a Cero but don't say its name, otherwise it will fire. Slowly focus on melding it onto your hand if you want to make a type of armour or focus on the Reiryoku composition of the Cero and meld it to what you want it to be''.

I nod, reaching up and pulling my mask down onto my face. I extend a hand and push my Hollow Reiryoku into it, forming a small red orb of energy that grew to a normal Cero. Instead of doing the whole gauntlet thing I try to form in into a sword, similar to Tensa Zangetsu. I raise both palms to the orb and mimic what Asami did, slowly closing my hands on the orb but instead of making my hands like a tunnel I make them flat, my four fingers on top in a flat line and my thumb under the red energy. I drag my hands along through the air and successfully make the blade part.

I move my right hand to the bottom of the blade and turn it into a tunnel shape, as if I was holding a rod. The energy condensed and formed a grip, unconsciously I formed the chain though it lacked the complex cross guard.

''Hm... so you made something similar to Tensa Zangetsu?'' Asami commented.

''Yeah'' I nod approvingly at the energy blade ''How about a spar with the Cero weapons?''.

Her eyes flashed with interest and she gave a small nod, raising her javelin/spear in preparation. I charge in with my weapon and swing it at her, ignoring how holding the grip burned slightly. She blocked my blade with the pole length of her spear-type weapon, spinning under my guard and thrusting the bladed edge towards my abdomen. I lean back to avoid the Cero weapon and slash downwards but like me she bounced back to avoid it, charging in a moment later jabbing and slashing with the pointed edge.

Taking advantage of that I managed to force her onto the defensive by constantly avoiding the bladed edge and locking blades with the body of the spear, though it would only work for so long. I locked blades with her when she smirked slightly; which was never a good sign with her. The javelin in her hands suddenly glowed far brighter than normal as it made a thrumming sound, making my eyes widen before the javelin exploded in a brilliant display of power.

I skidded back from the blast, my Blut Vene active as the burns on my arms and hands showed. I dissipated the Cero sword since it was burning my hand to the point of making my groan in pain. The smoke cleared showing an equally burned Asami, though she was looking down at an old-fashioned phone like the one Rukia always had for hollows.

''The date for the execution has changed'' She stated ''Its tomorrow afternoon on the outside and its technically around 6 AM outside''.

''Damn'' I grunt ''Was this Aizen's fault?''.

''Most likely'' She grunted back ''Come on, we'll leave here when it turns 11 AM outside but for now we need to get ready''.

''Right'' I nod.

* * *

 _It seemed the Shinigami were tired of me killing them off, mainly because a captain stood in front of me._

 _We fought almost immediately, he was good, very good. It just made me angrier though, he was stopping me from completing my goal. I dealt numerous wounds to him but he also did to me, I was winning though, and he knew it._

 _So when a Quincy of all things joined the fray, I was not happy. Not at all._

 _My instincts had went into overdrive and for some strange reason I had the urge to bite her, so I went with my instinct. She seemingly let me get close and I bit into her shoulder, but I had realised my mistake too late._

 _''Got you'' She whispered but before I could stop it she summoned her bow._

 _Then everything went dark, and I knew I had failed to find my eternal companion... till death do us part..._


	16. Chapter 16 - ARC 3

**A/N: I will be skipping out the Soi Fon vs Yoruichi fight since it technically would be the same as canon, and it would be a waste of your guys' time to read a fight that has already happened in the anime and manga but with better descriptions.**

 **Also for those wondering if Chiro and Toshiro are officially dating; no. But they are. Let me explain; neither has openly confessed to the other but did so through a physical show of affection (hug, kiss, etc). They are dating but have not made that statement known to anyone, keeping it a sort of wordless thing.**

 **Sorry if it sounds stupid, its just hard to picture Toshiro confessing or Chiro for that matter, since she is too happy-go-lucky and childish.**

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Flames of War - Invasion ARC

She had no regrets, even as the stone blocks forced her arms into a slightly painful position. She was worried slightly when she tried to convince the commander to allow the Ryoka invaders free with their lives, but he said the Ryoka simply... disappeared. They attacked and defeated several captains, including a senior captain (which was a shock to others) but then they simply vanished without a trace.

But he did promise that if they were found that they would be free to go. Thank the gods.

The Sokyoku was released, a giant blazing phoenix of death. It looked me in the eyes with something else in those crimson orbs... mischievousness? Did it take pleasure in taking someone's life? Destroying their souls?

So it was a big surprise when the large bird faced _away_ from her and to the captains and let out a loud, high-pitched screech. It opened its maw wide and breathed a wave of fire down at the captains and lieutenants, forcing them to Shunpo further back.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' Soi Fon bellowed with wide eyes, which widened further when the bird turned its head to the sky and screeched again before exploding in a burst of red particles, revealed a katana-like Zanpakuto. It had a red grip with yellow diamonds dotting down the middle, a black guard and a long silver blade. It floated for a minute before a person in a beige hood grabbed it, followed by five other figures that landed in front of me.

All at once the unknown players reached up an yanked off the hooded robes, making my eyes widen in surprise and horror. Ichigo, Sado, Ishida, Asami and a dark-skinned woman I didn't know. The last person shocked me the most however...

''Sode no Shirayuki?!'' I cry out in surprise and the woman turned to me with a warm smile.

''Hello, Rukia'' She smiled ''We're here to rescue you''.

* * *

''What have you done to the Sokyoku?!'' Soi Fon cried out in fury as she glared at me, not even noticing Yoruichi standing behind me.

''I am wielding her'' I reply calmly.

''First you invade us, then steal our-''.

''I didn't steal anything'' I counter with narrowed eyes at the petite captain ''The Sokyoku is a family heirloom that was confiscated by central 46 before my departure, as such I was the one stolen from''.

I turn my gaze across the captains; Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Komamura, Mayuri, Shunsui, Retsu and Jushiro. The last three will leave us alone hopefully, I already gave orders to the others. Chiro and Toshiro will be hiding with Inoue waiting on standby to heal any of us as required.

''Sensei'' I greet with the nod of a head to Yamamoto.

''Kohai'' He greeted and reached for his blade.

''You have your orders'' I say loudly to my allies behind me, they give a nod and burst into action. Soi Fon was suddenly tackled off the side of the hill by Yoruichi, much to everyone's surprise. Byakuya raised his blade just in time to block a heavy slash from Ichigo, Komamura crossed his arms in an X shape just in time to block a heavy strike from Sado and Mayuri had to use Shunpo to evade a volley of arrows. I turn back to Rukia and in a flash cut the stone blocks in half, letting Sode no Shirayuki catch her with ease.

''Get her out of here'' I order the Zanpakuto spirit and she nodded, drawing her graceful blade and disappearing in a blur.

''We both knew this fight was inevitable'' I say down to my old sensei as I begin spinning the Zanpakuto in my hand.

''The Sokyoku'' He monologues looking at the spinning blade ''The second strongest fire-type Zanpakuto in history''.

''Next to Ryujin Jakka'' I comment ''But that doesn't mean it will be easy for you''.

He gave a gruff nod and disappeared in the blur of Shunpo, leaving the lieutenants to go after Sode no Shirayuki who had Rukia in her arms. Kyoraku and Ukitake disappeared after the commander with me in tow, I easily kept up with the commander and he led us a fair distance away to a small barren patch of land.

''I'll handle him'' I tell the two senior captains as I continue spinning Sokyoku in her sealed form.

''Are you sure, Asami-san?'' Jushiro asked.

''Mm'' I hum and they both disappear in a blur, still nearby but far enough away to not get involved ''Lets do this, Genryusai''.

He gave a barely perceptible nod ''Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!''.

''Turn them to ash, Sokyoku!'' I cry out as the spinning blade glowed a bright red, extending and transforming into a smaller version of the forced-Shikai that normally resided on the Sokyoku hill.

''And so begins the battle of the fire types'' Yamamoto said dryly.

''Making a joke, Yama-jii?'' I taunt and he scowled and disappeared in a blur, I swing the spear around just in time to block his blade with my spear. I push him back and slash at the air in front of me, sending a wave of fire down at him which he mimicked, making two waves of fire crash together in a beautiful eruption. I blur back just in time to avoid a slash from the elder man, sending another wave of fire at him and give chase.

He avoided the flames with ease and brought his blade up in time to block my own, I change the centre of my gravity and jerk the blunt end of the spear forwards and successfully hit him in the stomach. Sadly all it did was make him grunt and force me back, though I didn't give him much chance to breathe before bringing the Sokyoku down in an overhead slash. He blocked it with his own unfalteringly and suddenly pointed a hand at me, a bright blue flames licking his fingers.

''Hado #73: Sokatsui!'' He bellowed, the sapphire flames shooting out at me forcing me to mostly evade with a blurring movement. Some of the attack hit me and burned my arms slightly, I scowl and begin charging my Reiryoku into my fingertips, if he wants to play with Kido is fine by me.

I jerk out of the way of a wave of fire, dodging a slash at the same time before thrusting my hand out at him ''Hado #163: Tsuin Raikoho!''.

The large double-shot of Raikoho struck true, the force of the attack making him skid back long enough for me to slash at his chest before he blurred away. I tried repeating my previous action but it was blocked, a small nick on my cheek as my reward. I flare my Reiatsu as I try to overpower him, a fight of muscle and he was winning by a mile. I abruptly jerk back and disappear in a blur, appearing behind him.

''Jigoku no Sabaki!'' I cry and swing my blade, intense flames shooting out in a huge wave from the bladed point. (Tran: Hell's Judgement).

The large wave of dark red flames created a large wall that shot at the commander, who counter with a slash of Ryujin Jakka that reduced the power of the attack but did not prevent him from getting burned all over.

''Your getting old, Yama-jii'' I taunt and he grumbled something or another before firing off another Sokatsui which I dodge ''Release your Bankai, make this fight interesting''.

''I may have gotten old but I didn't get cocky'' He retorted.

''Yes you did'' I reply dryly before putting on a serious face ''Just because your Bankai is one of the strongest in existence is no excuse for not using it!''.

''Don't be foolish'' He said as he appeared at my side, attempting to slash at me but I block it.

''This fight is a perfect example! I have Hollow, Quincy and Shinigami powers yet I can hold you off with only the Shikai of my third blade!''.

He didn't say anything, so I did ''I came here to soul society for the head of Sosuke Aizen, while I would say I enjoy the challenge I must end this quickly; this is your last chance Genryusai, release your Bankai!''.

He was silent for a moment before he waved his sword, sending a wave of fire at me as a negative. I scowl, I didn't want to do it but time was short. If my informants are right Aizen will appear after the fight between Ichigo and Byakuya, then he will leave in a Negacion to the Espada. Genryusai likely thinks that the stunt Aizen pulled with his illusions was real, and not telling me.

Growling low in irritation, I flare my Reiatsu to its limits as the wind around me picked up in a storm. The sky above slowly darkened, storm clouds forming from the energy I was giving off and creating a firestorm. I lift the spear above my head and spin it rapidly with my fingers, both hands working rapidly to increase its speed to its maximum.

''Bankai!'' I cry out as flaming orange Reiatsu engulfed me in a pillar, my spear-like weapon slowly morphing. It retained its long black pole length but the bladed edge curved inwards into a scythe blade, red length with yellow and orange vein patterns decorating the monster. My modified Shinigami attire was replaced by a long red combat kimono, my black and white-trimmed arm warmers replaced with red and black but flowed off my hands slightly. The combat kimono had a black vest top that stopped just under my chest and left a diamond shape above it and exposing it slightly more than I would've liked, the sleeveless kimono started below the vest top in a blood red as it fell far past my feet as if was oversized.

''Goka Sokyoku'' I announce, slamming the bladed part of the scythe into the ground and sending a wave of fire as a demonstration. He simply raised his blade in preparation for the inevitable; with his Bankai it could've proved extremely troublesome and I had hoped to drag this fight out before I unleashed my Bankai but I wanted Aizen's head on a platter. No matter the costs.

The look in my old sensei's eyes showed all he wouldn't say, he knew without using his Bankai this fight would be entirely one-sided. It was one thing for a master combatant like myself to go against him, but any form of Bankai-class release against him practically ensured my victory if he refused to use his Bankai.

I blur in front of him, striking out with the blunt end as if it were a spear. He side stepped to the right on the attempt but fell into my trap, I jerk the blade to the left forcing the large scythe to swing down at him. He raised his blade and blocked it, but could do nothing as I strike him in the chest with my foot. He skidded up into the air and I soar towards him, swinging my scythe to meet his sword. He blocked the attack but I spin around and shoot the blunt end into his side, offsetting his balance just enough for me to get a quick slash into his chest. I blur behind him and land a second hit into his upper back, ducking under his blade and jabbing the blunt end into his wounded side.

He grunted in pain and disappeared in a blur with me tailing him, we were two blurs as we constantly used our high-speed techniques to move as fast as we could. Our minds in battle mode only registered the important things, such as when I landed a slash along his chest but when I also got one along my waist. I deflected his blade and landed a hit, he retorted by landing one on my side with a furious kick. I clear some distance as my blade thrums with killing intent, though it was unlikely I could kill this juggernaut.

''Kogi no arashi!'' I cry and slash downwards, sending not only a wave of fire but dozens of fireballs from the sky. He blurs out of the way of almost all of the attacks but one of the fireballs crashed into him full-force, sending him skidding through the air. I took the chance while I had it, building up a large amount of Reiryoku into the blade and slashing down at his exposed torso, the blade cleaving through him like butter. The heat from the blade cauterized the wound, a large deep gash stringing from his right shoulder to his left thigh.

''I'm sorry'' I whisper as Ryujin Jakka returned to its sealed state, the blade falling out of the mans hands as his body shot into the ground with all the force of a meteor.

''We'll take care of him'' Jushiro smiled as he appeared beside the defeat and unconscious man, I give a small nod and deactivate my Bankai and place it in a sheath on my back before taking off in a blur to find Ichigo.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

''For a Quincy, your skill is admirable'' Mayuri sneered as he dodged another arrow ''Your arrows are pretty developed too, far more than most other Quincy I have dissected in the past''.

''My skill far surpasses yours'' I taunt back, he growls and attempts to slash my arm with his Shikai but I use Hirenkyaku to evade. I fire a hail of arrows but he merely evades them in turn, though I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve. I focus the energy on my arrow as I back off, forcing the mad scientist to follow.

''Donnerschlag!'' I beckon and release the arrow, it shot out with unmatched speed and pierced through his chest, making his eyes widen in shock. I don't give a moments delay and fire another, piercing his shoulder and making the arm go slack.

''Insolent brat'' Mayuri sneered ''So you do have some tricks up your sleeve, Quincy... ones that I have never seen in all 3,157 specimens''.

I don't reply, rather resorting to summoning an arrow but not pulling on the string behind it, instead slashing upwards with it and then across, making a cross of floating Reishi. Mayuri watched with interest as he injected himself, slowly healing his wounds as he watched the cross flash and vanish. A large pentacle formed at his feet, gravity weighing him down with ten times the force it previously had. A large Quincy cross made entirely of Reishi formed behind him, casting a long shadow from its 25ft plus height.

''Licht Gottes...'' I call ''...erste hymne''. (Tran: Light of god... first hymn).

The pentacle around his feet glowed a blinding blue and before he could react he was engulfed in a beam of pure Reishi, it last for a quarter of a minute before it dissipated into particles. Mayuri Kurotsuchi was nothing more than a burned corpse, very much alive but horribly injured. Good enough for now.

''Be thankful I was ordered to let you live, Captain Kurotsuchi'' I state as I turn and begin walking away.

''I will get you for this, brat!'' He coughed out angrily.

''No, you wont'' I retort calmly as I disappear in a burst of Hirenkyaku towards Ichigo.

 _'It was a good thing he didn't release his Bankai, I likely would've had to use more advanced skills'._

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

''The nature of your abilities are unique, Sado-san'' Komamura stated.

''Thank you, Komamura-san'' I reply, both arms active ''Will you now release your Bankai, knowing my speed and power is currently superior''.

''I am afraid I must'' He nodded respectfully ''Perhaps if we meet again on a place not a battlefield, we could be friends''.

I nod in approval of his statement, as the two of them were similar in many cases.

''Bankai!'' He bellowed as a large armoured samurai formed behind him, easily a hundred feet tall ''Kokujo Tengen Myo!''.

Steeling myself, I charge up my defensive arm with my Reiryoku and thrust my hand forward ''El Directo!''.

The blast of condensed energy shot out and struck the giant in the chest, making it flinch but nothing more. It raised its large weapon and swung down at me, I buzz away with Sonido and begin drawing in energy into my attacking arm, since my El Directo would be ineffective.

 _'Time is running out, Aizen will be appearing soon and I have my orders... this ends now'._

''I'm sorry, Komamura-san'' I say and buzz in front of the giants chest plate and ram my palm into it ''La Muerte!''.

My palm smashes into the giant, energy thrumming in the air like a gunshot until a loud hissing scream echoed through the air as an almost translucent skull appeared behind the giant and in turn Komamura. I buzz back to ground level just in time to watch the Bankai fade away and the large man fall to the ground and make an explosion of dust, like a shooting star.

''You weren't fully healed, Captain'' I say to myself ''I ended it with a single attack, much like with Kyoraku-san... no, he faked it and let himself be hit...''.

Cutting my musings short I turn and begin treading to the Sokyoku hill where Ichigo was.

* * *

(Full fight with Ichigo :D)

Everyone disappeared and took a captain with them as we were told, Asami taking the elder commander with her. I brought a heavy slash down on Byakuya and he barely managed to stop the attack from meeting flesh and Shunpo'ed back slightly. In that short span of time the hill became abandoned, save Inoue and the two kids hiding in the distance.

''Ichigo Kurosaki'' He hissed.

''Byakuya Kuchiki'' I reply calmly ''Why do you stand in our way of rescuing Rukia, your sister?''.

''She broke the law and must be punished'' He stated coldly ''It seems you have yet to lose your powers, it was foolish for you to approach me in battle''.

''Your arrogance will be...'' I say and blur behind him, blade slashing into his stomach ''...your end, Byakuya''.

His eyes were wide, which was expected since my sealed blade looked exactly like the one I got from Rukia's powers. I pull the blade out of his stomach and stumbled and blurred a few dozen feet ahead, a look of surprise plastered onto his face.

''Do you still stand in my way, Byakuya?'' I ask.

He grunted and held his blade to his chest ''Scatter, Senbonzakura''.

His blade disintegrated into hundreds of small cherry blossom petals, in an instant they flew at me like a storm. I flare my Reiatsu slightly and put extra energy into Blut Vene before zooming into the storm, pain splintered across my body but I successfully burst through the pink flurry of blades, much to the older mans surprise. I extend a hand out as it glowed with blue flames, much to the other mans ever-mounting surprise.

''Hado #33: Sokatsui'' I call calmly and the blue flames shot out, exploding on contact with the Kuchiki and burning his torso but not much worse.

''How?'' He panted slightly ''When I retrieved Rukia, your Reiatsu was on par with maybe a fifth seat and you lacked any control... now I can barely detect it because you're suppressing it''.

''I had a little help'' I say calmly, blurring away from some petals.

''Asami Urahara'' He growled ''I should've known, she has a price on her head and must be executed for her crimes against the soul society, like Rukia''.

A wave of anger washed over me, the fact he is saying that my mentor should be killed making me tense. It wasn't my anger either, it was my hollows.

 _ **''Let me kill this fucker''**_ He growled out furiously.

 _'No... I'll beat some sense into his thick head first'._

''I see'' I growl, making him flinch ever so slightly at my abrupt change from calm to angry ''If it falls to me to make you see common sense, so be it''.

He narrowed his eyes but the widened upon my Reiatsu flaring ''Pierce the Heavens, Zangetsu!''.

My surroundings are obscured for the briefest of moments as my blade splits into two, the large Khyber blade and the short trench knife. My surrounds return, though the area around me was roughened up from my release. Without any more words I blur in front of the man and bring the Khyber sword down on him, he barely avoided getting cut in half and sent the petals after me again.

''Tsk'' I hiss in annoyance and swing the larger blade ''Getsuga Tenshou''.

The energy attack shot forth and collided with the swarm of pink, destroying dozens and making a shockwave that spread them out. Not wasting a second I bolt through the opening and duck under a slash he attempted, lashing out with the smaller Zangetsu and cutting into his side.

''Do you know the purpose of an older sibling?'' I ask the wounded man.

He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't reply.

''Its to protect the siblings that come after us, blood related or not. We pave the way for the future generations so that they don't have to suffer what we did, we go to war and risk our lives just so that they can live happily regardless if it costs us our existence...'' I say in a calm philosophical tone ''...but for an older sibling to not only fail this duty, but to make them suffer more than they should is beyond unacceptable!''.

I was dimly aware my voice was rising and the Kuchiki was listening with widened eyes ''You gave Rukia a place in the Kuchiki family, yet she was more isolated than ever in her whole life. Her friends? They can rarely speak to her because of their duties. Her best friend Renji? He's been distancing himself because of her noble status and his workload. _Her family?_ She may as well have been in an empty house for all the attention she got''.

Then I said something I probably shouldn't have said, but it needed to be ''What would Hisana think?''.

He tensed up, a flurry of emotions in his eyes before his entire face turned red with anger ''Silence!''.

His voice was nothing short of a yell, in a single fluid motion he reformed his blade and tipped it upside down. He let go of the blade and it fell slowly, sinking into the ground like it was slush water.

''Bankai'' He spat with venom as hundreds of large blades in two rows formed behind him before shattering into _more_ _fucking_ petals ''Senbonzakura Kageyoshi''.

''Oh boy'' I sigh as I begin charging my blades ''Your arrogance is unending''.

He didn't reply verbally but simply stormed me with thousands of blades while leaving some left to guard him, I raise both blades slightly above my head in an X formation as they glowed with Reiatsu.

''Getsuga Jujisho'' I call and with a downward swipe I send a cross-shaped Getsuga into the storm. It exploded on impact and destroyed almost all of the petals or at least disrupted them and left him wide open, before he could repair his defences I slam my mask on and blur behind him. With the smaller Quincy Zangetsu I fire off a precise Heilig Pfeil and hit the nerves in his free arm and making it go limp, I drop the large Khyber knife into the ground and with deadly speed reach out and use my now free hand to grip his wrist that held his Zanpakuto.

''I'm sorry'' I whisper as I tighten my grip on his wrist and drop my trench knife, using my hand to charge a Cero, he turn his head slightly so I could see his eyes; full of acceptance and regret. I lock eyes with him for the briefest moment before closing my own.

''Cero''.

The beam makes a loud thrumming sound as it tore through his abdomen, it carried on for easily a mile before exploding in a brilliant flash of red. His Zanpakuto flashes back into its sealed form and his remaining petals disintegrated, his grip went slack and his body slouched. With extreme care I lay him on the rocky ground, morbidly observing the huge hole in his stomach, his skin paling and his eyes slowly losing their life. My mask crumbled away and my blade returns to its sealed state.

In a quick moment of decisiveness I scoop him up and despite my hollowfied Zanpakuto's protests, I blur over to where Inoue was hiding off and gently place him on the ground beside her, where she looked wide-eyed at him.

''Heal him, Inoue-san'' I ask gently, she gives a shaken nod as she summoned her fairies and got to work, his barely-conscious mind not even registering it.

''A-Are you sure, Kurosaki-kun?'' She asked.

''Mm'' I hum and leave without another word, disappearing to the area of the fight like Asami ordered me to.

 _ **''Whipped''**_ He hollow joked, though his tone was... less snarky and more forced.

 _'She's the leader of the invasion force, of course I have to follow orders since she knows more than I do'._

His hollow didn't respond for an odd reason, though through his 'training' with his hollow did he have any sense of instinct, thus saving his life when he avoided a long white blade that was aimed for his head. He spun around to find only two of three traitors; Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru.

''Why hello there, Kurosaki-san'' Aizen smiled unnervingly, in the background a surprised Shirayuki suddenly appeared with Kaname Tosen. She was cut in several places but otherwise refused to let her wielder go. Aizen took one step closer to the woman when he was suddenly swarmed with a flurry of arrows, making him take a step back. Ishida, Chad and Asami all landed beside Shirayuki, Ishida forcing Tosen back to a safe distance.

''Ishida, Sado, Shirayuki'' Asami said in a tone that said she was very angry, as shown by how she was glaring at Aizen ''Stay back, this is our fight not yours''.

Before any other words could be exchanged Chiro blurred in and grabbed the surprised Gin by the front of his Haori and disappearing with him, Toshiro appeared out of nowhere as well and grabbed Tosen before leaving without any words. Aizen looked only mildly surprise but it was gone quickly, smiling as everyone else beside me retreated further back to Inoue.

''Your time is running thin, Aizen'' She growled ''We _will_ kill you and avenge our mothers for what you did, then Perdida is next''.

Adrenaline rushed through me as I wordlessly activated my Shikai and she did too, though more vocally.

''Shine, Tsuki no Megami''.

''Strike from the Heavens, Denki Sukai!''. (Tran: Electrical Sky).

I silently marvel at her second Zanpakuto, which had turned into a sort of spear. Its shaft was a golden yellow and had several bronze-orange lines travelling along it from the blunt end to the jagged lightning-styled bladed tip. She spun it above her and slammed the blunt end into the ground beside her, making it crack the earth and send sparks off from the bladed tip.

''Get ready, Aizen'' She said as she fell into a stance and I mimicked it, ready to kill the man who indirectly killed Kaa-san.

Aizen calmly drew his blade ''Oh I am''.


	17. Chapter 17 - ARC 3

**_A/N: I'm posting both this chapter and chapter 18 today because... you're awesome?_**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Reunited - Invasion ARC

She bolted forth at the madman and swung her Katana in a wide arc which he easily avoided by moving back, though the blunt end of her spear caught him in the stomach long enough for me to get a small gash on his back. He grunted more from irritation than pain and disappeared with surprising speed, appeared beside me and swinging at me.

I raise my Khyber knife just in time to block his strike, I push him off a Asami manages to get a slight gash on his arm with her Katana. She swung to hit him with her spear but was abruptly kicked in the stomach by Aizen, sending her a few feet off. Aizen blurred away and reappeared several dozen feet away, his hand and mouth already moving.

''Hado #90: Kurohitsugi'' He called and Asami was suddenly hit by a strong wave of gravity and froze her in place, the black box of the Kido engulfed her and spears pierced the box and the sound of flesh being pierced was clear. The box dissipated when Asami flared her Reiatsu revealing her mostly unharmed form, save for a dozen bleeding holes in her torso. She growled un anger and a white bubbly substance covered the wounds, dissipating and showing fresh skin.

''I ain't dying until I have your head, Aizen'' She said in a low growl ''Even if I have to lose my life, I will make sure Akuma finds your soul and kicks you into the deepest parts of hell that'll make the Muken look nice''.

Using her as a distraction I Shunpo behind the man and jab out with the trench knife, he pivoted out of the way and locked blades with the Khyber knife. He put a hand on the blade and muttered something before yellow electricity ran along our blades and connected to my arm, making me grit my teeth in pain as my muscles locked up from the shock. His blade moved away from mine and before I could parry he slashed a deep cut along my chest, just avoiding being cut in half by Asami who tried to with her katana.

I jump back just in time as her blade glowed ''Bakuhatsu Mikadzuki!''.

The explosive crescent moon shot at our opponent, who merely muttered something before a glass barrier appeared between them. The barrier took the hit and Aizen got away with minor wounds, though something kept bothering me... Asami's Reiatsu was low. It felt even weaker than mine, despite I had not done too much in my fight it still took energy to summon a hollow mask and keep it active for more than five seconds.

Despite that she kept fighting, likely aware of her low reserves... the question is how was her Reiatsu so low? Surely having a short bout with the commander couldn't have been that draining?

I reach up an slam my hollow mask on, making it flare dangerously. I blur forth and attempt to slash the man in two but before it could connect he disappeared and I felt a surge of pain in my back, making me blur away in an attempt to escape but a large fireball struck me head-on, sending me skidding back.

 _'How the hell... Asami was stronger than him so why... why do I keep feeling drained?!'._

My confused irritation must have shown because Aizen smirked ''It is a shame you have not realised it, Urahara-san. I can understand Kurosaki-san's confusion but you're smarter than that''.

She growled in irritation as she swung again at his blade, which he blocked with ease as she actually struggled to push against him. She kept growling in irritation and made a quick slash at his arm, revealing a lilac metal slowly climbing up his arm with a large yellow eye on it making her gasp in surprise. Her surprise was taken advantage of as she received a large gash on his abdomen, though she avoided the worst of it by blurring over to me.

''You bastard'' She snarled venomously ''Combining a Bakkoto with your Zanpakuto?! Have you no shame?!''.

''Bakkoto?'' I question, whatever it is it was bad.

''Its like a Zanpakuto, but it has little to no conscious. Its a parasite, the more Reiatsu its wielder gives it the stronger it is... but to _merge_ it with your Zanpakuto and killing the spirit inside? He not only extinguished his Zanpakuto's spirit but also a part of his soul...''.

I blink in surprise, she was angry... _very_ angry. Any anger I felt was nothing compared to the killing intent coming off her, clearly she didn't approve of what that bastard did and neither did I.

Aizen only grew a shit-eating grin ''Not only that, but I retain my Illusion abilities and have gained the power to weaken a Shinigami's power each hit... the only reason you two can stand is because of your uniqueness... I knew the two of you could prove a wrench in my plans, so I decided to throw a wrench in yours''.

He was suddenly in front of us, catching both of us off-guard. Before I even registered it his blade made a deep engraving along my collarbone and chest, dangerously close to my lungs and heart. The blade moved to Asami and was going to pierce her heart but she managed to tilt to the side slightly, making it simply pierce her lung.

I felt a metallic liquid build up in my mouth and instinctively cough it out, the crimson life force splattering on the ground in front of me as I fall on my side. Darkness encroached at the corners of my vision but allowed me to see Asami try to stand only to fall on her back struggling to breath. I watched grimly as in less than a minute Chad and Ishida were brought to their knees, Chad adorning a large slash across his chest and a small hole in his chest while Ishida was missing a large part of his ide and was trying to stop the bleeding with some technique, though it was slow.

Byakuya was gone, hopefully to get help. I was dimly aware that everything felt so numb, Shirayuki brought to her knees by a grinning Aizen. Inoue tried to defend Rukia but was batted aside with a backhand, sending her into several trees before her unconscious body lay on the ground. He grabbed Rukia and spoke for a while, gesturing to us every so often. He pulled out a vial of something and several vine-like spears protruded from the ground, he rammed his hand in her chest and took something out... why was there no sound? He felt cold, was this death? It wasn't as scary as I thought... it was like going to sleep under the night sky, chilling but relaxing. Darkness overtook most of my vision and my eyelids slowly closed, my grip on my Zanpakuto loosening.

Then a sudden warm overtook me, mainly on my wound. I flutter my eyes open and see Asami with a hand over my wound, glowing a soft green as she held one on hers as both our wounds. The strain was evident as she winced every so often and her breathing was shallow, blue particles flowing into her.

''Do you trust me, Ichigo?'' She asked weakly.

I look at her in confusion, why ask such a random question? I mull over it for a few moments, reliving the memories of how she helped during the hollow bait incident, how she trained us, how she saved our asses and Rukia's without hesitation.

A small pained smile crossed my face ''Yeah''.

''I'm going to try something, its our only option... just don't resist it when it happens'' She said with her own pained smile as she hefted me up onto my knees as he held her index finger to my heart.

''Okay'' I nod, watching as she formed half of her hollow mask and only half, letting me see the strain on her face as she created a _Black_ Cero in front of my heart.

She looked me in the eyes once more and gave a tiny smile before whispering ''Cero Oscuras''.

All I saw was darkness.

* * *

Ichigo's form took the blast, the Espada-class Cero making a clean hole through his chest area. It drew the attention of everyone on the hill as it flew into the distance and exploded in a despairing aura that would make Ulquiorra proud.

His body slumped but didn't collapse in on itself, the Hollow Reiatsu getting to work. I was going to regret this I knew it, but we had no other options.

''Oh?'' Aizen said in a mocking tone ''Killing your allies now?''.

I ignore him, even as he pocketed the Hogyoku and began walking towards me. I placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and pour some of my Reiatsu into his reserves, dimly aware of the message from lieutenant Kotetsu speaking of Aizen's betrayal. The Reiatsu I slowly administered suddenly gave a pulling sensation, like a hungry animal. Dozens of Reiatsu signatures across the Seireitei began coming closer to us, since Aizen was here.

A smile creeped across my face as I fed it a bit more before getting to my weak shakily, my hair hiding my eyes but I saw Aizen twenty feet away, slicking his hair back and destroying his glasses. The body next to me suddenly started leaking Reiatsu, making me grin.

''Its time you awoke...'' I whisper ''...Shiro''.

The body exploded in a pillar of fiercely familiar black and red power. I slowly draw in more Reishi as I prepare myself for my own release, though of a different kind. The pillar dissipated revealing my long time companion Shiro, though with a slightly different form the mask was unmistakable. Red tuffs of fur on his wrists, ankles and neck. Clawed feet and hands, sneering skull mask and tattooed chest. His modesty covered with a torn pair of Hakama, he was the same as before.

He turned his head to me, black pits empty of anything other than instinct but I could see the recognition in them. He looked me over then turned to Aizen, who was looking on in mild surprise. His silence was broken by a low growl at the man who separated us, the instincts knowing his power.

''He is our enemy, we will settle our worries later'' I say in a tired tone as I flare my Reiatsu as high as I could in this moment ''Just like old times, Shiro''.

The beast cocked its head back and roared to the heavens, the air becoming thick with its power before lessening slightly. He held his Bankai in his grasp, though it was clearly the same as his incomplete Bankai. He didn't attack yet however, waiting for my go.

''Quincy: Vollstandig'' I say firmly as my Reiatsu flared, the ground around me crumbing to nothing as I drew in Reishi from all non-sentient beings. Two large, bone wings formed at my back with blood dripping off them. I formed a purple javelin in my right hand, falling into a stance and holding it over my shoulder. I hadn't wanted to use this form, but when in this form I absorb Reishi faster and thus can heal and have more Reiryoku at hand.

''Interesting'' Aizen smirked ''Kurosaki-san turning into Vasto Lorde class hollow and Urahara-san using her Vollstandig''.

Shiro looked at me questioningly and I nod, turning my gaze to Aizen. Shiro roared out once more before buzzing in front of the now surprised Aizen, slashing at his torso and making a deep cut. With my enhanced combat abilities (Since Vollstandig is equal to a Bankai) I appear behind him and slash at his back with my glowing javelin.

He grunted and blurred away but we followed, the second he stopped Shiro locked blades with him and. appear behind the hollow and put a single hand on his shoulder for leverage. I swing over him, my hand keeping me balanced as my legs swung around and into the side of Aizen's head making him go flying to the side. We pursed him and I threw my javelin, making contact with the ground at Aizen's feet and creating a large explosion of purple energy.

He came out of the blast zone with second degree burns, though had less than a second to raise his blade before Shiro clashed with him and sent him soaring into the ground. I follow up with another Reishi javelin, making sure he took at least some damage. He appeared beside me but I block it with the shaft of the Reishi spear, Shiro appeared behind me with a Cero thrumming. I blur out of the way just in time for Aizen to become aware of the attack but not enough to avoid getting hit by the humming red beam.

He fell from the sky, his Haori nothing more than a blackened robe and his Shihakusho darker than it should be. Shiro buzzed behind the man and raised his blade, I came behind him and threw the javelin over his shoulder forcing the traitor to back up slightly, though it was pointless in the end.

 **''Getsuga Tenshou!''** A familiar double-toned voice yelled, sweeping his blade down and letting loose a massive black and red crescent. He disappeared behind Aizen and locked blades with the man and I throw a spear, successfully striking his leg long enough to delay his escape from the massive energy blast. Even once it made impact I fling my javelin and generate another, side-stepping a weak Byakurai and dashing towards the smoke cloud.

Aizen burst out and fired a full incantation Raikoho at Shiro, who got hit dead on but I delay Aizen by locking in a close-quarter fight with my javelin. His strain was shown on his face, wincing when my energy weapon pierced his shoulder. I sense the Reiatsu and throw my javelin behind Aizen, making him stumble forward slightly from the shockwave long enough for the Cero to come down at explode in a direct hit.

Shiro lands beside me **''Did we get 'em?''.**

''Doubtful'' I grunt ''Though beating the shit out of him makes me feel better''.

 **''Heh, save the emotional shit for later''** He chuckled **''For now, I feel like spilling some of his blood!''.**

I grin as we both blur to the sides of him, who was using the smoke as a cover to get in a quick heal. I put my palms together as I push all my Reiryoku into this attack, stretching my hands apart to reveal a blackish purple javelin thrumming with the stench of death. I hold it over my shoulder as Shiro charged up a Black Cero and a blackish glow from his sword, a feat only he would perform.

''Zerstorung Damon Hecht!'' I cry out and I launch the energy javelin. (Tran: Destroying Demon Pike).

 **''Getsuga Tenshou!''** Shiro cried as he swung his sword and immediately levelled his head with Aizen **''Cero Oscuras!''.**

All three attacks flung at the weakened Aizen, impacting and creating a large dome of black, red and purple energy that kicked up a furious gust and made a mushroom cloud like nuclear bomb would. I barely manage to stay my ground as the gust kicked past me and calmed slightly, I immediately blurred over to Shiro who was panting but I could tell he was grinning behind that mask. He reached up to the mask and pushed it aside, a feat only he could do. He looked exactly like Ichigo did but his eyes were gold on black, his skin ghostly pale and his tongue blue.

''I think we got him'' I pant as my Vollstandig faded, my knees suddenly giving out but he caught me. He slung my arm over his shoulder as he too was panting and looking at the smoke cloud. However to our horror the golden glow of Negacion was surrounding the wounded Aizen, which must've saved him at the last moment. A collective burst of Shunpo and Soi Fon, Unohana, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Chiro and Gin (Who's hands were bound by a Hainawa from Chiro).

''Damn Negacion'' I curse, reflexively coughing up blood as Shiro lowered me to the ground. Several people if not all spared a curious glance at us but refocused on Aizen, who was conversing smugly with Ukitake as he floated to the grasps of the Gillian.

 **''Bastard''** Shiro growled and kept a watchful eye on me as Unohana began a healing Kido on my chest, vision darkening as I passed out.

* * *

A groan to my left signalled her awakening, making me brush off Unohana's healing as Asami looked around the room in confusion before resting on me and Unohana.

''Its good you've awoken'' Unohana smiled at her patient as she left my bed (which I am still reluctant to stay in) and used the healing Kido on Asami, who grumbled curses about Aizen.

''What did I miss?'' She asked, sparing a look at me from her position - likely not wanting to move her head yet.

''After you passed out Aizen escaped to Hueco Mundo, I brought you, Shiro-san and your friends to the 4th division. Gin Ichimaru is currently in the detention ward of the 4th division, the only reason he isn't in the second is because of your sisters insistence'' She smiled ''Kaname Tosen was killed in his battle against Hitsugaya-san and at least half of the upper echelons of the Gotei 13 are in the fourth. Your friend here has refused to leave and as such his wounds have also been treated''.

I gave a small scoff, Ichigo wasn't too happy about being locked in my mind but the Quincy half of his powers was distracting him by teaching the Quincy techniques, which kept him off my back. I knew I couldn't stay out here to hang with Asami for too long but I wanted answers, then I'd let Ichigo back in control.

Unohana used a bit more Kido on Asami before abruptly saying ''I'll leave you two to talk, since it is evident you need privacy''.

I blink in surprise, visible since my mask hung off the edge of my head **''Um... thanks?''.**

She smiled and left the room, leaving an awkward silence in the room. Asami sighed, looking up at the ceiling and running her left (non-bandaged) hand through her hair, a rare sign that openly showed her frustration.

''We were knocked out and separated, I ended up in the second division under Aizen's illusion that I was someone else, one meal a week and chained to a damp wall in the darkest corner of the division... what about you?'' She asked, not looking at me.

 **''After we got separated I looked for you each day, Aizen did something to me... he filled the hole in my chest with something and it made me want to be sick from the feeling of it''** I say wistfully, the painful silence in my mind showing the others were listening **''I killed Shinigami in anger, blaming them for it. It went on for... weeks, until I came across a captain... Isshin. We fought for a while and I was slowly winning until a Quincy interrupted our fight, our soon to be mother Masaki... The thing in my chest took control of my instincts and made me bite her and infect her with my Reiryoku, before she killed me... the rest is history''.**

Asami let out a humourless chuckle ''Even in death your stubborn''.

 **''Its one of my better traits''** I smirk.

''Sure'' She smirked in turn ''I've been thinking of making Gigai suitable for Zanpakuto, Inner Hollows, Quincy Manifestations, etc... you and Ichigo could be brothers''.

I heard a snort in my mind _'Yeah right, a brother that looks like he fell in a pool of white paint'._

 **''I'd _love_ to do that''** I grin **_'Your image is toast'._**

 _'I will kick your ass to hell and back'._

''Although we'll be in soul society for a few days, a week at most'' She sighed, sitting up and swinging her legs of the edge of the bed with apparent ease as she unwrapped her bandages ''Since Genryusai is out for a few days I'll take the place as head captain''.

My jaw hung low.

She smirked ''Well somebody has to do it, I defeated the head captain without even going all out which proves my strength over the captains. I believe I have the leadership skills and was taught under the commander himself, besides with my wounds it would be better than staring at a ceiling for hours... by the way how long was I out?''.

 **''About twenty hours, its nearly half ten in the morning''** I supply and she nods, retrieving her red scarf and wrapping it around her neck like she usually has it.

''You realise Ichigo will have to be in control again, right?'' She said.

 **''Yeah, I plan on letting him take control shortly''** I grunt before I grin **''It'll knock him out for a few hours though, since the change to his body will be painful''.**

She gave a nod and a smile, one bigger than the normal small smiles, a regular sized genuine smile ''Once he wakes up tell him to stay with his friends as he'd probably want to spend some time with them, it'll take a few days in the first before I'll be out''.

I give a nod and she goes to the door but pauses, turns and bolts through the open window beside her bed. I blink in surprise but not a second later the door opened revealing Unohana, an absolutely terrifying smile on her face.

''Where did Asami-san go, Shiro-san?'' She asked 'kindly'.

 **''She uh... went to claim the spot of head captain for a few days?''** I say as firmly as I can.

She blinked in surprise before a soft chuckle escaped her lips ''Of course she would do that, very well. Get some rest Shiro-san''.

 **''Actually''** I say getting her attention **''I'll be lettin' kingy in control again, so I'll be out of it''.**

She gave a short nod in understanding and left, I sigh and close my eyes as I drift away into sleep.

* * *

''So you knew Asami?'' Ichigo asked and I opened my eyes, revealing the blue skyscrapers.

 **''I only got my memories back after I transformed and took over''** I grunt **''You saw those memories, the highest and lowest points in my existence as a hollow''.**

Ichigo was silent for a moment, Zangetsu also quiet in the background but listening intently ''Were you two... 'together' when you were a hollow?''.

 **''We weren't in love, no''** I snort at him **''Tell me, what does the hollow hole represent?''.**

''The loss of its heart'' He answered instantly.

 **''Yeah, that's in all sense of the word though''** I say and continue after noticing his miffed expression **''Hollows lack a physical beating heart, but they also lose it in a metaphorical and emotional sense. Hollows can't feel happiness, joy, love, etc. etc... its not that they forgot or some shit, its a literal impossibility for a hollow to feel certain positive emotions. Think of it as a new-born baby suddenly speaking full sentences or running, it can't just happen randomly or by chance''.**

 **''We never held any feelings of love towards each other, only companionship. Two powerful beings with no guide or purpose, we banded together and filled the loneliness in each other despite our lack of communication''.**

I snort **''Shinigami be damned, we kicked their asses with ease and retreated only on rare occasions. We were unstoppable, so that's why you need to get stronger''.**

He blinked ''Eh?''.

 **''With the return of my memories my powers have evolved''** I say and summon my horned mask **''But they can evolve even more, much more... so I'm gonna test ya, ta see if your worthy of my power''.**

I grin as I summon the large Khyber knife, the old man backed off leaving Ichigo with only the power to summon his Khyber knife too.

 **''Get ready, king! I'm going to show you the power of a Vasto Lorde!''** I let out a mad cackle and charge my wielder, who steels himself and charges at me.

* * *

I sigh as I look over the paperwork, Chojiro wasn't too bothered with me taking the place of Yamamoto for a few days since even he couldn't take the whole workload especially after the invasion. Most if not all captains weren't bothered with it either, since they had to sort out their divisions and were too busy to care.

Akuma had stopped by with the intention of helping with the invasion, though he was only a few days late. I scolded him for it and he and his followers back off to hell with a promise of being on time in future.

I acquired a Haori from Chojiro, who had access to the storage facility. It was similar to Yamamoto's but was my size, thankfully. I mean come on, Yamamoto is way more bulkier than I am - I would look like a kid playing dress up. With a slight pulse of Reiatsu I draw a hell butterfly to me, mentally relaying the message to all captains.

The small insect flew off out the open window of the division office, I put my quill back in the ink bottle and get up. Unlike Yamamoto, I like to get to meetings prior to them happening.

I mentally snort. Yamamoto, one of the strictest captains and he is almost always late. Irony.

I pass by the meeting guards and give them a nod, which they return respectfully. I push open the meeting room doors and briskly cross the wooden floors, taking a seat on the chair at the other end of the room.

 _''You do realise you escaped the fourth division without Unohana's permission and she'll be present at the meeting, right?''_ Megami mentally smirked.

I felt the colour drain from my face _'Oh shit'_.

* * *

 **A/N: So how'd you guys like the fight against Aizen? We now know the past relations between Ichigo's hollow/Hollow Zangetsu (Previously known as Shiro, a joke between the two because back then he was pitch black). Asami has become the captain commander until Yamamoto has recovered and Ichigo is training to improve his hollow powers, so Aizen better watch his back! Also sorry for not covering the Toshiro vs Tosen and Chiro vs Gin fight but I couldn't find room and its a bit late now... good enough excuse?**

 **And before you ask, yes I will be covering the filler arcs and one of the movies (Memories of nobody). I will only be covering that movie because; The hell verse is obsolete since my take on the hell dimension interferes with the movie, fade to black would be a waste of time to write since Ichigo and Asami could flatten the enemies (and I don't really like that movie :P) and finally the diamond dust rebellion because Toshiro is no longer a captain and it will interfere with things later.**


	18. Chapter 18 - ARC 3

**A/N: This chapter is just an in-between one, showing a bit of character development and interaction. This is the last chapter of the Invasion ARC. Next ARC will be about the fillers or at least the beginning of it.**

 **Also read the previous chapter, I posted both that one and this one on the same day. The previous chapter has the battle against Aizen in it and reveals some shit and its all goodd.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 18: A Temporary Respite - Invasion ARC

''Soul society is so big~'' Inoue chirped as myself, Sado and Yoruichi trail around the Seireitei. Its the third day here and while I wanted to go back to the living world as soon as possible, Asami has taken up the mantle of captain commander until the old dragon recovered. As such we also decided to remain here, since we wouldn't be alive if not for her. She also got us pardoned, allowing us to travel soul society as we wished until the end of our stay.

Ichigo spent a bit of time with us yesterday but excused himself on that he was needing to train with his Zanpakuto, who at the moment was being very impatient. It was a shame and you could tell by how Inoue deflated slightly, though he was oblivious to it. We visited Rukia together, to which she was both thankful and completely awed by our power growth.

She was also in awed confusion from her Zanpakuto spirit, to how she had manifested, was powerful enough to take on several lieutenants and a million other questions. They were answered quite clearly, though some answers surprised us as well. Apparently when Ichigo began his training Asami forced Rukia's Reiryoku out of Ichigo, taking upon the manifested form of Shirayuki. Asami absorbed Shirayuki to prevent her from dying off and delaying the recovery of Rukia's powers, then when she had arrived in her inner world (Apparently a very beautiful night-time beach with a forest area behind it) her Zanpakuto spirits trained her.

It was a surprise when she pointed out that Asami had five spirits, six if you counted the Sokyoku. Two of them were her Zanpakuto's that she kept at her hips, one was an inverted copy of her - which was her hollow powers, and a very strict cloaked spirit as the manifested form of her Quincy powers. The last spirit was similar to her hollow powers in attitude, though held no manifested form.

The reason for this, again according to Shirayuki's conversations with the spirits, is because her hell-bound manifestations are a part of the Sokyoku in a sense. Since she didn't have access to the Sokyoku the spirit held no manifested form, though had a disembodied voice that was infinitely creepy. Asami herself had been too busy with the workload at the first division so she spent her time there, occasionally sending us messages via hell butterfly (which required an explanation from Rukia on how to use).

I sigh, letting Inoue drag me away to another dozen stores possessing various foods that she'll make a nightmare from.

* * *

''Dismissed'' I tell the second division informant, he nodded respectfully and blurred away. The second I was alone I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh, the Gotei 13 was beyond a mess at the moment; 5th division's lieutenant is unresponsive and keeps claiming whatever Aizen was doing was the right thing. I had to refrain from storming down there and informing her of all the evil he has committed, very vocally and vulgarly might I add.

I sent Toshiro and Chiro down, which seemed like a good idea. While Toshiro could only help to a degree, Chiro helped massively. She told her that the real Aizen was murdered by this evil-Aizen and had an illusion Zanpakuto, making him look like the real Sosuke Aizen. Surprisingly it worked, Hinamori got back to her duties and we avoided having a major issue with that certain lieutenant. I also sent a hell butterfly around to all high ranking members of the Gotei 13 informing them of this matter, as to keep the fifth division in order and so they wouldn't need a replacement.

All of them agreed, some because of personal ties and others because they knew of the importance of it. A sudden increase in Reiatsu on the room, however mild, alerted me to another familiar presence.

''You still lack the skills to sneak up on me, Ichigo'' I say and look over my shoulder, Ichigo trying to hide in a shadowy corner. He puffed out air in irritation and stepped out of the darkness, leaning against the wall and looking out the window as I return to my writing.

''What happens next?'' He asked after a few minutes silence, I stay silent and finish the report before standing up and joining him and the window. He stood at around 5'10, with me at 5'8.

''What do you mean?''.

''We rescued Rukia and revealed a traitor, yet despite that I could barely touch him with my Shikai'' He grunted ''I doubt he took that Hog-thing and went to a beachside hotel to relax''.

I snort in amusement ''You want more training''.

''Yeah'' He said and leaned on the railing ''But that's not all, how are we supposed to counter that Bakudo?''.

''You mean Bakkoto'' I correct with a sigh ''I'm working on it, honestly it isn't easy to counter. It has a few weakness; removing that persons arm from their body, not coming in contact with the blade and separating the Bakkoto from his Zanpakuto''.

''Are any of them viable?'' He asked, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

''Not really'' I sigh ''Removing his arm is possible, but difficult. Not coming in contact with his blade is nearly impossible, since you excel in Zanjutsu and I prefer it as well. Separating his Zanpakuto and Bakkoto? Unless we can get him on an operating table and give me ten to fifteen minutes I doubt it''.

He scowled ''So what can we do?''.

 _'Good question'_ I ponder ''Hm... I have a few ideas''.

He didn't say anything verbally, though I could tell he was listening intently.

''The first is by utilizing a high-powered transcendental technique that holds the capability to one-shot him'' I stop and allow him to process that before continuing ''The second is Reiryoku manipulation transfusion and the third is developing a complex Kido spell to counter it, though it could take some time to do that''.

''Can you repeat the first two in... simple terms?'' He asked flatly and I smirk lightly.

''The first involves attaining what is essentially the ultimate form of a persons power, it allows the user to use a devastating attack that has the potential to damage even the gods. The drawback to it is after a very short time limit the person will lose their powers completely, it is possible to recover them however but it could take years at best''.

''The second, Reiryoku manipulation transfusion, involves two powerful entities essentially sharing power with one another. They swap their Reiryoku and each gain the abilities to use the other persons abilities and even Zanpakuto's'' I state, carefully observing him from the corner of my eye for a reaction.

He hummed in thought ''You're a scientist, right?''.

I blink in surprise at the random question ''Technically, yes''.

''Would it not be possible to find a way so that a Shinigami would not lose their powers from using the super-powerful technique?'' He asked, genuine interest marred on his face.

I bring a hand to rest on my chin, rubbing it in thought ''...possibly''.

''How?'' He said without missing beat.

''Somebody's eager'' I taunt and he scoffed ''By combining the first and second options it should be possible, two powerful beings with similar Reiatsu outputting at a level of power far beyond the normally detection of those on a lower plane''.

He gave me a flat look, so I repeated ''Two people share their Reiryoku, activate the ultimate technique, nobody senses them because their Reiatsu is so strong it cant be sensed''.

He blinked, understanding on his face ''That's... scary''.

I nod ''Aizen took the Hogyoku so he could force himself to become transcendental without the use of the ultimate technique, making him immortal at the same time''.

''That's... even scarier'' He muttered with a frown, showing his worry.

''Don't get all scared on me'' I taunt and he elbowed my side jokingly, which I retorted with one of my own - if a bit harder.

''Damn you hit hard'' He muttered.

''I'll take that as a compliment'' I smirk.

''Take it either way'' He smirked in turn, which got him another jab in the side making him curse. We lap into a comfortable silence, the paperwork forgotten as we watch over the Seireitei like kings and queens on their thrones.

''I was wondering'' He started, breaking the silence that lasted easily ten minutes ''What was that Quincy stuff when Zangetsu took over?''.

''Quincy: Vollstandig'' I explain ''It is classified as the Bankai equivalent for the Quincy, it offers increased Reishi absorption, higher arrow quality, greater mobility and a unique skillset depending on each person. To achieve it you must use a Sanrei glove and train with it, I myself have created modified versions of the Sanrei glove that are more powerful than the standard version, one of which is in the possession of Ishida. I'm working on one for you as well, since I knew you'd want to learn''.

''Do you always know everything?'' He joked.

''I plan ahead'' I say ''If there is anything you should learn from me, it is to plan not one, not two, but at least five steps ahead of your opposition. For example, before I even came into contact with you I already had a plan up until our fight with Aizen. Admittedly things went awry from there but up until that point everything went according to plan''.

''I see'' He said after a pause ''With that knowledge, I'm willing to bet you've planned up to our fight with Aizen''.

''I'm working on it'' I reply ''If we begin having troubles I'll call in my allies who could help''.

He nodded ''So back on the topic those option things, how do we do that?''.

A grim smile crosses my face ''The method is simple, but due to the fact you are forcing your Reiryoku into someone else's body...''.

''It hurts like hell'' He finished.

''Heh, hell can't even compare to the pain'' I chuckle bitterly ''It can be so intense you could go insane or go in a coma, not to mention the possibility of dying from conflicting Reiryoku''.

''I'm still willing to try if it means protecting my friends'' He stated without hesitation.

I chuckle softly ''Your not the only one''.

He blinked as confusion marred his expression ''Huh?''.

''I also wish to protect my family, and by Masaki's request, protect you'' He blinked, obviously taken aback by my statement ''You wish to protect your friends and family, yet you show little to no worry for your own well being, as such Masaki asked that I make sure you don't get yourself killed with your recklessness''.

''I am not _that_ reckless'' He scoffed indignantly, though had a small smile on his face from my short story.

''You charged into a different dimension containing people who can cover miles of ground in minutes and can flatten cities'' I say dryly ''If that isn't recklessness, then I don't know what is''.

He rolled his eyes ''I better get going, Zangetsu is bitching again''.

I raise an eyebrow ''What for?''.

He merely grinned ''Oh you'll see during training''.

''I look forward to it'' I smirk challengingly ''Enjoy your time in soul society while it lasts, the next time we'll be here we'll be saving there asses''.

He nodded with a smirk in place, jumping up onto the railing as he prepared to leave. I return to my desk and pick up the quill when I notice Ichigo still present, I turn my head slightly to him to see him struggling with something. I waited patiently for a few moments before he spoke.

''Thanks... for everything'' He smiled softly, making me blink in surprise - a thank you was the last thing I had expected.

Despite my better judgement, a soft smile creeps up onto my face ''No problem''.

He nodded and disappeared like dust in the wind, going to wherever in soul society he desired. To my internal confusion, I found myself smiling for a few minutes even after he left.

Strange.

* * *

I landed in what I felt was a secluded spot in the forest, under Sokyoku hill. Birds chirped and a cool wind blew by, my small smile still stuck on my face. I sat down in a clearing next to a small waterfall and place my large Zanpakuto on my lap, closing my eyes as I let the quiet lull flow through me.

 **''This place looks nice''** His hollowfied Zanpakuto commented, I snap my eyes open to reveal my inner world. It had changed, had done ever since I mastered my Bankai. It was almost funny too, given the metaphorical way to look at it.

My world was now upright and no longer sideways, which still took some getting used to. The ground was now roads and massive fifty story plus skyscrapers, trees and other foliage here and there. It signified my understanding, my ambitions and my self control and peace.

Oh, it became night too, a large full moon hung in the sky with thousands of stars littering the black blanket of night.

''It does'' I nod, Quincy Zangetsu was silent but radiated silent approval at the surroundings. It was hard to tell but it seemed like the buildings were taller and a few more shrubs. His hollow was sitting on a tree branch and his Quincy was sitting on top of a lamppost, a replacement for his pole I guess.

 **''So you ready to get started?''** He grinned manically.

I smirk ''Oh I'm more than ready to kick your ass''.

Old man Zangetsu sighed and blurred away to watch from a distance as our blades clashed together, cracking the ground at our feet through sheer pressure. I blurred behind my counterpart and swung, only for my attack to be parried and receive a mild gash in turn.

This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

''Did you bring them?'' Chiro whispered as she appeared in front of the 2nd division with me in tow, a bag in hand. Both were in their usual Shinigami get-up but at Asami's request, used a illusion Kido to hide their appearances and height. The moon shone overhead, the captain of the second asleep and the members on guard duty too low ranking to even notice their movements.

''Yeah'' I reply quietly as I hand the bag over to her, she nods before blurring away. I stood patiently for a few minutes before she returned, the bag smaller than before.

''Let's go'' She whispered as we moved to the first, third, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, twelfth and thirteenth.

* * *

I sighed peacefully as a cool wind blew by me, the night air a bit bitter but sweetly chilling. My oversized Zanpakuto lay on my lap as I had exited Jinzen. I take the large blade and sheathe it over my back, my senses barely picking up another Reiatsu at the edge of the clearing. I pretend not to notice it and stare at the waterfall, even with all the shit going on and what will come, the moment alone was peaceful. A single pair of feet softly trudge through the grass and stop a few feet behind me, without turning I speak.

''You should be asleep''

''I should say the same to you'' Asami stated ''I have no need for sleep, training for a hundred and fifty years straight makes sleep an inconvenient waste of time''.

''So you don't sleep?'' I question with a frown, that certainly couldn't be good for anyone, powerhouse or not.

''I do, maybe once or twice a week'' She said calmly ''It allows me to train for longer and do my duties as a protector better''.

''You fought on par with the captain commander, who is apparently the strongest in the Gotei 13'' I said flatly ''I doubt you need more training''.

She shook her head sadly ''The power I wield is powerful, yes. If I went all-out I could level an area of Karakura town with the swing of my sword, yet it is not enough... people weigh their power up to others and once they are confident in their strength, they stop trying. So when a force with more power than anything they have seen before comes along, they are like an ant to an elephant''.

I listened intently and pat the area by my side, silently asking her to sit. She didn't move for a moment before a few soft footfalls were heard before she plopped down beside me on the grass, staring into the calm water with the moon reflecting off it.

''I will take you to see my old sensei, Akuma'' She broke the silence ''He is the creator of the hell dimension, a god. I will show you the difference between my power and his, how much I must train to reach his level''.

I was slightly surprised to say the least, mainly because; she knew a _god_ , the god of hell no less, and the fact she unspoken said I was to have a spar with him. However a questioned surfaced through my confusion.

''Why would you need to attain the power that was on par with a god?'' I question and I felt her stiffen slightly, turning my head to the side to look at her she met my gaze with those honey brown eyes. There were conflicting emotions in them; anguish, fear, worry, indecision, frustration and sadness.

I turn my head back to the water, breaking the gaze ''If you don't want to tell me, then don't. Its not right for me to force information out of a friend simply because of curiosity''.

I sensed her loosen up, out of the corner my eye I saw a small smile cross her face before she hastily hid it behind her usual mask of indifference. We lap into a comfortable silence, simply watching the moon slowly float over the water. Ten minutes pass before she suddenly held a small round cup filled with a cloudy liquid, I turn a curious gaze on her when I detect the smell of alcohol.

''Minors can't drink'' I point out.

''Firstly, there is no law in soul society about drinking age since our spirit bodies can withstand more punishment'' She stated evenly and I frown slightly ''Secondly if you have no intention of sleeping anytime soon you may as well drink away the night, thirdly your Reiatsu is so potent it would be a miracle if you got intoxicated''.

She lightly nudged the cup towards me again, with an irritated scowl I cave in and take the cup from her. It wasn't right, yet he had a feeling if she refused she'd persist until the apocalypse came. With only a moment of hesitation he took a sip and had to hold himself back from coughing up the bitter liquid like it was salt water, it tasted vile to say the least.

After he was confident the liquid was swallowed and his coughing stopped he turned to his female comrade ''How the hell can you stand that? It tastes vile''.

She chuckled ''It is, but that is why people drink it. I don't drink it too often, though the burning helps make you ignore your problems''.

I silently agree, if I took a shot of this when doing my homework I'd forget about it in favour of dealing with the burning pain. We lap into another comfortable silence, occasionally taking a sip from the poison in our cups. The silence was once again broken by her, this time in the form of a philosophical statement.

''Life is a game, Ichigo. If you make the wrong move, all you have worked for will be for nought. One person is all it takes to bring down an army, if they play their cards right'' She said quietly ''We are all players, though I wish to rise past that title to what lies above''.

I frown, silently trying to decipher what she meant. As if the universe sensed my confusion, a clap of thunder suddenly jolted in the sky and connected the dots in my mind.

 _'To go above being a player... is to be the game-master, what lies above... is the heavens'._

''You are correct'' She sighed, I scowl slightly realising I said it aloud ''I cant tell you the reasons yet, Ichigo, and for that I am sorry. I only hope in time... you'll understand why''.

And just like that she was gone, like dust in the wind.

* * *

I walk through the busy halls of the fourth division as I head to one specific room, the sunlight pouring through the windows greedily as members of the after mentioned division bowed at my presence. I mostly ignored them or gave a curt nod to them, my conversation with Ichigo still ringing in my mind.

Perhaps I should not have left so abruptly, though it felt wiser to drop the conversation before it could escalate.

I pull open the door leading to Genryusai's room, like the other rooms it was plain white with a bed in the middle for the aged dragon. I enter the room and close i behind me, silently putting up a sound barrier around the room.

''What is it?'' The aged dragon grumbled from his bed, his injuries almost healed to the point where he can take charge again.

''Myself and my comrades will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, the paperwork has been completed and anything long-term has been handled by your lieutenant'' I inform ''Also you really need to step-up the training in the academy, I mean I saw some students being taught the other day and they were taught nothing more than grunt work, no variation or uniqueness to their movements except pure routine-based swings''.

He scoffed ''I am aware that the academy's standards have fallen, though there is not much we can do other than hope''.

''Try getting instructors who can explain things better'' I scold ''For example; 'To use Reiryoku, simply gather your energy and push it into your fingers and say Hado #4: Byakurai!', I mean that explained _nothing_! Ichigo learned to use several Hado spells and all he did was copy me after failing a few dozen times''.

''If he was in the academy he would be deemed a prodigy'' Genryusai frowned ''Not everyone can be''.

I snort ''Well get somebody who can explain things properly at least, If it were up to me I'd go and kick the instructors asses and tell them to teach properly but I doubt you'd approve''.

He grunted in confirmation ''What do we do about Gin?''.

''Gin is to retake his position as a captain'' I say in a tone that left no room for argument ''His original intention, one he has had since a child, was to kill Aizen. He hasn't broken many severe laws besides endangerment of officers and indirect harm to a lieutenant-class officer. His punishment is a simple reduced pay for a year, since again he broke no major laws and if anything helped soul society by acting as an assassin so covert nobody knew about it''.

''Apart from your group'' He pointed out and I nod.

''He is a close friend of Chiro, almost like a brother'' I say with a slightly wistful tone ''We'd know instantly if he was hiding something, all it took for him to break was a trip to the eleventh divisions lieutenant for a few hours''.

Genryusai shivered, solid proof that Soi Fon had nothing on Yachiru's 'techniques'.

* * *

''Ah Kurosaki-san!'' Ukitake called as said man approached the Senkaimon, breaking off from a conversation with Rukia.

''Ukitake-san?'' Ichigo pondered in confusion as the man approached them.

''I almost forgot to give you this'' He said and held out a small wooden pentagon with a skull on it ''Its a substitute Shinigami badge, I uh... assume Asami told you about it?''.

They turn their heads at me and I confirm it with a simple nod. Ichigo thanks Ukitake and takes the badge, I told him the truth behind the badge and Ukitake is likely aware he knows this. In the information I told Ishida to give the sickly man it instructed on giving him a modified one which cannot restrict his powers or keep tabs on him, of course Ukitake was hesitant at first but after he realised if he didn't do it then I would and the whole reason of asking him was simply for convenience sake he relented.

It simply allowed him to exit his body when the mod soul was not available and alerted him when a hollow appeared, though I intend to train his sensing abilities until he can sense them before soul society alerts him. Both he and soul society can detect them at the same time but the duration it takes for somebody to send him an alert is around ten to twenty seconds.

I wait patiently as he and Rukia spoke, Ukitake also standing off to the side as he waited for his still unseated officer to finish. After an eternity Inoue, Ishida, Sado and Yoruichi approach us and the pairs conversation is broken apart. I watched the transaction with only a slight amount of attention, most of it focusing on mulling over my plans for the Bounts that will undoubtedly arrive shortly after we return.

I was broken out of my thoughts as Sado approached me, Ishida not far behind. I spotted Chiro and Toshiro also conversing with Ukitake in the background.

''We need more training'' Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses ''While I will not deny that we managed to take down two captains each with little injuries, you also hinted at another release during our respective training''.

''I can train you, however with Aizen's defection a whole hornets nest of enemies have been awoken and as such your training will be delayed until a later date since my hands are currently tied'' I say with a hint of apology in my tone, both of them nod respectfully just as the Senkaimon flared to life. We give our goodbyes to those present before running into the wall of light.

It was a quiet-ish journey, save for the cleaner chasing us and Ichigo muttering curses. The exit was perfectly timed and we jump out, falling for only a few moments before landing on a carpet - a flying one at that.

''Hello~'' My father sang happily.

He immediately got a punch in the jaw from Ichigo and a whack over the head from me.

''What was that for?'' He whined childishly.

''I don't know'' Ichigo shrugged.

''Felt like it'' I agree.

''So mean~''.

That got him another round of injures, plus an attack from Yoruichi on his face.


	19. Chapter 19 - ARC 4

_Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 19: Kurosaki Training - Alliance ARC

''Hurry Yuzu!'' I whisper harshly as both of us creep out through the living room.

''I'm coming!'' She replied quietly as she sneaked out of the front door, locking it behind her and hiding the key under the mat.

Yesterday, three days after their brothers 'trip' (who was far older-looking than they remembered) a teen had approached them. She introduced herself as Asami Urahara, Chiro's older sister. Apparently the younger Urahara informed her sister of their knowledge and proposed an offer of training, training to use their powers as their brother had. Almost immediately both of us agreed, especially when Asami promised there were no catches, well save for the obvious 'train hard'.

So here they were, sneaking across Karakura town to some place called the Urahara Shoten. Both their brother and father were asleep and they might be back before they woke up and if not, could play innocent and claim that one of Yuzu's friends was in an accident and they went to see if she was okay. I wore only a black tank top and shorts, since she said they'd be doing lots of physical activities. Yuzu on the other hand wore a long pink skirt with yellow leggings and as green hoodie/shirt, if she wasn't luminescent then I don't know what is.

They made their way through the desolate streets in a quick jog, the instructions Asami gave them ending in leading them down a dark alleyway and into a small dirt courtyard. A single, small shop-like building sat at one end of the courtyard with the title above the entrance to the store. I cautiously walk up to the Shoji door and knock lightly on it, the light already on a shadow creeps over the front. The door slides open with a clunk to reveal a middle aged man dressed in a green-striped hat and robes, dark green Yukata underneath and clogs on his feet. He didn't look much older than their own father, yet was slightly creepy looking the way he only had one visible eye poking out from underneath his hat and hair.

It seemed the whole Urahara family had a thing for having their hair cover one eye; Asami having a small amount going over it while Chiro had a mop of pink hair that only revealed a portion of her face.

''Ah hello, Kurosaki-san'' He nodded to both of us and make a follow-me gesture as he went into the shop and we followed.

* * *

''Oh wow! Who could have known that this was here?'' The still unnamed man yelled in faux astonishment, Yuzu however didn't notice it was an act by the way she stared in awe at the place ''It is so mysterious! Why I wonder was it here-''.

He was cut off as a foot crashed into his face, sending him soaring through the air and _through_ several large rocks. I turn to the offender with wide eyes to see Asami scowling in the direction of the man, she was clad in a black and white uniform with baggy pants, sleeveless black shirt that showed off her chest, arm warmers on her forearms and a red scarf that trailed down her back.

''Sorry about my father, he does that too often'' She scowled remarkably like their brother ''Speaking of which, Ichigo! Get out here!''.

My eyes widen as my brother _and my father_ appeared from thin air next to Asami. Ichigo was dressed similarly to Asami but lacked the red scarf and the sleeves more torn than the clean-cut Asami wore, their father wore a baggy black shirt with sleeves and had a white cape over his shoulders, torn from age.

''Yuzu, Karin'' Ichigo smiled down at them softly.

''Hellooooo my daugh-'' Their father cried as he leaped towards them, but was cut off as Ichigo kicked his side and sent him flying through several rocks like Asami's father.

''Shouldn't you be asleep, Onii-chan?'' Yuzu asked out, despite not being able to see anything besides blurs she could hear them clearly.

''Nah, I knew you'd come tonight so I slept through most of the day'' He smirked faintly before he turned serious ''Are you two serious about this? Once you enter the spirit world there's no going back''.

With a firm determination in my eyes I nod, Yuzu mimicking me with less vigour but equal determination.

He smiled ''Alright, Asami?''.

The slightly shorter teen nodded an affirmative and muttered something before slowly sliding her hand in front of her, my eyes widen as I watch her hand disappear into thin air as a rippling appeared around it. She pulled out a blue and yellow spear from _thin air_ and threw it up into the air, it extended and fell back to earth in three pieces attached by chains. They made an archway with a purple glow to it, strangely pulsating.

''Karin? What's happening?'' Yuzu asked in confusion, reminding us of her blindness. Their father suddenly appeared and put a palm over her eyes as they glowed a soft green and held it there for a few seconds before removing it. Asami looked at him, Ichigo and Asami with wide eyes.

''I can see!'' She chirped happily, hugging her father.

He chuckled ''Alright, Alright lets go''.

We both give them a confused look but were surprised when Asami and her father simply walked into the purple gateway, Ichigo took my hand and gently led me over to the portal with Yuzu holding their fathers hand. I come into contact with the purple barrier and it felt like gel, even as we began walking through a stormy mass of black and purple.

When we exit through the strange looking exit, my eyes widen at what I saw.

* * *

''Welcome to the world I created'' I state, ignoring the roll of the eyes Ichigo gave me and awe-filled gazes the two girls gave me.

I could brag too if I wanted.

''We'll be training with Ichigo-san over by the mountains'' Her father informed before blurring away.

''You won't be helping, Onii-chan?'' Yuzu asked with puppy dog eyes.

''I can't, sorry'' He smiled apologetically ''Don't worry, Asami's a great teacher''.

He gave both of the twins a hug, giving me a look that wordlessly said 'take care of them' before he released them and disappeared with their father. They both turn to me with slightly hesitant looks in their eyes.

''So what do we do?'' Yuzu asked nervously.

''I'm going to transfer a small amount of my Reiryoku, which is basically energy, into you two so it will awaken your natural Shinigami powers'' I say with a small smile and they relaxed slightly ''It is completely painless, though you may lose consciousness shortly after awakening your powers but that's normal''.

I poke both in the head with a glowing finger and instantly their real bodies fell back onto the grass, both left in white kimonos.

I gesture for their hands and they obey, Yuzu giving her right and Karin her left. I hold theirs with my fingers underneath and my thumb sitting on their knuckles, a soft purple energy surrounds my hands and in turn theirs. A small amount of black energy dwelled in Karin's and a small amount of blue dwelled in Yuzu's. Both girls were entrapped with awe at the sight of the purple energy as it seeped into their hands, then all at once they exploded with power in a powerful display of Reiatsu.

However in the face of my own power it was miniscule, so it didn't faze me in the slightest.

Once the spikes of purple-based power dies off I release their hands and allow them to inspect their new Shinigami attire with ever-present awe, Yuzu even going as far as to check the undergarments. I turn to the treeline not far off and give a nod to the man hidden in the foliage, said person disappeared from view and I waited patiently for him to reappear. I had to only wait a minute before he reappeared, scaring the life out of Yuzu and Karin in the process. He handed me two Asauchi before nodding and disappearing again, this time not returning.

''These are called Asauchi, or nameless sword'' I explain and hand one to each of them, who take it hesitantly ''As time goes on or the stronger you become, your blade will slowly transform into a Zanpakuto - the main weapon of the Shinigami''.

They both nod and grip the nameless swords tightly, however those two seemingly miniscule actions made them blink tiredly. Their grip loosened and before they hit the ground I caught them in my arms, the twins being surprisingly light even for their age. In a silent blur I return to the house, taking them to the rooms where they will stay.

* * *

It took several hours before the twins woke up, though on the outside that wasn't even an hour. Now the three of us stood out in the middle of an open field with two training dummies stationed in front of them, the twins doing basic katas to grasp the weight of the sword and get used to it.

''Do not treat it as a mere sword, but rather as an extension of yourselves'' I order in a stern tone ''If you do not treat it with the same care you would another living being, then it will be as brittle as a stick''.

Both give determined nods before going back to attacking the dummies, Yuzu with weaker strikes but with more precision while Karin had more force but was hack-and-slash like her brother.

Ichigo, an enigma in the eyes of everyone but me.

He was a protector, one who would spend his days training instead of doing things normal humans should. His growth rate was beyond scary, achieving Bankai within six months of training and powerful enough that he will (likely) be able to challenge my own Bankai (not including Sokyoku). It wasn't easy to convince him to allow me to tutor his sisters, the two people he swore to protect with his life. I knew it wasn't because he lacked faith in me or thought I would cause them harm, but rather because he didn't want to bring them into this world.

But there will be times when he cant get to them in time, so if they even have a small amount of training it will allow them some self-defence. It took a good two hours of a calm argument, I say calm because we never raised our voices. Isshin was also hesitant but sided with me quickly, insisting that no matter how strong Ichigo became it didn't mean anything if he couldn't get their in time.

Of course he took it the wrong way, thinking all he had to do was train to be faster. It was clear his thick-headedness was an act but sometimes I truly wonder if it wasn't.

So now he, Isshin and my father were off doing a free-for-all. At first it was to train Ichigo, but then they mutually agreed it would be good to get back into shape if the two fathers were ever needed for combat. Ichigo is likely to release his Shikai as my father, since both are far more skilled with them, while Isshin will likely not due to his Shikai being a powerhouse that rivalled my Sokyoku.

So for now, she would train his siblings to be as strong as possible.

* * *

Today was not a good day for Renji Abarai.

Firstly he had been sent to the world of the living with his captain, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Rukia to prepare for Aizen in case he decided to attack the human world. Not only that but they had to attend a high school for humans to keep an eye on Ichigo and Asami, and as a distraction from sitting doing nothing for days on end. And getting Byakuya Kuchiki in a school uniform was no easy task, mainly because of his normal social standing and the fact he would not be treated as a noble but like anyone else, which he clearly did not like very much.

Secondly, when they arrived at said school neither people were present. Asami and Ichigo were gone, nobody of the group could sense them either. When they questioned their friends (Inoue, Sado and Ishida) the three friends all replied they didn't know, nor had the two left a note of any kind. When they returned they went their separate ways and when they awakened in the morning they couldn't sense them. So the next logical course of action, from Rukia, was to go to Ichigo's house.

That was when things got weird.

The house was completely empty, no father, no sisters, no Ichigo. No note was left either, everything was tidy and showed no signs of being forcefully taken. This of course caused some degree of alarm especially to Rukia, since the rest of the Kurosaki family were unaware of the spirit world. The next and last stop was the Urahara Shoten but only contained Tessai and the two human(?) kids, when questioned they simply replied that 'the boss' had gone to Naruki city to do a supply run and will not be back for several days, while Yoruichi just left in her cat form a short while ago.

He promised to relay to the hat-and-clogs man that Ichigo and his human family were missing, so with that they left.

It was incredibly troubling to say the least, two incredibly powerful beings just suddenly disappearing without warning. Not only that but a family of spiritually aware humans and a creepy exile and a cat, all gone.

The third thing that made this day a shit one was the fact they encountered what seemed like a human, but instead was more like a vampire according to Ishida. She had introduced herself as Yoshino and promptly left after she fought myself and Rukia, the latter critically wounded. We gave our report to soul society and Kurotsuchi informed them of the Bount, and also to collect some samples for him to play with (they pretended not to hear that last part).

Even his captain admitted it would be best if they found Ichigo and Asami before this escalated beyond their control, in other words he silently admitted their strength may not be enough if two lieutenant-class fighters could be defeated so easily.

So the hunt continued.

* * *

''Hado #31: Shakkaho!'' Yuzu cried as she sent the fireball to the dummy, it was slightly off-centred and struck the side of its body and burned it.

''Good'' I nod to the blonde haired girl ''Work on adding some more power while keeping or improving its accuracy''.

''Hai!'' The girl saluted with a grin before returning to the spell, I turn to look at Karin who was busy hacking and slashing at the dummy. It had been a total of four days on the outside and that totals up to four months inside, though I didn't tell the twins just to save them from trying to wrap their heads around the godly power. Both hadn't showed any real signs of growth besides longer hair (which I cut when they requested, since the others would likely shave them bald by accident) and maybe being an inch higher.

Despite the short amount of time they had trained for, both have grown remarkably. Nothing Ichigo-level in terms of growth (his was almost impossible, yet something to admire) but in terms of Shino academy standards they would be classed as prodigies.

Yuzu's Shunpo could rivals a lieutenants, which in itself was admirable considering she had the body and mind of an eleven year old, her Kido was excellent and she could perform a flawless Raikoho, or Rikujokoro in terms of Bakudo. Her Zanjutsu was rough, but again considering her physique and amount of (or lack thereof) physical activity she had done prior it was incredible. She attained her Zanpakuto and came into contact with her spirit, as well as another spirit who was dormant so to speak but had yet to gain Shikai.

The one thing she lacked was Hakuda, which was difficult to overcome and the only current solution was to enhance her attacks with Reiryoku, which helped a bit. She also had a decent grasp on healing Kido, which I taught her both for her benefit and for my own (who knew I was so rusty at using simple healing Kido?).

Karin was the more combat-oriented sister. Her Zanjutsu was the area she excelled at, even attaining her Shikai shortly after coming into contact with her spirit. She however completely expressed how 'creepy' it was, being a photo negative of her. It confirmed my theory that my hollow Reiryoku had seeped into her when I awakened her powers, that her Zanpakuto was now hollowfied but if anything it was like Ichigo's; willing to work with its wielder without trying to turn it into a hollow.

Her Hakuda was proficient as well, perhaps being able to match up with a seated officer of the second division. Her Kido wasn't too bad, though she succeeded in Hado more than Bakudo, her Shunpo wasn't as good as Yuzu but was still lieutenant-class. Ichigo was proud of them when they met up back at the house for dinner (since she and Yuzu were the only ones capable of cooking dammit) and the twins had beamed at the praise, putting even more work into training.

A ring resounded from my Hakama pocket and I pull out my soul pager in an instant and notice the pending call. Only when something that required my immediate attention did anyone call me, so I raise it to my ear while pressing the answer button.

''Hello?'' I ask.

 _''Kaa-san~''_ Claude sang _''We've got another Bount problem, though this one's too strong for Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-chan~''._

''Which one is it?'' I ask, glancing the twins and quietly asking them to rest before returning to my call.

 _''Hm...''_ He hummed, keyboard taping in the background _''...it seems to match the Bount known as Yoshi, long green hair, narrow features, nice chest...''._

A whack was heard in the background followed by a high-pitched ranting voice, undoubtedly Ririn.

''Thanks Claude'' I thank ''Keep me updated''.

I close the soul pager and turn to the twins, who were watching me curiously ''If you two feel like it, I have your first proper battle you can participate in''.

Both perked up ''Really?!''.

''Mm, if you want we'll get you suited up and the both of you will try to incapacitate or defeat your opponent, no need for a kill'' I explain and I notice Yuzu breathe a sigh of relief ''Your opponent will be tough however; using unknown techniques and relentless, despite this will you accept?''.

''Definetly!'' Karin grinned.

''Mm!'' Yuzu hummed ''We'll make you and Onii-chan proud!''.

I smile slightly ''Okay head to the house, Nova should be there ready to suit you up''.

''Okay!'' Both chirp and blur towards the house.

''Now I have to convince your brother'' I grumble and find his soul pager number and dial it, bringing it to my ear ''Ichigo?''.

 _''Asami? What is it?''_ He asked as a clang of metal was heard in the background.

''Remember the information about the Bounts I shared with you?'' I ask and hear a hum of approval ''One has appeared and is fighting Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, the latter two are losing... your sisters will be deployed to defeat said Bount''.

Silence.

 _''Why?''_ He sighed.

''Because they need combat experience and this is the perfect opportunity, the Bount is already weakened and they are capable of handling it. Your two allies will be unable to hold off for much longer and if it helps, we'll be watching from above''.

 _''Fine, I'll be at the house in a minute''_ He said with another sigh and I let out a thanks before shutting the phone shut and blurring over to the house.

* * *

''Why do they look like ninjas?'' Ichigo asked dryly as he looked at his sisters, both wearing black hooded robes with a mask underneath to hide their face.

''Its to keep them off the radar from soul society'' I explain ''Its one thing for someone as powerful as you to exist, but if they knew your entire family was at least lieutenant-class then you might be targeted by them on orders from central 46''.

''...fine'' He sighed as Nova held out the clothing to him ''But why do I have to?''.

Instead of the black hooded combat robes that the twins wore, he instead had a black trench coat with a hood, which apparently reminded him of his Bankai spirit. He also had a black mask, two small holes for eyes and some to breath. The mask is also able to distort the wielders voice like a hollow mask, though he had yet to wear it.

''Because I want to keep Jikan Yari a secret from soul society as much as possible, since it technically breaches a few laws'' I shrug ''Besides, it'll be cool playing the mysterious badass, it suits you''.

He raised an eyebrow in a similar manner as Byakuya Kuchiki, which was both amusing and slightly... interesting?

I put my arms over my chest ''Just put it on''.

He gave me another quizzical look before sighing in defeat and gestured for the coat, making me smirk in victory.

* * *

''Pitiful'' The Bount named Yoshi taunted as she slowly approached our broken bodies, my hand gripping Sode no Shirayuki as tightly as possible. Renji was the worst of the two of us with a large gash across his chest, broken ribs and dozens of smaller cuts all over. I had damage to my left arm, making it unusable, and several large cuts all over my chest. Byakuya wasn't anywhere nearby, Yumichika was in soul society giving a report and Ikkaku was recovering from his injuries at the Urahara Shoten.

She walked up to Renji and raised the sword above the barely-conscious Renji and before I can cry out she swung down. However the cry died down in my throat when a black blur passed me and blocked the attack with a Zanpakuto, though the figure wasn't dressed as one but rather adorning a cloak. Yoshi was clearly caught off guard and before she could overcome her shock the short figure lashed out with its foot and hit the Bount in the knee.

Yoshi let out a cry of painful shock as her assaulted leg collapsed under her, the short figure took advantage of this surprise and with its Zanpakuto it lashed out and make a large cut across her torso. She stumbled back and the masked assailant assisted her my jump-kicking her in the abdomen and sending her sprawling back.

''...Hado #63: Raikoho!'' A distorted, female voice cried as a bright bolt of yellow energy struck the downed woman and erupted in a dome of raw power. A second equally short figure appeared next to me in a blur of Shunpo, she knelt down next to me and a soft glow of healing Kido glowed on my hands and to my surprise my wounds were closing at a fairly fast rate, nearly as fast as the lieutenant of the fourth.

''Who... are you?'' I ask in awe and shock.

''I cant tell you my name, sorry'' She said softly ''I can stop the bleeding and maybe close off a few wounds, but I was told not to heal more than that''.

''Who told you not to?'' I groan.

The masked person simply replies ''Look up''.

I do as she said and was surprised to see two figures standing in the air above, one wearing a long black hooded trench coat and the other in a hooded robe like the two shorter people. Both wore black masks similar to the girl sitting next to me and were clearing spectating the fight, it was also then I noticed the girl had a purple teardrop tattoo on the back of her hand, as did the other person who was now in a slashing match with the Bount.

Just then the short person delivers a deep slash to the Bounts abdomen, making her let out a groan of pain before falling on her back unconscious. The girl who was healing me stopped and moved to Renji, who had fallen unconscious. I try to get up but get as far as sitting on my elbows before I find a blade at my neck, courtesy of the tall hooded figure that was in the air a moment before.

''Stay down'' The voice was distorted but clearly female and held an air of authority and intellect.

There was a whoosh of air and suddenly Byakuya was behind the masked assailant, Senbonzakura at its throat.

''Who are you?'' He said in a threatening tone.

There was another whoosh, though slightly quieter, and the person in the trench coat was behind him with a glowing red sword at his neck.

''I'd tread carefully, Shinigami-san'' The masked man said in a low threatening tone ''Yumi, Kiyone... we're leaving''.

''Sure'' The one who fought said in a carefree but hostile tone, the girl healing Renji stopped and got to her feet before both left in a blur. The three of them stood in silence, waiting for one to make a move. Suddenly, faster than Byakuya could react, the woman elbowed her brother in the stomach and disappeared in a blur, the tall man also disappearing in a blur, a single piece of paper floated from the space he stood and landed on my stomach.

The words on it made my eyes widen, instantly deciphering the riddle on it.

 _What's has orange hair and means strawberry? -Jin Kariya_

''Ichigo...'' I mutter with wide eyes.

* * *

We enter the world of Jikan Yari again and practically rip off the cloaks, though I at least _try_ to fold it neatly.

''Was it necessary? All of that?'' I ask as Yuzu and Karin grin widely as Asami praised them with a small smile.

''Yes, they'll believe we're part of the Bounts and go after them with newly-found ferocity, while thinking they've taken you and your family hostage'' She said the last part quietly ''Yuzu, Karin go and inform your father of your success''.

Both grin widely and nod, blurring off to the house.

''That's what I mean'' I frown as we walk casually '' _Why_ make them believe we are the enemy and _why_ make them target the Bounts?''.

''To make things interesting'' She chuckled quietly ''Its a show of skill; how far the Gotei 13 has declined from a hundred years ago. I mean look at it, we managed to bust into the Seireitei with ease, even if the barrier was up it wouldn't have done much besides stall us''.

''So your making them scramble to fight an enemy we could easily defeat?'' I frown deeper at her.

''Soul society is flawed, Ichigo'' She said abruptly, looking at me out if the corner of her eye seriously ''A being, with an unmatched amount of power who is not loyal to the Gotei 13... what do you think happens? Do you believe they just give that being a slap on the wrist and a verbal thrashing? They are assassinated or imprisoned, the problem with you Ichigo is that you have two little sisters which they can easily kill or threaten to make you submit to their will''.

My eyes widen with realisation ''That's why you're training them?''.

She nodded ''Soul Society doesn't like loose ends, central 46 hates them with a fiery passion. Their word is law and cannot be denied, and as you've seen there are a multitude of people willing to follow the law, namely Byakuya Kuchiki and Soi Fon''.

Her fist tightened at her side as she focused on the distant mountains ''I wish to change things, but to do that one must stand upon the heavens above... you'll understand later''.

Realising what she was about to do I place a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch from the sudden contact and unable to disappear in her silent high-speed movement.

''You said 'One day I hope you'll understand', but to understand one must know the story behind it'' I say in a speech pattern that would make Zangetsu proud. She locked eyes with me and for a whole minute we had a stare-off, eventually however her lips turned upwards into a small smile.

''Took you long enough'' She joked to my confusion ''Very well, if you wish to known the story then I'll tell you...''.

* * *

 **Cliff-hanger ;P**


	20. Chapter 20 - ARC 4

**A/N: I would like to make this VERY clear for later chapters; things will be VERY different from canon. Such things that have been shown is the fact that hell has a king (I don't think there was one in the movie), 'Hell-Bound' powers (Hell powers for short) and the effects of Hollowification on someone who has yet to learn the name of their sword but has lieutenant-class Reiatsu and much, much more.**

 **Also I wanted to point out that I don't read the manga, so there will be major differences to that plotline. SORRY MANGA VIEWERS BUT THIS IS A FANFICTION AND LOGIC DOESNT EXIST (EXCEPT IN THAT CORNER OF THE ROOM, THE EVIL CORNER).**

 **A/N: Would you guys want to see a lemon between Toshiro and Chiro in a later chapter? I will post another A/N about it when the decision has been reached.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 20: The Purple Teardrop - Alliance ARC

''The Soul King is at the top of the food chain'' Asami explained ''His job is to regulate plus souls and keep the flow open and stable, transferring evil ones to hell or plus souls to hollows. He resides in the Royal Palace, in a separate dimension all together like Jikan Yari with the exception that an invisible force surrounds the soul king palace that prevents artificial dimensions from getting too close, so to speak''.

''The Soul King has three brothers; Akuma, the king of hell. Adolf, the king of the Quincy and Perdida, the king of the hollows'' She said the last name with surprising venom ''He also had a son, named Yhwach who is currently the _self-proclaimed_ king of Quincy, despite knowing there is a being who already owns that title''.

''Akuma as you know is an ally of mine and my former mentor, he was the one who taught me Goka and how to wield the Sokyoku, a family heirloom''.

My eyes widen ''Does that mean...?''.

A small, prideful smirk came across her face ''Yes, I'm the descendant of a god''.

My jaw hung open for a few moments before I regain my serious expression, allowing her to continue.

''As I was saying, he taught me how to wield the Sokyoku, which is a family heirloom to the Urahara family. My father had the potential to wield it but refused, allowing the next in the family line to wield it; me. His job as the king of hell is to capture all souls who were evil during their life; murderers, rapists, the like. His powers are, as one could guess, godly. He commands his own army made from mainly Togabito, a soul that lives in hell. The exceptions are his three lieutenants; Bazz B and As Nodt are Quincy while Grimm, also known to humans as the Grim Reaper, is a Togabito but the most respectful of the trio''.

''Adolf is the king of the Quincy but unlike Yhwach, who is currently attending to his own machinations, he remains dormant and inactive within his own realm. Despite this he also holds a grip on an army of Quincy, though fewer in number they are vastly stronger than most Quincy. His power is also god-like, easily surpassing his nephew Yhwach several times over. I lack the knowledge of his activities, numbers and army due to breaking into other dimensions isn't as easy as it seems''.

She sighed, taking a breath as venom entered her voice ''The last one is Perdida''.

''I assume he did something to you?'' I ask cautiously, not wanting an angry Asami on my hands.

''Yeah, he killed my mother'' She said solemnly, her attitude changing in an instant.

''I thought Aizen did'' I frown at her.

''Both of them did'' She sighed ''Aizen set it up while Perdida sent the hollows, the reason he did so was because he took my mothers soul to add to his power''.

She growled the last part out with venom and I let out a small, bitter-filled laugh ''Looks like I'm not the only one who lost the heart of their family''.

She returned the bitter laugh with a smile ''Yeah...''.

We fell into a silence for a few minutes, the cool breeze blowing through the night air as we sat on a rock each. The small secluded clearing we sat in had a river gently flowing by, the moon wavy on its flowing surface.

''Changing Soul Society isn't the main reason why I wish to rise to the heavens'' She said as she raised her gaze to meet mine ''It is to gain more power, more ability to protect''.

''Let me guess'' I ponder, deciding to give her reasons a chance instead of judging right away ''One lf those gods, save Akuma, is trying to destroy soul society or something along those lines''.

She nodded with a small smile ''Astute observation''.

''Perdida is the one, he is building an army with his personal guard, the Cuatro Reyes also called the four ancients. While their overall goal is unknown I suspect they wish to either kill the Soul King or take over his position for more power, as such I need to gain more power to stop them'' She explained. (Cuatro Reyes = Four Kings in Spanish, encase you forgot from chapter 1).

''I get it'' I nod ''But is it not possible to become strong enough through training?''.

She shook her head ''I've been doing that for a century and a half, my growth rate is not as incredible as yours''.

I gave a nod and allow her to resume.

''I have gathered a large amount of allies to help fight against Perdida when the time comes, these include Arrancar, Quincy, Hell-bound and Shinigami'' She sighed ''Yet I fear it is not enough, so I will continue to build an army of allies and comrades''.

''And your wanting me and my friends to join your... army?'' I ask with a deeper frown ''If you're fighting an enemy who intends to harm those I consider friends... then you can count me in''.

She smiled softly and nodded and gestured for my hand, blinking in confusion I give her my hand. She placed her fingers under my hand and her thumb on my knuckle as a soft purple energy encompassed both our hands, then in a flash it faded and left me with a purple teardrop on the back of my hand.

''Welcome to The Purple Teardrop'' She said with a smile.

''Didn't Karin and Yuzu also have this?'' I ask in confusion while inspecting the tattoo of Reishi.

''Um... I may have done that by accident'' She chuckled _nervously_ ''I've never awoken the powers of a human before and it was a side-effect''.

 _'Did I hear that right?'._

 _''She is a person too, Ichigo''_ Quincy Zangetsu scolds _''Just because one doesn't show a particular emotion often does not mean they possess it''._

''I see'' I nod, showing the answer was okay ''Does the teardrop do anything or is it just a sign of being part of this army?''.

''The latter, its mostly placed on the back of someone's hand but on occasion they'll have it elsewhere'' She explained ''Hopefully I don't have to explain to you that the Gotei 13 and your friends within the Gotei 13, for example Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, cannot know about this''.

I hum an agreement ''Its pretty clear to me''.

She nodded and raised her right arm up, showing me the back of her hand that was plain until the sound of glass smashing was heard and revealed the teardrop on the back of her hand, though it had a golden crown above it.

''Those with a golden crown and teardrop are the equivalent to a captain, they hold superiority over those who don't and give orders. Obviously things like this aren't as strict as the Gotei 13 and are mainly just recon and reporting the movements of those around us''.

''Bakudo #26: Kyakko'' She said and a small shimmer glowed on the symbol before it disappeared, taking the symbol with it ''It hides other Kido, objects or people within its area of effect. Useful to hide the markings, I'll teach you it later''

She mimicked it on my hand and like her the teardrop faded from view ''If you want to break it simply push some Reiryoku and focus on breaking glass, your Reiryoku will respond and do the work for you''.

I nod and she got up, stretching the kinks in her back and I do the same ''How long have we been out here?''.

She pondered it for a moment ''Maybe two hours on the inside? Not too long anyway, the others probably think we're training''.

''Wanna have a spar then?'' I offer, she paused for a moment before a small grin came to her face.

''Yeah'' She said and drew both blades ''Just a quick one''.

* * *

I sulk into my room, closing the door behind me and fall on my bed with a groan. Even when we fought with our Shikai I couldn't get a hand up on her because of her spear-like one, I still have mild burns from the bolts of lightning.

 _'At last she healed my wounds... time for a quick rest...'._

''ICCCCHHHHIIIIGGOOOO!'' His fathers voice calls as he abruptly entered the room at breakneck speed, only for me to instinctively kick him in the face and send him flying into the wall.

''Dammit dad'' I grumble and sit up on the bed, cracking the joints in my shoulders.

''I'm so proud of my son!'' He cried and dove at me again, making me get off the bed and side-step him ''You've joined the Purple Tear like your father!''.

''Huh?'' I blurt out, stunned. My moment of distraction was long enough for him to land a solid punch to my jaw, making me stumble back into the wall.

''You let your guard down'' He bellowed a laugh, deciding to return the favour I kick his stomach and send him flying back to the wall.

''Likewise'' I grin at him before folding my arms over my chest ''Now, how did you know about the Purple Tear? I was only told an hour ago''.

He grinned and showed his hand, my eyes widening even before the teardrop was revealed.

''I don't know how much information Asami gave you, Ichigo'' He said seriously ''But our enemies are not to be taken lightly, Perdida and his army intend for a full out war against soul society... there _will_ be casualties on both sides''.

''How many others are there? In the Purple Tear?'' I ask with a frown.

''Who knows?'' He smiled slightly ''Asami has made a lot of allies, most of them in her army. Your mother was also in it too before she lost her powers''.

My eyes widen ''Kaa-san too?''.

He nodded with a reminiscent smile ''Yeah, she joined shortly before I met her. Kisuke, Chiro, Toshiro, Tessai, Yoruichi, all of us are in this... we're not doing this for Asami's sake, but to allow existence as a whole to continue''.

''She'll probably introduce you to some of them later'' He gave a dismissive wave ''But the Purple Tear Drop is more than an army of powerful beings, Ichigo. Everyone within the army is classed as family, we're all tied together in one way or another and look out for each other''.

''While I know you may not like it, your friends - Uryu Ishida, Sado and possibly Inoue-san will probably be invited to join as well'' He smiled ''Inoue is in the middle ground; she has a unique ability that could help us greatly in not only the upcoming war but to help injured throughout all of the races... but the problem is that she lacks any real fighting power, so its hard to tell''.

''What about my human friends? Like Tatsuki for example'' I ask and then in a quieter voice ''What about Yuzu and Karin?''.

He smiled softly ''Tatsuki doesn't have any abilities that could help in the upcoming war, your sisters...''.

He paused and took a breath, eyes filled with resolve ''It would be best if they do join the Purple Tear like you and I, not only would they be better protected they would have more peers to lean on and gain knowledge from, while I know you don't like it you have to understand that there is _no_ way to keep them out of this war''.

I grimace and nod as my only reply.

 _'Dammit'._

 ** _''Don't worry kingy, we'll just get strong enough to kick this Perdida's ass!''_** His hollow bellowed gleefully.

 _''He is right, Ichigo. If what your father has said is true, then we'll have allies to help us''._

 _'Tch, guess your right...'._

''What about my friends in soul society? What will become of them?'' I ask hesitantly.

''They are part of the Gotei 13, I know they might not tell their superiors but they'll be monitored by the twelfth division, so anything they hear will likely be heard by their captains'' He said with a sympathetic smile ''If it helps, we have allies in the Gotei 13 too; Gin Ichimaru, Yachiru and Zaraki of the eleventh, even Ikkaku and Yumichika''.

''I see'' I nod ''So what happens next?''.

''Next'' Asami's voice cut in, my head turning to see her standing in the doorway leaning on the doorframe ''You and I have an appointment with the Bounts''.

Ignoring the fact she basically interrupted our conversation I ask ''What do you mean? Why?''.

''Didn't you get lectured by myself and your father?'' Her eyes twinkled with mirth ''We need allies, so we'll make our enemies into our allies''.

* * *

''Captain Kuchiki, report'' The captain commander orders and I take a step out of line to get all attention on me.

''Hai, Commander'' I nod ''My team have encountered the Bount on two separate occasions, the first one called Yoshino and her doll Gunther and the second one Yoshi - who is not related to the first Bount might I add - and her doll Nieder. One the first occasion third seat Madarame fought with the Bount and came out in a draw with the Bount fleeing with the help of another. On the second occasion my sister and lieutenant engaged the Bount Yoshi but due to the suburban area they were unable to go all-out without causing dozens of human casualties and as such were almost killed''.

I pause to take a breath before continuing ''According to their reports, two masked individuals of short stature intervened and prevented the Bount from dealing the killing blow on my lieutenant, one of the individuals fought the Bount while the other began healing my sister and lieutenant. After the Bount was incapacitated she was taken away by a man in a black trench coat, the two masked individuals were joined by another hooded person who prevented my sister from sitting up. I snuck up on the person and attempted to worm some information out of them at blade-point but another one, who wore a trench coat and was aware of the Shinigami held me at blade point with what seemed to be an energy weapon of sorts, a glowing red katana of Reishi''.

''The person, likely male, ordered the two shorter people to leave. He called them Yumi and Kiyone'' All eyes dart to Ukitake ''Both left in a blur of Shunpo, the person who I held captive took me by surprise and both of the people escaped and left a note that held a riddle, it implied that they had Ichigo Kurosaki captive with the Bounts''.

Several pairs of eyes widened but I continue on with the last piece of information ''My sister also stated in her report that both of the shorter assailants had purple teardrops on the back of their hands, I can only assume it is an symbol of some kind''.

''Hm...'' Kyoraku hummed ''From what you told us, Captain Kuchiki, he was quite strong in his fight against you... so how could he be captured?''.

''His family was missing from their home, it is possible the Bounts captured them and used them as leverage over him'' I supply and everyone nods grimly.

''What about the Urahara family?'' Ukitake frowns ''You reported that the whole store, save Tessai Tsukabishi and Yoruichi Shihouin and the two human children, were missing. The whole Urahara family can easily match a captain, Asami even capable of fighting the commander... so how could they be captured?''.

''Tessai Tsukabishi said that Kisuke Urahara had gone to Naruki city for a supply run, so it is possible he is not involved'' I reply ''Like with Kurosaki it is possible that Chiro Urahara was kidnapped, as there are devices out there that can seal away Reiatsu''.

A low hum of agreement echoed throughout the hall as all eyes turned back to the commander, with me taking my spot back in line.

''Captain Soi Fon, you will join Captain Kuchiki in assisting his fight against the Bounts'' He said with an authority-filled tone ''You will leave immediately, This meeting is adjourned!''.

* * *

''This is the place?'' I frown as we reach the mansion doors in the blur of Shunpo, fully clad in our 'Purple Tear' uniforms. Asami had removed the Bakudo so that both enemies and allies would realise our affiliation with what 'Yumi' and 'Kiyone' did. A muffled grunt came from Yoshi, who I had slung over my shoulder while we returned her to the Bounts.

Asami reared her foot back and with all the force of a freight train, kicking both wooden doors off their hinges and making them skid across the open-planned room. It was a well furnished room, carpets, upper walkway on the second floor with a banister to look into the main room. A large set of stairs at opposite of the front door we came through, paintings dotted the walls and the occasional window allowed sunlight to flow into the room.

The rooms occupants, consisting of eight Bount, nine if you count the one I was carrying. A muscled man with headphones, Go Koga. An old man with greying slicked-back hair, Sawatari. Two young kids who look similar, Ho and Ban. Guy with brown hair and gold pocket watch, Ryo Utagawa. Teen with weird orange hairstyle, Mabashi. Finally the Shinigami traitor, Maki Ichinose.

 _'Good thing I read the profiles on them... now what was the name of the leader again?'._

I heard a face-palm in my mind, but dismissed it as my imagination.

 _'Ah, Jin Kariya that's it'._

Just as those thoughts cruise over my head, said man walks down the large staircase with a curious but warm smile ''Welcome strangers, how can I help you?''.

Asami reached up to her mask and grabbed the edges of it, pulling it off with a click and pocketing it and I mimic her actions to reveal our faces. At Asami's glance at Yoshi I set the female Bount down and undo the Hainawa I had tied and gagged her with, almost immediately she fled over to her comrades who sent suspicious glances at us.

''Asami Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki'' His grinned widened ''To what do I owe the pleasure?''.

''We came for a little chit-chat'' Asami said, planning to do all the talking ''To offer you to join our army, The Purple Tear''.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity ''And why would you come to us offering?''.

''Because your power is worthy of note, so to speak'' Asami replied with blunt ease ''You were outcast from soul society and the world of the living, The Purple Tear is its own organisation, we are made from Quincy's, Arrancar, Spiritually aware humans, Shinigami and Hell-Bound''.

''So you want us to join as an act of charity to us?'' He questioned.

''If you want to look at it that way, so be it'' Asami said dismissively ''I know of your plan to attack soul society and I can assure you it will not work''.

''And why is that?'' He grinned again, seemingly overlooking the fact Asami admitted to knowing their plans.

''Because only yourself, Koga, Utagawa and possibly Ichinose have a chance at beating a captain The other Bounts can easily handle a lieutenant-class fighter but are not at a level where they can even force a captain to use their Bankai. If you join us you'll have people to call friends and comrades, as well as another form of sustenance that does not require to feed on souls, though taste the same and provide the same benefits''.

I have to fight not to grimace, that does not sound tasty in the slightest.

 ** _''Well actually its like eating gum, the texture is odd but the taste is... tasty''._**

 _'Gross'._

''Oh?'' Kariya asks in a tone that says he is at least slightly interested ''And you plan on giving us this for free? I do believe you will want something in return''.

Asami nodded ''A war is coming in a few years time, aiming to eliminate existence as a whole... we aim to stop it''.

''And what if we want existence to end?'' Kariya said as he glanced at me before returning his gaze to Asami.

''It would be meaningless'' She dismissed ''In death you can be reborn as regular humans without immortality, but without existence you will have no conscience; you cannot think, you cannot breathe, you cannot see. It is the equivalent to being put in a dark room but without being able to think or use your senses, hell would be better''.

Kariya frowned ''And if we accept your offer?''.

''I can open a dimensional portal to the Purple Teardrops headquarters, I have called ahead and some people will meet you and get you acquainted'' She said ''If I remember correctly, look for a Bount by the name of Klair Okatia. She is one of the handful of Bounts left that are within Purple Teardrop''.

''So there are others'' He mused quietly ''And what about the Shinigami? After our performance earlier I doubt they will be so easy-going about letting us walk free''.

''Don't worry, we've got a plan for that'' She said dismissively ''Anymore questions?''.

''Just one'' He said ''You said 'dimensional portal'... which dimension does that lead to?''.

''A private one, it has no name other than Purple Teardrop HQ'' She shrugged ''You done? Cause while we have a plan for the Shinigami they're currently closing in quite rapidly''.

Kariya turned to his pawns with a questioning look, half of them nodded while the other half shrugged. He turned his gaze back to Asami and me and silently nodded.

Asami nods and snaps her fingers, the air next to Kariya distorted with a low hum before it split down the middle and widened into a rectangle of purple outlined in gold. Kariya turned a questioning look on Asami.

''Just walk in and travel to the end of the corridor, then you'll reach the end of the hallway and exit through that door, some of my friends will be waiting for you at the other side'' Asami explained to the Bount and the sharp man nodded, gesturing for the slightly hesitant Bounts to follow. They all file into the purple wall of light and once the last one, Yoshi, had entered the doorway disintegrated.

''Alright'' She grinned in satisfaction ''Lose the uniforms''.

She pulled the hood down fully and unbuttoned the robe, letting it fall off to reveal her fully geared up in her usual attire. I reluctantly part with the trench coat and dump it on top of her hooded robe, she extended a hand and wordless shot a purple blast of fire that lit the clothes up in flames, but was taking some time.

''And I was starting to like that jacket'' I joke.

''I'll get you another one'' She smiled.

''You seem... happier than normal'' I quirk an eyebrow and she scowled slightly.

''I only show my emotions around my friends'' She smiled lightly ''And your a friend, so there''.

 _'Told you so'._

 ** _''Shut up asshat''._**

The collective sound of Shunpo wipes the smile off our face as we turn to face the newcomers. It revealed to be Captain Soi Fon, Byakuya, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rukia.

''Ichigo Kurosaki, Asami Urahara'' Byakuya stated ''Where are the Bounts?''.

Asami gestured to the burnt remains of the clothes and in a dry tone said ''There... or what's left of them at least''.

Rukia, Renji and Yumichika crinkled their noses in disgust and kept their gaze away from the pile while Byakuya replied ''I see... what happened?''.

''My family was kidnapped'' I growl in fake anger ''I was tied up in some kind of magic rope and I couldn't move, eventually they decided to untie me and 'be polite', so I went along with it until Asami came and we kicked their asses''.

Asami nodded, more to me as a good-job than to them ''I was training Sado Yasutora when Tessai alerted me to what had occured, as such I made my way here and... well you know the rest''.

''I need to check on my family'' I lie and blur down the halls towards the back door, which was just as large as the front. I kick them down without stopping and continue my escape, not stopping until I reached the Urahara Shoten. I kick up a dust storm just from stopping and was immediately joined by Asami, neither of us out of breath and clamping down on our Reiatsu.

''Smooth'' She grinned ''Sado, Ishida and Inoue should be here soon''.

''Why are they coming?'' I frown slightly.

''To train obviously'' She rolled her eyes ''I'm having someone from Purple Tear come and help Inoue, Isshin can train your sisters and my father with train your friends while we have that spar we said we'd have''.

I find a grin coming to my face ''I'll be sure to give you a better fight than before''.

She returned the grin ''Oh I'll be expecting one''.

* * *

''Alright'' Asami grinned as she drew both blades like before ''What's this new thing you've got to show me?''.

''Oh you'll see'' I retort and draw Zangetsu ''Pierce the Heavens, Zangetsu!''.

My large blades morphs into two blades, a Khyber knife and trench knife. I grin at her as I fall into stance, silently awaiting her to release her Shikai.

She must've realised this because she nodded and raised both of her blades to the sky.

''Shine, Tsuki no Megami!''.

''Strike from the Heavens, Denki Sukai!''.

We both grin wildly as we wield our weapons, then we're off in a blur with said weapons raised.


	21. Chapter 21 - ARC 4

**A/N: For those who are curious why Ichigo is more reserved and quiet, its because of mastering his Bankai. If you remember in canon when he trained with Zangetsu the spirit was sad and glum but held his regal aura about him. Then when he fought Aizen (before releasing Mugetsu) he was on-par with Aizen, because his 'completed' Bankai was that powerful. Basically he has taken a part of Zangetsu to heart and is more solemn, quieter but just as protective.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 21: Resurreccion and Look-a-Like - Alliance ARC

Aizen was slightly miffed, for lack of better word.

Ever since he had returned to Las Noches his Espada have seemed oddly dormant, while something along those lines would normally be of no concern, having Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Yammy is however. Even Wonderweiss had been spending an unusual amount of time with the Cuatro Espada, he assumed it was possibly basic instinct but it felt plain odd.

 _'Ah well, they aren't powerful enough to challenge me, so who cares what they did with their free time?'._

Despite that thought, I couldn't shake the feeling something else was going on that my eyes did not see.

* * *

''Getsuga Tenshou!'' I roar and swing my trench knife, sending a small but compacted blast of energy towards Asami, she easily blurred out of its path and I just managed to bring my blades up to block both of hers, though there was nothing I could do to block the kick she shot at my abdomen that sent me through a few trees.

I roll out of the way of her relentless assault, in the form of a bolt of lightning tat struck the area I previously laid on. I wordlessly fire a weak Getsuga at her approaching from but she simply bats it away with her blade, forcing me to Shunpo away rom the crash site to avoid a wordless Mikadzuki. The crescent wave passed by me and eventually burned out, fading away in the process.

She abruptly flashed backwards and spun her spear like a helicopter blade, blue-ish lightning coming off in sparks as her Reiatsu raised ten-fold from the technique.

''Denki Sukai: Nemiminimizu!'' She called. (Tran: Electrical Sky: Bolt from the Blue).

A large circular golden-blue emblem appeared above her, shooting a literal storm of blue-gold bolts from the emblem into the sky. They went maybe a hundred feet up before abruptly changing course down at me, I fire off a wordless Getsuga and destroy some of them before the numbers overwhelmed me and forced me into a flurry f Shunpo to avoid the massive bolts of sheer energy, one passed by my cheek and cut without resistance while another pierced my abdomen.

 ** _''C'mon, release me!''_** His Zanpakuto-hollow cheered with bloodlust.

 _'My thoughts exactly'._

I leap far enough back and cross both blades over my chest ''Are you ready?''.

She raised an elegant eyebrow with a smirk ''Let's see it then''.

I grin in a feral way as hollow Reiryoku surrounds me ''Slaughter, **Zangetsu!''.**

Power burst forth in a pillar of black and red, making the earth rumble from sheer force of power. It dissipates slowly and revealed me in the same form his Zanpakuto was in at the Sokyoku hill.

''So you managed to evolve your hollow powers'' She said with a half-smile, half-grin at his Resurreccion. I nodded and disappeared in a buzz of Sonido, black swinging for her torso like a bullet. She barely managed to get away with only a cut on her cheek, a slight trail of blood flowing free.

 **''You better take me seriously''** I said, grinning behind my mask.

She actually seemed to contemplate that for a moment before a feral grin also crossed her face, Hollow Reiryoku leaking out of her in a way that I did... only a sense of uneasy excitement built up in me, like I knew something bad was coming but liked it.

''I'll humour you'' She said, her voice slowly becoming more echoed as she held both blades in a plus sign parallel to her face ''Massacre, **La Caida** **''. (Tran: The Fallen).**

She exploded into a pillar of white-purple power, gusts kicking up from the radiating power like I had done. It took almost a minute for it to fully dissipate, when it did it revealed her fully hollowfied form like mine. Her entire body became cased in bone of purple and white; white bone covering her chest, shoulders, neck and from the waist to feet. The purple bone covered her feet, hands and arms and stomach. Her hollow hole was located where her heart was, the mask taking a form similar to her usual mask but the one-sided horns were far taller, maybe several inches. Her irises like mine had become black on gold, though her Reiatsu was far more weighing than my own. In both hands she held two different katana, one golden yellow and the other silver white, both having a coloured ribbon wrapping around her wrist before infusing with the bone.

 **''So we both have a hollow form?''** I muse aloud.

 **''Yeah, its called Resurreccion. Normally only Arrancar can use it, however Vizard can also use it with enough training... so far I am the only one to own a Resurreccion, so this'll be interesting''** She said in a tone that ensured pain, making me visibly shiver.

She buzzed forwards, for once with actual sound, and appeared in front of me and swung down. I raised Tensa Zangetsu and we clashed, sending shockwaves around us and cracking the ground. She suddenly removed all weight from the deadlock and backpedalled, making me lose my balance and almost topple forwards. She took advanced of my surprise and ducked inside my guard, swinging and creating a deep gash along my side. I growl in annoyance and with my free arm bring my elbow down onto her shoulder, she gasped slightly at the sudden action and deciding to return the favour, my knee shoots up and impacts with her stomach.

I allow to stumble back from me, glaring with her golden eyes that could kill an army alone. She vanished and appeared behind me, leg shooting into my side and sending me flying to the side. By the time I regained my balance she was in front of me, knee darting up and striking my jaw, cracking the bone slightly. I wince and attempt to swing my sword at her but her foot crashed into my chest and sent me skidding back, making my blade hit air.

 **''You've got to try harder than that, Ichigo''** She said with a hint of teasing in her tone.

 _'Its going to be hard getting use to her no longer being all stoic...'._

 ** _''You're no_** _ **better** ''_ His hollow snickered.

 _'Shut up'._

I sidestep another slash from her, one that made a shockwave on its own and tore down several trees. I dash forwards and sneak past a slash but before I could get in her guard she twisted her body into a graceful twirl, bringing the back of her right blade screeching towards me. I raise Tensa to block it but the impact alone made me jolt and skid a foot away, cracks forming in the ground as she jump-kicked me in the chest and sent me tumbling back. By the time I regained my footing all I saw was a Cero forming at the tip of her golden blade before a red light engulfed me.

 _'Shit that hurts!'._

The beam died down seconds later, my skin burned slightly from the intense heat. I burst forward in an attempt to clash with her but she backpedalled back forcing me to follow. She had her back to a large rock but in an instant buzzed away and reappeared behind me, I spun around to counter but her foot crashed into my chest and sent me into the rock. It didn't shatter when I came into contact, making me idly realise this was not a rock but rather a mountain that went high into the sky.

She abruptly _threw_ both of her swords at me, each piercing my shoulder and pinning me to the wall. The ribbons that previously held the blades to her armour were non-existent, showing no signs of existing in the first place. She walked up to me casually, golden eyes twinkling with mirth as she paused only a feet or two from me.

A Cero formed at her finger but surprisingly contorted and reformed into a chinese scimitar. It surged with power but was quickly reined in as she gripped the handle of it, making it solidify and glow only dimly.

 **''You're good''** She said in amusement **''You'd probably be at least the Tereca in the Espada... I'm sure I've only got a simple glimpse of your power, let alone your potential''.**

She suddenly let go of her Cero-made weapon and buzzed back a few dozen feet, the weapon was suspended in the air for a moment before slowly falling. Without Asami controlling it, it began to glow brightly and surge as it prepared to explode. I wouldn't be able to escape with these swords pinning me back and by the time I remove them it will explode. So in a last ditch attempt I do the only thing I could think; push my Reiryoku into my blade and make it blunter instead of sharper and swing it like a bat, successfully knocking the falling weapon away from me and towards Asami. Her golden eyes widened before the glowing weapon convulsed and exploded, coating the area in a massive red dome.

When the explosion died down I was slightly disappointed to see she had only suffered burns and chipped armour, but then again it was her own attack I guess. She walked back to me like before in a casual pace but the respect in her eyes was new.

 **''Good, Ichigo... I had not foreseen you using my own bomb as a weapon against me''** She praised as her mask cracked and shattered, the rest of her armour also doing the same as she reached and tore both swords from their place in my shoulders making me grunt ''That's all for now, you have massive potential to grow your hollow powers, especially considering how you did so well against me when I wasn't going all-out''.

I scowl as my mask disintegrates ''So you weren't even going all-out?''.

She smirked at me ''Very few could hope to say that they could match my Resurreccion, yet you complain about not being able to force me to my limits?''.

''It just means I need to train harder'' I grin lightly.

''Mm, for now I can introduce you to Akuma and Purple Tear HQ'' She returned the grin ''Then we've got another problem to deal with, though this will require us to _kill_ a small group of guys''.

I frown ''I'm not that...''.

''Willing to kill?'' She said for me and I nod.

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder and offered a sympathetic smile ''While I want to say you won't half to, sometimes death is better than living. For these particular set of people if we let them live they could one day destroy soul society by manipulating the dimensions. However if they are caught by the Gotei 13 they'll spend an eternity in Muken - essentially a pitch black room where you are tied up and left blind, deaf, etc. If they die they'll be reborn with new lives and no memories of their past, thereby giving them happiness - following me?''.

I sigh ''Yeah... but I don't like it, its like I'm going against what I stand for''.

She nodded ''I felt the same when I was younger, but if you must kill to protect, then there is no debate''.

I nod grimly ''Yeah... thanks''.

She offered another smile before turning and blurring towards the house, I sigh in defeat and take off after her.

* * *

We appeared out of the blur beside a large rectangular door, the same one the Bounts went in. Inoue and Isshin were waiting outside it and seemingly having idle chatter, though our appearance turned their attention on us.

''Kurosaki-kun! Urahara-san!'' Inoue squeaked in surprise.

''Hey, Inoue-san'' I greet and Asami offers a silent nod before she turned an irritated look at the portal.

''He was supposed to be here a few minutes ago'' She grumbled.

''Who?'' I ask in puzzlement.

''Your cousin'' Isshin grinned proudly.

I blink ''Eh?''.

My father looked surprised and turned his gaze on Asami ''You didn't tell him?''.

She rolled her eyes ''Sorry but I was too busy teaching him combat skills, I don't have enough time on my hands to explain his heritage besides your past occupation''.

Isshin chuckled and turned his gaze back at me ''Long story short; I was captain of the tenth division before Toshiro, part of one of the four great noble clans known as the Shiba clan - You've met Kukaku and Ganju I believe, however brief. I had a nephew called Kaien, but he died shortly after I left soul society but thanks to Asami here he's back''.

I look at Asami ''You brought back the dead?''.

She sheepishly scratched her cheek and looked away ''Well he wasn't dead per say, rather absorbed by a hollow... all it took was killing the hollow and retrieving his soul before it entered the reincarnation cycle''.

''Wow~'' Inoue whistled in awe ''How did you do it?''.

She shook her head ''You don't wanna know''.

Inoue deflated slightly but nodded, though I had a sneaking suspicion the real reason why she didn't say was because it was an experiment of some kind - considering she is the daughter of a mad scientist and a blood relative of a god of hell. Just then the doorway shimmered and a figure stepped into view, he looked surprisingly alike to me but my face was more narrow, his hair was raven black and eyes aqua green. He had the normal Shihakusho on, Zanpakuto at his waist and a wide grin on his face.

''Sorry no time to talk!'' He blurted out before vanishing in Shunpo.

Everyone blinked in surprise, only for Asami to say ''Three... two... one...''.

Another figure burst through, this one a woman. She was around our age, maybe slightly older, with long straight black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white hooded cloak, thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, miniskirt and black stockings with a red trim on her gloves and boots. She had a red heart-shaped buckle with a white cap with gold.

''KAIEN GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHAT!'' She screamed as she blurred after the man, who's Shunpo wasn't anywhere near as fast as her.

''Who was she?'' I mutter.

''Bambietta Basterbine'' Asami informed ''Quincy, Captain-Class, Short Temper, is always pranked by Kaien''.

There was a large explosion in the distance ''...and also uses Reishi bombs as her unique weapon''.

Kaien soared through the air, landing and skidding on his back and stopping at our feet but still grinning ''Yo, cousin!''.

''You sure know how to make an entrance'' I say flatly and he chuckled, grin still in place.

Bambietta appeared in a burst of Hirenkyaku, left eye twitching in anger as she glared at Kaien. He smiled weakly as the colour drained from his face, a long silence set over us as we waited.

Eventually she simply sighed, grumbled something about idiots, and went back to the portal. She spared me a glance and sent Asami a small nod before she disappeared into the light.

''What did you do this time?'' Asami sighed, kicking him up.

He yelped and rubbed his back, getting to his feet and dusting himself off ''Painted her room pink''.

''You've got a death wish'' Asami sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose ''Anyway are you still up for training Inoue?''.

''Yeah'' He smiled and gave a thumbs up to Inoue ''Just...uh... gimme a few minutes''.

''I'll let you and Isshin catch up'' Asami said and gestured for me to follow, entering the wall of light. Obediently I follow into the light and after walking through the gel-like brightness I find myself in a pristine hallway. The walls were white and squared pillars lined the walls, along the middle of the walls and pillars ere two gold lines. The floor seemed to be marble as did the roof, a single doorway of light at the other end of the fifty foot hall.

I Shunpo to Asami's side and ask ''So are we going to this HQ place?''.

''Yeah, I'll introduce you to a few people'' She nodded as we walked at a calm pace ''I requested Akuma be present too so you can have a spar with him, though unlike Jikan Yari this place runs on normal time''.

''I meant to ask, when is the next problem and what is it?'' I ask, wanting to gain some information off before going into battle (Quincy Zangetsu's Idea, not mine).

''Its should occur around two days from now, a small group from a noble house that existed around a thousand years ago are going to use the Valley of Screams to destroy soul society and the world of the living''.

''Sounds like a wonderful place'' I joke and Asami smirked.

''Not so much. Long story short, souls that are making their way to soul society get lost in the Dangai and join sub-dimensions known as the Valley of Screams, where they lose their memories and become blanks - which look like oddly coloured bowling pins''.

I snort at the joke and let her continue ''Then there are what are called the Shinenju, which are a large collection of Blanks and will take upon the form of a human and is sent back to the world of the living. Its almost a roll of the dice what the Shinenju will look like, personality, gender, etc. Its randomly chosen from all of the Blanks and has the rare chance to be Shinigami, depending if the collective Blanks have enough Reiryoku to turn the Shinenju into one''.

''So what does the... Shinenju and this group have anything to do with each other besides destroying a dimension?'' I frown.

''Blanks are the gunpowder, the group are the fuse and the Shinenju is the lighter'' Asami said ''We just need to find the group, kill them, then split the dominant soul from the Shinenju. This means all the Blanks within the Shinenju can go to soul society while the dominant soul can live their life as a human''.

I simply nod, not speaking since we reached the portal. Asami walks in at her usual pace and I follow, the gel-like barrier feeling even heavier than normal. When we got out of the light, which for some reason took longer than normal, we arrived at a place that looked similar to Jikan Yari, though slightly different. Instead of a simple crack in the air we came out of the same doorway, situated on a cobblestone pavement with gold lining the path.

It lead to a large, three story building that wad made of the same thing as the wall around the Seireitei, only snow white and windows tinted black. The area around them was flat grass with dirt areas and benches around them, assumingly for sparring. The large building was shadowed by a handful of other, similarly designed buildings of varying heights.

Asami took one step forward and was immediately confronted by a young girl, no older than my sisters, with a helmet that covered one of her pink eyes, light green hair and was dressed skimpily.

''Asami-nee!'' The girl squealed, tackling Asami who barely managed to weather the assault.

''How many times have I told you not to add -nee to my name, Lilynette?'' Asami sighed, returning the hug the young girl gave before muttering to herself ''What is with people adding that to my name?''.

''Starrk! Wake up!'' The girl said as she ran up to a man leaning against a tree and proceeded to jump onto his stomach and punch his jaw. The now-named Starrk had wavy dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes, he wore a white jacked with an upturned collar and black Obi, white gloves on his hands.

Starrk's eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon the young girl landing on him and a follow up punch ''Lilynette- gah!''.

I watch in amusement as the girl shook the poor man until stars appeared in his eyes, Asami chuckled at the girls antics and I smile, her small laugh making the young girl beam as if she'd just achieved her life goal.

''What is it Lilynette? I was- oh Asami'' The older-looking man nodded to my mentor and spared me a glance before getting comfortable and letting his eyelids flutter asleep, irritating the girl greatly.

''Starrk!'' The girl barked at the man, but he was too far gone into the world of sleep to notice.

''You can tag with us while he sleeps, if you want'' Asami offered, sparing a brief glance at me and I shrug.

''Yay!'' Lilynette cheered and ran over to us, surprisingly she came to me and climbed onto my back, sitting on my shoulder. She grinned and I spare a questioning glance at Asami, who returned the look in return before shrugging.

 _'Ah whatever, she's not heavy so it doesn't matter'._

 _ **''I dare you to say that''.**_

 _'Nope'._

We take off at a calm walk towards the large building, Lilynette ranting about something related to candy and Starrk that I half-heartedly listen to. Though after a few minutes of casual walking (I wasn't sure if we were actually going somewhere, since Asami took a right from the building down a long road) curiosity gets the better of me and I ask in the most non-offensive way possible.

''I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?'' I ask the small child, turning my head slightly to look at her.

''I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck!'' She proclaimed proudly ''I'm the other half of Starrk, the Primera Espada!''.

I sent a questioning look at Asami, who nodded and explained ''Starrk's original being split itself into two souls to combat the loneliness it felt in Hueco Mundo, producing Lilynette and Starrk. Both are in Aizen's army and are currently the strongest Espada, who are the nine strongest in his army''.

Lilynette hummed and continued for her ''But we're not loyal to Aizen, none of the Espada are... well except Zommari and that Aaroniero guy, but both are dead''.

''Speaking of which, have the Espada been following my orders?'' Asami asks curiously.

''Mm!'' Lilynette hummed, enthusiastic as ever ''Starrk and I, Harribel, Nel and Emo Bat have achieved a second release and apparently Nnoitra isn't far behind but Barragan refuses to bother''.

''Second release?'' I interrupt.

''Resurreccion: Segunda Etapa'' Asami nodded ''Its the true equivalent to Bankai and requires a similar prerequisite as Bankai; to manifest their swords and defeat them in the physical world''.

''I didn't think they would have sentient Zanpakuto'' I frown, but notice the slight grin on her face ''Unless you had something to do with it?''.

''Not per say'' She eluded slyly ''Its possible for an Arrancar to give their Zanpakuto sentience through meditating and training, but it is rare knowledge and as such Arrancar do not usually attempt this. I gave the Espada a chance a greater power and companions with my group, which is why they joined like Lilynette and Starrk''.

''Yeah, though some like Nnoitra and Grimmjow just did it for a good fight, but what can you do?'' Lilynette giggled and Asami chuckled quietly, with me just smiling lightly.

''Asami-chan~'' A man called in a sing-song tone as I felt an unfamiliar and slightly unsettling presence approaching, Asami sighed and red energy build up around her wrist like a ring. In a blur a man appeared in front of us, he wore a large red cape-come-coat that trailed behind him like Old Man Zangetsu, he had a black buttoned up trench coat and black slacks with shoes. A red tie fluttered around his neck, a deep red top hat with a hand on its wide rim to steady it, underneath the hat was short but messy dark brown hair and ruby eyes. A Zanpakuto was situated at his hip, attached by small blood red chains that routed into his pocket.

He seemed to like red and black.

The man dove at Asami as if for a hug, but the ring that had formed around Asami's wrist glowed brightly before firing like a bullet and hitting the man in the face, knocking him back only a few metres but stopping his momentum at her.

''How mean~'' He pouted childishly and I was irritably reminded of our fathers.

''Shut up'' Asami growled, though her tone held no malice and she turned me ''Ichigo, meet Akuma - Akuma, meet Ichigo''.

''Yo'' I greet with a wave

''Hello, Ichigo-kun~'' He sang happily ''I heard that you'd like a little spar with me?''.

''Well, it was Asami who suggested it'' I shrug and Lilynette jumped off, seeing as I'd be fighting.

''Maa, Maa'' He said dismissively ''Well lets see what you're made from, eh?''.

We gestured to a large patch of dirt, a vast difference from the grass around it. I walked behind Asami as we approached, Akuma happily conversing with Lilynette as both spoke in a chipper tone, Asami turned a questioning look over her shoulder.

''I just noticed, you're always behind me wherever we go'' She commented, no accusation in her tone but mere fact.

''I didn't notice'' I shrug ''Sorry''.

''Nothing to be sorry about, I just found it... amusing'' She smiled ''Its like you're acting out your role as a guardian, always watching over my shoulder. Though we're friends and friends walk side-by-side''.

She reached out and in an iron grip forced me beside her, the grin on her face never leaving and I found a smile make its way onto my face. We reached the boundary and she and Lilynette stood at the rim of the dirt patch, Asami erecting a large silver barrier around us as me and Akuma faced off.

''Lets see how strong you are, Ichigo-kun'' He said honestly, a friendly smile on his face.

I grunt and draw my large blade, not willing to test my sealed sword against a god.

''Pierce the Heavens, Zangetsu!''.

* * *

 **A/N: So how'd you like that? The Espada are in on this whole plot too! Not only that, but the upper echelons have Segunda Etapa! SHIT IS GETTING HYPE FOR THE FUTURE!**

 **I wanted to say that Aaroniero and Zommari are dead and gone, replaced by Nel and Luppi, here are the Espada ranks:**

 **Starrk - Primera / First**

 **Ulquiorra - Segunda / Second**

 **Barragan - Tereca / Third**

 **Harribel - Cuatro / Fourth**

 **Nel - Quinto / Fifth**

 **Nnoitra - Sexta / Sixth**

 **Grimmjow - Septima / Seventh**

 **Luppi - Octava / Eighth**

 **Szayelaporro - Noveno / Ninth**

 **Yammy - Diez : Cero / Tenth : Zero**

* * *

 **STORY FACTS! (I will add these at the end of random chapters from here on out).**

 **1) In the original story, Chiro was actually called Masaki (not a reincarnation of Masaki Kurosaki).**

 **2) In the first draft of this story, Chiro and Yachiru was the main pairing. (Weird, right?)**

 **3) In the original story, Asami was actually Chiro's Zanpakuto.**

 **4) Chiro and Asami were mod souls in the original story.**

 **5) Chiro and Asami had a sister called Erza, who was a bitch.**


	22. Chapter 22 - ARC 4

**A/N: The first part of this chapter is a very short spar between Akuma vs Ichigo and some other bits. Next chapter we move onto the Memories of Nobody ARC! (Which will span one chapter). Also I will reveal Karin's Shikai in a quick sparring match, but Karin and Yuzu WILL NOT have GETSU type Zanpakuto, because I is bad with translating shit. If you wanna be logical lets just put the blame on 'only men get GETSU-TYPES'.**

 **Another thing I wanted to point out is that all filler arcs (except the invading Gotei 13 arc) will be classed under 'Alliance arc'. The Aizen arc will begin after we finish Zanpakuto unknown tales (i know it officially comes halfway through the Aizen arc, but lets ignore that).**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 22: Spars and Power Transfers - Alliance ARC

After my Shikai split into my trench knife and larger Khyber knife I immediately blurred behind the red-clad man and swung my larger blade in a wide arc, only for his hand to reach and catch the blade with ease, making my eyes widen.

''I'm a god for a reason, Ichigo-kun'' He teased lightly, I grunt and jump back and narrow my eyes, trying to find a hole in his defence ''Though I can see why Asami called you powerful, even the captain commander would flinch from the force of the impact''.

''Thanks'' I return and raise both blades above my head in an X shape ''Getsuga Jujisho!''.

The X shaped energy attack flew at the man, who watched on with his same casual smile. He raised a hand to block the attack and upon the Getsuga making contact with his hand it contorted and fluctuated as it tried to explode but was restrained by Akuma.

''You leave yourself open when performing this technique'' He commented merrily, as if he wasn't holding back one of my strongest Shikai attacks. He pulled his arm back slightly and jabbed it skywards, making the X shaped attack change path and go upwards before exploding. I Shunpo beside him and jab the trench knife but he contorted out of the way, even avoiding my follow up slash.

''You're a little slow, Ichigo-kun''.

My eyes widen as the after-image in front lf me fades, the real one behind me. I tried to turn to avoid the blow but something poked me and sent me tumbling away, righting myself as fast as possible I was confused by the lack of weapon on him. He raised a finger and did a poking motion, clearly indicating what weapon he used.

''Then it looks like I'll have to be a little faster'' I retort and blur away, appearing behind him and ducking under his block, jabbing at his abdomen with the trench knife and only succeeding in making a small hole in his clothes.

''Nice try, Ichigo-kun'' He said ''But as I have said...''.

He was suddenly in front of me, fist racing to crash into me ''...I'm a god for a reason''.

His fist stopped in front of me but the shockwave destroyed the land behind me, easily twenty metres behind me. He grinned and patted me on the head like a child, his hands fell to his side and smiled good-naturedly.

''It was fun Ichigo-kun but, I have other business to attend to'' He said merrily ''Bye, Bye!''.

He blurred away, his presence gone in a second. I blink in surprise and observe the area behind me, the land torn up and stopping just short of the barrier. I re-seal my sword with a sigh and sling it over my back, heading back over to Lilynette and Asami.

 _'Dammit... was he really that powerful?'._

 _''Do not worry, Ichigo. He is a god after all, you cant be expected to match him after a few months of training - not to mention it ended quickly and you did not use all your abilities''._

 ** _''Ya should have used ma power at least, kingy''._**

 _'Tch, still...'._

''You did well'' Asami said, breaking me out of my thoughts ''It's rare for Akuma to raise his hand against anyone, that proves he finds you strong''.

''Still'' I grunt, disappointment on my face ''I managed to land a hit but all I did was cut his clothes''.

She scowled and flicked my forehead ''Don't go and get all depressed or I _will_ knock some sense into you''.

I roll my eyes and return the action, flicking her in turn ''I'm not getting depressed''.

''You were'' She jabbed ''Besides I need to round up some of my friends to help us deal with this group, so come on''.

Lilynette jumped back on my back ''Mush, Mush!''.

''I'm not a horse'' I grumble despite the smile climbing onto my face from her childishness.

Asami blurred ahead towards one of the smaller building, Lilynette chirped on about how boring it was in Las Noches and how nice it was here while I followed in my own blur. I landed beside Asami and Lilynette jumped off, running into the smaller building in front of us. I walk, at Asami's rather forceful example earlier, beside her as we enter the building. It had the same white-based colour scheme but also held dozens of tables like a canteen.

Lilynette had run over to a table where a lone girl around Yuzu's age sat, she had chin-length blonde hair and large purple eyes, a trench coat that turned into a skirt at the bottom, striped leggings, white cap with gold trimmings and a gold heart buckle belt. She sat with a bored look on her face, rolling an apple across the table.

''Liltotto!'' Lilynette cried as she ran up to the table, drawing the blondes attention and making her smile.

''Lilynette!'' Liltotto cried in turn as she hugged the equally small girl, both giggling as they spoke at high speeds like all children.

I turn to Asami ''They're friends, both of their names start with L and are both kids?''.

She chuckled ''Yeah, its kinda funny. Liltotto Lamperd; Quincy, Captain-class, dietary problems''.

''Dietary problems?'' I frown.

''Her Unique skill is... eating, I guess is a way to phrase it'' At my confused expression she elaborated ''She can consume other living beings, except hollows, and replenish her own reserves or simply for eliminating an enemy... don't judge her is all, she was born with it after all''.

Nodding we head over to the pair, who both perk up - the blonde more so.

''Hey Liltotto'' Asami greets.

''Hey Asami'' She greets with a wide smile, her mood doing a complete 360, she turned to me with a curious look ''Who's this?''.

''Ichigo Kurosaki'' She said and gestured between us ''Ichigo, Liltotto. Liltotto, Ichigo''.

''Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san'' She smiled at me remarkably like Yuzu.

''Same, Lamperd-san'' I reply with a small smile.

''So, what brings you here?'' Liltotto asked innocently.

''I got a mission tomorrow, I'll need some help and I was wondering if you'd like to tag along'' She shrugged casually.

''Mm!'' Liltotto hummed excitedly ''Is anyone else coming?''.

Asami scratched her chin in thought ''Hm... Kaien can come too as well as Sado''.

''Sado?'' Liltotto tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

''A friend of Ichigo's'' She said, nodding her head in my direction ''You'll meet him''.

''Is Kurosaki-san coming?'' She asked, looking at both me and Asami who nods.

''Be at the entry gate at... 10 tomorrow morning'' Asami said/asked and the younger girl nods happily ''Oh and Lilynette? Make sure Starrk doesn't sleep for too long''.

Lilynette grinned ''Aye, Aye''.

Asami nodded and turned, gesturing for me to follow and I do. We walk away from the childish duo and Asami blurred forth with me following suit, she lead us to the gate that had yet to disappear, if it did disappear. Without a word she walked into the fancy gate and I obediently follow, walking into the light as we return to her Jikan Yari.

* * *

''Calm down Ichigo'' Asami said soothingly as we burst through the evening forest towards Karin's position.

''How can I? My old man isn't one to hold back, not even against Karin'' I grunt.

Not a moment after they reappeared they felt Karin's and my fathers Reiatsu flare as they sparred, but Karin's was far lower. Not a moment after that I took off in a burst of Shunpo, with Asami catching up with apparent ease.

Just as I was about to bolt into the clearing where they fought, Asami gripped my arm and yanked me back. It completely halted my momentum and flung me onto my back, leaving her to skid to a stop.

''Watch'' She said in her listen-or-I-will-hit-you tone, reluctantly I creep to the treeline with her to watch the following battle. Karin was panting, down on one knee while my old man stood above her with a goofy grin. My sister had several large cuts and a dozen smaller ones while my old man had only a few in his side and chest.

''Better try harder honey'' His father teased and turned, prepared to walk away.

''Wait...'' Karin called as she stumbled to her feet ''I... have one trick left''.

''Your Shikai?'' His father questioned and the girl nodded, making him nod seriously and fall into stance.

She raised her sword in front of her with the blade pointing down, similar to Byakuya's Bankai ''Fade into Darkness, Shoshitsu Yami''. (Tran: Vanishing Darkness).

Her blade shifted to a Nodachi with a pitch black guard with a red trim, the grip pitch black with a short chain dangling off the edge. She fell into stance, nothing else apparent happening. My father smiled faintly before disappearing in a blur, appearing at her side and slashing. To my surprise the blade dug into Karin's stomach before her entire form became black, the real Karin behind their father and dealing a long slash along his side and back.

Isshin grunted and attempted to swing at his daughter, only for her to turn pitch black like before and melt away. My father blurred back to prevent a follow up attack, though none came. He frowned slightly and scanned the clearly, his eyes noticing us but not lingering or verbally indicating it. He let out a sudden yelp as Karin's sword came out of his shadow, impaling his lower leg.

Karin's blade retracted into the darkness and Isshin jumped away, his shadow facing him now. Karin slowly rose out of the shadow with a victorious smirk on her face before her blade returned to its sealed form and she fell to the ground from Reiatsu exhaustion. In an instant Yuzu was by her side, likely watching too. She began a healing Kido and berated their father, who sheepishly defended himself.

''You can go reunite with them, I'll be checking on everyone else - come see me in a bit'' She said quietly, nudging me forward and disappearing in a silent blur.

* * *

Tracking Asami's Reiatsu signature wasn't too hard.

Though it wasn't easy either.

I spent a good hour with my family and also followed Asami's train of thought and checked out the others, who were training and had progressed remarkably well. I had seen Inoue use a Sokatsui and hit a target fairly well, though it clearly taxed her. Sado and Ishida were sparring against Urahara, who while was on the defensive was dealing remarkably well considering he was up against two captain-class fighters. Chiro and Toshiro were lounging about in the forest, though showed signs of battle from the destroyed trees and massive slashes in the ground.

It had become night-time now and as quietly as I could I land on the grass in a burst of Shunpo, a calm breeze blowing through the artificially created world. Asami sat on a rock and her gaze was at a small pond where several Koi fish could be seen in the moonlight.

''Yo'' I greet casually, quietly walking over and taking a seat on a rock as well.

''Hey'' She returned the greeting ''Remember that talk we had, about ways of dealing with Aizen?''.

''Yeah; cut off his arm, don't touch the sword or use some power transfer thing'' I say as accurately as possible.

She nodded ''I believe this is the best time for that, the power transfer''.

''How is this the best time?'' I raise an eyebrow.

''Because we have almost half a month in J.Y (Jikan Yari) time before the mission tomorrow, giving us some time to recuperate and if enough time remains, train'' She explained calmly ''If you do not want to, we do not have to. It will be painful beyond anything you have ever felt due to our Reiryoku mixing, though in exchange for the mind-shattering pain you can attain the power to avenge your mothers killer''.

I clench my jaw and look at the ground _'What do you guys think?'._

 ** _''Go for it kingy!''_** His hollow-Zanpakuto supplied 'helpfully' _**''Who cares about a little pain?''.**_

 _''I agree, it may be wise to go through with it despite the evident pain''_ Old man Zangetsu agreed.

I raise my gaze to meet Asami's ''Hell Yeah''.

She smiled and got to her feet and I follow, she drew her most-used blade, Tsuki no Megami (I think), and pointed it at me ''Draw your blade''.

Following her order like an obedient dog I draw my much larger blade as she relays her next command ''Let the tip of your Zanpakuto meet mine''.

Nodding, I heft up my large sword with palpable ease and let the tip touch hers as another cool breeze blows through the area around us and sung natures song. Water rippled, leaves fell, grass tilted to the side.

''Now flare your Reiatsu to its limits without releasing... and prepare for unimaginable pain'' She said in a soft tone as she closed her eyes for the inevitable, her body glowed purple before it flared viciously, transforming into a spire of purple power that went high into the sky. Closing my own eyes I flare my own, blue energy transforming into a spire as well.

Then all I felt was pain.

* * *

Anguish, Pain, Loneliness, Suffering, Loss, Despair and Defeat.

They were not my emotions, though I unconsciously knew who they belonged to.

Buried deep beneath a mask always lies a persons true colours, but below that were the emotions that plagued the persons subconscious at every turn.

Why she felt such negative, painful emotions were unknown to me... I'll ask Zangetsu later - he might know.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, though they felt a heavy as bricks despite me now being tired. I tried to move but when I do I almost cry out in pain as the nerves in my arms and back muscles were set ablaze, only to be soothed a moment later but unconsciously making me not retry that. Dried blood stained my lower lip, teeth marks engrained into it.

''You're lucky I know healing Kido, since it acts like a painkiller'' Asami chuckled dryly from beside me, I crank my head painfully to see her seated on a rock with the faint glow of a healing Kido fading.

''Did it work?'' I grunt and she nodded with a tired smile.

''Try entering your inner world, you'll find some differences'' She said, her tone slightly cracked. She closed her eyes herself but did not enter Jinzen, I close my own eyes and take a shaky breath and wait. For almost a minute nothing happens before a familiar falling sensation engulfs me, quickly replaced by slight pain as my back crashed into what I assume to be the ground.

My eyes flutter open to the familiar grounds of my inner world, but a sudden cool breeze was not here previously. Struggling to my feet, thanks to my body now not being as sore, and scan the area around me. It looked like normal, which can't be right. Going on a whim, I take off in a burst of Shunpo vertically and reach the top of a building in seconds, and now I could see the differences.

My inner world was now situated on a large island, possibly a small country, that was in the middle of the ocean. In the not-so-far distance I could see a beach with multiple familiar and unknown Reiatsu signatures on it. Behind the beach was a cliff-face that led to a forest, the moon hung above the middle of the oceans and the cool breeze originated from the beach area.

''So that's where you are'' I muse to myself as I take off in a blur towards the place, it took almost a whole minute to reach the beach and when I did, I was met by an odd sight.

Quincy Zangetsu and a pale-dressed woman were sat at a table playing chess, Hollow Zangetsu was _bolting_ it away from a small, yellow-themed girl who was giggling and throwing lightning bolts at my hollow and Asami herself was lying on her back on the sand, eyes closed. As per usual she opened her eyes moments before my feet even touched the sandy ground, likely sensing me.

''Hey'' She greeted her usual greeting ''See what I mean by difference? Both of our inner worlds have merged together''.

''So your inner world was a night-time beach?'' I question and she nods.

''By the way, how you feeling?'' At my confused look she elaborated ''From the power transfer''.

''Oh'' Remembering the pain I wince slightly ''Hurt like hell, I couldn't even think''.

''Same'' She winced also ''But the pain should be gone in about five minutes in here''.

''Hopefully'' I say, taking a seat on the sandy ground ''So what has the power transfer done besides merge our inner worlds?''.

''Well for starters we've both gained the ability to wield the others Zanpakuto'' She said, demonstrating by summoning my large blade but needing both hands to hold it upright, before she dismissed it in a blue glow ''Our Reiryoku reserves have increased by half and because mine is more controlled, yours is also more calmed and requires less effort to contain, which is good considering how you struggle controlling it 24/7''.

''You noticed?'' I say flatly.

''Yeah, most people who are proficient at controlling their Reiatsu have a 'calm' feel to it, only by sensing them in particular can you get a rough feel of how strong they are. On the other hand people like you, who aren't as good at Reiatsu control, have a more suppressed feeling and makes it hard to determine how strong they are, other than that they are powerful'' She explained ''Though I will need to make us both special seals, considering we have yet to fully adjust to our Reiatsu''.

''Sure'' I sigh, running a hand through my hair and wincing from the motion, only for another soothing feeling to wash over, courtesy of Asami using a healing Kido with one hand with the other behind her head as she watched the moon ''...Thanks''.

''No problem'' She replied casually as the light faded away and her hand went back behind her head ''The other thing we can now achieve is what most call and transcendental state. Have I already explained it?''.

''I can't remember'' I shrug.

''A Transcendental state is when a Shinigami-based Hybrid - Shinigami who possesses Hollow Reiryoku, Quincy Reiryoku and Hell-bound Reiryoku - becomes one with their powers for a limited time. From the limited amount of information I could gather it lasts anywhere from less than a minute to several, but regardless it is a very short time period'' She said in a semi-serious, semi-casual tone ''When in this form a person usually only has one or two techniques or attacks, but they are powerful enough to strike down even the captain commander in a single hit''.

''Normally said person who used this transcendental state will lose all their powers, however if two beings use a power transfer it negates that. The logic, as far as I understand at least, is that one usually combines with their spirits and completely absorbs them, using them as a one-time catalyst. However if another persons Reiryoku is mixed in it cannot consume another persons Reiryoku, even if that other person is using the same or similar form at the same time. In essence, if two people have stabilized Reiryoku mixed in with another persons it cancels out any chance of losing their powers'' She finished.

''Doesn't that mean its possible to just put in a small amount of Reiryoku?'' I frown ''I mean if somebody slipped some into someone else by accident?''.

''It wouldn't work, the soul by default will reject any foreign Reiatsu - that is one of the main causes of soul suicide, because a foreign Reiatsu entered the soul and caused death''.

''Eh?'' I say flatly ''Doesn't that mean the same would happen to us?''.

She blinked before shyly looking away, scratching her cheek ''Yeah... there was a _chance_ it could've happened... nothing major''.

''Nothing Major...'' I say dryly.

''Sorry for not telling you'' She said somewhat awkwardly, avoiding my gaze.

''Its fine'' I say dismissively ''I still would've done it''.

She let out a quiet puff of air in what I assume was relief ''Knowing you, you probably would've''.

''I'll take that as a compliment'' I smirk.

''Take it either way'' She returned the smirk.

''You're lucky you're out of elbow reach, Asami'' I joke and she chuckled.

''Same goes for you, Ichigo'' She smiled ''Same goes for you''.

* * *

''...focus...'' I instruct as I watch the orange-haired protector meditate.

''I'm trying...'' He grumbled.

Currently, without their new restriction seals (which limited 90% of their power when worn), I had Ichigo try and create his own Kido. It was something I have done hundreds of times and I wanted him to try his hand at it, since it could help with his Kido. Creating a Kido wasn't as hard as they made it out to be, you just had to understand how to do it and after a few failed attempts it works. You force your Reiryoku to take on a non-sentient, pure manifestation which usually results in a blob of pure energy floating in front of you. You then shape it with your hands while mentally going over what you want it to do and bam, there you go.

Or at least that's how I did it.

It was the same reason I didn't mainly use incantations with Kido, nor did I teach people the incantations; it was more difficult but once you got past that it was stronger than someone who learnt by using the incantation. I think.

The ball of blue Reiryoku morphed abruptly, splitting into three smaller blobs that became more circular. Each blob grew a hole in the middle and became a ring but around the same length as a Bala. He removed one hand from the air where it was morphing the energy and held out that arm, the other guiding them down to the appendage. The rings, all of equal size and the same look as a Bala but a darker shade of red, floated up his arm and stopped at three points; his wrist, forearm and bicep.

The rings abruptly began spinning, the ones on his wrist and bicep going clockwise and the one on his forearm going counter-clockwise. With the spinning came a high-pitched screeching like a power drill, I wince and unconsciously take a step back and try to use my Reiryoku to block out the noise. I raised my Reiatsu slightly and it muffled it _slightly_ but I try and ignore it.

A red smoke-like gas slowly poured out from inside the rings, spreading like wildfire to the area around us. Due to the distance it only took seconds for the gas to spread past me, covering an area of (guessing) fifty metres around us before slowing down slightly, fully stopping at 125 metres. I take a sniff of the gas out of curiosity, though it lacked any scent.

''What does it do?'' I mutter.

''Getsumen Hansha'' Ichigo whispered. (Tran: Lunar reflection).

Suddenly Ichigo disappeared and was replaced by... a butterfly?

Said insect was also the size of a large shrub, which was slightly concerning. It flapped its wings and looked around, but did not move.

''Did it work?'' Ichigo's voice came from behind me, making me spin on my heel to face him.

''You meaning summoning a giant butterfly?'' I say flatly.

''Not per say'' He smirked as the rings stopped emitting the weird gas and the irritable screeching sound, the sound of shattering glass draws my eyes back to the butterfly only to see shards of coloured glass fading into Reishi.

''That's...'' My eyes widen ''Kyoka Suigetsu...''.

''Yeah'' Ichigo confirmed as the rings dissipate ''You told me what it does before we invaded soul society, so I just tried to replicate it''.

I blink _'He's smarter than he looks...'._

A beeping in my Hakama pocket alerts me to a message, digging it out and flipping it open in a single swift motion and clicking the message tab open. My eyes scan over the message in seconds before I turn back to my male companion.

''We should get going, Liltotto and the others will be waiting for us'' I say and gives a nod, turning to leave in a burst of Shunpo.

 _'Here goes nothing...'._

Moving forwards slightly, I wrap my arms around his chest and awkwardly hug him. He stiffened in surprise and a moment later I let go, my cheeks felt like a wildfire.

''Asami?'' Ichigo asked, his tone simply suggesting he was confused.

''That was my thanks for going through with the power transfer'' I say, finding a tree interesting all of a sudden.

''No problem?'' He shrugged, my phone beeped again and I flick it shut before gesturing in the direction of the house. Ichigo nodded and took off in a blur with me following behind slightly.

 ** _''Aw, Queenie is so Tsundere~''_** Kuro snickered.

 _'I will burn you alive if you say that again'._

 ** _''...harsh''._**

* * *

Myself, Sado, Ichigo, Kaien and Liltotto all exit the fancy portal, using Reishi to make platforms under our feet. I close my eyes and reach out with my senses, the Shinenju was near the shopping district with hundreds of unknown figures - presumably blanks. The Shinigami advanced team was rapidly approaching them as well.

Due to a change of heart, so to speak, none of us were wearing masks. For Liltotto that usually wasn't an issue, but myself and the others are known by the advanced team and it will no doubt be a surprise to see Kaien. Ichigo, as he had previously said, was wearing the black trench coat with the tails flying in the gentle breeze. None of us wee concealing our markings either, since it would be irrelevant to do so.

''Alright, conceal your Reiatsu and move out to each corner of the graveyard. The last thing we need is the Shinenju being captured and used to destroy the universe. Kill on sight orders for each member of the fallen clan'' I order ''Move out!''.

''Hai!'' Kaien and Liltotto cried while Ichigo and Sado nodded, all four taking off in separate blurs as I follow.

* * *

 **STORY FACTS!**

 **1) In the original story Asami had black hair tied into a ponytail and glasses.**

 **2) Since Chiro is permanently fused with her hollow, her natural power is equal to somebody having a mask on 24/7 and thus she can usually match a Bankai with only her Shikai.**

 **3) In the original story, Chiro was captain of the 5th division.**


	23. Chapter 23 - ARC 4

**A/N: At several PM's requests, I'll put in a lemon featuring Chiro and Toshiro near the end of the chapter. ALSO since I (intentionally) waited one more day than longer (4 days instead of 3) I made this one extra long and the longest yet - over 1000 words longer than normal, so have fun with the lemon at the end of the chapter.. oh yeah, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED (Why is it a requirement to say that?!).**

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 23: Drawing up a Blank - Alliance ARC

In a silent burst of high-speed movement I land on top of a tree in the graveyard, Sado and Liltotto stationed in the treeline to the left, Ichigo and Kaien in the trees to my right. The Shinenju, a purple haired girl with orange-gold eyes, was currently walking into the graveyard while looking at gravestones. I could sense several spiritual signatures closing in on her, though she didn't seem to notice.

''Senna! Wait up!'' A woman's voice called, one that I had heard only on a handful of occasions but was a wrench in our plans in this situation.

Not a moment later _Tatsuki_ of all people ran into the graveyard, swiftly followed by Rukia and Renji. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Matsumoto and Byakuya were not far behind but likely hiding due to the karate girls awareness. The two girls and one man caught up with Senna, who was looking around the area cautiously. A Blank suddenly dove out from behind a headstone to grab her, only for the purple haired girl to backpedal and avoid it, though another Blank appeared moments later.

''What the hell?'' Tatsuki said wide-eyed, only for them to flutter shut when Renji hit the girl in the back of the head and Shunpo'ed away to a tree and placed the teen down gently.

Another, more humanoid figure burst out of nowhere and attempted to strike Senna, only for her to avoid it as she ejected from her Gigai. He had dark skin, full lips and squinted eyes, he wore a green Shihakusho and blue Obi around his waist, green hat and armour on his chest. The pair exchange a few words before they were joined by another two figures both clad similarly, though one was a woman with lavender hair and the other a man with blue hair.

Again more words were exchanged but before anyone could strike, I release a small pulse of Reiatsu that both made my presence known and gave the signal for attack. In an instant a hail of Quincy arrows hailed down from the treeline, striking the larger man and forcing the other two to evade the sudden assault with a few minor wounds.

''Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana!'' Kaien cried as he emerged from the treeline with Liltotto, swinging his Shikai and sending a surge of precise water and the woman, making her eyes widen before the water sent her crashing into some trees.

 _'Hopefully we don't damage the graves...'._

Sado appeared in a buzz behind the larger, dark skinned man and threw a punch into his lower back. A crack resounded throughout the clearing as the man cried out in pain, silenced a moment later by Liltotto who fired an arrow into his head. I appear behind the blue-haired man and ram my fist through his chest, directly through his heart.

 _'Its so much harder with only 10% of my full power...'._

The man shakily turned his head to look at me, wide-eyed as he felt my Reiryoku build up in my hand.

I close my eyes ''Hado #31: Shakkaho''.

Despite only having access to a tenth of my full power and lowering its power dramatically, it still made his chest explode like a grenade and with it, took his life in an instant. Thankfully most of the blood went forwards instead of onto me.

Ichigo appeared in a blur behind the woman, slashing at her side with ease but avoiding a kill blow. He lashed out with his leg and sent her to the ground, blade to her neck. Seeing his hesitance, Liltotto fired another arrow through the woman's head in a clean shot.

It was almost funny. Sado, Kaien and Liltotto all had 80% of their power sealed for the same reasons the Shinigami do but myself and Ichigo had 90% sealed, yet we took down three lieutenant-class fighters in the span of twenty five seconds. I turn my gaze to the two Gotei 13 officers, who were looking at us wide-eyed - though for a reason only they could understand.

''K-K-Kaien-dono?!'' Rukia blurted out with wide eyes, looking at the former lieutenant who was sheathing his Shikai.

''Yo, Kuchiki'' He grinned at the shorter girl, Renji just as speechless.

Four separate blurs indicated the arrival of Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika and Byakuya. They, with good reason, looked at the former lieutenant with varying looks of shock. Byakuya was the first to snap out of it, turning his gaze on me and Ichigo - or more specifically, our hands and Ichigo's outfit.

''Ichigo Kurosaki...'' He said, drawing the others out lf their stupor ''...Why do wear the same marking as the group who assisted the Bounts?''.

'' _We_ didn't help the Bounts per say'' I interject, making the Shinigami, save Byakuya, widen their eyes ''They were our enemy, then we came to an agreement with them and now they are also part of Purple Tear''.

''So you have betrayed the soul society then?'' Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

''Purple Tear is an independent organisation, we have a unity that the Gotei 13 fiercely lacks'' I glare fiercely, though my posture was lax ''We are made from Arrancar, Quincy, Hell-bound and Shinigami. We don't care what your background is, what your powers are, we value camaraderie above all else''.

''If that's true, then why did you attack us?'' He jabbed.

''We did not attack you, we only prevent Rukia Kuchiki from getting into a stance where she could pose a threat to our two younger members. _You_ threatened us by attempting to make _me_ surrender, I reacted by using a non-lethal method to escape'' I return the jab.

His gaze turned to the ex-lieutenant, who was patting a crying Rukia on the head ''And what of him?''.

''I tracked down the hollow that killed him, killed the hollow and retrieved his soul before it could disappear'' I reply simply ''He was the victim of Aizen's machinations, so I gave him a second chance''.

In a quieter voice so Kaien wouldn't hear he said ''And his wife?''.

I simply shook my head.

He then turned his gaze on Senna, who was talking with Liltotto quietly but eagerly ''Why did you intervene in this situation then?''.

''The Shinenju'' I say, nodding towards Senna ''There are a few others who are targeting her, though we will deal with it''.

I turn, reaching out with my hand and touching the air and forcing a temporary gate to appear. The Shinigami, including Rukia, look wide-eyed at the royal-like gate. Without words needed Ichigo and Sado casually walk in, talking about something like the short fight was nothing but a gust of wind. Liltotto and Senna chat happily as Liltotto gently coos Senna into coming, ending with the two going into the light.

''You're leaving?'' Rukia asked to her former mentor, who chuckled.

''Yeah, don't worry you'll see me more often - tell Captain Ukitake I'm doing well'' He joked with a grin, turning his eyes on Renji ''Make sure she does, eh?''.

Renji only nodded, grinning at the lieutenant like an old friend. He waved goodbye to the other present soul reapers, before he too disappeared into the light. I turn my gaze over all the present Shinigami before also walking into the light of the portal, the entrance crumbling after I entered the hall.

''Its so pretty~'' Senna's voice chimed in as she and Liltotto walked down the hall.

Liltotto shrugged ''Yeah, I guess''.

* * *

''Senna'' I called, making the purple haired girl turn away from Lilynette and Liltotto.

''Yeah?'' She asked.

''I'll need you to come with me so I can separate your soul from the Shinenju'' I say and upon noticing the slight fear in her eyes I follow up with ''Don't worry, its painless. I'll just knock you out and when you awaken you'll be all good''.

''Sure...'' She said, still fairly uncertain. She waved goodbye to both of the child-like girls before following a step behind me as we walk down the path in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again ''Um... Asami-san?''.

''Yes?'' I question, look over my shoulder slightly.

''Why did you guys save me?'' She blurted out as a blush crept up her cheeks, showing she was embarrassed.

''Well firstly if those guys got their hands on you they would not only kill you but destroy soul society and the world of the living. Secondly you're a potential comrade to help us in future and I can see you've made some friends already'' I chuckle as the heat in her cheeks brightened slightly ''Thirdly because even if you decide not to help us, you're still an innocent bystander who doesn't deserve to be killed over something as trivial as dimension destruction''.

I smirked as her embarrassment turned into a flat look ''Something as trivial as dimension destruction...''.

I chuckle again as we approach a smaller building used for scientific purposes, I push open the glass doors and Senna followed somewhat nervously. The small building was completely empty, specifically because it was only used by a handful of people and those people were not here. I take her down a few halls before we reach a room with a blurry glass door, which opened with a simply tug of the handle. I lead her inside the plain room that held an operating table in the middle of the room, a large complex machine next to it.

I point to the bed with silent orders and move to the desk behind the machine, I open the cabinet above it and pull out a syringe with knockout fluid in it, so to speak. Wordlessly I approach the horizontal Senna and quietly and carefully inject it into her neck, she flinched but held perfectly still. The drug only took seconds to take effect before her eyes began fluttering shut, allowing me to get to work.

* * *

''Captain Ukitake!'' A voice cried, making me put down my ink brush with haste at Rukia's cry. The door almost immediately opened revealing an exhausted Rukia, but still held a glimmer in her eyes that made him slightly confused.

''Rukia?'' I question ''Is something wrong?''.

''No, everything's fantastic'' She said with genuine happiness ''Captain... Kaien-dono is alive''.

Out of natural reflex, my eyes widened and my jaw hung low, though one word got out of my mouth ''How?''.

''Asami Urahara managed to save his soul'' She smiled widely ''He wanted me to tell you; I'm doing well''.

''Where is he?'' I ask immediately, instantly her smile faded slightly but still remained.

''He went into this portal with Asami and Ichigo along with some others, she confirmed that they were part of the Purple Tear - the group of people who intervened during my fight with the Bount''.

My smile immediately returned ''Ah, that's good, he'll be treated well there''.

She blinked in surprise ''You knew about them?''.

''Mm, Asami told me about it shortly before her exile'' I smile wistfully ''They're a nice bunch of people, I asked her once what the Purple Tear was - do you know what she said?''.

The Kuchiki girl simply shook her head, so I continued with her reply.

''She said; 'What are we? Our mind-set? We're protectors, Logically? We're an army, In actuality? We're a bunch of people with weapons''.

* * *

''Onii-chan!'' A shrill voice cried as the light haired Kurosaki daughter burst out of the training ground, practically tackling me as I entered Jikan Yari again with Chad and Asami in tow. Karin appeared a moment later, though offered me a cocky grin as she hefted her sealed Zanpakuto onto her shoulder.

''Yuzu just got her Shikai not long ago'' Karin informed with a grin ''Who knew dad was half-decent at teaching?''.

I chuckle and return my younger sisters embrace, both were slightly taller than when they first appeared inside Jikan Yari and had longer hair, roughly looking a few months older but still passable as kids. Asami had her soul pager out and was talking quietly into it, frowning slightly and nodding every so often. Her frown deepened and she said some passing words before snapping the phone shut, her frown deepening even more so.

''Something wrong?'' I address, she looked at me with a thoughtful look before shrugging to herself.

''The Advanced team in Karakura has been brought into another fight, the remaining members of that ancient clan have been unable to find Senna and are now targeting the advanced team for answers. Byakuya Kuchiki is currently in soul society giving a report so only lieutenant-class fighters are present and the Shinigami are currently losing'' She replied, flipping her phone open again and tapping a few buttons before brining it to her ear ''Kaien are you back at HQ? Alright I need to hunt down the Bount Kariya... yeah they've reappeared... I'll give you three minutes - five maximum... alright, good luck''.

She snapped her phone shut and turned to us ''They're back again, who's coming?''.

I nod and so does Chad ''We're in''.

''Let us come too!'' Yuzu chirped excitedly ''Please?''.

Asami shot a glance at me, biting her lip as she tried to decide. It only took a few moments but I could almost feel her mind working, whether it was the power transfer or not. I give her a shrug, wordlessly saying it was her call.

 _'I trust you to make the right call'_ I mentally say to myself, completely unaware that she had heard that one particular thought. She blushed ever so slightly, though it was clear to everyone but nobody questioned it.

She raised her gaze to Yuzu and smiled sadly ''Not this mission, Yuzu, Karin. I know you must be excited to use your Shikai in combat but right now these opponents are above you, but if you get even stronger then you can come on higher difficulty missions''.

Their faces fell slightly but their determination returned by the end of her sentence, both nodded with determination and Yuzu hugged me tightly before taking off in a blur towards their father. I smile at her and nod in appreciation and she returned the gesture, before putting on her 'leader act' as I call it.

''Inoue is back in the world of the living at my request to attend to Tatsuki, who unknowingly got in the way of the last mission and caught sights of the Blanks. Her purpose is to try and make it out that Tatsuki had a head injury and saw things'' She explained ''Ishida left not long ago with my father to find Ishida's father and try and rope him into this, since that man is as stubborn beyond belief, Sado I'll have one of my allies come by later to try and assist you achieve your second release. Ichigo when we return we should move onto our own training... any questions?''.

Me and Chad shook our heads and she nodded approvingly before spinning on her heel and thrusting her hand into the air beside her, making it ripple before she began to open a portal to the living world.

* * *

''I will not repeat myself...'' The armoured man, Ganryu, stated distastefully as he stood over the battered form of Rukia. Renji was off to the side, barely standing and Bankai struggling to stay active. Ikkaku and Yumichika were fighting their own opponents, though Yumichika had lost and his opponent now joined Ganryu. Matsumoto was nowhere in sight, her Reiatsu completely gone ''...where is the Shinenju you call Senna?''.

''Tell us now'' Mau stated viciously.

Rukia grunted, pointing her blade at the leader of the two ''She... isn't here''.

''How unfortunate'' Ganryu said sarcastically and raised his blade ''Goodbye and good riddance, Shinigami''.

His blade fell with intent to strike me down forever, only for it to be blocked halfway by a hand covered in rushing wind. Rukia's eyes widened upon seeing the man not only do such a feat, but the teardrop on his back and the Reiatsu he emitted, identical to a Bount.

''Normally, I would've rejoiced in a soul reapers death but...'' The unnamed Bount smirked to Ganryu ''Your soul smells a lot nicer than hers, and I have my orders''.

In a burst of speed he lashed out, leaving only a slight amount of time for the fallen noble to move back but leaving him with a gash on his torso. Mau moved to fight the Bount but was immediately blocked by Kaien, who wasn't even looking at him but rather smirking down at Rukia.

''I told you that you'd see me soon'' He smirked playfully and he harshly shoved, making his opponent backpedal.

From the top of a tree in the park the fight was currently taking place in, I turn to Asami who gave a shake of her head and the message was clear; not to intervene. She flicked her phone opened and tapped buttons at a rapid rate and I could make out her sending a text message, I think that's what it was at least. She went at it for a minute or two before snapping her phone shut.

''I sent a message to Unohana and requested a healer or two to help'' She said ''Genryusai won't like us interfering too often, so we'll have to play it safe until I can figure some way to convince them to ally with us''.

I merely nod, turning my gaze to the fight ahead.

Ganryu slashed out with his sword in a wide arc, only for the same wind-enshrouded hand to block it and a similar fist to lunge into his stomach. The man grunted as the wind sliced into his stomach and jumped back, intent on escaping but was immediately struck by a storm of wind that sent him tumbling back. Kariya moved in to strike him down only to get a long gash along his torso, making his eyes narrow as he retreated.

''Interesting power'' Ganryu hissed ''What might you be?''.

Kariya smiled pleasantly, likely just to annoy the fallen noble ''Why do you care?''

''Curious'' He replied as he lunged forth, slashing at Kariya who blocked easily.

It was ironic in a way, he was our enemy now our ally fighting against our enemy. A light tap on my shoulder makes me turn around to look at Asami, and I was surprised when the crack-in-the-air was present also, leading to Jikan Yari. Chad was nowhere to be seen, indicating he had left silently - likely into Jikan Yari.

''Asami?'' I question.

She grinned, not-so-hidden excited anticipation in her eyes ''They can finish this fight on their own, we should get to our own training...''.

''You're really excited about it'' I state, getting to my feet and walking on air towards the portal.

She nodded with her grin still in place ''Of course, my father has just finished your Sanrei glove that I designed, so you can understand my excitement at seeing my invention put to use''.

I simply smile at the happy looking Asami, a rare sight as far as I knew. I follow her into the portal for the millionth time, walking through the dark abyss with only the purple wind to follow. This place was always odd, not creepy but just plain odd... like a graveyard almost, a place of unspoken despair and melancholy than was never questioned or erased.

 _ **''Its depressin' as hell''**_ His hollow said flatly and I mentally agree. It only took another few steps before I touched the invisible barrier, with the lightest of shoves the barrier broke, allowing me and Asami to break into the slowed-down world again.

''We'll be training privately for a long time, so spend some time with your sisters'' Asami advised as she turned to the house in the distance ''I'll go make the last minute adjustments to the Sanrei glove, see you''.

''Bye'' I nod and in less than a second she was gone, a blur then in another second at the house.

 _'Now how to tell my sisters they'll see even less of me...'._

 _''It will be hard, but if you wish to become stronger then you will need peace and quiet to do so''_ The elder Zangetsu commented wisely.

 _'Yeah, but still... I wonder if they'll have Bankai by the time I get back?'._

 _''At the rate you achieved it at, its entirely possible''._

Smiling slightly at the prospect, I take off in a blur towards my sisters Reiatsu.

* * *

In the middle of the Shiba household, a very happy reunion was taking place.

Ukitake, Rukia, Ganju, Kukaku and Kaien all sat with bottles of sake all around them. Rukia and Ukitake had politely declined getting drunk off their asses, while the not-so-reserved Shiba family did. It was a reunion of Kaien's rebirth, and that the Shiba family will _one day_ rise again, not today mind you but one day... in a while. It had evidently been hard to coax Rukia into coming to the Shiba household, but after the truth had been revealed and Rukia was not to blame, everything became good.

At some point Yoruichi joined in too, just for the sake though.

Kaien informed the two Shinigami he'd join the Gotei 13 in a couple years time, since he felt indebted to Asami and wanted to help out at Purple Tear before returning to the Gotei 13. Ukitake heartily agreed with him and promised to keep the lieutenants position open until then, which Kaien grinned at.

That night, Rukia held Asami a little higher in regard.

* * *

After having a short meal with my family and talking to them, I headed out to find Asami. Again tracking her wasn't as difficult since she wasn't concealing it instinctively like when she was in the company of others, but it still wasn't the easiest task. It turns out she was at a similar place as before, sitting on a rock in the morning light looking over a small pond with Koi fish in it.

Like always she detected me long before I landed, her eyes remained shut as she lied back against the flat rock ''Hey''.

''Hey'' I greet as she got up, stretching as she did so.

''You ready for training?'' She questioned idly, rolling her shoulders.

''We've been training since we got back from soul society'' I say flatly and she chuckled.

''But this'll be far more intense'' She smirked at me, throwing a black suitcase at me (where she hid it is a mystery). I catch it and raise a questioning eyebrow to which she responded ''The Sanrei glove, slip it on''.

Giving her a nod I click open the case, holding both sides as it split open revealing a blue and white glove I say Ishida wear during the invasion. Taking it out of the soft filling that prevented damage, I quickly match up which hand its for before slipping it on my right hand, making a click as I did so. I flex my fingers experimentally and surprisingly you could barely tell the difference in terms of sense of touch, I fold the briefcase up and place it on the ground and return my gaze to Asami.

''Let's go'' She said and turned towards the horizon where the mountains lay ''We've got a long way to travel''.

With those parting words, she took off in her usual silent blur and I follow with a whoosh, tailing her closely.

* * *

 **-LEMON WARNING-**

Blinking tiredly, my eyes stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before they fall on the pink-haired girl next to me. She blinked up at me wide-awake and snuggled into my chest more, humming a greeting. Ever since their return from soul society they had shared a bed, or rather Chiro kept coming into mine in the middle of the night to avoid suspicion of the others.

Chiro adjusted herself so that her head also lied on the pillow instead of my chest, smiling at me sweetly. I give her a tired good-morning kiss that she happily returned snuggling into me more as if she was trying to bury herself in me. We stayed like that for a while, before Chiro pops an embarrassingly curious question.

''Hey Toshi...'' She said softly ''...wanna take a bath together?''.

I nearly had a heart attack at the sudden and uncalled for offer, but the genuinely curious blushing face of Chiro made me consider it. Honestly it couldn't be too bad, despite how... odd it would be taking a bath with someone else, they were (technically) dating, and thus it shouldn't be something to be embarrassed about. Despite that statement my cheeks felt like I was standing next to Asami's Goka.

''Uh... sure?'' I mumble out and Chiro nodded happily, shuffling out of bed and moving over to the private bathroom connected to my room. Briefly I was aware of what I had just said and what it will transpire but in the end had one, rather crude, response;

''Fuck it'' I grumble to myself as I swing my feet over the edge of the bed, he has an inner hollow; what's to be scared of?

The bathroom door opened, letting a small amount of steam travel into the room as she stood next to the door ''You go in first Toshi~''.

Sighing away as much of my nervousness away I go into the slowly-steaming room. The pristine white walls with a large round bathtub in the centre, filled up with warm steamy water. Looking back at the open door with Chiro discreetly looking away, I move slightly towards the toilet area out of direct line of sight of the door and proceed to quickly and nervously remove my pyjamas. My top half falls off and in a seconds time so does my bottom half, after a seconds hesitation I pull down my underwear and let it fall to the floor, climbing into the circular bath in a moments notice.

Upon hearing the splash of water I heard Chiro's feet patter into the room against the tile floor. More out of reflex than actual intention, my head turned back to look at her. My cheeks lit up like a fire at the sight of her naked form as she pulled down her underwear, dragging it off her ankle and throwing it in a pile. Before she could tell I was looking I turn back around, feeling the need to bury my face in the water. A slight splash indicated Chiro also entering the water, right next to me.

She let out a hum of content and leaned against me slightly, sinking into the water till it stopped under her nose. She rubbed her head against my arm like a cat, looking up at me. The memory of her petite, lithe body popped back into mind and made my blush increase tenfold. Chiro also took that moment to sit up slightly, exposing more of her petite body, mainly her flat chest.

No matter how prudish or gentlemanly I was, I was still a man. And when a man was sat next to someone of the opposite sex, both naked and in the warmth of a bath, it was nearly impossible to deny the natural reaction. My only hope was that Chiro didn't notice, a hope that was to be short lived.

As if she could read my mind Chiro snuggled in more, sitting up and kissing my jaw affectionately. She had a mischievous glint in her one visible eye as she trailed kisses along my jawline, ending up at my lips and kissing more fiercely than I've ever felt from her. She had one hand on my shoulder and one on my bare chest, slowly trailing downwards.

''Chiro...'' I grunt, kissing back at her as she pressed her chest against my arm. Her hand trailed down my stomach and stopped near my pelvis, making me mentally groan to prevent me doing it verbally.

''Do you want me to play with lil' Toshi?'' She asked in an innocent but ever seductive tone as her hand brushed against my erection, and all previous thoughts were forgotten as I let out a low groan. Chiro blushed and in an agonizingly slow pace, wrapped a hand around my shaft and _slowly_ started to pump up and down, a teasing smile on her face as she kissed me again.

''Do you like it?'' She whispered seductively as she began doing the motion faster, combined with the warm water around us it gave off a pleasurable feeling and making me groan again. Chiro shuffled slightly and moved the hand from my shoulder, wrapping it around my arm and holding it to her body, making me blush from her boldness. It took all of a moment to realise where my hand ended up and what she wanted to do, so I smile at her at engage another kiss with her while rubbing her soft entrance with my fingers.

She _moaned_ into the kiss, making my erection twitch in delight. She must've noticed because her pumping got faster, making me groan in turn and slip a finger into her folds, making her breath catch before a shuddery moan of delight escaped her lips. All previous hesitation or shyness was gone in the wind, our only thoughts were to make the other feel better.

Her pumping got faster and faster, picking up speed as time went on and in turn my own fingers went to work, three entered her and going in and out rapidly. I felt my climax coming and judging by her panting, she was too. Abruptly her pumping stopped, in turn making me take pause. She wiggled her fingers out of me and let out a quiet whine of disappointment before she sat above me, almost her entire dripping-wet body up for display, from her flushed face, flat chest, dripping soft folds to her petite legs.

''Can I, Toshi?'' Chiro asked softly, no gestures were needed for what she meant. My response came in the form of standing up as well, grabbing her soft ass and lifting her up, wading through the water to the wall. She moaned as the cool tiles touched her back only for it to be silenced by a kiss, with one last look for confirmation I thrust in.

She winced it clear pain and buried her face in my shoulder, biting down on my shoulder. I wince in turn but simply wait for her to adjust as I felt the blood run down my shaft, her response came in the form of her sensually dragging her tongue over where she bit me and humming a quiet 'Go'. Taking a moment to bite her exposed neck she jumped lightly and looked at me, which gave me the chance to passionately kiss her as I thrust into her.

She moaned at the unfamiliar feeling of my shaft inside her, followed by several more moans as consecutive thrusts pushed inside her. I groan as she thrusts lightly forwards at the same time I did, making her smirk as she continued to do it. Her legs wrapped around my hips as she kissed me again, hips meeting my own thrusts.

Even though we just started, the tightness of her warm walls was slowly overpowering my sense of will. Chiro was moaning every breath, her breath laboured as she also seemed to be having a similar problem, which was that neither of us wanted it to end so soon. Her walls kept tightening at random intervals and her moans were like fuel to a fire. One hand moved to her chest, pinching her nipple and making her moans more drawn-out.

''Toshi...'' She moaned, her walls getting tighter ''I'm... almost...''.

''Me too...'' I grunt as my thrusts become slower but deeper ''Chiro...?''.

She noticed my questioning tone and simply nodded, giving her consent. I give her another chaste kiss as I almost fully pull out before slamming it into her deepest parts, making her let out a loud and higher pitched moan of bliss while I groan as my seed fills her, her own juices leaking down my shaft. We stayed like that for several seconds before Chiro wrapped her arms around my neck, leaned in and kissed me.

''I love you, _Toshiro_ '' She whispered, using my full name.

''I love you too, Chiro'' I smile, kissing her again as we descended back into the warmth of the bath, though this time the awkwardness was entirely gone and replaced by a calming aroma, or maybe that's the smell of sex but regardless it was calming. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her to me, embracing her as we shared one final kiss before falling into a quiet lull of rest.


	24. Chapter 24 - ARC 4

**A/N: I like how many things I have yet to show you guys! For example; Asami's Bankai(s), Segunda Etapa and her hundreds of Kido spells. Chiro's Bankai, Kisuke's Bankai (You will see it in this story, much later), Ichigo's Bankai(IT'LL BE OP :D), His Vollstandig. Basically I fully plan on showing a bunch of canon and non-canon releases and techniques, for both known characters and my OC's.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 24: Vollstandig and Kido - Alliance ARC

''This is the place?'' I question with a raised eyebrow and Asami nodded. After travelling for almost a quarter of an hour they reach where Asami had led him, past the mountains that encircled Jikan Yari and into another large forest. She had led me through it until we reached a large lake, several hundred metres in every direction. I was confused when she led me out to the centre of the lake, since we couldn't spar out here. Though if she intended to train out here it would make sense why she left her red scarf back on land and told me do so also with my trench coat, which I took a liking to. Another thing was that we can and did remove our seals, mainly because we were far enough away from the others not to harm them.

''Yeah'' She stated as blue Reishi formed in front of her before solidifying into a bow, similar to Ishida's metallic bow but with red in place of blue and with two flaming tips at the ends of the bow, glowing with red Reishi ''For the duration of your training, you may use only your Quincy powers, Ichigo... that means forming a bow from Reishi''.

My face fell into a determined scowl as I held my hands out and gather the Reishi in the air like I was taught, it was like when she taught me to fire Heilig Pfeil with my Zanpakuto but just required a bow. However it was more difficult than it seemed, or was it the glove? Probably the glove. It took almost a minute but I eventually manage to form a solid, metallic bow almost identical to Ishida's, but larger.

''Not bad'' Asami commented as she formed a single arrow with energy glowing at the back ''...Zorn Gottes: Bestrafung Licht''.

The arrow abruptly turned a golden yellow before it shot at me, I blur out of the way but the arrow struck the water and sunk a few feet before glowing much like a Cero, making me instinctively jump back just in time to avoid a large splash of water.

''Our training ground is this lake, both above it and in the lake itself'' Asami said with a friendly smile, which she seemed to be showing more of lately ''Hope you don't mind getting wet, Ichigo''.

She disappeared in a blur and I barely had a second to avoid the arrows that flung at me like a storm from my left side ''Instead of pushing your Reiryoku into your feet, gather Reishi into your feet and move that way''.

''Easier said than done'' I mutter a reply as I attempt to 'ride' the Reishi in the air, it worked but nowhere near my normal Shunpo. Despite that Asami gave me a proud smile and nodded to continue, levelling her bow at me before a hail of Heilig Pfiel fired at me like a hailstorm. I grunt as I activate my Blut Vene just in time to weather the storm, riding the Reishi to my left and fires dozens of arrows at her. My arrows were slightly smaller and less refined look, same goes for my bow when compared to hers.

Rolling out of the way of a storm of arrows I fire another storm of my own, though she displayed our power difference by removing one hand from her bow and batting several arrows away with the back of her hand while still firing with one hand, somehow. I wince as several arrows pierce my Blut Vene, making several small puncture wounds.

 _'This'll be a long day...'._

* * *

''Zorn Gottes: Bestrafung Licht'' Asami called almost casually as the arrow on the bowstring turned yellow.

''Shit'' I mutter as I try and use the Quincy high-speed movement, which Asami called Hirenkyaku, to move away from my previous location. The arrow flew past me and into the water, making a large eruption of water splash up. Asami appeared by my side and fired another wordless hail of arrows, which resulted in me avoiding most of them and returning fire.

Of course this did almost nothing against the brunette besides make her swat them away, though she commented this time.

''Better'' She said simply, firing off another hail of arrows that forced me to dodge to the side, only for her to appear besides me with a rapier made from blue Reishi and slashed it across my chest, sending me straight down into the water. I hiss as the salt water stung at my wounds, but strangely I had yet to hit the bottom. Turning around it was quite disturbing to see the lake go down into pitch black darkness, easily making it several hundred feet deep. Kelp vines swung lazily in the outskirts of the darkness, making it all the more eerie.

Focusing my Reishi in my feet I jump up again, bringing me to the surface of the water in an instant. I breath in a gulp of air and glare at Asami, who was standing so close to the water it was like she was standing right on it. She was smirking at my soaking form, a smirk that fell the instant I grabbed the front of her Shihakusho and threw her into the water with a smug smile. She popped her head out of the water which showed her twitching eyebrow and scowl on her face.

''Asshat'' She grumbled and fully rose out of the water ''You're lucky that Shihakusho are waterproof, otherwise I'd be kicking your ass right now''.

I simply keep up my smug smirk as I reform my bow in an instant, firing off as many Heilig Pfeil as possible. It caught her off guard and thus made at least a dozen smaller scratches and cuts which she hissed at, before returning the favour ten-fold and giving me three times as many cuts making me hiss and grimace.

''Better try harder, Ichigo'' Asami smirked as she formed another yellow arrow ''...because I won't let up until you achieve Vollstandig''.

* * *

Grunting I fire another hail of Heilig Pfeil, their reflections only lasting seconds as they flew over the sunset lake. In less than a handful of seconds I form a blue Reishi Nodachi and raise it to my side, blocking her surprise attack. Asami grinned as my reflexes saved me a deep gash, only to mentally groan when her leg shot out and hit my leg, involuntarily making me go down on one knee and preventing high speed movement. I wince as several arrows pierced my chest even with Blut Vene preventing them from going further than a centimetre, the force behind them however sent me crashing into the lake for the one hundred and tenth time that day.

It took only a few seconds before I burst out of the water again, shooting arrows as I did so. Asami grunted as several also pierced her Blut Vene, sending her skidding back into the air. I blur with Hirenkyaku up to her level and send my Reishi blade crashing into hers, a short struggle ensued before she shoved me back and threw the weapon at me, which I easily deflect with my current melee weapon.

''Zorn Gottes: Bestrafung-'' She was interrupted as my own arrows hailed at her, forcing her to dodge instead of attack. I draw back a single arrow and let it loose, which splits into several hundred smaller arrows immediately after leaving my bow.

''Heiliger Schild!'' Asami cried and a rough square of blue Reishi formed, taking the mini arrows and absorbing them. I blur up to her and form another Reishi blade before slashing the barrier diagonally, making it shatter a moment later. My eyes widen when she wasn't there, but rather her presence was behind me. I felt rather than saw a dozen arrows strike me in the back, I swung around in a wide arc behind me but Asami already moved back, smirking.

She unleashed another hail of arrows, which I counter ''Heiliger Schild!''.

Mine wasn't as pristine as hers was, lacking perfection but making up for it in sheer size and durability. The arrows slammed into the barrier like rain on a window, allowing me to leech off some of the excess energy.

''You're getting better at that Technique'' She complimented, smiling almost sweetly (it was hard to tell).

''Thanks'' I grunt, sending a hail on Heilig Pfeil at her which she counters with her own, using Hirenkyaku to move at the same time. She appeared inches away from me, bow in hand as. she smirked deviously at me.

''Donnerschlag'' She beckoned and fired an arrow that I wasn't aware had pierced me until the sound came, then the pain in my chest.

She blurred back to her original spot and in a stern tone stated ''A good time to use Heilig Heilung, don't you think?''.

I merely cough up some blood as a retort, drawing Reishi in as fast as possible to mend my wounded lung and bleeding torso.

''Harsh'' I cough out.

Asami smiled faintly and spoke in a quiet tone, mostly to herself ''That's what I'm known for''.

* * *

''Faster'' I mutter under my breath, avoiding several slashes from her Reishi sword and firing several hundred Heilig Pfeil in a counter attack, forcing her to back off lest she be impaled. The moon hung directly above us, reflecting off the water and giving minimal but just enough light for our combat.

''Are you sure you do not wish to rest?'' Asami asked for the fifth time, dodging my arrows and firing a wordless Zorn Gottes, which I in turn avoid.

''If you can keep going, then so can I'' I reply, making her frown.

''Its not healthy'' She pointed out and I chuckle.

''So why do you stay up for months on end?'' I retort.

''Aftereffect of training for a century day-and-night, plus doing it inside Jikan Yari'' She said dismissively.

''But that doesn't mean its a good idea to go so long without sleep'' I frown in concern and she sighed.

''You sound like my Zanpakuto'' She said ''Sleep isn't that important, only a respite from the hell that is life''.

''Poetic'' I comment ''But as long as you decide to stay awake, I will too''.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, dismissing her weapons in the process ''So if I go and sleep, you'll do so also?''.

''Yeah'' I nod and she sighed, nodding her agreement to the deal and taking off towards where we left our extra clothing. It took only a handful of seconds to reach the location, which consisted of an overhanging cave that was formed almost like rooms, several beds scattered about said rooms, and a hot spring in one of the rooms. Our extra clothing (Trench coat and scarf) hung on a tree branch hanging by the cave.

''Rest'' She ordered and gestured to one of the rooms, before walking into one of her own. Smirking in victory, I head to an empty bedroom myself to go get some much-needed rest.

* * *

''Let me see the glove'' Asami said abruptly, gesturing me to hold out my hand. I comply and she took it in her own, a soft purple glow encircling our hands as we stood over the morning lake. She hummed quietly to herself for a few moments as the purple energy turned slightly blue, to which she raised an eyebrow at before dismissing the energy.

''You're close to achieving Vollstandig'' She stated as she jumped back, forming her bow ''We'll probably only have to spend half of the day training, then we can move onto the next part of your training''.

''Great'' I say dryly ''I'm looking forward to having my ass kicked''.

Asami chuckled and drew an arrow, still smiling as she fired that arrow in a signal to draw my own bow. Nodding slightly I form my bow in seconds, the large metallic longbow with purple-blue stripes running along the middle of the bow and arrowhead protrusions at the tips of the bow, along with a light blue bowstring. I form a single Heilig Pfeil and fire it, watching as it turns into several hundred in a moments notice.

Asami smirked ''Let the games begin''.

* * *

''Donnerschlag'' I call and let the super-sonic arrow fly at her, which she responds with tilting her body out of the way with practical ease.

''You're getting better'' She smiled slightly as she formed a yellow arrow ''Zorn Gottes: Bestrafung Licht''.

I immediately draw a Heilig Pfeil and let it fly with great precision, crashing it into the yellow arrow and causing it to detonate prematurely and make a large smoke cloud. I hold my bow with one hand while my other forms a Reishi sword in the shape of Zangetsu, I raise it in front of me and a second later Asami's own Reishi sword, in the form of a chinese scimitar, crashed into mine.

''Good'' She grinned as she shoved me back, moving back herself as she dismissed her melee weapon and in a instant fired a hail of Heilig Pfeil.

''Dammit'' I grumble as I hold a and out, my Reishi sword dismissed into the air ''Heiliger Schild!''.

A rough square appeared before me and took the arrows with ease, allowing Reishi to flow into me and convert to extra Reiryoku. A soft pulse of Reiatsu behind me was all the warning I got before a hail of arrows struck my back, only my Blut Vene saved me from being impaled.

''Try harder, Ichigo'' Asami said almost jokingly.

''Oh I will'' I smirk down at her ''You can bet on that''.

She returned the challenging smirk ''Then lets go!''.

* * *

It wasn't until nigh fell once again did we stop our bout, the glove had apparently fully 'charged' so to speak. Despite this Asami told me to wear the glove more-or-less permanently, since the first time I released it the power would be far greater since it was the first time I had done so. Again I managed to convince Asami to rest, even going as far as checking she was asleep before going to bed myself.

So now here they stood, moon directly above us despite waking up recently, with the water of the lake still under us.

''Before your next part of training, I'll be teaching you a bit more of Kido'' She smirked slightly at my flat look ''Trust me, you'll need it for your next part of your training''.

''Alright, Alright'' I dismiss ''What first?''.

''Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro'' She said with a hand pointed at me, a few moments later six bars of golden light slammed into my midsection but not penetrating very deep, though I still winced ''It completely paralyzes the target, including the parts of the body not hit by the bars. Creating it is a simple procedure of visualizing the six bars coming from six directions and moving forward quickly, hitting the midsection and causing a paralytic shockwave to overcome the body and prevent movement as long as the bars are in place''.

''To break through Rikujokoro, one must push their Reiryoku into the constraints inside the bars and destabilize them and all at once, destroy them. An alternative is to flare your Reiatsu with enough crushing force to overwhelm the bars, but of course the stronger the caster the more Reiatsu is required, and since I cast it you're better with option one''.

Grunting my acknowledgement, I set to work on breaking the bars trapping me. I mentally bring up the image of the dam and water that is my Reiatsu, but it was completely normal making me frown.

 _''Your spiritual body is paralyzed, not your reserves''_ Quincy Zangetsu supplied helpfully and I mentally nod a thanks before returning to my task.

* * *

''Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro'' I call calmly and in a second the six bars slammed into Asami's midsection, they stayed there for almost fifteen seconds before they shattered from her doing.

She smiled approvingly ''That's enough for that spell at least, it'll give you plenty of time to land a hit unless their are actively expecting it or have a counter''.

''What's next?'' I question, not tired in the slightest.

''Bakudo #81: Danku'' She stated and a mirror-like barrier appeared in front of her ''Its like Heiliger Schild, good at energy defence but bad at melee defence''.

''So its just like Heiliger Schild?'' I questioned and she gave a shrug and nod, confusing me. Shaking my head dismissively I mentally visualize that same glass barrier, holding my hands out in front of me I push my Reiryoku into them and imagine melding a wall of glass in an instant ''Bakudo #81: Danku''.

I open my eyes and was met by a similar barrier, but more rough like my Heiliger Schild. Asami raised a hand at the barrier and shot a wordless Shakkaho, shattering the barrier instantly.

''You literally made it glass'' Asami said rather flatly ''Again''.

Sighing, I set to work on making it not glass but still looking like it.

 _'Kido is a bitch'._

 ** _''I can't disagree with ya there partner''._**

* * *

''Something has to be done about Asami Urahara!'' A council member spat venomously.

''I agree!'' Another cried as I stood in the spotlight, my grip on my cane tightening.

''Fools!'' A man cried ''She could be a potential long-term ally! Look at the facts! She has managed to build a small army in less than a century, not only that but has the allegiance of a GOD!''.

''Silence!'' A woman boomed ''She is a loose cannon that deserves death or imprisonment!''.

''Nothing can hold her! Kido are useless and nobody is powerful enough to challenge her!''.

''The Kido cannon!'' A younger voice beckoned excitedly ''Destroy her while she is within her own dimension!''.

''And what of Aizen?!'' Another blurted out, a tense silence fell before that same person said ''What if we wait until they have offed the traitor and then destroy her along with her followers? Two birds with one stone?''.

''I agree!'' A chorus of voices chimed in excitedly, a sea of murmurs spread throughout the room before a large booming voice silenced them.

''Enough!'' The hidden man stated ''It is decided... Captain Commander Yamamoto, Asami Urahara is to either be captured and sentenced to eternal imprisonment in Muken, or death by Kido Cannon and execution of her followers''.

I merely nod and turn, taking my leave. Only one thought was coherent throughout my aged mind:

 _'You stupid, suicidal fools...'._

* * *

Ryuken gave me his usual blank look, even as I step into his office without hesitation.

''Urahara-san sent me here, he said you also know about the Quincy second release'' I state ''...and can teach me it''.

Ryuken sent me a sharp look ''After your little... act... yesterday with you and that man pestering me into being more active, you expect yet another thing from me? Wh not ask Asami-san to teach you?''.

I click my tongue in irritation ''She's busy training Ichigo, apparently its very important they not be disturbed''.

''Where did they go to train then?'' He asked with a hint of curiosity.

''Urahara-san said they went to the edges of Jikan Yari, mainly so nobody else would be affected by their Reiatsu'' I inform and he nodded.

''If Asami-san took him all the way to the edges of her dimension, its either means a lot of destruction, unimaginable abilities, or both... probably both''.

''So can you teach me?'' I say, getting the conversation back on track.

He licked his lips and sighed, nodding ''Very well, I will teach you...''.

''Halcyon Vollstandig''.

* * *

''Thanks for healing me again, Yuzu'' I sigh in relief as my limbs could finally move again without making me hiss in pain.

''Its no problem'' Yuzu said shyly ''It helps me train too, since Asami-san said I had a real knack for it''.

''A real knack for it...'' I say dryly ''I get she is older than even dad, but why still use such crappy sayings?''.

Yuzu simply giggled, swatting my arm playfully as we walked out of the house ''So what are you planning on doing now?''.

I hum ''Probably spar with my Zanpakuto, since she keeps hinting I'm close to starting my Bankai training''.

''Aw'' Yuzu pouted ''I only found out my Zanpakuto's name recently and you're already going for Bankai''.

I chuckle ''Yeah well at least you can kick my ass in terms of Kido, hell you might even be faster than me - so there's that''.

Yuzu smiled and waved me goodbye as she continued down the maze of corridors, likely going to the library. I smirk slightly and enter my room, neatly organised as best as possible. I move over to my bed, Yuzu's to my right. I draw my Zanpakuto out of my sheath and lay it on my lap, closing my eyes and allow a falling sensation to engulf me.

Upon my eyes reopening I was greeted by what I have understood to be my inner world, consisting of an orange-hued evening sky and forest of pitch-black trees of no discernable type. They ranged in sizes and shapes, but kept the look of a tree and cast long shadows through my inner world, almost covering most of the world in its darkness. The area I stood in was like a dirt soccer pitch, though considerably larger.

 **''Welcome back, Karin-chan''** A double-toned mocking spoke as my doppelganger appeared in a blur, landing across from me with a battle-lusting smirk on her face.

''Stop calling me that'' I growled as I drew my blade ''I'll win this time, then you'll have to stop calling me that''.

Her creepy Zanpakuto chuckled, yellow and black eyes twinkling with mirth **''Who said you could win?''.**

Huffing in annoyance, I take off in a blur and appear behind her with the intent to create a deep slash along her back, only for her blade to block the attack. She tilted her head slightly, looking over her shoulder with a wide grin on her face and I had no less than a second to jump back before she lashed out with a kick, making her pout at her miss.

 **''You're going to have to activate my Shikai to become stronger, Karin-chan''** Shoshitsu half-taunted, half informed making me grimace, since the second I activate my Shikai she gains full control of her abilities, mainly shadows.

Holding my blade upside down, I utter ''Fade into Darkness, Shoshitsu Yami''.

The standard katana reformed into its Nodachi state and in an instant I was by my spirits side, blade whistling towards her neck. The spirits own blade raised up, also in its Shikai as she held a taunting grin.

 **''So aggressive~''** She grinned widely, I appeared by her side in a blur of Shunpo and swiped, only for my blade to turn her into an unknown black substance. I scowl and blur higher into the air, since the less shadows the harder her ability was to use. I stood up there for several moments before I heard the audible whiz of a blade approaching me forcing me to duck, the blade passed overhead and I lashed out with a kick that struck my doubles knee, making her hiss in pain.

She whipped her elbow down, striking me in the back and kneeing my side, shooting me to the ground. Coughing, I get to my feet only to jump back to avoid a blade that came out of one of the pitch black trees. I raise my blade over my shoulder to block a strike to my back, only to wince when a follow-up strike to my lower back went unchecked. I try to Shunpo into the air, only for her to appear in my flight path and before I could react, send a fist flying for my face and sent me rocketing back to the ground.

Shoshitsu grinned at me as she melted away and I grunted as I felt her shadowy blade come from my shadow under me - however small - and pierce my stomach. The blade mercifully retracted into the ground again, my Zanpakuto appearing across from me.

 **''Let's see if you're any good at mimicry, eh?''** Her Zanpakuto smirked as a blackish purple engulfed her Shikai Nodachi, thrumming quietly. Without further fanfare she slashed in a wide arc in front of her **''Dakukurai!''. (Tran: Dark Cry).**

Eyes widening at the so-far unknown technique, I leap into the air to avoid the attack similar to Asami base Mikadzuki. It cut down several trees before exploding into a dome of black-purple energy, sending a small shockwave throughout the inner world. Despite this, I could only grin widely in anticipation at my Zanpakuto, her rin matching mine.

''Teach. Me. Now''.

* * *

Both myself and Asami barely touch the water, our feet sending small ripples through the lake before we took off in another gentle breeze of Hirenkyaku. Eventually Asami slowed to a stop, her feet no more than a millimetre from the water as I hover slightly taller - in both height and elevation.

''...you never ceases to amaze me, Ichigo'' Asami smiled up at me ''You skill in all areas of Kido have flourished with unstoppable progress, reaching levels of power that not even Kido masters could hope for''.

''All 'cause you're a good teacher'' I smile down at her, which grew slightly when a faint blush crossed her face - a rare sight, I had realised.

''With your new skills, I think you'll be ready for your next part of training'' She informed, clearly trying and failing to make the blush disappear ''Do you remember your training for Bankai? Summon both of your spirits again''.

Nodding, I merely closed my eyes for a few moments before feeling a familiar tug on my soul, followed by both Zangetsu appeared beside me in the physical world as my eyes opened.

''To gain access to the second release of the Arrancar, Segunda Etapa, you will have to defeat your manifestation of your hollow powers'' She gestured to my double, who grinned ''However with the modified Sanrei glove, it will allow you to gain access to the Quincy second release; Halcyon Vollstandig - another technique of my own design''.

She spoke with a calm tone, which turned into slightly smug at the end making my eyes roll before a thought occurred to me ''Isn't this the same as Bankai then, if I'll be fighting both of them at the same time, like you're about to say?''.

She grinned wider, a big difference from her usual smaller facial gestures ''Yeah, but since you're a hell of a lot stronger, so are they... plus you will not be allowed to use _any_ hollow or Quincy powers during this fight''.

I scowl lightly at that ''And what'll you be doing while I fight?''.

''I'll be sparring with my own Zanpakuto on the shore, so I can make sure you won't drown yourself when you pass out from exhaustion'' She smiled jokingly before her smiled turned sincere ''Make me proud, Ichigo''.

We smiled at each other for an unknown amount of time before she nodded, turned and blurred towards the shore. In response I drew my large blade and spun on my heel just in time to block the large Khyber knife.

 **''Ready Kingy?''** His hollow grinned and I nod, smirking lightly and pointing my blade at both my spirits.

''Let's go!'' I bellow as I charge both spirits, all of us wearing small grins.


	25. Chapter 25 - ARC 4

**A/N: For those who wonder why Ichigo can punch/use one-fingered Kido is because he mainly uses his trench knife for more Hakuda-based attacks, like Kensei and his Shikai. You'll see a lot of Kido in this chapter, canon and not - I'll include a list of all current non-canon Kido at the bottom of this chapter. Also sorry for this being later than usual but I am working on a few other stories (If I find it in me I'll post them when they are a decent length). I mean I have like 10 stories going on, most on chapter one but have captured my attention enough to draw me away from here for a bit. Finally the first half of this chapter is just Ichigo vs Spirits and Asami vs Spirits.**

 **Also the next time I will update is uncertain, since Christmas has rolled around - it could be a few days or two weeks, who knows?**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 25: Second Releases - Alliance ARC

The water around us shook violently as our blades met in a fierce deadlock, my Shikai clashing up against both of their blades. The elder Zangetsu jumped back, one hand leaving his sword in exchange for forming a bow in the palm of his hands, with deadly accuracy he pulled back an arrow with only his thumb before letting it loose, forcing me to slash the arrow in two with my trench knife.

It was a trap, it seems, since not a moment later he appeared inside my guard and created a massive slash down my side, tracing from my armpit to my thigh. Grunting in both pain and irritation, I manage to nick him on the cheek as he retreated though. I push against my hollow and abruptly Shunpo back, allowing the arrows that would've impaled me to fly into the disturbed water.

I extend a finger at my hollow ''Hado #4: Byakurai''.

The bolt of lightning was like a laser, piercing the hollows shoulder in an instant and making the aforementioned spirit grunt. I Shunpo inside his guard, my fist flew up and struck his jaw, making him release another grunt as he unconsciously stumbled back, only for me to deliver a roundhouse kick and send him shooting into the water. Allowing my physical attack to carry my momentum I threw the trench knife in the air, I extend my palm as I spun, slowing down as the elder Zangetsu came into my sights.

''Hado #63: Raikoho!'' I cried, sending the bolt of yellow thunder at the surprised spirit. It impacted him directly, creating a large explosion of energy. Not trusting him to be incapacitate with such a simple Hado, I Shunpo behind the cloud and drag my hand along my blade before slashing ''Hado #54: Haien!''.

Not waiting to see the results of the attack I Shunpo back to my original spot, just in time to catch the trench knife before it hit the water. A soft buzz behind me indicated which spirit appeared, forcing me to jump back to avoid being bisected. I slash the air and send a wordless Getsuga at my hollow counterpart, which he easily cut in half.

I lift a single finger from my trench knife pointing it the direction of both spirits ''Hado #104: Jokiwoisshita Byakurai''.

The single bolt split into five, then into almost a hundred as they shot towards the spirits. The elder Zangetsu merely narrowed his eyes in concentration as he fired off a hail of arrows to counter the bolts, while my doppelganger grunted and blurred his way around them.

 _'This'll take a while...'._

* * *

Grunting as I side-step a graceful slash from Megami, immediately needing to duck to avoid being beheaded by Sokyoku. Swinging my spear in a wide arc and forcing my Zanpakuto back. Panting for breath I take a glance over to Ichigo and smile at seeing him using my custom Kido quite effectively, the hundred bolts forcing the two Zanpakuto to fall back slightly.

 **''Don't take your eyes off me!''** My hollow counterpart grinned as she swung an inverted copy of Tsuki no Megami at me, I block the strike and return my attention to her as asked, jumping back as one hand ran along the blade of Sokyoku.

With a swift swing, I call out ''Hado #154: Nensho Haien!''. (Tran: Burning Abolishing Flames).

The dark purple flames shot off my blade in a wide arc, making my counterparts eyes widen as she futilely raised her blade to block the attack, only for it to explode on contact. A large blackish mushroom cloud of smoke was created, hiding her and my other Zanpakuto from view. Not one to take a chance against them, since they were as stubborn as I was, I put my free hand on the back of the blade, glowing with yellow power.

''Hado #132: Bakuha Okasen!'' I cry. (Tran: Destructive Yellow Fire Flash).

The yellow glow transformed into a wide burst of yellow electricity, spreading into a wide arc in front of me. Random foliage that had survived so far was burnt as the wave swept over them, blowing away the smoke to reveal a scowling hollow, only for that scowl to deepen as she saw the incoming attack.

 **''Mikadzuki!''** She yelled and with an upwards slash sent a onyx crescent towards my oncoming attack, upon impact both attacks colliding they fought for dominance for a bit before the Mikadzuki broke through, allowing the rest of the attack to fly past her while the silver crescent flew at me.

With a scowl like my hollows I side-stepped the fast moving projectile, allowing it to hit a tree behind me. Instinctively I jumped back just in time to avoid being impaled by the small yellow-themed child that was Denki Sukai, her Shikai's blade missing me narrowly. I lash out with a vicious kick and hit the smaller girl in the back, sending her flying.

''Bakudo #21: Sekienton'' I call, jumping into the air just above the red cloud and point my hand down ''Hado #163: Tsuin Raikoho!''.

The double shot of Raikoho fired and exploded with extreme effect, making a large dome of power that forced me to fly higher just to avoid being caught in the blast. As I inspect my battleground I turned my gaze to the lake, catching Ichigo's eye. I grin at him and he returned the gesture, before we both broke off to fight our sparring partners.

* * *

Breaking eye contact with Asami, I raise both blades in front of me to block a duel assault from both Zangetsu and forcing me to skid through the air. With a mighty shove I push them back and manage to score a hit on my hollows stomach, allowing me the brief reprieve I needed.

''Its too inconvenient to use Kido with two blades'' I grin as the thought made me excited ''So one blade would be better, don't you think?''.

Hollow Zangetsu looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes widened, followed by a shit-eating grin. The elder Zangetsu merely smiled slightly, a rare sight so to speak. I cross both blades in front of me while the two spirits held their arm out and braced it with the other, our Reiatsu flared furiously as we spoke one, power-rich word that echoed for miles.

''Bankai!''.

A pillar of black and purple Reiatsu engulfed me, disturbing the water around me as my attire and weapon changed. Gone was the sleeveless Shihakusho, now in its place was a body-length Gi-type Shihakusho without a right sleeve, the white undershirt remained but the collar of the Shihakusho was opened like a V, stopping in the middle of my pectorals. The Hakama pants also remained, though the biggest difference was my Zanpakuto. Similar to when I initially achieved Bankai it was in the form of a black Daito, though this time the Manji guard was more prominent. The blade was accompanied by a black gauntlet that ended halfway up my forearm, a chain coming out of it and wrapping up my arm before stopping near my shoulder. (A/N: Dangai Ichigo).

My Hollow part of my Zanpakuto was no different to me, only the colour scheme inverted as to be expected. Old man Zangetsu however no longer represented an old man, rather in his teens like me. His hair was shorter and possibly darker, his eyes a light blue wore a hooded version of his usual trench coat but with a darker colour, the chains climbing up his arm barely visible through his coat.

No words were shared before we all burst forwards, I duck under Quincy Zangetsu's blade and block my hollows, quickly disengaging him with a roundhouse kick and using the momentum to spin and lock blades with my Quincy half. He lashed out with a leg, striking me in the abdomen and knocking the wind out of me. I wince as I felt my hollows blade run along my back and forcing me to go back into action.

I blur away from the duo, my blade glowing a fierce black, red and purple as I swung in a wide arc ''Getsuga Tenshou!''.

A black and purple arc of energy, lined with red, shot out towards my two spirits. My hollow growled and charged a Cero at his finger while the Quincy glowed dully with Blut Vene as the blast came at them. The Cero collided with the attack and created a large explosion, which I used as cover to get behind the hollow, who's eyes widened upon realising my plan. I slash along his back with enough force to propel him into the water and blur out of the way of the Quincy spirit.

Charging a Getsuga in my blade I Shunpo'ed behind him and swung my Zanpakuto in a wide arc and cut his back before releasing the energy attack, making the spirits eyes widen in realisation before the explosion engulfed us.

* * *

Ducking under a swift kick from Kuro I grab her by the ankle and sling her into Denki, making the two fly of in a tumbling mess. I spun on my heel to block a sneak attack from Megami, my breathing showing the strain of a three-on-one for hours on end, not to mention the energy to manifest them. I grunt as Denki Sukai slashed at my back, creating a long gash near my spine. With a swift spin I strike the child-like spirit with a roundhouse kick, ducking under Kuro's guard and slashing an equally long gash along her front before kicking her away.

Dodging out of the way of an arrow that Megami - who was also my main source of my Quincy Powers - had fired, I fire a wordless Bakuhatsu Mikadzuki her way before pursuing Kuro, who just recovered. I knock her legs from out under her but before I can slash at her Denki appeared by my side, blocking the blade and retaliating with a swift sweep, drawing a long cut along my stomach. I'd have used Goka or Shunko, but that'd be unfair since they didn't fight with Hakuda or in Kuro's case, is unable to use those abilities.

I dodge another scathing blow from the small child before muttering a Sokatsui and blast the seemingly invincible child back into the treeline. I activate my Blut Vene along with my Hierro and grab Megami's blade, making the graceful spirit widen her eyes before she got a fist in the stomach, charged with Reiryoku that sent her flying.

Ducking under a Bala from my counterpart I blur beside her and deliver a long slash across her torso, which she retorts with butting the handle of her blade into me and sending my tumbling back. I grunt as Megami cut my back and followed up with a swift arrow, forcing me to back off until both my Quincy and Hollow regeneration kicks in.

With a quick glance at Ichigo, I mentally note to end this training soon

* * *

''I didn't think it would be that hard to defeat them'' I scowled as we casually walked across the lake at a sedated pace, the moon shining down on us.

''You've gotten exponentially stronger since you first achieved Bankai, top that with Resurreccion and Vollstandig and you're a powerhouse on the battlefield'' She smirked ''Your spirits are part of your soul, you become stronger so do they, and vice versa''.

I nod ''After I get the second releases, how much more training until I'm good?''.

''To reach your full potential will likely take several years'' She smirked and I felt the colour drain from my face, upon seeing my reaction she let out a small laugh. Unlike her usual chuckles this was softer and sweeter, bringing a small smile to my face.

''I'm kidding'' She smiled, elbowing me in the ribs playfully ''You'll be put through your second release training, some lessons on controlling your Reiatsu better and some other titbits of different training before the final part of our training, then both of us can take a break. Although need I remind you that you can quit at any time?''.

I chuckled ''Hell no, what if my old man found out? He'd never let me live it down''.

She let out another soft laugh ''Yeah, not to mention Ishida would taunt you forever''.

''Then I'll just call him Ishida-Baka until he shuts up'' I grin and she laughed, stifling it slightly with her hand elegantly over her mouth.

''So you will proceed with training?'' She questioned, still calming her laughter.

''Of course'' I scoffed but still held a smile.

Asami returned the smile ''One day, you may even surpass me''.

''And when I do, I'll never stop teasing you about it'' I said as we reached the entrance of the temporary housing.

She chuckled before letting out a yawn ''I'm heading to bed, night Ichigo''.

''Night'' I reply as I head to my room while she went to hers.

* * *

Closing my eyes, I feel a familiar pull on my power before I sensed the two spirits appear before me. Without opening my eyes I draw my large blade and fall into a stance, the wind cool in the early-early morning light.

 _ **''Keh, tryin' ta fight us blind, are ya kingy?''**_ His hollow half taunted.

''Yeah'' Was my short response ''If I can fight you blind it'll help in the future if I ever were to be blinded''.

 _''An interesting idea, attempting to defeat both manifestations of your power while blind?''._

I smirk ''Not attempt, old man, I _will_ defeat you, both of you''.

I heard the sounds of metal sliding out of a sheath _''Let us see if you can back up your claim''._

With those final words both spirits burst into action, my hollow coming straight at me while the old man came from my side. Homing in on their Reiatsu, I parry my hollows blade and send a swift kick at his chest, only to hit air and wince when a blade passed through my back. Blurring back a few feet I spun on my heel and charged up a wordless Byakurai. The low buzz of Sonido echoed in front of me and I let the shot fire, sparking and shooting like a laser - judging from the painful grunt it hit.

Spinning on my heel I raise my Zanpakuto just in time to block a swift slash from my Quincy spirit, though I couldn't block the knee that struck my abdomen and follow-up slash that broke my guard and allowed another Hakuda strike to hit me in the chest and send me flying down to the water. With only a second to grunt as the cold salty water lapped at my wounds, I burst out of the water in a burst of Shunpo.

''Alright, fighting blind can wait'' I grumble as my eyes opened.

My spirits did not object to that, merely placing their arms out in front of them and bracing it with the other, which I mimic.

''Bankai!''.

* * *

''Hado #33: Sokatsui!'' I cry and the bolt of blue fire shot towards my doppelganger, who scowled and slashed the Kido in half.

 _ **''Gotta try harder than that, kingy!''**_ He cackled, sending a wordless Getsuga at me. I blur around it and lock blades with him, contorting my body to avoid a swift kick from my counterpart and using the opening to upset his balance with a rough shove. He spun in an attempt to right himself but I saw the grimace on his face when he realised his mistake, which I was fully intent on using it.

''Getsuga Tenshou!'' I roar and swung down, sending a black-red-purple arc of energy at his exposed back. My instincts flared and following them I spun on my heel and locked blades with the teenage Quincy, who was still burned slightly from my previous Getsuga. As we fought for dominance the loud explosion of my Getsuga exploded behind me, though neither of us batted an eyelash.

It was only when the low hum of a Cero and the heat shot towards me did I move, grabbing the surprised teen by the wrist and spinning our positions around, putting him in the line of fire before blurring out of the explosive radius.

Not a moment later did I have to block a swing from my hollow counterpart, who was severely burnt and breathing laboured. The other Zangetsu appeared not a moment later, also burnt badly. I put a hand on the back of my blade and smirk, making my hollows eyes narrow.

''Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden''.

Taking morbid glee in how he went into spasms and revealed an opening, which I took full advantage of with a Reiatsu-enhanced kick that stopped the shocking and knocked the wind out of him. He glared at me as he stood up, his other half waiting for his own opening.

''Lets end this, Zangetsu'' I say as I flare my Reiatsu and charge a Getsuga in my blade ''We've dragged this on for long enough''.

Both spirits said nothing but also flared their Reiatsu, a Getsuga also charging in their blades. A cool wind blew past us, all of which lasted three seconds before we raised our blades and swung in a downward arc.

''GETSUGA TENSHOU!''.

* * *

I watched in undisguised awe as all three Getsuga flew at each other and crashed together, creating a magnificent explosion of red, black, purple, blue and white. The water under them dried up and created a shockwave that send waves in all directions, forcing me to jump onto a tree to avoid getting wet. With a mighty roar the water readjusted and crashed together, filling the hole the Getsuga created. In the smoke of the aftermath I could barely make out the shadows of the figures, though said smoke was abruptly cleared when Ichigo slashed his sword, dispelling the concealment in an instant.

He had pretty bad burns all over him, his Bankai coat burned in multiple places (showing his Hierro and Blut Vene) and he was panting. The Quincy Zangetsu was much worse off, his outfit almost completely burned off from the waist up and showing his badly burnt chest. The hollow was by far the worst off, missing an arm and a his chest burnt just as badly as the other Zangetsu, only more bloodied.

Both spirits said a few words before they faded out of existence, followed by Ichigo deactivating his Bankai. In two bursts of high speed movement I appeared by his side, gaining his attention.

''How'd it go?''.

''I won'' He said tiredly but still held a smile, one of a man victorious. Returning the smile, I wrap an arm around his and in a single, advanced step bring us back to the temporary housing.

''Get some rest'' I instruct softly, gently pushing him towards his room, he gave me another smile before nodding, entering his room and giving me time to rest myself.

* * *

''I know its boring'' I smiled mirthfully ''But its a useful skill to have, especially if you plan on releasing your seal in the company of others without killing them''.

He grunted an affirmative with his eyes still closed, trying to conceal his Reiatsu to the point where I can barely sense it - making him almost undetectable by all but the sharpest opponents. It was gradually getting harder to sense him, as right now he was doing pretty well.

It also gave me a chance to get a good look at the teen I took under my wing and grew close to. His orange hair had grown out since we first initially began training, making it a spiky mop of orange and hiding his eyes whenever he looked down. His face had become narrower and making him look older and more manly, his body toned and muscly from training and natural aging. The only applicable word to pin him with was handsome.

 _ **''Its good to know I'm not the only one who thinks he's a cutie''**_ Kuro's voice said slyly, making my cheeks heat up slightly.

 _'Shut up, pervert'._

 ** _''I'm part of you, remember?''._**

 _'...shit'._

 ** _''What kinda response is_ _that?!''_** She shouted _ **''Its not a bad thing to find a guy hot!''.**_

 _'...'._

The sound of someone banging their head against a tree echoed in my head, which I ignored. Returning my attention to the present, I clear most of the blush off my face before Ichigo opened his eyes.

''Did I do it?''.

Quickly reaching out with my senses, I was pleased to see that while I could still sense him, it was much harder to do so ''Yeah, good job''.

Ichigo grinned ''So, what's next?''.

''You'll need to seal your Zanpakuto, to a higher degree I mean'' I said ''While that is technically a sealed form, its not a true sealed form. I'm sure Zangetsu can help you on how to seal it''.

He didn't even question me as he drew his sword, merely nodding and closing his eyes with brows furrowing. After a good five minutes of nothing but a gentle breeze, his large broadsword glowed a soft blue before it shrank down to the size of a normal katana; standard silver blade, black guard and grip. He reopened his eyes and stared at the sword in his hands with a grin before turning his gaze to me, with me giving a proud smile.

''This next task will help you adjust to your new sealed blade and also improve your precision, movements and will also lead to the next task after this one'' I explained with a smile, blurring above me onto a tree branch and let my legs swing off the side. I reach out and take out a handful of leaves from a nearby branch and hold them above him ''I want you t cut all the leaves in half before they can hit the ground, okay?''.

''Sure'' He smiled back.

* * *

Ten minutes later however...

''Its impossible'' I declared irritably.

Chuckling lightly, she took another handful of leaves and let them fall gracefully down to the ground. Sighing to myself, I aim as best as one could with a sword and swung, but when my blade got close the leaves were pushed out of the way by the wind current.

 _''You need to boost your reflexes with your Reiatsu Ichigo, do not force it like you are currently doing, let it flow through you and guide your movements with your instincts''_ Zangetsu chided.

 _'Grr.. fine'._

Calming my Reiryoku down as best I could, I focus it into the back of my blade and arms. As I focused on the leaves, my instincts told me to hit to the left of the leaf. Following that instinct, I lash out in a flash of steel and moments before it would've hit the wind blew the leaf to the left, allowing my blade to cut it in half. Grinning in victory I turn my gaze up to Asami, sitting in the tree as wind gently blew through her hair.

 _'She's beautiful...'_ Was my uncharacteristic thought, though I was quick to get it out of my head just in time to watch her casually drop another handful of leaves, the blush on my face though wouldn't be too noticeable as I was looking down.

Little did I know she already saw said blush, sparking a mental conversation within her.

* * *

 _ **''He blushed just from looking at you!''**_ Kuro bellowed _**''I don't care about ten times older than him! And I'm pretty sure he doesn't either!''.**_

 _'I'm getting a headache just from listening to your rambling...'._

 ** _''Tch, like you don't have at least some amount of affection for him''_** She scoffed, making my eyebrow twitch ** _''I swear to kami if you don't make a move on him before you two go for a break I will for you''._**

Leaving me with my thoughts, Kuro left the front of my conscience and back to my inner world.

* * *

[Much Later]

As the familiar falling sensation passed, I landed easily on the rooftop of a familiar building, I prepared to take off in a burst of high speed movement when Asami did just that, appearing above me. She greeted me with a nod which I return, lowering herself so we were more-or-less eye-to-eye.

''This is the final part of our training, for the moment at least'' She smiled ''Its similar to your second release training, only in your inner world and under a different set of end goals besides defeating your spirits. You'll have to accept them in their entirety, becoming one complete soul. This doesn't kill them or anything, merely making it unable for them to manifest in the physical world''.

I nod, looking over my shoulder as both Zangetsu landed on a rooftop and patiently waited me to finish. Turning back to her, I noticed with amusement at how she had done the same thing, looking behind her where her multiple spirits were waiting. She turned back to me with a small smile, a bit of nervousness showing in her eyes before a sly smile came across her face.

''Don't take too long, Ichigo'' She smiled sweetly ''Also, since Kuro was pressing me to admit it...''.

Instead of finishing that sentence, I found her soft lips against mine in an unexpected, but not unwelcomed kiss. Time seemed to slow, but quickly resumed once we parted, her face flushed and holding a grin. She put a hand on my chest and pushed, sending me descending down to the city at a slow pace. She blew me a fleeting kiss before turning herself, disappearing in a blur to fight her own opponent, though one thought that made me slightly annoyed flew into my head.

 _'She didn't let me kiss her back... I'll get her back for that later'._

* * *

 **A/N: So now begins the actual romance between Asami and Ichigo, which I know some of you have been waiting for a while. So sorry for being almost a week late in updating! I had writers block for this story and I was writing a bunch of different stories and with Christmas around the corner and a bunch of shopping to do and all that, it gets hard to find time to write.**

 **As such you may not hear from me for a bit, but I will assure you I will NOT be abandoning this story, so even if it isn't updated for a month I will update it again. Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone and the best wishes!**

* * *

 **Kido (That is non canon):**

 **Hado #104: Jokiwoisshita Byakurai (A Byakurai that splits into 20-100 individual bolts in the form of a thunderstorm)**

 **Hado #154: Nensho Haien (A much more powerful and explosive flame)**

 **Hado #132: Bakuha Okasen (More powerful and has a wider arc, more flame-like)**

 **Hado #163: Tsuin Raikoho (Two Raikoho in one with higher power, like Soren Sokatsui)**


	26. Chapter 26 - ARC 4

**A/N: This chapter will again be more fighting as Asami and Ichigo train, while some romance will be shown towards the other half of the chapter. You will see Asami's Bankai (both) but I will keep most details hidden about them along with most techniques, though most if not all will be revealed later when they fight Aizen for keeps (unlike in chapter 17, where they fought to a draw). I also have a bit written out near the end of the fight scenes were you could tell I skipped a part, mainly because I'd rather have the story progress opposed to dialogue and a fight when we know who will win.**

 **This chapter also features some hints and displays of some of his Bankai techniques that isn't canon, enjoy :P**

 **Also you will not believe how hard this chapter fought me, I was so distracted with school and ma birthday and my other stories and THE DAMN PLOT BUNNIES ARE SO CRUEL!**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 26: Transcendence - Alliance ARC

Floating down to the beach that was originally my inner world I take pause, my blush still in place from my actions less than a minute ago.

 **''Took ya long enough''** Kuro grunted as she appeared in a buzz of Sonido **''I was beginning to think I'd have to play matchmaker with you two''.**

''That would be a nightmare'' I say flatly.

 **''Now I wonder how long it'll take before the pair of you get into the same bed?''** Kuro mused **''And from there, how long till ya knock each other up?''.**

My face flushed again ''Shut up, Kuro-Baka''.

 _''Are you sure about this course of action, Asami-sama?''_ Megami questioned as she and Denki appeared, Sokyoku not participating as she was not originally part of my soul.

''I am'' I respond firmly, drawing Tsuki no Megami and Denki Sukai ''Let us start, if you will''.

With a smile, Megami began disintegrating into white-blue particles. Denki Sukai turned into bright yellow with a cheer and Kuro grumbled as she disappeared into purple-black particles. All of the collective particles merged together into one being, and with a flash of bright light the transformation was complete.

The person had Megami's looks, her pale complexation and figure. She was no older than myself if not younger, standing a foot or so shorter than me. She had snow white hair that reached her shoulders with spiky tips - like mine, or rather Kuro - which were interchanging white and yellow. Her left eye was Kuro's gold on black, while the left was a whitish silver. She wore the inverted version of my Shihakusho, presumably an aspect chosen from Kuro. She wielded a silvery white Daito in her right hand, four rods stuck out at the guard which turned into a thin but elegant ring, which formed the impractical but graceful guard. Her other hand and arm had long unpredictable lightning-bolt tattoos from the shoulder to her finger tips, electricity sparking at said tips.

It was breath-taking, not only because of the heavy Reiatsu output but the daunting fact I was about to face a double Bankai, my spirits combined strength into one form. Some may question the lack of mask fragment or hollow hole, but that's because Kuro's power is fully compressed into the combined Bankai to make them far more lethal than even her second release, Segunda Etapa.

 ** _''Are you ready?''_** The combined spirit asked, her tone younger and more higher pitched but with an overtone from Kuro.

''Hai'' I responded as my Reiatsu flared to its maximum Shinigami limits.

''Bankai...'' I utter as Tsuki no Megami grew a longer ribbon, which immediately wrapped up my right arm gently but firmly ''Tsuki no Utsukushi Megami''. (Tran: Beautiful Goddess of the Moon).

''Bankai...'' I utter as my second blade, Denki Sukai, shifted past Shikai and into pure electricity and melded with my exposed left arm and creating lightning bolt tattoos all over ''Sodaina Denki Sukai''. (Tran: Spectacular Electrical Sky). (Don't say that isn't awesome sounding).

* * *

''Lets do this'' I grunt as I held out my sealed blade in front of me and bracing it with my other arm, forgoing Shikai completely against the combined spirit. They mimicked my actions as we stood in the sky above the city, our Reiatsu flaring into columns of energy ''Bankai!''.

The sealed blade morphed slightly, growing into its Bankai state and becoming sleeker and more powerfully compressed. The chain grew up my arm and stopped at my shoulder, the Manji guard extending into a wider formation. Without waiting for the energy to clear I take off in a burst of sheer speed and slash into the column of black and red Reiatsu that was my hollowfied Zanpakuto, the wind bracing my blade blew it away just in time for me to see my his surprised face before steel met steel.

Because he likely didn't expect it nor was guarding, the sheer power of my Bankai sent him soaring down into a building and taking a good chunk out of it, but not collapsing it. I blurred back just in time to avoid getting pierced by his retaliation strike, reminding me of how powerful the combined Zangetsu truly was. He wore the white fur Bankai coat my hollow did, but had a mix of my Hollows and Tensa Zangetsu's physique in terms of facial features including a fragment of his Resurreccion. Tensa Zangetsu was wielded in his right hand and I widened upon seeing the Getsuga subtly glowing, though the moment I noticed I found my spirit right in front of me.

 _ **''Getsuga...''**_ He uttered and I hastily raised my blade _**''...Tenshou!''.**_

The veritable wall of Reiryoku pushed against me as I held it back with my sword long enough for me to Shunpo to the side and allow it to pass harmlessly, striking the sea on the outskirts. I rush the spirit and my blade met his in a shower of sparks, struggling to gain some ground. A stray reminder popped into my head and I mentally berated myself for forgetting my other techniques, as I was more comfortable with Getsuga Tenshou. I shove the combined spirit back with a rough shove before blurring to his side and swinging in a wide arc, easily allowing him enough time to block.

Just before his blade met mine I focus my Reiryoku to dissolve me as if I was simple wind, enveloping me in darkness to anybody looking at me at the time. I blur under Tensa Zangetsu and appear on his other side, leaving the spirit to attempt to block, even if he realised it was pointless the moment I used it; Kage Dan (Tran: Shadow Walk).

''Getsuga Tenshou!'' I yelled, swinging down roughly and creating a fifty foot wall of sheer energy, hitting the spirit point blank and send him careening into a building with enough force to topple it on him. I let out a tiny smirk, which grew when the annoyed hollowfied Zanpakuto appeared in a blur dusty and burned.

I raise my blade in front of me just in time to block his attempt at a surprise attack, forcing me to skid back a few feet in the air to get my balance right. Surprisingly he lashed out with his foot, striking my knee and taking me by surprise, taking the opportunity to slash at my torso making me wince at the fairly deep cut.

 _ **''If you wish to become one with us and learn the ultimate technique, you must prove you can understand your power!''**_ Tensa Zangetsu roared as he flew at me, blade whizzing about like daggers from a gun.

''I thought I did that after 'understanding' myself before we invaded soul society'' I probe, blocking another fierce strike and entered a deadlock, I placed a hand on my blade ''Hado #11: Tsuzuri Raiden''.

My Zanpakuto spirit twitched and spasm as he left me the opening, allowing me to deliver a devastating slash to his torso and sending him flying into a building but once again only damaging, not collapsing. He appeared after a few seconds, smoking slightly and scowling.

 _ **''No Ichigo, you understood the manifestations of your power and directly yourself, not the essence of your power! The essence of your power is not the manifested forms that have a sentient consciousness, but the tiny particles of your Reiryoku that build up your power that lack such sentience!''.**_

My eyes widened _'Zangetsu has helped me, all this time... but without those small particles of power I wouldn't have been strong enough to complete Asami's training, to save Rukia, to even have any chance at defeating Byakuya...'._

 ** _''Tell me, to understand your power, you must understand yourself, correct?''_** The spirit questioned before smirking slightly _**''Then explain why you are attracted to Asami''.**_

Caught off guard by the sudden questioned and how _perverted_ it sounded I feel my cheeks flush ''That has nothing to do with training!''.

His smirk widened, but he waited patiently even as we clashed blades, not relenting and smirk a constant. Eventually I let out an irritated sigh, responding animatedly as I tried to focus on talking about such an embarrassing this (Who explains why they are attracted to somebody?! That only happens in crappy romance movies!) and on my opponent.

''Many things'' I started, my mouth dry. Tensa gave me a flat look, but otherwise didn't react.

''She beautiful, smart, protective at times'' I list off ''She's sisterly and kind when around friends, she's loyal to her friends, hell even some of the younger members of Purple Tear think of her more as a sister than a superior''.

 _ **''She's like you''**_ The mixed spirit concluded with a nod _**''You are both protectors, you are attracted to her because she is the only person who can understand your pain and hardships, standing beside you with determination that matches your own. She's helped you and never asked to be repaid, instead introducing you to a veritable army of friends that would watch your back merely because you're their ally, not to mention helping your family''.**_

I smiled softly and nodded ''Yeah''.

 _ **''Emotional crap aside''**_ The merged spirit said with a dry tone _**''Lets get on with it''.**_

Without waiting for my answer he charged, my blade raised instinctively to meet his in a shower of sparks. He pushed me back and abruptly became a shadow, blurring past me and behind me faster than any Shunpo. Instead of spinning to meet his blade I Shunpo'ed forwards, only resulting in getting a small but notable cut on my back, any slower and my spine would've been severed.

This'll take a while, it _always_ does.

* * *

Despite the fact the combined spirit of Kuro, Megami and Denki took the appearance of someone younger and more lithe than me, you'd think I'd have some amount of strength advantage over her.

Clearly I hadn't remembered the times when I underestimated Chiro during our spars when she achieved Bankai.

Dodging her powered-up Mikadzuki I blur in front of her, gracefully slashing in rapid succession only for her to contort her body to avoid them with little difficulty. Only with the additional speed Megami's Bankai gave me as I able to avoid a sneak attack from the younger spirit. With a flick of my wrist I sent a bolt of lightning at her, though she mostly avoided the attack with her speed but scorching her side lightly.

Megami's Bankai was a simplistic one, similar to Ichigo's Bankai but instead of focusing on power and speed, it was pure speed. Since her power was not focusing on enhancing two main aspects, all of that power was put into such speed she was nothing more than a blur even at walking speed. With all Bankai, or rather most, there were some outward manifestation of power to demonstrate the cataclysmic effect and devastation a Bankai could wrought.

In simpler terms, it creates a large object(s); Senbonzakura's million petals, Kurotsuchi's disgusting thing that is a Zanpakuto, etc.

Tsuki no Megami could be quite... dramatic... at times. You'd never take her as the type, but apparently her younger self was very much that. As with her affinity with the moon, whenever her Bankai is released during a time when the sun is up instead of the moon she sends a concentrated pillar of silver Reiryoku into the sky. It appears as if it strikes the moon and transformed it, at least visually, into the moon of a random phase. Not only that, but from where the sun stood the sky would turn into the black of night, stars shining admirably.

In terms of skillset, her Bankai was just an improvement from her Shikai with a few extra techniques thrown in. Bakuhatsu Mikadzuki was far more destructive, while my regular Mikadzuki was faster and possessed more cutting power.

For Denki's Bankai it was seemingly simple, but had variety. Even her Shikai form could be used to fight one to ten opponents easily, since it was a spear. The problem was that since most battles were one-on-one I preferred using Megami, since sword vs sword was easily than spear vs sword. Not only that but fighting with a spear required a different style orientation opposed to a sword, meaning that fighting with two different weapons that contradicted each other was difficult but possible.

Her Bankai allowed me to control lightning through an impossible number of gestures, each gesture resulting in a different attack or style. I could command thousands of bolts to strike from the heavens with a downwards flick of my hand, or create a tornado of electricity around me with a twist of my wrist, the possibility were really only limited to my imagination - which very nearly made it an unlimited amount of attacks. Obviously the larger the attack, quantity of lightning and power would all require more Reiryoku to perform, but with my _very_ large reserves, its hardly a problem.

Another powerful Mikadzuki raced at me, breaking me out of my musing and self-reflections in order to wordlessly fire my own, unlike Bakuhatsu Mikadzuki neither exploded, only fought for dominance until both simultaneously fizzled out. I took off in a blur of Shunpo and appeared before the spirit and with a single slash, deliver a long gash along her front.

The combined spirit grunted as she blurred back for a breather before speaking in a soft but stern tone _**''Asami-sama, if you truly wish to wield your full power, you must understand that in doing so, you garner Central 46's attention, and they will likely put a price on your head and have the whole Gotei 13 on your back... can you live with those consequences?''.**_

''If they haven't already'' I smiled grimly ''Come heaven or hell, I will protect those close to me. I will ascend to the throne of Kami himself, or delve into the depths of hell where the devil resides, if it means protecting those I care for''.

The combined spirit smiled softly _**''Very well then, accept your power and enter the world of the gods. We'll be able to manifest inside your inner world, but as you predicted we cannot be manifested outside of your soul''.**_

Nodding in acceptance, I didn't block the strike that would seemingly run me through, rather allow it to run through my stomach. There was no pain, which was an odd sensation as my regeneration couldn't heal with a foreign object in the way, but alas I only felt comforting warmth as my spirit disintegrated into particles and was absorbed into me, my wound closing moments later.

I felt Ichigo's Reiatsu subside and return to normal levels, so I merely deactivated my Bankai and sheathed the blades, waiting his impending arrival.

* * *

I blurred across the open ocean towards where I felt Asami subside her Reiatsu, but apparently was waiting for me. Smiling lightly to myself I concealed my Reiatsu as much as I could, wordlessly slipping my Shunpo into a more quieter, albeit slower mode. The memory of what Tensa Zangetsu had said rung in my mind still, but he'd said he could still manifest inside our inner world, so it was not much different than before, as I suspect the reason Asami wanted me to learn Halcyon Vollstandig and Resurreccion; Segunda Etapa was because both of those forms required me to manifest my Zanpakuto, and since that was no longer possible it was better I learned them while I had the chance.

 _ **''I will give you access to your full power, Ichigo, but know this; in doing so, you must vow to me to never allow yourself to be injured unless the situation demands it, otherwise you will not like my temper''.**_

Those words rung in his head and he chuckled quietly, even then the old - young - man had his sense of humour, subtle or not. He couldn't fathom many situations where he would need to let himself be injured, unless it was like how Toshiro described Tosen's Bankai and the best counter was to allow to be hit, then to grab the blade and retaliate.

Pushing those thought away for the time being, I quietly appear in a blur of Shunpo at the treeline behind the beach, immediately I do a U-turn and appear on the flat beach behind Asami. She shifted momentarily, showing she noticed me. Sulking inwardly at having failed that, I throw that idea away and instead appear behind her.

''Yo'' I greeted casually. with a hint of tiredness

''Hey'' Asami greeted with equal hints of fatigue as she turned to me.

With a small smirk, I wrapped an arm fluidly around her waist and pulled her close, my lips meeting hers in a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she deepened the kiss, each of us broke off for air a few moments later, but did not break the embrace. She leaned in and rested her head on my chest, or shoulder, or whatever it was called. No words were exchanged, not that they needed to be.

''So, do I get a break now?'' I joked light-heartedly, and Asami laughed lightly in return.

''Yeah, I could use one too'' She smiled ''A little break in the world of the living, the next issue that'll require our intervention won't occur for another week, so we're good''.

I smiled and nodded, it was nice to have a little break for once.

* * *

As the touching scene was going on, Kuro walked behind Hollow Zangetsu and wrapped her arms over his shoulders and around his neck.

 **''Wanna 'play' with me, Shiro-kun?''** She whispered in his ear, making him grin widely. Without waiting for a verbal reply, both took off in a quiet Sonido deep into the forest.

The elder Zangetsu blinked and turned to where his other half once stood, frowning slightly at noticing him and Asami's hollow deep in the forest, he shrugged it off and shook off the sense of minor foreboding it brought.

* * *

''It always feels so weird when you break through that invisible barrier'' I commented as the fracture in the air, which lead to Jikan Yari, resealed itself into nothingness.

''Well you're technically breaking through the barrier between dimensions, so its to be expected'' Asami replied casually as we walked into the Shoten, the midnight light shining down on us.

''Yuzu and Karin are home, along with dad'' I remark as I managed to sense them from here ''They've gotten stronger, much stronger''.

Asami chuckled ''Of course, it appears that advanced growth rate is a Kurosaki trait''.

I nodded and expanded my senses, noting that Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Chiro and Toshiro were all inside but asleep. Rukia and Matsumoto were at Inoue's house, Byakuya and Renji were at Chad's apartment and Ikkaku and Yumichika were at Keigo's house... for whatever reason.

Since both me and Asami were now wearing our new limiters - a whopping 95% sealed off - and we were unconsciously concealing our Reiatsu, it was unlikely they'd detect us until they either got close to our position or we used our powers. I glanced at a clock and it read 2 AM, meaning it was too late for everyone to be up.

Asami slid open the Shoji door and proceed to lay out my body and her Gigai, slipping into it wordlessly as I did the same with mine. I wince as I felt my body try to reject my soul form, only for it to begrudgingly allow it at the expense of my pain. Only through months of training with Asami and my Zanpakuto did I not cry out in pain, clenching my jaw to prevent it.

Asami stood over me with a sympathetic smile, patiently waiting almost five minutes before the pain to disperse enough for me to breath normally.

''That... hurt like a bitch'' I said wearily and she chuckled lightly in response.

''Trust me, its _much_ more painful to separate from a Gigai if you stay in it for more than a decade, let alone a century'' She said, wordlessly indicating her father and the other exiles. She grasped my arm with a deceptively strong grip and hauled me to my feet, which I thank with a small smile making her blush lightly.

''You're cute when you blush'' I complimented, smiling more when said blush grew.

''Coming from the person called strawberry'' She retorted playfully.

''Shut up'' I playfully growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and giving another kiss, which she returned without hesitation. Despite being new to this whole relationship thing, it was easier to just go with what my instincts said to. Despite Asami's carefully controlled emotions, after spending enough time with her I could just make out the traces of uncertainty, showing that she also lacked some degree of experience, if she had any prior experience at all like me.

Regardless of that, I allowed her to lead me to her bedroom to turn in for the night.

* * *

Both me and Asami walk through the school halls, ignoring the interested whispers coming from most. Asami gave me my cover story for my longer-than-normal absence, which was that a family relative required my fathers medical attention and since he didn't want to leave me and my sisters alone for so long, he took us with him. Urahara had provided some forged documents and erased a few memories and replaced others, so that we were all good.

One problem that was overlooked was that Asami had also been absent, along with Chad, Inoue and Ishida. Ishida had returned after a day or two so he could pass it off as a sick day, Inoue had come and gone from her training in Jikan Yari since it would be hard to disguise her disappearance and Chad stayed the longest, sparring with an Espada called Grimmjow who snuck out of Las Noches to 'have a good fight' with the gentle giant. The Arrancar left bruised and tired but content.

Asami however returned on the same day as I did, so it was bound to cause the whispers around us no matter how much I scowled or glared, though I did take satisfaction that they shrivelled under my gaze. We decided that since we spend so much time together even before we got together, we wouldn't lie about our relationship, rather only say so if someone brought it up or questioned our actions.

I slide open the classroom door and casually made my way to my seat by the window, we were early and for a reason; the currently situated Shinigami in town. Urahara had informed him that they left at the same time as their respective landlords, so none of them would be here for a few minutes.

Asami now sat to my right, Ishida would sit two seats in front of Asami, Inoue would sit in front of Asami and Chad would sit behind me. The Gotei 13 Shinigami on the other hand; Rukia behind Asami, Byakuya behind Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika took the two closest seats to the door, Matsumoto was to Byakuya's right and Renji was to Byakuya's left and behind Chad. A literal diagram was;

X - X - X - Ikk

X - Ish - X - Yu

X - Ino - X - X

Me - Asm - X - X

Ch - Ruk - X - X

Ren - Bya - Mat - X

X meant someone who was not in the Gotei 13, Purple Tear or not aware of the current situation on the spirit world. My senses were prickled when I recognise the familiar Reiatsu signature approach. I glance out of the corner of my eye and Asami and she met it, a small flicker of eager anticipation in her eye.

The door slid open and Chad walked in casually, not even pausing as he saw me and Asami in our seats. He took it in stride and walked past us to his seat, offering a usual polite morning greeting which I return, as does Asami. Byakuya also swiftly walks past, having paused at the door for only a moment before taking his seat wordlessly.

Renji looked at us in a mix of annoyance, confusion and suspicion. I offer a shrug to his unspoken question before turning my gaze to the window, pretending that I was bored while in reality keeping my senses tracking encase either they approached me or for the people about to enter the room. Ikkaku and Yumichika both walked into the room, paused at our presence, then Ikkaku grinned and Yumichika smiled welcomingly.

''Yo, Ichigo'' Ikkaku grinned.

''Hey Ikkaku, Yumichika'' I grin back lightly.

After brief greetings were exchanged the duo went to their seats, the door slid opened showing Inoue, Rukia and Matsumoto. All three paused at seeing myself and Asami, and I turn my head ever so slightly and look at them out of the corner of my eye.

Inoue recovered quickly ''Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!''.

I nod my head to her ''Morning, Inoue, Rukia, Matsumoto-san''.

''Where have you been-'' Was Rukia's retort but Inoue quickly and quietly whispered the excuse, which Rukia nodded at and replied ''I see, well I hope your grandmother is alright''.

Again I merely nod, taking satisfaction at how she silently fumed at my lack of banter. I smirked to show that I was just messing with her and she relaxed slightly before going to her seat, sparing Asami a morning greeting as well which was quietly returned.

Five minutes later the rest of the class had arrived and Ochi-sensei arrived, and class began anew.

* * *

 **A/n: I'm sorry for taking a while to update, but from the time of my last update to Christmas it was hectic and didn't allow any time for writing, and then the days after I _did_ write, but my muse came slowly so it only got finished today at eight at night. We be back from my short Hiatus/Holiday.**


	27. Chapter 27 - ARC 4

**A/N: A slightly slower paced chapter that'll feature a bit more romance and a little fluff bordering on a lime (for those who don't know, a lime is when characters 'mess about' but don't have sex - i.e. a lemon) near the end, Kasumioji ARC will begin next chapter.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 27: A Semi-Peaceful Respite - Alliance ARC

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly and uneventfully, leading up to lunch however both myself and Asami could feel the gaze of several Gotei 13 members at the back of our heads. They were no doubt suspicious of where we went, considering that they had apparently checked the Shoten thoroughly and the twelfth wouldn't be able to pinpoint us.

Finally lunch came around and with one very brief glance at Chad, Ishida and Inoue, myself and Asami crisply walked out of the room, the three other students following shortly after with the Gotei 13 on their heels. We reached the roof in under two minutes, and proceeded with the normal routine of taking out our Bento and idly chatting. The advanced team came moments after we did, joining the group as a layer of tension sat over the group.

Finally after several minutes of silence, Byakuya was the one to speak the obvious question ''Where were you for the past few days?''.

Asami raised an elegant eyebrow ''Training''.

'' _Where?_ ''.

''I'm ninety percent sure you already know, Captain Kuchiki'' Asami said with an icy tone, making the noble narrow his eyes ''That aside, there is a noble matter that will occur in around a week that will change the course of the future by a notable amount''.

''What do you mean, Urahara-san?'' Inoue asked curiously.

''The Kasumioji'' I intoned for Asami, drawing attention to me ''From what we know, a man by the name Gyokaku Kumoi is attempting to become the next clan head by assassinating the currently next-in-line, Rurichiyo Kasumioji. Not only that, but he is currently producing Bakkoto; a sword that is like a Zanpakuto, only more of a parasite that feeds off the wielders Reiryoku to grow stronger until said wielder perishes''.

 ** _''Your memorising skills are improving'' Hollow Zangetsu snickered._**

 _'Shut it'._

''Also the current captain of the tenth, Shusuke Amagai, plans to kill Yamamoto to avenge his father'' Asami pointed out before she muttered morbidly ''I'd like to see him try''.

''What evidence do you have?'' Byakuya stated to both of us in a stern but listening tone.

''None, but the Bakkoto factory should be easy to get into once we get past the barrier'' Asami shrugged almost casually ''We either blow it open - the easy way, or I shatter the barrier - the slightly slower way''.

''Yoruichi can deal with Kumoi'' Asami continued in a dismissive tone, before it turned colder ''But Amagai will be needed for the future, though his third seat Kibune will not - I'll have Chiro deal with him''.

Several of the others present, mainly Rukia, Renji, Inoue and Matsumoto, shivered upon hearing the cold tone of an assassin. While I kept my face uncaring, mentally I was imagine all the ways a tiny Chiro could beat down somebody twice her size and stifling a smirk.

The sound of a metal door being kicked open drew our attention to the stairwell, where - not this fuck again... - Reiichi Oshima, one of the bullies who fought me on my first day here, entered the rooftop with easily ten other bulky bullies. He smirked at us and the tension that had previously faded was now back full force, though I kept my face in a scowl and Asami completely ignored them.

''Well, well, what do we have here?'' Oshima said smugly, leering at the girls of the group - mainly Inoue and Matsumoto.

''Don't pretend like you didn't know we were up here, Oshima'' I say tonelessly, getting to my feet ''Do I have to kick your ass again to get you to piss off?''.

His smug look faded into one of irritation and badly concealed anger. Before any other words could be said a quiet but echoing click was heard, followed by all gazes being turned behind me. Asami, sitting with her back to the barred fence and Bento casually on her lap, held the same _handgun_ from the time she disarmed the bully - which was confusing since she had handed it over to the police. Pushing that thought aside I felt some grim satisfaction as she levelled the loaded gun at the bullies, who had visibly paled.

''I'll give you fifteen seconds to get off this roof, otherwise I'll have no problem with putting a bullet through your skulls'' She spoke coldly, but only I could detect the carefully concealed smugness.

With speed worthy of an Olympic athlete, all eleven bullies cleared the rooftop and was thundering down the stairs, slamming the metal doors shut behind them. After they were gone, Asami casually put the handgun into her Bento box and continued eating her lunch like nothing happened.

With a smirk, I sat back down myself and continued eating my own lunch, taking in the human groups stunned looks and the Shinigami's confused ones.

* * *

''Wasn't that a little... overkill?'' I commented as we finally broke off from the rest of the group, heading back to the Kurosaki household.

''Nah, it'll get them to be more wary of approaching me, and by extension, you'' She smiled ''Plus it was entertaining to see them piss themselves''.

''Point taken'' I return the smile, approaching the front door. I open it and take a step to the side, avoiding my fathers surprise attack and grabbing him by the ankle, slinging him into the wall ''Hey dad''.

''You are getting better my son!'' Isshin grinned ''Soon I will have nothing left to teach you!''.

''You didn't have anything to teach me last month, or the month before that'' I smirked ''I could kick your ass if I wanted''.

''I wouldn't underestimate your father'' Asami cut in with a smirk of her own ''He's stronger than you think, plus he's like a bouncy ball when it comes to Hakuda''.

''See! Somebody has faith in me!'' Isshin grinned and I sighed but still held a grin as I walked into my home.

''Welcome back, Onii-chan, Asami'' Yuzu called from the kitchen ''Will the both of you be staying for dinner?''.

I spared a glance to my partner, who gave a indifferent shrug - she didn't mind - and I call back ''Yeah''.

''Yo, Ichi-nii, Asami'' Karin greeted with a lazy wave from the couch ''What took you two so long?''.

''Finishing up on some training'' Asami answered with a small smile ''Oh I forgot, you didn't tell Ichigo yet did you?''.

''You guys were training, so no'' Karin smirked and turned her attention to me ''Soon you won't be the only one with Bankai''.

''You're close to Bankai?'' I queried.

''Karin and Yuzu spent a total of 8 months in Jikan Yari, with us staying an extra month and a half to complete our training'' Asami supplied as both of us sat down ''Your perception of time is distorted, so it only feels like a short amount of time has past while in reality much longer has past''.

I merely nod, turning my gaze on to the TV and my eyebrow twitched at seeing Don Kanonji, not only that but coming to Karakura. I hear a quiet snicker and turn to see both my sister and Asami snickering at me, obviously aware of my annoyance towards the eccentric man. Unfortunately Yuzu popped her head out with her mouth moving to call for dinner, only to pause upon seeing the TV making me groan.

''No arguments'' Isshin grinned as he abruptly appeared before us, smirking victoriously as I hear a 'Bohahahah!' from the kitchen.

 _'Knowing that man, he'll end up accidently crushing hollow bait...'._

* * *

After the rest of the family head off to bed none of them caught both me and Asami entering the same room, closing it behind me before they could see. With a quiet yawn I undressed, my back to Asami as she had her back to mine as she also got changed. I simply changed to a casual red and white shirt and my boxers, while Asami wore a black shirt and grey shorts.

Both of us moved to the bed, with me against the wall and her back against my chest. I pull my covers over the both of us and swinging an arm around Asami, she tilted her head back and we exchanged a sleepy goodnight kiss before settling into the warmth of the bed.

''Night'' I whispered.

''Night'' She replied softly, snuggling into me.

I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

With a look of indifference on my face I entered the classroom and sat down in my usual seat, Asami taking hers. As usual whispers had followed them wherever they went, only encouraged by the apparent rumour that Asami had scared off Oshima and his gang single-handedly, which wasn't entirely untrue. Thankfully nobody knew that she was in the possession of a gun (why again?) because transcendent Shinigami or not, it would be a hassle to erase everyone's memories.

I stared out the window in boredom, after all those months of training it was difficult to return to simple class when so much shit lay just beyond the horizon. The had the god of bloody hollows after the soul kings head, and as such everyone had to get stronger. The only problem I see is that Asami hadn't told the Gotei 13 to train, as it wasn't something that someone could shrug off.

With a quick glance around the nearly empty classroom, I turn my gaze to Asami.

''Why haven't I informed the Gotei 13?'' She smirked at my now-dumbfounded expression ''Our spirits - both yours and mine - have now decided to use our thoughts as a game of telephone''.

 _'Really? Telephone?'._

 ** _''Hey! Its fun!''_** Hollow Zangetsu barked with a snicker in the background _**''Kuro agrees!''.**_

Shaking my head in mild exasperation and my, and by extension Asami's, Zanpakuto spirits I return my gaze to Asami with the previous question on my lips.

''I haven't spoken to the Gotei 13 on the matter because they are already training to fight against Aizen, despite the fact they have severely underestimated him'' She said with a scowl ''His Zanpakuto _is_ powerful, most illusion-type are after all, but Aizen has mastered Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido and Hoho; he Is far more powerful than soul society regards him as''.

''I have no doubt that when the Espada are deployed they'll consider them more of a threat, which is almost funny'' She continued ''The reason why I haven't told them, is because they have no need to know. They are preparing for what they will assume is full-out war with Aizen, training themselves and their subordinates. If I told them that there was another war on the horizon, not to mention the possibility of two, then it'd only cause panic and despair''.

I frowned ''You said two wars? I thought only the Hollow King would be our problem?''.

''Yhwach, the son of the soul king. While he isn't as big a threat as the Hollow King, he is still capable with fighting on par with the captain commander and possibly stronger, so that speaks of his strength'' She explained with a small smile ''I'm having the Bount from Kariya's group, the Septima Espada Szayel and my father work on numerous devices to assist us in the coming wars, mainly to counter Yhwach''.

''I'm assuming he has an army of his own?'' I say dryly and she nodded.

''He has been in a deep slumber for a thousand years and during that time has garnered not only an army of Quincy, but almost twenty-six captain-class fighters - double the amount of captains'' She said with a small frown as she looked around her, making sure nobody was listening ''I plan on leading an incursion before Yhwach invades soul society, meaning we eliminate the problem before it starts, however even with our power level he is not one to be taken lightly when we inevitably fight him''.

I nodded but before our conversation could continue I felt Byakuya approach the door, and as such I return my gaze to the window. However with a random thought passing by I got an idea, so I put it into motion.

 _'Is there a way to communicate mentally without our Zanpakuto playing telephone?'_ I thought and after half a minute I got a response.

 _'I think there is a Kido for that, but I cant cast it with the others here'_ She replied.

 _'Does it matter? Like is it a known spell or one of your own ones?'._

 _'It is a known Kido, but one that is exclusive to the Kido corps and messenger corps, so while the advanced team will be unlikely to recognise it, if they mention it in their reports one of the senior captains will'_ She paused for a moment before I saw a small smirk appear on her face _'Actually, that is not a problem'._

Asami moved both her hands only to her lap, both glowed a soft purple - which caught all spiritually aware peoples attention - before it disappeared in a flash of blue, leaving a slightly smirking Asami.

 _'Better?'._

 _'Yeah, now at least we won't have to wait almost a minute between sentences'_ I felt a small smirk tugging at my lips too and I felt confusion and suspicion from the advanced team _'Why the sudden change of heart?'._

 _'It'll make them nervous, which I find amusing in Captain Kuchiki's case'_ Was her ridiculous but admitted truthful response.

I attempted to stifle my smirk, 'attempt' being the key word.

* * *

''Ichigo! How dare you hang out with all the new transfer students without me?!'' Keigo cried as he sat down on the rooftop with myself, Asami, Chad, Ishida and the advanced team ''And all the hot chicks too!''.

Asami didn't even blink from the second comment, Rukia twitched in annoyance and Matsumoto ignored him. Though Byakuya did turn a scathing look on the teen, making him shiver before eventually sitting down with us.

''Shut up'' I growled lightly as per our usual banter.

Silence fell for all of two seconds before Keigo spoke again ''Are any of you going to see Don Kanonji tomorrow?''.

''He's back again?'' Rukia said flatly ''Its only been like a month''.

Keigo smiled widely, apparently happy he broke the slightly awkward tension ''Yeah! He's going to the old warehouse at the back of the industrial district! Apparently there are good spirits who have been infected by bad spirits, pretty weird huh?''.

Asami stilled for less than a second, but resumed eating without drawing any suspicion from the others, though I say a faint flicker of worry in her eyes.

 _'Something wrong?'_ I as mentally through the still-active Kido.

 _'If he is speaking of the half destroyed but blockaded warehouse, then that is where the Vizard have taken to staying when they are outside HQ'_ She mentally replied _'It could be bad if they are discovered, I'll call them and warn them'._

''I need to call someone'' Asami said, walking over to the stairwell and bringing the phone to her ear. I stay silent as some idle chatter spurs among the others, and I was mildly thankful that Keigo had actually appeared because while he was annoying beyond belief, he did have good skills in breaking the tension. After almost a minute Asami came back, her public face as stoic as always.

 _'They're notified and will be watching from a distance, they'll probably wanna meet you considering you've also a Vizard'_ She spoke mentally.

 _'Do I have to go?'_ I mentally groan _'I do not want to see that idiot man again'._

 _'Yuzu got your father to get you and your sisters tickets'_ I could see the smirk on her face from where I sat _'If it makes you feel better I'm having to go with my eccentric father, who refuses to wear anything but his store clothes... at least Chiro will keep him out of trouble... hopefully'._

I smiled wryly in her direction and she returned the gesture with a quiet sigh.

* * *

More people actually came to see the show than I expected, probably because of how successful the last one was. I sat off to the side of the crowd in my Shinigami form, sitting with Asami right beside me on the rooftop of one of the adjoining warehouses with our legs swung lazily over the edge. I could easily spot my father, Yuzu, Karin, Urahara, Yoruichi (cat form), Chiro and Toshiro all standing in the crowd watching.

''Shinji and the others should be here in a minute'' Asami updated as she pocketed her phone with a sigh.

''If they Vizard used to be lieutenant and captains, shouldn't they be able to use Shunpo to get here?'' I question.

''Yeah, but since this Don Kanonji will likely enter the building they're hiding all their stuff and messing it up a bit to make it look abandoned'' Asami answered and tilted her head so she was leaning on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and held her to me with a small smile, which lingered even as we exchanged a quick but sweet kiss, making her cheeks burn slightly.

''I interruptin' anythin' here?'' A man asked with a slight accent, making both me and Asami turn to see a grinning blonde with a bowl cut, Shinji Hirako if the description of his attire is anything to go by. Behind him stood Rose and Love, again going from the descriptions Asami gave me.

''Nothing major'' I say coolly, getting to my feet with Asami ''You Shinji?''.

''Ichigo?'' The man asked and I nodded, making his grin widen ''Nice ta meet ya''.

''You too'' I incline my head at the other two.

''I am Rojuro Otoribashi, also known as Rose'' The blonde man said gracefully.

''Love Aikawa'' The spiky brown head waved casually before turning his gaze to the show, where Kanonji was doing some strange dance routine while ranting about good and bad spirits ''Why of all places did he come here?''.

''Probably because Hiyori used her hollow mask outside the barrier, thus making him think there was a 'bad spirit' here'' Rose answered smoothly.

''To be fair, it was a high-level Adjuchas hollow that had a weird ability'' Shinji retorted.

''Weird ability?'' I query.

''It could teleport, but the problem was that it was instantaneous and made no sound of Reiatsu signature, plus the only way Hiyori managed to kill it was by chopping its head off, since it had incredible high-speed regeneration'' Shinji explained with a light scowl ''It looked like a crocodile standing on its hind legs, but more angled for walking on them''.

Asami frowned ''That's a scary ability, especially for an Adjuchas class... you don't think it could be Perdida?''.

''Nah, probably just a strong hollow'' Shinji replied ''Not every strong hollow is under his command, chill''.

Asami sighed ''I know, I know''.

Frowning lightly, I turn my gaze to the show again. I could easily spot most of the advanced team within the crowd; Matsumoto was with Toshiro and Chiro. Rukia, Byakuya and Renji were with my family, while Ikkaku and Yumichika were off to the side a bit. They likely could sense me from this distance, but I doubt they could pinpoint me from the way Renji and Rukia were looking around, the lights from the show making it harder to find me and the others.

Abruptly, I caught sight of a sandal racing towards us and before I could warn anyone it smacked right into Shinji's face, sending him tumbling back a few feet. Love and Rose smirked and took a few feet back, which Asami mimicked and dragged me with her. Not a moment later a short, child sized midget appeared - judging by the red tracksuit and blonde hair it was Hiyori.

''Baka Shinji!'' Hiyori yelled and she took her sandal and hit the prone man in the face a second time.

''What the hell?!'' Shinji barked ''What did I do this time!?''.

Hiyori smirked ''Nothin' at all''.

A whoosh of Shunpo echoed as Urahara appeared before us with a Cheshire grin ''Well hello my favourite old married couple''.

''Shut up!'' Hiyori and Shinji yelled, Hiyori throwing a sandal making the man tumble back.

''Hiyori-chan~'' A sing song voice called and I snickered at seeing the blonde pale slightly before she was tackled by Chiro in Shinigami form.

''Get off me ya pink-haired fur-ball!'' Hiyori barked as she tried to peel the smaller girl off her.

''Ne, Ne, I'm not a cat, Hiyori-chaaan~''.

''Your as clingy as one! GET OFF!''.

I chuckle lightly, accompanied by a round of laughs from the others.

* * *

I sat with Asami and the Vizard on a hilltop not far from the Vizard warehouse, probably half a mile or something away. We all sat quietly watching the stars, cups of Sake for each and several empty bottles already, but it was fairly peaceful and we made passive conversation. To be honest it was relaxing, and I could tell it was also relaxing for the Vizard and Asami too.

''Baka Shinji!''.

...though that didn't stop Hiyori's outbursts.

A small round of chuckles was given by the Vizard at the duo's antics, consisting of Hiyori using some kind of devil magic to summon sandals from nowhere and replace the ones on her feet in record time.

''So, Ichigo'' Love asked amicably ''How long can you hold your mask?''.

''My mask?'' I hum thoughtfully, looking at the sky as I thought.

 _'Zangetsu, how long can I hold my mask?'._

 _ **''Ask queenie''**_ Zangetsu almost sounded sleepy, like he had run a marathon.

''I don't know, Asami?'' I end in a questioning tone, making Asami also hum thoughtfully.

''The last time we sparred and you used your mask, we fought for around six hours and the mask had yet to crumble, so six hours minimum'' She answered, the Vizard gave a low whistle of approval in return.

''Damn kid, and we thought we were gettin' somewhere at the one hour mark'' Love chuckled ''I assume you're working with your inner hollow unlike our original solution?''.

I nod to his question but let my confusion show on my face ''Original solution?''.

''Yeah we, uh, kinda locked away our hollows in fear of them taking over'' Love said sheepishly ''Asami came along and after talking to us-''.

''Kicking your asses you mean'' Asami interjected with a cocky smirk.

''-we began co-operating with our hollows, building trust and training with them. It was difficult at first, but now I'd say we're on pretty good terms with our counterparts, though we are training to gain access to Resurreccion''.

''Any luck?'' I ask, taking a small sip from the bitter but warm Sake.

''Shinji, Mashiro and Kensei are close'' Rose answered ''Myself and Love are not far behind, though Lisa and Hiyori had started last and will finish last''.

Lisa snickered at that comment and it became apparent to what perverted meaning that comment could have, as most of the Vizard chuckled at the it while Hiyori glared at Rose with a blush on her cheeks.

''How is my first love Candice doing?'' Shinji grinned as he directed the question to Asami, who merely smirked.

''She's doing fine, but haven't you learned your last lesson after she struck you with lightning _twenty seven_ times?''.

Shinji smirked ''Ah but you see, the way to winning her heart is persistence''.

''No, not getting electrocuted is'' Asami said before she chuckled ''Unless you've become a masochist Shinji?''.

Hiyori burst out laughing, holding her sides for added effect. Myself and the other Vizard laughed alongside her at Shinji's reddened face, though even he joined in with a light chuckle after a few moments.

 _'I think I'll get along just fine with these guys'._

* * *

''I think I'm starting to feel the effect of a hangover'' I muttered as I covered my eyes with my arm while Asami came back from the shower with a quiet yawn, if anything since Asami stays with me more often than not my father doesn't do his usual sneak attack until I leave the room. I was dressed in my school uniform but I decided to stay in my room, considering it would be better than being with my insane father.

''You'll be fine'' Asami chuckled and I moved my arm to look at her, but quickly replace it when I realised she had taken her shirt off to get changed, leaving her in only a plain black bra. I felt my cheeks burn but pretended that it didn't happen, merely sighing.

''Perv'' Asami said in a teasing tone and I felt her sit on the edge of the bed, followed by her hand running through my hair repeatedly in a soothing motion. I removed my arm and met her honey brown eyes off to the side of me, she had (thankfully) put on the white Karakura High shirt and was smiling down at me. She leaned down and gave me a soft kiss, one which I easily returned.

So lost in the kiss, I barely registered myself sitting up to deepen the kiss, one hand moving to her side and pulling her closer to me. We broke off, in need of oxygen, and panted lightly as our senses returned. Both of our faces undoubtedly burned a dark red from the intimate kiss, though a smile creeped up on my face, Asami following a moment later. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our lips met again, I gently pulled her closer to me and she complied, now practically straddling me. My tongue snaked into her mouth and fought for dominance against hers, and she let out a quiet moan as I explored her mouth.

We broke off again for air but I moved to her neck, lightly nibbling on it. She let out a quiet but pleased moan, making me shiver lightly at the sound as I trail small kisses down her neck and down to her collar bone. My hands had wandered on their own, with my left absently going down her back while my right travelled to her chest, idly giving a squeeze making her moan and bite her lip.

Before we could continue, a cry of ''Breakfast is ready, Onii-chan! Asami!''.

Asami let out a quiet whine of disappointed, giving me another quick kiss before getting off me and fixing her shirt.

She blushed heavily and gave a smile ''We can continue later, if you want''.

I smiled ''Yeah''.

''Though time for school'' She sighed, actually sounding tired for it.

I got off from the bed and hugged her, holding her to my chest ''Tired for school? That's new''.

Asami chuckled ''I can't say I enjoy it, mainly because I've learned everything they have to teach and I can feel the advanced team burning the occasional gaze into the back of my head''.

I smiled wryly ''Probably shouldn't have used a high-level Kido in front of them then''.

''What can you do?'' She shrugged with mock innocence.

''Not cast the Kido?'' I joke and she laughed lightly.

''And where's the fun in that?''.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling at her intentionally flawed logic ''Yeah, Yeah''.

* * *

 **''Hey Shiro-kun?''** Kuro asked as she fixed her inverted Shihakusho.

 **''Hm?''** I hummed.

 **''Do ya think that us 'playing' has had any effect on Kingy and Queenie?''.**

I shrugged **''Meh, if it does it'll only reduce tha time before they knock each other up''.**

 **''Mm''** She hummed **''Lets a-go back ta the beach, I wanna bug Queenie 'bout it''.**

I grinned **''Heh, good idea''.**

And with that, we took off in a burst of Sonido.

* * *

 **A/N: So how's that for a little fluffiness? I will guarantee that a lemon between Asami and Ichigo will happen sooner or later, but when is currently unknown as the day this chapter was posted was the day it was finished, since this chapter fought me.**

 **A notice for those readers who have been reading for a while; I know I used to update every 3-4 days but now it'll be anywhere from 3 days to a week or so, since mock exams are now in effect and like I have previously said I'm working on like ten different stories, 5 of them being ones I'm working on more-so than the others.**

 **In the name of Gin, Bai Bai~**


	28. Chapter 28 - ARC 4

**A/N: This chapter covers the Kasumioji arc briefly. Also while I know quite a few may not like it, I got quite a few PM's asking for a lemon... so you know, I just kinda happened to write one? C'mon if you have two hollows in your head fucking like rabbits you have to be at least SLIGHTLY effected. Besides we knew this would happen sooner or later, plus it'll help with certain plot points.**

 **Plz don't hates me...**

 **Also this chapter fought me you won't even believe, mainly because of the lemon. Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

 _Italics + ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 28: Kasumioji - Alliance ARC

I sighed as we entered the school gate, slightly later than usual because of our... activities. Due to us being later than usual we came in at the same time as Ishida, who gave us a curt but tired nod.

''How's your training with your father going, Ishida?'' Asami questions as we walked.

''Not bad'' The teen sighed, wincing a moment later ''...but I underestimated his aim''.

She gave me a smirk ''Both of you have a bad habit of underestimating your fathers, funny considering you're cousins''.

I scoffed and scowled lightly, while Ishida did the same but our expressions held no anger. We passed through the hallways making idle chatter and ignoring the other school members whispering about us, we eventually make it to the classroom and find our seats, opening up the Kido channel to him too.

 _'How far have you gotten?'_ Asami questioned the teen again.

 ** _'I'm working on beating the manifestation, though I keep getting distracted because of his appearance'_** Ishida responded.

 _'Wait'_ I spoke _'How does a normal Quincy learn Halcyon Vollstandig? You just mentioned a manifestation, but you've also said in the past that your powers aren't sentient like a Zanpakuto...'._

 _'I'll explain'_ Asami said _'You already know the requirement for achieving the second release, for a Quincy-Shinigami hybrid its relatively easier - since you just have to defeat the manifestation of your Quincy powers in the real world. But for a regular Quincy it is much harder, since they have to have extreme willpower to create the manifestation from sheer willpower and skill, they essentially have to take on the aspects of a Shinigami'._

 ** _'Which I wasn't too happy with at the start'_** Ishida interjected flatly.

Asami nodded idly _'Not only that, but Halcyon Vollstandig was created by me, in other words it was created by a Quincy-Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid, not a regular Quincy. It is possible for a non-hybrid to achieve the second release, but it is easier if they are a hybrid or at least partly a hybrid'._

 _'But I thought Ishida was 'a regular Quincy', right?'._

 ** _'I was'_** Ishida said in a slightly grumpy tone.

 _'One of the requirements for Halcyon Vollstandig that I didn't tell you, mainly because it was pointless to do so, is that it requires Hollow Reiryoku to be at the users disposal'_ Asami continued _'Pure-blooded Quincy have zero anti-bodies against such Reiryoku, and as such it is fatal if even a tiny bit gets into their system. However for mixed blood Quincy they have SOME anti-bodies, meaning that their souls won't go through soul suicide but just become ill. Ishida is a mixed Quincy, and as such when his father injected Hollow Reiryoku into him, he went into a semi-coma for a few days where his soul underwent a form of Hollowification'._

 _'Since Hollows and Shinigami have somewhat similar Reiryoku it means his powers manifested into sentient beings, residing within his inner world''_ She continued _'Now he must manifest his spirit in the real world and defeat it, then he will gain access to the second Quincy release'._

 ** _'I've been meaning to ask you, does Ryuken possess Halcyon Vollstandig? He's a true blood Quincy'._**

The corners of Asami's lips twitched up _'He does, though how and why is not for me to tell'._

Ishida sighed, clearly dissatisfied that he couldn't learn the reason how his father could learn the technique and why. I smiled faintly, giving an idle greeting to Inoue as she walked in with Matsumoto and Rukia.

* * *

As we sat up on the rooftop making idle chatter and eating our lunches, I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding almost. Ishida was being pestered by Rukia about a medicine for Ukitake that could cure his illness, while the rest of the advanced team listened in. Keigo was nowhere to be found and Mizuiro was still off with a chest infection, so only spiritually aware people were on the roof.

So when I felt a slight increase in Reishi near the other side of town and Asami bristle slightly, it couldn't be good.

''Ichigo'' She said, pulling out a Gikongan and popping it into her mouth. I pull out my own modified Gikongan and eject myself from my body, the both of us doing so attracting attention from the group.

''We'll be back in a minute or two'' I say and without further fanfare both of us took off in a blur of silent Shunpo/Sonido/Hirenkyaku combo. In a single step we covered almost a tenth of Karakura, probably more if we had our limiters off.

''What's the issue?'' I yelled over the wind blast at the speed we were moving.

''The Kasumioji, they're early''.

Asami slowed down and I followed her to a rooftop, carefully keeping my Reiatsu suppressed. I saw two guys and a young girl down there, one was tall, broad and bald while the other was slim, dark haired and had a small shaved beard. The girl had long, straight blonde hair, bright green eyes and wore a pink-based royal outfit.

''Where are they, Enryu?'' The dark haired teen said.

The large man shrugged, making the dark haired man sigh before pulling out an all-too familiar white coin ''Perhaps we could draw them out''.

Before I could blink the man crushed the bait and turned to leave, though he was interrupted when Asami raised a palm at him ''Rikujokoro!''.

Two sets of Rikujokoro slammed into the duo's midsections, while a wordless Hainawa gently wrapped around the girl. I land in front of the trio just as the Garganta open in the skies above, drawing all attention to Asami as she lightly flared a small part of her Reiatsu. Thankfully the bait seemed to be a weak version, as it only brought in around thirty hollows, easy for Asami to dispatch.

Asami drew not only her whole sheathe from her Obi sash, the Zanpakuto inside being Megami I believe. She held the sheathe horizontally in front of her, completely ignoring the panicked cries of her captured. She held up the sheath with her left hand while her right hand held onto the handle of the blade still in the sheath. Realising what she was doing, I Shunpo in front of the blonde girl and block her view, the Hainawa preventing her from moving. In a single fluid motion she drew her blade out of the sheath with blinding speed, making a flash of silver white consume my vision for all but a half second.

''Hitotsume: Tepukatto''. (Tran: The First; Ribbon Cut).

The light vanished just in time for me to see all thirty hollows _literally_ get cut to ribbons by an invisible force, the ribbons of flesh then turning into Reishi. Asami had her arms diagonally backwards with her blade pointing out, no blood dripping off it. In a fluid motion long since practiced she sheathed her Zanpakuto and reattached her sheath into her Obi before turning back to her prisoners, who had paled slightly.

''While it was a low-level hollow bait, _why did you use it?_ '' She said icily ''If we weren't around, would you have just fled?''.

''We-''.

''Answer truthfully'' She interrupted with narrowed eyes, an air of hostility about her.

The dark haired man hung his head ''Hai...''.

''I know of your purpose here, but using hollow bait that could've endangered innocents was a bad move'' She continued ''If even one innocent had died because of those hollows, I think you'd find the _exact_ _opposite_ of help - i.e. death''.

''A-Apologies'' The dark haired man slumped ''However we couldn't detect your Reiatsu-''.

''Then you're obviously not very good at it'' Asami said and pointed to the building behind us ''We were standing on that building a few moments before you crushed the bait''.

The man hung his head in shame and after a few moments, Asami sighed and dismissed the Bakudo ''You have a problem with Kumoi, correct?''.

''Hai'' The man said, looking confused ''How...?''.

''I think you'll find that most of the Seireitei has bugs planted all over it'' She said in a slightly smug tone ''But anyway, Kumoi will be assassinated by nightfall, his own assassins will be dead themselves after Bambietta is done with them, so for now just stay in the house you've bought until tomorrow morning, then Rurichiyo may take the throne''.

With no other words, Asami disappeared in a blur with me obediently following. We landed on the roof just in time to see everyone begin packing up, both of us silently blurred onto the rooftop and gave our body/Gigai and ejecting the Gikongan. Nobody batted an eye and just continued down the stairs and both of us followed a moment later, Ishida slowing down a step to talk to us.

''The Kasumioji?'' He asked and Asami nodded, making him also nod in acceptance before smirking at us ''Was it necessary for both of you to go? The two of you are like a married couple - bound by the hip''.

Asami smirked back at him and I could practically hear the reply before she spoke ''Well we aren't married at the moment''.

Let it never be said that Ishida was an idiot, judging by how his eyes widened and his jaw went slack as he looked between the both of us. I snickered at my cousins expression as we slowed down more, allowing the rest of the group to reach the classroom while we walked down the near empty hall.

''How long?'' He asked with polite curiosity.

I shrugged ''About... four to five days? Maybe a month if you count the time we spent healing in Jikan Yari''.

''Huh'' He said ''Would you prefer me to keep this a secret or does it not matter?''.

I shared a quick look with Asami before we both shrugged, Asami saying ''Doesn't matter if you tell anyone or not, we don't mind''.

* * *

 **[LEMON START]**

''I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be hectic'' I muttered as I put on a spare shirt and slip into bed, Asami snaking in with me in a black shirt and white shorts.

''Probably'' She smiled slyly and kissed my jaw ''Since we've got some peace, wanna continue from this morning?''.

I growled lightly and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, smashing my lips against hers. Her hands travelled under my shirt and roamed over my chest idly. My own free hand wandered down to the hem of her shirt and snuck my hand up her stomach, my fingers slowly dragging along her skin teasingly making her moan into the kiss. My hands stopped at her bra, wordlessly questioning.

She broke off from the kiss and gave a hazy smile, moving with swift grace and sliding on top of me. She gave me a lopsided grin as she reached down and lifted her black shirt up and over her head, making her brown hair ruffle slightly.

She smiled slyly, her mild unease well hidden ''Like what you see?''.

''Yeah'' I leaned up, meeting her lips in a heated kiss ''Should we even be doing this?''.

''If you don't then we don't have to'' She smiled slyly.

''I never said that'' I growled playfully ''I just don't wanna force you into it''.

She broke the kiss and smiled ''Your not forcing me, feel better?''.

I chuckle, kissing her again ''Heh''.

My hands travelled behind her, fingers working their way to unclip the bra. After several seconds a soft 'click' was heard before the bra slid slightly down below her ample chest, I place one hand on her back with the other trails down her spine, making her shiver and blush. I break off from the kiss and leave a trail of butterfly kisses down to her chest, the hand trailing down her back stopping and moving to her left breast, giving it a playful squeeze. She moaned and clearly tried her best to repress it, judging by her biting her lip shut.

Smirking slightly I take her other breast in my mouth, playfully biting it making Asami gasp at the sudden action. She put a hand on the back of my head and held me to her chest, I raised my gaze to hers and found she was blushing heavily and avoiding my gaze. Smiling at her unusual timid nature I roll her nipple between my teeth gently, making her groan delightfully.

I felt my crotch harden when she bucked her hips, both playfully and lustily. I let out a low groan and Asami smiled slyly, repeating the action and with all the deftness of a cat burglar slid my shirt over my head, depositing it somewhere on the floor off to the side. Nimble fingers travelled over my chest as the sly smile refused to fall from her face, a free hand wandering down to my boxers and rubbing softly.

''Ne, wanna go further?'' She whispered heatedly, making me raise an eyebrow at the 'Ne' part - she never says that.

Smiling lightly I reply ''Are you sure?''.

She rolled her eyes, an amused smirk on her flushed face ''Yeah, I'm sure, are you?''.

Giving a nod, she pushed me back onto the bed with one hand while the other slyly slid my boxers down to my knees, making an embarrassed flush reach my cheeks as my erection was freed. Asami gave a half-sly, half-comforting smile as she tucked her thumb into the waistband of her shorts and slid them down her thighs, showing a pair of plain black panties that was also pulled down with the shorts. I smiled at Asami's own embarrassed face, seems like I wasn't the only one who was new to this.

''You ready?'' She smiled as she positioned herself above me.

I chuckled ''I should be asking you that''.

She smiled ''I'm sure''.

With no other words she eased herself onto me, hissing in pain as her barrier broke. A small trick of blood slid out from where we were joined as her jaw remained clenched for a half a minute before she bit her lip and nodded, a crooked smile coming to her face. With a gently slow thrust I buck my hips up, making her body jolt and a moan release from her lips before she closed her mouth, a dark blush coming over her face.

Grinning at her timidness I place my hands on her hips and repeat the action, gradually easing her to the action. She groaned and started herself as well, slowly bobbing up and down in sync with my own thrusts. She smiled softly and leaned down and gave a lusty kiss, which I returned with a sly grin. We broke apart from the kiss and she blinked at my sly grin, only for her to let out a surprised and undignified 'eep!' as I flipped us over, with me above her on my knees and her lying on her back, all while still remaining connected.

I lean in close and gave her another kiss, only rougher and more passionate ''I'm on top now''.

She pouted cutely ''Who knew you were so dominative?''.

I don't reply, instead increasing the pace of my thrusts while watching for any signs of discomfort. Judging from her moans however I quickly forego that train of thought, momentarily losing myself in the feeling her tight warm walls. Her walls abruptly tightened making me grunt as pleasure coursed through me, Asami's teasing chuckle echoing throughout the room. In a swift movement she flipped us over again, with her now on top with a cocky grin.

''And you called me dominative'' I smirked and she chuckled, bucking her hips roughly making me groan. She began bouncing up and down heatedly, as if I was a spring board. I bucked my hips in sync with her, making her let out a half-squeak half-pleasurable moan. Bucking my hips again I hit the same spot I did before and she let out the same embarrassing noise, clearly enjoying that spot.

''Ichi- ah! I'm nearly'' She was cut off again as I hit the spot again, but the message was carried across.

''Me too'' I grunt, bucking my hips more fiercely. I pull almost all the way out before slamming all the way in, Asami crashing her lips against mine as we seal what we started. Our releases mix and I pull out, Asami laying on my chest exhausted but with a smile.

 _'I just... finished... inside her, doesn't that mean...?'._

Before I could speak the words on my mind she smiled softly ''Don't worry, its my safe day''.

I blinked and mutter ''Safe day?''.

''I guess they don't teach much in sex education nowadays'' She smirked ''In short; I won't get pregnant, since you seemed concerned about that''.

I smiled wrapping an arm around her and holding her to me ''I love you''.

She blushed and returned the smile ''And I love you too, strawberry''.

* * *

Tsuki no Megami manifested besides the bedside where Ichigo and Asami slept in the nude, the blanket lazily pulled over their exhausted frames. The graceful woman smiled softly and began picking up their discarded clothes and general mess, like a mother would do.

Shiro and Kuro were practically howling with excited cheers for their wielder, Zangetsu felt a sense of pride in his wielder while Denki stared at them all in innocent confusion, and all her questions were subsequently deflected. Sokyoku sat in the background, her flaming body blowing gracefully in the gentle breeze as she silently reflected on her existence, and prayed for her current wielders existence.

* * *

We walked onto the school grounds at our usual time, if not slightly later because of their late night escapade. Rumours must've gotten out because _almost_ _everyone_ whispered whenever we passed by, which stopped being a coincidence by the third time. Obvious neither of us were bothered by it, we simple walked to class and sat down, waiting for class to start. Asami quickly went through with the same mental Kido, encase something needed to be discussed away from prying ears.

''You know Inoue will be upset that we're dating, right?'' Asami whispered to me, her hand resting just below her nose to hide the mouth movement.

''Yeah'' I reply with a slightly sombre tone ''I probably should've told her I never felt the same back when it became obvious, but I didn't wanna break her heart''.

Asami hummed non-committedly, pulling out her phone and tapping with all the speed and grace of an assassin ''We'll probably have to go knock some sense into Amagai after school, make him see Genryusai didn't kill his father''.

I hummed in acknowledgement and any further conversation on the spirit world halted when the rest of the class began filing in, many of the non spiritually aware sending both of us curious glances while the advanced team looked confused as to why we were getting the stares.

I smirked behind my hand, I wonder what their reaction to us dating would be?

* * *

With a soft sound of wood hitting wood, the Senkaimon closed behind us as we landed on the roof of the first division. The fires from the former assassins lair burning in the distance, apparently Bambietta was successful in killing the men and women who dared to try and kill a child.

''There's Amagai'' Asami whispered as the man Shunpo'ed towards us, before entering through the open office below us. We stood there for nearly a minute before in an explosion of flames, Ryujin Jakka and Raika were released. Both of us quickly Shunpo'ed out of the way as the roof we once stood upon was burned to ash, Asami putting up a wordless Kyakko to conceal both of us.

''You fight him, show the difference in strength between you two and either make him submit or injure him enough to stay a month in the fourth'' Asami asked/ordered and I nod. We waited until the man released the Bakkoto and neutralised Yamamoto's powers before I broke the nearly invisible barrier with a fist, making a shattering sound. Both fighters paused and turned their gazes up to me, my now-favourite trench coat billowing in the gentle breeze.

''Ichigo Kurosaki'' Yamamoto rumbled, but had a tint of curiosity in his tone.

In a display of speed I appear in front of Amagai, with the seal my power was limited to slightly stronger than a captain, so I'd have to play it semi-carefully.

''Amagai-san'' I greet with a nod ''Can I ask you stand down?''.

''No'' He said crisply ''He must pay for killing my father''.

''He didn't'' I reply sharply, hoping to end this before it started.

''Lies!'' Amagai roared and cleared the distance between us, swinging his hook-tipped sword at me. I duck under it, using the combined effects of all three high-speed movement to appear in a blur inside his guard, my fist crashed into his abdomen and sent him rocketing into the wall behind him.

I straightened up ''Don't make me fight you, Amagai-san''.

Amagai walked out of the smoke cloud, a scowl on his face ''If you do not let me pass, then it is unavoidable''.

''Very well'' I sighed and shook my head in faux pity.

It did the job and he bristled ''Bankai!''.

In an explosion of fiery Reiatsu his blade shifted, becoming larger and making the hook blade a crimson red. A hollowed seashell looking object concealed his hand, likely being used a shield. He dismissed the flames with a wave of the green-bladed Bakkoto, his face deadly serious.

''Do you believe you can beat me?'' I ask calmly, further antagonising him.

In a blur he appeared in front of me and in a flash I drew my blade, clashing against his and my eyes widened ever so slightly by the fact the Bakkoto was draining/sealing my Shinigami powers, similar to Aizen's Zanpakuto/Bakkoto hybrid. I narrowed my eyes and twisted out of the way of his Zanpakuto, landing a roundhouse kick to his side and sending him flying into the walls.

He got out in a flash and I appeared in front of him, two fingers on his chest ''Hado #63: Raikoho''.

His eyes widened before he was consumed by the explosion, blinding me from him. I blurred back and waited, waited and waited for almost two minutes before the smoke cleared, revealing Amagai with a badly burnt torso, unconscious.

''Our job is done'' Asami said as she appeared in a silent blur beside me and I grunt. Completely ignoring the commander Asami snapped her fingers and the fancy doorway from before appeared, leading to HQ. I detected the suppressed Reiatsu signatures of almost all the current captains around us but pretend not to notice, walking with Asami into the portal and disappearing into the light.

When we appeared in the hallway and the door shut behind us I spoke ''Did Jii-san really kill his father?''.

She was silent for a moment before replying ''Technically yes, but in reality the man was possessed by a Bakkoto and was freed from its control. His father was Genryusai's lieutenant some two hundred years ago, when Chojiro, his current lieutenant, fell into a coma after a hollow attack. Since Chojiro usually handled the first division while Genryusai handled the duties of being the captain commander, his third seat was temporarily promoted so to help him. After rumours started flying about the Bakkoto and the Kasumioji, Genryusai sent Amagai's father to investigate, hence he was possessed by a Bakkoto and Genryusai was forced to kill him''.

I blinked ''Will Amagai-san be okay? He did attack the captain commander after all''.

She sighed ''Ever since Toshiro escaped from soul society five years ago, the tenth hasn't had a captain. Twenty years prior your father left to marry your mother, so having a third captain leave captaincy will do bad for reputation, not to mention they'll be down four captains, and when war lingers on the horizon its never a good thing to be short of captain-class fighters. On another note, you didn't need to overpower the Kido spell''.

I blinked again ''I did?''.

''Using a full incantation with a Kido is when it is at its strongest'' Asami explained ''Using the Kido type and number puts it at around half strength while only using the name of the attack puts it at twenty percent power. Not verbalizing the attack at all drops the power down to five percent, unless your like my father, Tessai or Yamamoto and a master in Kido''.

I nodded as we exited the hallway, entering the HQ. Like before Starrk was lying near the entrance, Lilynette was lying against a nearby tree with Liltotto and, to my surprise, Yuzu and Karin. But if they were here, then where was-

''HELLO, ICHIGO!'' Isshin yelled. Ducking under my fathers sneak attack I grab his ankle and throw him into the ground to my right, making him grin and give me a thumbs up.

''Ichi-nii!'' ''Onii-chan!'' ''Asami-nee!''.

The only one of the four girls who didn't cry out was Liltotto, though she smiled in welcome to us. I smirked as Asami's eyebrow twitched at what Lilynette said and I hug my sisters when they reached me. Both had grown almost a years worth during their training, making them a few inches higher, added curves to their growing bodies and longer hair - which probably needed to be cut soon.

''What are you two and goat-chin doing here?'' I question idly.

''Tou-san said we could make some friends here'' Karin grinned, emphasising her point by wrapping an arm around Lilynette's neck while Yuzu gestured to Liltotto. I smiled at my sisters and chuckled.

''As long as you don't end up blowing up anything'' I joked and Karin glared.

''Hey just because I'm not as good in Hado as Yuzu!'' She barked embarrassedly.

''I told you not to use a spell over #100 without proper guidance'' Asami smiled at my sisters embarrassment.

Karin scoffed and looked away in embarrassment, but smiled lightly all the same.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you guys think about the lemon scene? I know quite a few may question how soon in their relationship it happened, but I wanted it out of the way so we can focus more on the actual plotline. Again if you want my excuse, blame the inner hollows :3**

 **I changed how Amagai's father got his position so it fit in better with canon. Since Chojiro was in a coma, he was selected to temporarily take his place and thus died as a lieutenant but without removing Chojiro and sitting better with canon.**

 **Hoped you like it, sorry for the long update times.**

 **OOHH I ALMOST FORGOT! Check out my other bleach story 'War of the Worlds' which I'm about to post, it'll be 9.5k-10.5k per chapter instead of this story's 4.5k-5.5k.**

 **As a final note, the next update will be just as unknown, if not longer because I haven't even started it yet, as I'm too bus reading 'Don't judge a fanfiction by its cover' and for those who like crack fics, its worth it, TRUST ME.**


	29. Chapter 29 - ARC 4

**A/N: Sorry for the later update, this one part really got me stuck so it took me ages to keep coming back to redo it several times... its so annoying :..(**

 **Also, since I keep forgetting to say it, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story, especially you Vedazhii! It means a lot to me when you guys review so thank you~~~~~~**

* * *

Italics _\+ ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 29: Muramasa and the Zanpakuto Rebellion - Alliance ARC

''Ichigo''.

Hearing my name being called, I stopped walking back from the store and looked over my shoulder to see Rukia standing there, fidgeting slightly.

''Hm? What is it Rukia?'' I asked innocently.

''Captain Amagai had been forgiven and is now reinstated as captain of the tenth division, and has been sent out on a mission to Tokyo for a weeks time'' She said nervously.

I blinked ''Not that I mind, why did you come to tell me that?''.

''Well, I thought you'd like to know since you and Asami-san left without killing him'' Rukia said.

I chuckled lightly ''I already knew he was''.

''Asami told you?'' Rukia said flatly and I nod, making Rukia hang her head in shame ''Something wrong?''.

She opened her mouth, then shut it, then opened it, then shut it, then opened it for good ''Its just... you never hang with me and Renji anymore, ever since you got back from soul society we only see you at school and there's a Kido barrier around your house''.

I smiled softly ''Yeah sorry about that, just wanting to keep my sisters safe so I had Asami put up a barrier''.

Apparently accepting that, I continued ''I'm busy training Rukia, I know its a pain in the ass, but its important for the oncoming war''.

''You mean against Aizen?'' Rukia asked softly.

''No, something much worse'' I say and disappear in a burst of Hirenkyaku, the only high speed movement available to my human body, to get away.

My face darkened _'I'm sorry Rukia, but in time you'll understand...'._

* * *

I blinked ''Muramasa?''.

Asami nodded ''He's originally a Zanpakuto of one Koga Kuchiki, who was imprisoned for reasons known only to the captain commander and Ginrei Kuchiki. Skipping unnecessary details, he'll forcibly manifest the Gotei 13's Zanpakuto and brainwash them to rebel against them, so we'll step in''.

''The plan?'' I asked idly as we walked to school.

''We wait until he's revealed himself, then we intervene before fighting can start. You'll hold off the Zanpakuto, releasing your limiters if necessary while I convince him to join us'' She explained smoothly.

''Limiters, plural?'' I question slyly.

She blinked, apparently caught off guard I noticed her slip up ''I changed our limiters to two of them, the first releasing fifty percent of our power while the second releases our full power''.

I nodded ''Is anyone else coming with us?''.

''I don't see a reason to, since you're capable of handling the whole of the Gotei 13's Zanpakuto while I persuade Muramasa'' She shrugged.

''Why are you the one who always does the talking and not me?'' I complained lightly.

She chuckled ''Because I inherited my fathers skill at wordplay''.

I sighed and smiled ''Yeah whatever, when do we leave?''.

''Around seven at night'' She informed with a sigh ''School is so boring''.

''Ain't that the truth'' I chuckled.

''We could skip school'' She smirked devilishly.

''And do what?'' I raise an eyebrow.

''Spar'' She said, her smirk morphing into a challenging grin ''We've been quite lax recently''.

''I could agree to that'' I smirked as I took out Kon and popped him into my mouth, ejecting me from my body. Asami also ejected from her body using a mod soul, though judging from how her face went blank it was a default one.

''Lets go'' She said and took off in a blur of combined movement towards the Shoten, her Gigai walking in that direction as well.

''Go back to the house and tell my sisters you're in my body'' I order Kon ''Do _not_ leave the house, though you may use my computer as long as you erase your history''.

Kon grinned and nodded, taking off back to my house.

 _'Why do I have a sense of unease from allowing him to do that?'_ I sighed and took off in a blur of combined movement.

Neither of us noticed how Tatsuki watched from around the corner, wide-eyed and shocked.

* * *

''So he's freeing the Zanpakuto?'' I said flatly as we stood on the air above the Sokyoku hill, hidden behind a Bakudo #26: Kyakko ''That is honestly the stupidest thing I've ever heard''.

''Yep'' Asami chuckled quietly ''We're safe though, since we've merged with ours and its impossible to manifest them anymore''.

''Renji's going to attack'' I note as I watch the redhead tense dangerously.

''Then we move'' Asami said and with a wave of her hand, shatters the Bakudo with an audible shattering sound. Before anyone spotted us we appear between the two sides, hands at our sides and completely relaxed.

''Yo'' I greet, directing it at everyone.

Muramasa was the first to recover, his... _unique_ appearance making him a bit of an fashion disaster ''Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki, Asami Urahara... welcome''.

''Ichigo, handle it from here'' Asami said and I nod, Asami appeared before Muramasa and grabbed the front of his shirt before disappearing in a blur off the Sokyoku hill, sparing a smug smirk at me before doing so.

''Alright, lets get this show on the road'' I grunt and draw Zangetsu in his sealed form, since most of my power was limited any Shikai-level attacks will probably cut me, which I didn't want. I heard a scuffling of feet and a grunt, without turning around I already knew they found the cubic Danku that Asami put up.

''Ichigo!'' I heard Rukia cry in worry, to which I smiled at.

''I'll be fine'' I informed them, pointing my blade at the manifested spirits ''I just need to kick their asses, then my job is done... so who's first? I don't want to waste time''.

A whoosh of Shunpo echoed behind me, without even looking I raised the blade over my shoulder and nimbly blocked the Senbonzakura's blade. I spun and lashed out with a backhand, hitting the side of his masked face and sending him tumbling away like a ragdoll. Sensing another Reiatsu signature incoming I take a simple step back, avoiding a sneak attack from a spirit with long brown hair and bells, wielding a sword I didn't recognise. She appeared shocked I dodged, to which I respond by using a wordless Sho to send her sprawling back.

I point a hand at the girl ''Horin''.

The red and yellow rope reached the girl and ensnared her, to which I use her as a flail to crash into a cat-woman, sending both tumbling away innocently. I jump back just in time to avoid a massive blade crashing down, courtesy of a demonic fire-breathing guy who also wielded an unfamiliar Zanpakuto. I held an open hand out to the spirit, the other hanging by my side casually.

''Hado #33: Sokatsui'' I intone, sending the explosive blast of fire at the demon, exploding on contact and burning him. I sidestep a strange chain weapon, immediately followed by a strike from a weird shaped sword held by an emo.

''You guys are pretty slow'' I taunt casually, my face stoic.

 _''Snap!''_ A shrill voice cries and I saw a fireball screeching towards me.

 _'I wonder how strong my Hierro/Blut Vene is with these limiters?'_ I thought with a shrug, surrounding myself in both defensive measures and awaiting the blast. It struck true and I was pleased when not only did it not harm me, but it didn't even harm my clothes due to my Reiatsu being so dense. With a smirk I swing my blade, dispelling the smoke and making several eyes widened, though most just scowl.

''I think its time for me to attack'' I smirk and stab my blade into the ground, shedding my trench coat swiftly and letting the wind carry it a little distance away ''Gentei Kaijo''.

My Reiatsu exploded around me in a spire of purple and blue, making the clouds split above me and rocks begin levitating slightly, the Zanpakuto all widened their eyes as they buckled under the pressure before I reigned it in. I need to draw this out after all.

I grabbed my sword and sheathed it swiftly, cracking my knuckles as I casually walked towards Senbonzakura, to which he replied with _''Scatter''._

His blade dissolved within seconds and swarmed me, though I continue my warpath. My Hierro and Blut Vene were strengthened to the point where they were only able to be damaged by either a Bankai or a powerful Shikai, so it'd be fun - I swear my hollow was rubbing off on me.

I pulsed my Reiatsu out to dispel the petals, allowing me to continue walking unharmed by the attack. Abruptly I take off in a blur and reappear behind the man, delivering a roundhouse kick to his side and sending him crashing into the ground a few feet away. I spun around and grabbed the blade of a pale skinned woman holding what I think was Sode no Shirayuki.

''Is this all you can offer?'' I say, directing it at all of the Zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki breaks out of my grip and holds her sword in front of her before taking off in a burst of Shunpo. She drew a circle on the ground as I watched with a look of smug amusement on my face, clearly making her uneasy and confused.

 _''Growl!''_ Someone cried and I found myself surrounded in ash, attempting to cut my skin.

 _''Snap!''_ The same shrill cry from before came as the fireball shot at the ash.

I smirked ''Kaboom''.

And that is exactly what happened, I was engulfed in an explosion of fire but I still sensed Sode no Shirayuki's Reiryoku on the ground. I waited patiently as the smoke disappeared and let them see my smirk, irritating and scaring them.

 _'Now I understand what Aizen felt like, this is kinda fun'._

 ** _''Bad thoughts king, bad thoughts''_** Zangetsu warned.

 _'Yeah, Yeah'._

 _''Some no mai, Tsukishiro!''_ Sode no Shirayuki cried and the ground at my feet glowed before I found myself encased in ice, I grunted at the uncomfortable temperature and flared a tiny bit of my Reiatsu, shattering the pillar with ease.

''You'll need more firepower than that'' I say but grunt when I felt a blade penetrate my chest, I look over my shoulder to see a buxom purple haired woman. I grunted again when I felt the same blade strike through my abdomen, returning my gaze to my front I saw a smaller version of the woman holding the same blade.

 _''We're Katen Kyokotsu''_ The buxom woman said, as if noticing my lack of knowledge on them.

''Nice to meet you'' I say, reaching behind me and grabbing her wrist while grabbing the midgets one ''Hado #96: Itto Kaso''.

We were engulfed in a searing red spearhead of flames, the two woman I held onto burning under its might but not dying. I dismiss the Kido with a mental command and release their wrists, making them stumble and gasp as the cold air stung their wounds.

''Who's next?'' I ask to the large crowd, who were clearly wary of me now.

 _''Bankai''_ I heard, making me turn my head and see Senbonzakura drop his blade, making two rows of blades summon behind him _''Senbonzakura Kageyoshi''._

 _''Bankai!''_ I heard another man say, making my raise an eyebrow at the man wielding the blade of the 1st divisions lieutenant, I didn't know he had a Bankai _''Koko Gonryo Rikyu!''._

''Well this will be interesting'' I say in a musing tone, which accidently taunts them.

 _''Growl!''._

 _''Snap!''._

 _''Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!''._

 _''Smash!''._

''Well shit'' I murmured as the attacks flew at me, which would almost certainly do a bit more than scratch me.

 _ **''THAT is what you get for being cocky, dipshit''.**_

 _'Fuck you too'._

I flared my Reiatsu as I pushed it into my Blut Vene, forcing it to expand and grow like Asami taught me. With a loud grunt it followed my will, creating a semi-translucent vein-patterned dome around me, just in time too. Petals, fireballs, ash, snow, lightning and a damn flail struck my Blut Vene shield, barely cracking it. I flared my Reiatsu and it cleared away the dust and other shit, allowing them to see that they did nothing. I dismissed the shield and grasped my sword, slowing drawing it out for effect.

''It seems... like you've forced my blade'' I intoned and disappeared into a blur, appearing in front of Senbonzakura and swung down ''Getsuga Tenshou''.

The spirit, and everything within close proximity, was completely engulfed in an explosion of blue and purple Reiryoku. Without missing a beat I burst out of the energy and bring a heavy axe kick down on the other guy wielding Bankai, sending him crashing to the ground loudly. I blur behind the women of the group and strike them on the back of their necks, knocking them out with ease and also sending them to the ground.

''Bakudo #63: Rikujokoro'' I call and bind the remaining Zanpakuto, repeating it several times to bind all of them ''There, that's that then''.

 _''Oi! Lemme out!''_ A nearly pitch black figure barked as I landed on the ground.

''Nah'' I shrugged, planting my blade into the ground and leaning on it casually ''I'm just playing my part''.

Everyone gave me an odd look, though Rukia was the one to speak ''What do you mean, Ichigo?''.

I look over my shoulder at the group of Shinigami, surrounded in a cubic Danku, and give a shrug ''Like I said, just playing my part''.

Before their questioning could continue Asami appeared with Muramasa, both no worse for wear. With a nod to Muramasa she walked over to me as Muramasa turned to his subordinates.

''Dismiss the Kido'' Asami asked and I nodded, mentally cutting the connecting to the Bakudo and freeing the Zanpakuto, much to the verbal outrage of the Shinigami present.

''What are you doing?!'' Was the general cry, but was ignored.

''We are leaving, bring our wounded with us'' Muramasa said to his allies, who begrudgingly got up and carried their female companions who I knocked unconscious ''I will hold up my end of the deal if you do yours, Urahara''.

''We will, Muramasa'' She nodded, watching as the Zanpakuto disappeared before turning to me ''Lets go''.

Sighing I give a nod as Asami opened a Senkaimon, undoubtedly leading to the human world. I turn back to the still-trapped Shinigami and nod my goodbye before disappearing into the light of the Senkaimon with Asami.

* * *

''You think they'll be okay?'' I ask with a frown, the sun of HQ shining above me as we lay under a tree.

''If they aren't, then I'm seriously concerned for the future of soul society'' Asami chuckled as she was laying on my chest, watching as Chiro and Toshiro sparred not too far away with their sealed swords.

''What did you persuade him with?'' I ask.

''I subtly threatened him with bringing all of Purple Tear down on him, then I proposed an offer; if his master doesn't accept him back as part of his soul, then I'll give him a place in Purple Tear'' She explained with a sigh ''He agreed, our part of the deal is we don't interfere unless his master rejects him, so I'm having someone from the second division who owes me a favour spy on them''.

''Hm'' I grunt, watching as the clouds passed by ''I wonder what the others will think?''.

She shifted so that she was sitting more upright, resting her head just below mine ''You need to be more specific''.

''The Shinigami and my human friends; Chad, Inoue, Ishida'' I listed off.

''Ishida, Inoue and Sado will follow you to hell and back'' She commented as her eyes were drawn back to the Chibi fight, where winds sickles and ice dragons where flying ''The Shinigami will take it harder, possibly label this as treason since the Head Captain is unavailable and they don't have enough brain cells to understand black operations''.

I nodded lightly, not bothering to ask whatever black operations meant ''I've been thinking... you said you wanted to become strong enough to fight against this Perdida god, so you'll 'stand upon the heavens'... we've never really broached the subject''.

''Yeah, its just difficult to explain at times'' She sighed ''The goal is _was_ for me to become the Soul King, ensuring that with our combined power we could fight and destroy the invading army and protect the dimensions. Then however it became apparent he was rallying an army far beyond most peoples comprehension, so I built an army myself. Then... we became closer''.

Obviously referring to us beginning a relationship, I strung an arm around her in a comforting gesture, silently asking her to continue, which she did.

''I... saw you more than a comrade or a friend... and after some time passed we started dating'' She said, as she looked up at me ''I don't want to sit upon heavens throne alone, Ichigo... I want you to stand beside me, upon the heavens''.

I smiled and kissed her softly ''Of course, my Queen''.

* * *

''Yo Chad'' I greeted as the gentle giant walked down the street towards the school, with us coming from a separate street.

''Ichigo, Asami'' The giant greeted us both ''You're quite late today''.

I chuckle sheepishly ''Yeah... we woke up late today''.

 _'Note to self; save 'that' for night times'._

Chad stared at us for a moment before saying ''So the rumours are true''.

I shrug and Asami chuckled, giving the teen a very clear yes. We carried onto school in silence, occasionally making idle conversation but mostly enjoying the comfortable silence. We must've been an odd trio when we walked into the school grounds, judging from the occasional whisper and all. When we got to the door we calmly made our ways to our seats, giving a passing greeting to Ishida, Tatsuki and Inoue.

I didn't miss the sharp glance Tatsuki gave me and Asami.

* * *

As myself and Asami got around a block away from the school grounds, Tatsuki called out to us, forcing us to stop and turn to her.

''Tatsuki?'' I say, feigning confusion.

''I want answers'' She _demanded_ as she stormed up to us, glaring at us.

''For...?'' I draw out, ending in a verbal question mark.

''I saw the two of him... split into two versions of yourself, one in your body called Kon and the other wearing black robes'' She said, looking between us ''What the hell are you keeping from me?''.

''Things you have no right to know'' Asami replied smoothly, wearing a stoic mask of indifference even as she received a withering glare.

''Oh yeah?'' Tatsuki growled ''And how do I get the right?''.

''You don't'' Was the curt reply ''It would be in your best interest to stay out of such affairs, otherwise you'll find that being the second strongest girl in japan doesn't equate to very much''.

Without further debate Asami places a hand on my shoulder and moves us with Hirenkyaku, landing us around the corner of the street and out of sight. She sighed and pinched her nose irritably, muttering something about annoying humans.

''That was... unexpected'' I murmur, referencing to Tatsuki.

''Yeah, she's more nosy than she lets on'' Asami muttered irritably ''Last thing we need is humans getting involved in the spirit world, that'll be a nightmare''.

''Yeah'' I sighed as we then continued on, walking along the street back to the house. After we near the house Asami abruptly smiled, making me raise an eyebrow at her.

''Wanna go hang with the Vizard again?'' She asked with a tinge of excitement ''You still owe Hiyori a spar anyway''.

I chuckled ''Sure, think Bambietta's gang will come along?''.

I wasn't particularly close to Bambietta and the four other female Quincy, but it was a friendship none the less.

Asami barked out a laugh ''Yeah, they probably will''.

* * *

''The human world is always so relaxing'' Bambietta sighed as she lay against a tree.

''Probably because its night'' Liltotto commented, taking a sip of some juice - since she refused Sake.

Turns out more people than expected turned up, those who turned up being; Starrk, Lilynette, Grimmjow, Nel, Shinji, Kensei, Love, Rose, Lisa, Mashiro, Hiyori, Bambietta, Liltotto, Candice, Giselle, Meninas, Toshiro, Chiro and Senna. All of us were strewn about on a hill about a mile from Karakura town, Sake spread around us or in some cases juice, all of us present were in Gigai for convenience.

In one such case, Senna gagged ''How the hell can you guys drink this? Its bitter as hell!''.

I chuckled ''Yeah, it takes some getting used to''.

''It does taste like shit'' Lilynette fumed at her inability to drink the amber liquid ''Right Starrk?''.

''Zzzzzz'' Starrk snored, making a tick mark appear on the girls head before she kicked him, in the balls.

All men winced as Starrk jumped with an unmanly squeak, before curling into the fetal position and clutching his crotch. Lilynette snickered evilly and went over to Liltotto, idly starting a conversation with the young Quincy.

''Are you alright, Starrk-san?'' Nel asked as she and Senna stood over the pained man.

''I never will be...'' He groaned and every man winced again.

''Tch, men'' Hiyori scoffed, getting several pointed looks (read; glares).

''You do not know the pain of getting kicked in the balls, so Shuddup midget'' Grimmjow growled.

''Make me, Kitty cat!'' Hiyori barked.

''I will!'' Was the last shout before the two charged each other, due to their Gigai preventing their use of spiritual powers, the duo went rolling down the hill. Everyone broke out in either chuckles or full out laughter, partly drunken. Even Starrk managed a weak chuckle from his position on the ground.

''Oi Ichigo'' Shinji said as I look at the man ''You wanna spar?''.

I grinned ''Sure''.

* * *

''I... regret... asking you'' Shinji groaned from the ground, making me chuckle and I sheathed my sword again.

''Ten points me, Zero points you'' I grinned and Shinji moaned with fake anime tears running down his face ''Anyone else?''.

My response came in the form of Grimmjow jumping out of nowhere and firing a Bala, which I batted away with my hand with a grin. I leaned back to avoid a punch and my knee shot out, slamming into his gut and making him grunt. He grew his sword and lashed out viciously and I met it with my own blade, both of us having grins on our faces.

* * *

I sighed with an amused smile on my face as I watched Ichigo and Grimmjow clash, cracking the ground slightly and sending enough shockwaves to make me put up a barrier to protect the spectators. I noticed out of the corner of my eye how Bambietta and her gang shuffled up next to me, the black haired woman grinning mischievously.

''So, you and Kurosaki?'' Bambietta grinned and I chuckled, nodding ''Damn, who thought a human would be the one to get your heart?''.

I rolled my eyes ''Human-Shinigami-Quincy-Hollow Hybrid''.

''The point still stands'' Candice snickered.

''Don't you forget you have Shinji after you'' I grin and Candice scowled, which darkened when Shinji appeared before her on one knee with his signature grin.

''Ah my love-'' Before he could even start his long-winded sentence a bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere and struck him, electrifying him and making him fall on his face, twitching with sparks coming out of him.

''Shuddup!'' Candice growled.

''Ah the pain~'' He whined, resulting in another bolt striking him, despite the Gigai limiting her power to a mere 10%, it won't kill him - or rather his Gigai.

''Masochistic Pervert'' Liltotto commented bluntly.

''Yep'' I chuckled, taking another sip of Sake.

* * *

''Will they be alright?'' Senna asked, pointing at the fetal-positioned Starrk and the twitching Shinji.

''Maybe'' Love shrugged ''Shinji's been electrified at least twenty times already by her, _without_ the Gigai''.

Senna winced in sympathy ''Damn''.

''I'm starting to think he's a masochist'' Lisa muttered, her face buried in a porn mag ''Next he'll be into bond-''.

''DON'T continue that sentence'' Love shivered ''Don't you dare put that image in my head''.

Lisa just smirked deviously ''I wonder if he's more into ropes or chains?''.

''WHY?!''.

* * *

''Fuck...'' Grimmjow rumbled with a wide grin, stumbling and collapsing back on the grass ''You pack a fucking punch, Kurosaki''.

I chuckle, my remaining wounds healing with either Instant Regeneration or Heilige Heilung ''I should be saying that to you, I didn't expect you to have Hierro that strong''.

He grinned from his place on the ground just as a burnt but very alive Shinji tumbled past them, making both of us blink. He cried out something along with the name 'Candice' before a bolt of lightning struck him from seemingly nowhere, followed by the busty blonde storming past us and stomping on him several times barking obscenities.

''Think he'll be okay?'' I question with an amused smirk.

''Eh, probably'' Grimmjow shrugged with a smirk of his own ''He does that often, everyone's starting to think he's a masochist''.

''Then he'll be into bondage!'' Lisa called down to us, and I felt the need to gag immediately as the image came into my head.

''Ew fucking gross!'' Grimmjow spat, shivering at the mental image ''Fuck you!''.

Lisa just smirked at us and I noticed Love was similar, gagging and twitching uncomfortably at the thought ''Do you two think he's more into ropes or chains?''.

 _ **''FUCKING GROSS, OH HELL NO FUCKING STOP KINGY DON'T YOU DARE PICTURE THAT- OH FUCK ME!''.**_

I gagged ''I hate you''.

Lisa just smirked victoriously before turning to the others, god have mercy on our brains.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's a wrap. How'd you guys like the fight scene against the Zanpakuto? I intended for Ichigo to be a badass since he now had half of his power active. The second half of the chapter was mainly just for shits and giggles, can you imagine Shinji in ropes and chains? I feel the need to gag right now seriously.**

 **Tatsuki now knows about Ichigo and Asami are involved in something not normal, so she's pester around them more often. Sorry if I make out that Tatsuki is bitchy but I personally don't like her character, so some bashing may be involved in later chapters.**

 **Sorry for the long update, but as with all my recent chapters my muse is slow and with school and my other stories going on, it becomes hard to find time to write. Also as a self-promotion, check out my other story 'War of the Worlds' were a bunch of shit happens, and its chapters are almost double what these ones are, if you do decide to go read it note that it is Arrancar-centric.**


	30. Chapter 30 - ARC 4

**A/N: This is the last of the Filler Arcs, the next chapter will wrap them up and then the Arrancar ARC starts, although they'll be considerably different because the Espada are Asami's and Ichigo's allies and that during all these fillers arcs its near the time Orihime originally got captured.**

 **Anyway, this is a fairly languid one but has a few teases at their (Asami and Ichigo's) powers and stuff.**

* * *

Italics _\+ ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 30: A New Comrade and Reigai - Alliance ARC

We sat on a nearby tree, me with my back against the trunk with my legs stretched out along the length of the thick branch while Asami sat next to me on, legs lazily swinging back and forth. We had been here for almost an hour, awaiting for Koga Kuchiki to awaken via Muramasa and then for (in Asami's words) the inevitable betrayal. While Asami had expressed her distaste for this tactic, it was required if they were going to convince Muramasa to join us, since while it was brutal it was closure all the same.

''Its actually quite peaceful here'' Asami smiled, looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

I gaze out of the tree we were sat in to the clearing around us, flowers dotted around the grassy plain and the sun sweeping over the land ''Yeah, it is''.

''I wonder how Chiro and Toshiro are doing?'' She wondered after a few moments silence.

''What do you mean?'' I inquired, adjusting my trench coat that somehow kept me cool despite it being a coat - I wonder if this is how Quincy Zangetsu feels all the time?

''They're dating'' She said and I blinked in surprise, making her chuckle slightly ''I'm pretty sure they think I don't know, but you can tell they're closer than before, its kinda obvious''.

''Huh, never noticed'' I shrugged and smiled wryly at her ''Think anyone's found out about us? Besides the school I mean''.

''Bambietta and her gang noticed, probably Akuma and my father too, along with your father... possibly your sisters too'' She replied smoothly as she returned her gaze to the clearing.

I smiled slyly and wrapped a hand around her, pulling her to me. She sighed and gave a wry smile as she relaxed against me, only to let out a quiet but surprised yelp when I bit her neck, chuckling at the reaction.

''Meanie'' She pouted with a blush on her face.

''Have I told you you're cute when you blush?'' I smiled and her blush darkened slightly and she looked away, prompting me to bite her exposed neck again.

''Will you stop that?'' She complained, but her tone said otherwise.

''Nah'' I say in an amused tone, making her roll her honey brown eyes ''Its too fun''.

''I assure you I can be even more fun'' She purred seductively, making a light blush come to my own face ''Maybe after Muramasa and the Reigai are sorted, we can having another go?''.

She grinned, silently referencing what 'having another go' was. Not one willing to back down though, I continued.

''Oh? Why wait?'' I purred in her ear, pulling her onto my lap as I nibbled her ear, making her current blush deepen.

''...Baka'' She murmured shyly, twisting her head to kiss me.

* * *

Later on...

''That's just sad'' I murmured, wincing when Koga lashed out with a long diagonal cut to the already stabbed Muramasa, sending the poor Zanpakuto to the ground.

''Mm'' Asami agreed as he straightened her uniform and put her scarf back on, a sudden blush dusting her cheeks ''I can't believe we just did it outside''.

I smirked at her ''This isn't the time to have perverted thoughts''.

She gave a light glare and I held my hands up in a universal sign of surrender, to which she smirked smugly before gesturing to the fight, where Byakuya was now fighting Koga. I gave a nod and adorned a serious face, which she mimicked as we both took off. In the combined high-speed movement we landed beside the surprised Zanpakuto.

''Ichigo you carry him'' She ordered as she rapidly dialled a number and brought it to her ear while opening a gateway back to the world of the living ''Tessai? I'm bringing Muramasa... he needs healing, it shouldn't be too much trouble... alright, be there in a few seconds''.

By the time she finished we were already in the Dangai with a groaning Muramasa in my arms. With a quick and silent high-speed movement we blurred forward and blurred through the blinding white light at the end of the Dangai tunnel. We broke out in the middle of the air but it was resolved with a quick Sonido-Shunpo-Hirenkyaku mix of high-speed movement as we landed outside the Urahara store.

Asami led the way into the store as I trailed behind with the man still groaning as he gradually bled, we ended up in one of the spare rooms at the back of the store. I lay the Zanpakuto down on the blue mat as Tessai came in and nodded at us, immediately Asami pulled the phone to her ear again, saying something about a Gigai before depositing her phone in her pocket again.

''Ririn will be here shortly to deliver his Gigai after he's healed'' She informed he as we left the room ''Hey I wanna try something, come on''.

''Sure'' I shrugged and smirked at her ''Per chance does it having anything to do with _that_?''.

''Pervert'' She rolled her eyes at me, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks ''No I mean the transcendental abilities we still haven't tested''.

''Oh'' I chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck as we walked out of the store, Asami opening a gateway with a flick of her wrist. Moments before we entered it however I caught sight of the stealth force on the rooftops, I pretended not to notice them and they didn't react, meaning they didn't notice that I noticed them. I followed Asami into the blinding light and into the hallway between dimensions, Asami instantly closing the gate with a sharp flick of the wrist.

''It seems like Soul Society has taken to stalking us'' Asami mused irritably as we walked down the hall ''I assume you noticed them?''.

''Yeah'' I nodded with a frown ''Aside from making it look like we betrayed them, I _totally_ don't see why they would be suspicious of us''.

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm ''Yeah, Yeah I know... but I told you the plans right?''.

I sighed ''Yeah I know''.

We reached the end of the tunnel and walked out of the gap between worlds, ending up in HQ. With another flick of the wrist she broke the air as if were glass, once again leading me through the darkness of the worlds, a purple-glowing breeze being our only guide. Asami broke through the barrier and I jumped after her, landing in the grassy plains not far from where we originally became transcendental.

Asami closed her eyes for a few moments before nodding, opening her eyes ''Only my helpers are present in here, and they're miles away''.

I nodded in turn, before drawing a blank ''Uh... _how_ do we activate the whole transcendental thing?''.

She blinked, then laughed lightly ''Right, I never explained that did I?''.

''Firstly, release _both_ of our seals'' She said as we both flared our Reiatsu in sync, muttering ''Gentei Kaijo''.

Our power exploded into two spires of power, which eventually merged into one, larger spire of purple energy tinted with red, black and a hint of blue. Dark, black energy outlined in deep purple began to seep out of us, its presence almost welcoming like death. I sent I slightly worried look at Asami and she returned one of gentle reassurance, closing her eyes, both which had become visible from the gust.

''Mugetsu'' I muttered as the name flew out of my mouth without my consent. (Tran: Moonless Sky).

''Bokyaku'' Asami muttered as well. (Tran: Oblivion).

Then darkness engulfed us.

* * *

As the darkness subsided I realised how... strange I felt. Like I was weightless but heavy at the same time, like I could destroy a moment with the flick of my wrist... granted I could do that in Bankai already but still. I finally got a look at Asami as the darkness disappeared. Her usual short-ish brown hair had now turned pitch black and went down to her shoulders, being more puffy with strands of hair sticking out occasionally, with some of her hair covering her right eye and falling down to just above her chest. Her eyes were a dull crimson and grey bandages covered her face from just above her nose to her chin, leaving her neck and her shoulders bare.

The bandages continued just above her chest, wrapping around her whole torso down to her waist where it stopped, instead changing into pure black energy, likely Reiryoku. Both of her arms were bare but had intricate black tattoos all over them, leading up to her exposed neck and shoulders where they went under the bandages and seemingly continued under them.

I looked down at myself and realised I was wearing much the same, having the same black energy below my waist, the strange grey bandages around my torso, only with one arm - my left - exposed along with my left pectoral.

''...Ichigo?'' Asami's quiet voice brought me back from my musings and I looked at her.

''This feels... weird'' I intone and she gave a slow nod, as if the form would dissipate if they moved too much. She gradually stretched her arms and other muscles, yet the bandages did not break. She lightly punched her own stomach (it was like something out a manga) and the bandages barely cracked, only doing so because of her apparent strength increase, yet they repaired themselves quickly.

''Interesting'' Asami mused as I silently watched her closed her only visible eye, reopening it a few moments later and forming a, for all intents and purposed, rod of black flaming energy. She gently moved it about and it flickered dangerously like a Cero, but maintained itself. She face to the side of me and took a breathed, bringing the rod above her head and taking another breath, before swinging down.

''Bokyaku'' She uttered, her voice echoing. The rod suddenly expanded, creating what looked like a wall, that while seemingly only a few inches thick, shot like a bullet for almost three miles long before it stayed like that, seemingly frozen in time. The entire world around us had greyed over, time seemingly slowed as the tree rustled slowly, before with a thunderous roar that made me wince the energy was vacuumed skyward where it faded to nothingness.

''Incredible...'' Asami muttered in awe ''Ichigo, you try it too''.

Nodding, I turned in the direction she fired her, taking note of the long but thin crevice where the attack hit. I calmed my breathing and instinctively drew on my well of power, a similar flame-like rod appearing in my bandaged hand. I raised it over my head with less caution and swung, quick but precise.

''Mugetsu'' I said, my voice ringing throughout the clearing as it had a similar if not direct copy of what hers did, ending with another thunderous roar.

''Interesting... I wonder-'' She was interrupted as the bandages on both her and me shattered, stunning us. For a moment we said nothing, merely watching as the bandages disintegrated to nothing. Then all of a sudden I felt a rush of nausea and I saw the black hair and energy on Asami disappear like it was blown off and I felt it too, before I collapsed to my knees as the nausea became too much to bear.

''Shit...'' I muttered, rolling onto my back as the world spun. I closed my eyes and heard Asami land next to me, groaning as she felt a similar if not identical experience to my own. We stayed like that for almost five, ten possibly even a damn hour before it lessened, then eventually faded.

I opened my eyes and looked to the side, Asami meeting my eyes a moment later ''That... was not pleasant''.

She chuckled lightly, slowly sitting up and slouching ''...understatement of the century''.

I smiled wryly and sat up with her ''Yep... well that was an experience and a half''.

''As I had tried to say, I wonder if like our mask training? In that the longer we trained with it the longer we can maintain the form and more attacks we could use'' She explained ''Megami told me that entering that form is essentially the truest form of our power, our soul completely whole with itself and we are in total control. We can't communicate with our Zanpakuto as we are our Zanpakuto, their consciousness temporarily erased as they become a power source for us to become, meaning that we can manipulate the energy to our whim''.

''Huh'' Was all I said, earning a light punch from her. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

''I wanna try something else'' She said again with a small smirk ''Do you remember that time I entered your inner world when you were perfecting your Bankai?''.

I nodded and she continued ''That technique is, as you may have guess, one of my own design. It allows me to enter someone's inner world if they are unconscious or in Jinzen, though the Zanpakuto spirit of said person can reject me out of their inner world on a whim. More so however it temporarily combines my soul with theirs, similar to how we did the fusion a while ago''.

''Get to the point'' I say flatly, making her huff.

''Fine, here's the short version; I can merge us into one being for a time, making you capable of all the things I am, and me capable of all the things you are. For example you could use any of the Kido in my arsenal simply from reflexive memory, though I would have to tell you the incantation obviously. I also am sure it means it would combine our reserves, essentially doubling our strength while mixed'' She explained with scientific glee in her tone ''To sum it up; we'd be even more badass than we are now''.

''Huh'' I smirked, making her glare and give me another punch, this time a little harder (Read; a _lot_ harder) ''So how do we do this?''.

Asami abruptly glowed a golden yellow before she sparked, her form zapping into a lightning bolt and moving faster than I could follow, swirling around me a few times before impact my left arm. I hissed at the feeling but it left quickly, replaced by a warm sensation all over my body, which again left quickly replaced by a dull overshadowing feeling, like someone was standing behind you or on your back.

 _''Huh... so this is what it feels like to be a Zanpakuto spirit''_ Asami's voice said inside his head _''Alright! Try using your Shikai, throw a few swings around at the trees and unleash a Getsuga or two''._

Following her words, I drew my blade and flared my Reiatsu ''Pierce the Heavens, Zangetsu!''.

In a bright flash of Reiatsu, my sealed sword split into the familiar large Khyber Knife and Trench Knife. With a single swipe I dispelled the remaining Reiryoku, Shunpo'ing towards a tree and swung without a Getsuga. The ground shattered from the sheer gravitational force of it, making me jump slightly in surprise, Asami's laughter ringing in my head.

''Well that's that'' I grumbled as I let my Reiryoku flow into my Khyber knife as I aimed at a bolder ''Getsuga Tenshou!''.

What I was expecting was an enlarged version of my Getsuga, not _a literal wall of it_! The blue and purple wave screeched towards the boulder and tore right through it, continuing on until it hit a mountain and exploded in a very much nuke-like fashion. Once the aftermath disappeared half of the mountain was gone, making me slightly awed by how much damage my Shikai could do, let alone Bankai... or Bankai-Vollstandig-Resurreccion...

''Is that possible? A Bankai-Vollstandig-Resurreccion?'' I asked aloud, knowing Asami could hear me.

 _''Of course it is''_ Asami said with a slightly breathless tone _''Nice Getsuga by the way''._

''Thanks'' I smirked lightly ''What next?''.

 _''Try wielding my blade, Tsuki no Megami to be precise''_ Asami said and I complied as I resealed Zangetsu, focusing on drawing the graceful woman's Reiatsu to my hand. It came easier than expected and in a flash of silvery white light the elegant blade appeared, already in Shikai. I sheathed Zangetsu and swung the blade, cracking and destroying the ground with a mere swing.

 _''I ask that you do not swing me around like you do with Zangetsu-san''_ Megami's voice cut into the conversation, her tone sickly sweet like Unohana _''I require precision to be wielded, Ichigo-san''._

''H-Hai'' I stuttered, cold sweat running down my head, who knew a Zanpakuto could be so scary?

 _''A-Anyway... try using her Mikadzuki techniques... just be more gentle with her... she's scary when angry''_ The last part she whispered despite it being obvious Megami would be able to hear her _''Its like your Getsuga... just with less Reiryoku requirement... a lot less''._

Sighing, I set to work following her orders.

* * *

*Bzzzzzz**Bzzzzzz* *Bzzzzzz*

I blinked at the faint buzzing hum of a phone, hearing Asami flick open her phone (how does she do that _when we're merged_?) and muttered a few things before I heard it flick shut. My whole body glowed a faint golden yellow before Asami came out in a bolt of lightning, landing in a crouch next to me upon reforming.

''Drop your Bankai, we're needed in the world of the living'' She said as she pocketed her phone, gathering purple Reiatsu into her hand and flicking her wrist, shattering the air beside us and opening a path to the world of the living. During the short time she did that I dropped my Bankai, returning it to the sleek sealed version before sheathing it at my hip ''Lets go''.

''So what's going on this time?'' I sighed, scratching the back of my head as Asami held her hand to my chest, resealing my power before repeating the process on herself.

''If my information is correct, a man by the name of Kageroza Inaba has or is creating Reigai, a form of mod soul. He's replicated most of the Gotei 13 and if my presumption is correct, he'll get rid of most of the current Gotei 13 by kicking them to the world of the living, though I don't know which ones'' She listed off ''They won't be much stronger than the Zanpakuto, and I doubt he's recreated the commander, so its all good''.

''Can they not solve it themselves?'' I grumbled lightly, it was becoming slightly ridiculous how much we had to save their ass.

She laughed lightly, giving me a light peck ''Nope, come on''.

Sighing with a small smile I nodded, following her into the darkness and walking through, following the purple wind. Asami broke through the invisible barrier and we ended up in her fathers basement, with a large portion of the Gotei 13 on the other side of the training grounds.

''Hm... Soi Fon, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shusuke Amagai, Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi are present, meaning the only captains in soul society are Retsu Unohana, Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake'' She said analytically ''Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi and Nemu Kurotsuchi are present, along with Rukia Kuchiki''.

I let out a low whistle ''If anything this Kageroza knows how to get rid of the Gotei 13 quickly''.

She chuckled ''Yep, he's after a mod soul by the name of Nozomi Kujo, who is currently being protected by my father. From what information he had text me it seems she is quite reclusive in nature, and he has been mostly unsuccessful in getting her to talk even casually. The only success was that Ururu had a short conversation with the mod soul, although both were slightly more cheery afterwards''.

''Huh'' I muttered ''Anyway lets go, knowing them some'll be surprised we appeared and some will draw their Zanpakuto''.

''Probably'' She shrugged as she took off in a blur, me following a moment later. Even with only a small portion of our power we retained enough strength of almost a captain and a half, as such we cleared the distance in only eight steps over ten seconds.

We landed on top of a rock silently but it only took a moment for the group of Shinigami, plus Urahara and Yoruichi, to notice us. Like I guessed some looked surprised at our appearance while others narrowed their eyes dangerously, reaching for their blades.

''Yo'' I greeted with a nod, my trench coat tails whipping slightly from the high speed movement.

''Ichigo!'' Rukia smiled at us.

''You been okay midget?'' I smirked faintly and she twitched dangerously, Renji smirking beside her only to twitch after my next comment ''You taking care of her pineapple?''.

''Shut it strawberry!'' They retorted and I twitched but held an amused smile on my face, our interaction having removed most of the tension in the air.

''Anyway as I was saying'' Urahara cut in, drawing all attention to him ''Kujo-san is the reason Kageroza kicked you out of soul society, he wants to capture her for an unknown reason, likely to empower himself and take over soul society''.

Soi Fon scoffed ''As if a whelp like him would be able to match the captain commander''.

''I think you'll find most people bent on domination either have a god complex, or are not right in the head'' Asami said dryly.

''So how do we get back? He's locked us out of the Soul Society'' Komamura asked.

Urahara whipped out his fan to his a wide grin ''Asami~''.

Said person twitched ''You were waiting for us to return so we could open it instead of you, weren't you?''.

''I have no idea what you're talking about'' Urahara sang, ducking when Asami sent a Bala his way.

''Baka'' She scowled and sighed ''Fine, give me a minute''.

She closed her eyes and outstretched a hand to the side, her thumb and index finger together as it hovered randomly at the air. For almost a minute nothing happened before Asami let out a pulse of Reiatsu and her fingers parted, creating a large Garganta.

''Its harder without the mask and with the jammer on'' She muttered to herself before shaking her head, turning to the observers ''Come on, he'll detect the Garganta in less than a few minutes, we need to move now. Father, you come too, Yoruichi stay behind encase of lingering Reigai''.

''Okay, daughter of mine!'' He cheered happily, barely dodging another Bala.

''Why are parents so weird?'' I murmur to her and she stifled a laugh.

Everyone jumped up to the rock platform and taking the initiative we led them through, with Urahara bringing up the rear. Asami formed a pathway of blue Reishi as we ran, the only sound being over a dozen footsteps echoing in the darkness before Asami alerted us to the exit, which opened seemingly automatically. In a burst of speed we all jumped out, landing on the Sokyoku hill funnily enough.

''Alright, the Reigai are all present at the outskirts of the twelfth division, so you may want to go there and take them by surprise'' Asami said seriously ''Myself and Ichigo will go to the Captain Commander, Father you know what to do''.

''Aye, Aye!'' He said cheerfully, making Asami's wrist twitched as a Bala almost formed.

''Lets move'' Asami said in a serious tone before disappearing in a blur, me following sharply. We sped through the air towards the first divisions barracks, only for a massive wave of flames to draw our attention. Off to the right of the division, near the bottom of the hill, was Yamamoto's Reiatsu, Kyoraku's and Ukitake's, only the latter two being slightly warped.

''Well... looks like we don't need to see Genryusai then'' Asami said flatly as we skidded to a stop, with an annoyed grumble Asami landed on the roof of the commanders division with me landing beside her, taking a seat on the edge.

* * *

A massive explosion blew up almost a quarter of the twelfth division, even from our perch it could be considered huge, which I verbalized with a low whistle.

''Lets go save their assess'' Asami smirked as she took off in a blur and I swiftly followed, jumping and gliding through the air like I was skateboarding. We approached a blown-out tower and skid to a stop in the air, silent as ever. All of the current captains, sans Yamamoto, were surrounded by their Reigai counterparts.

''You guys can't do anything without our help'' I said, loud enough for them to hear as cocked my fist and thrust, sending a Bala towards the Reigai Kyoraku who was about to sneak up on the real one and sent him evading back, if anything its nice to be able to use Bala without needing my mask.

''Hello Kurosaki-san, Asami-san'' Ukitake welcomed cheerfully despite the situation ''We are in a bit of a pinch, aren't we?''.

''I'd say so'' Kyoraku chimed in just as cheerful.

''We'll solve it, like always'' Asami quipped, giving me a quick glance as her first limiter glowed ''Gentei Kaijo''.

I followed swiftly ''Gentei Kaijo''.

Our power exploded into twin spires of blue and purple, and purple with a tint of black. All present shuddered momentarily under the abrupt power level increase, straining to stay standing straight. Asami gave me a devious smirk that made me blink, only for realisation to cross my face when she glowed golden. In a bolt of lightning she stung my arm, creating two small lightning bolts under my eyes as a symbol of our merging. I felt my left eye numb slightly before the feeling returned, now as her honey brown.

''Alright, lets test this out'' I smirked dangerously at the Reigai, who all readied their blades even as I turned my gaze of the Gotei 13 ''I'd suggest getting out of the area, I don't want to hurt you guys in the crossfire''.

''Shine, Tsuki no Megami'' I said and in a flash of white, the graceful blade appeared in my right hand. Due to my own Shikai being a duel-wielded, I didn't draw it but instead called upon her Shikai ''Strike from the Heavens, Denki Sukai''.

In a flash of golden yellow the spear-based Shikai appeared in my left, feeling as heavy as Zangetsu's Khyber Shikai ''You ready?''.

Reigai Soi Fon retorted by appearing behind me with her Shikai already primed, even though I could see her clear as day. When she struck out with the intent to sting me I contorted my body out of the way, hitting the petite woman in the stomach with the blunt of my spear, knocking the breath out of her and sending her a few feet back.

I spun said spear and jerked it in her direction, sending several bolts in her direction that would've hit if not for Reigai Unohana's cry of ''Bakudo #81: Danku!''.

The bolts struck the barrier, stopping two before the rest pierced through and shocked the stunned Reigai Soi Fon. She only let out a cry that made me wince before falling towards the ground, her body turning to dust - immediately Asami reassured me that Reigai did that upon death, to my relief (I thought the lightning did that).

''I feel like Kenpachi; I want them to attack me all at once'' I mutter to myself as I jump back to avoid Reigai Kyoraku's Shikai wind-thing.

 _''Its the only way they'll be a challenge, unless the Senior captains release their Bankai - be wary of that''_ Asami reminded in my mind.

''Guess I should have some fun with this'' I mutter to her again as Komamura and Kenpachi charged me from each side.


	31. Chapter 31 - ARC 5

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update but my muse has been occupied by a few other stories at the moment (Since the last chapter was updated, I have written a total of 92k words for several stories), plus mock exams are a bitch and I have started having fits for no bloody reason. This chapter finished the Reigai arc in a short shitty fight scene, and then just a bit of filler fluff and other junk really, the start of the Fake Karakura fight starts halfway into the chapter.**

 **Although for those who will read the fight scene and grumble at how shit it was, I'm sorry. This chapter fought me as the reasons above explained. Also I wanted to finish the filler arcs, as I wanted to get onto the Aizen ARC, which mind you will only span 2 chapters (this one included, potentially a third one if its long enough) - though it will mostly contain fight scenes.**

 **I'M SORRY THAT I NEVER DID THIS BEFORE, BUT THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVOURITED/FOLLOWED OR REVIEWED, IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **Sorry for this being so long, but this story will be on a Hiatus for a bit while I add to my other stories 'Precious Gems' and 'War of the Worlds' - both are Bleach fanfictions and are a hefty 10k per chapter, so its double what this story's chapters are. I'm also writing a RWBY Crossover and fics, but whether or not if I post them is unknown as of right now - keep an eye out on my profile.**

* * *

Italics _\+ ' = Thoughts (Etc. = 'What is that?')_

 **Bold + ''** **= Inner Hollow/Secondary Spirit (Etc. = ''Fucking Quotation marks!'' He roared) (Or Zangetsu in Ichigo's case).**

 _Italics + '' = Zanpakuto Spirit (Etc._ = _''Do not hesitate, Ichigo'' Zangetsu said) (Quincy part of Zangetsu for Ichigo's case)._

 _I DONT OWN BLEACH!_

* * *

Chapter 31: Betrayals - Aizen ARC

''You guys are surprisingly durable'' Ichigo-Asami commented as he/she slashed through Zabimaru, cutting a long gash across Reigai Renji's chest ''Even with my limiter off, and in our combined form, you're still able to stand against me''.

''Bankai'' Reigai Byakuya commented sharply, two rows of blades forming behind him ''Senbonzakura Kage-''.

He was cut off as Ichigo appeared behind him, his head falling off in a display of cold brutality ''Sorry, I'd rather keep this short, we are running on a schedule after all''.

The combined duo easily side-stepped a sneak attack from a serious Reigai Kyoraku, easily swinging behind him and blocking it with the length of Denki Sukai while Asami's voice intoned ''I believe time is running short, even if we've dealt with most of them''.

It was true, the only Reigai still standing were Kyoraku, Ukitake, Unohana, and Kenpachi. Ichigo responded verbally, no matter how weird it looked with two different voices coming from one mouth ''What do you have in mind?''.

Ichigo was silent for a moment before surprise coloured his features, which were quickly schooled into a stoic mask. In a flash of soft silver light Tsuki no Megami disappeared as Ichigo began spinning Denki Sukai rapidly, raising it above his head and using both hands as storm clouds gathered above them. The clouds formed into a cyclone, electricity sparking amongst the black overhead clouds as the Ichigo-Asami duo spoke.

''Bankai'' They intoned as they were engulfed in a pillar of golden light that struck down from the heavens, it convulsed for a moment before collapsing in on itself, absorbing into its now-wielder ''Sodaina Denki Sukai''.

The previously worn trench coat had been disintegrated once more, much to Ichigo's secret chagrin. Soothing words from Asami eased this chagrin, and the duo followed on with their plan of attack. Ichigo roughly flicked his wrist towards Unohana, sending a large bolt of lightning.

''Bakudo #81: Danku'' She stated calmly, almost succeeding in blocking the bolt when Ichigo spread his fingers out, making the large bolt split into five smaller ones that went around the barrier. He clamped down his fingers into a fist and engulfed the Reigai Unohana in an explosion of lightning. With swift brutality he appeared behind Kenpachi and slashed down both arms, creating an X of lightning that tore into Kenpachi's back and severed his spine, his body turning to dust shortly after.

He barely dodged a Sokatsui from the Reigai Unohana, who now sported burns and torched Haori. With a burst of Shunpo the trio of remaining captains gathered together, unknowingly going to their death as Asami took control of his arm smoothly. She held her palm skyward with her fingers pointing up as if she was holding a ball in her hand, solid bars of lightning surrounding the trio as if it was a pillar-shaped cage. With a rough twist of her wrist, the dozens of thin pillar slammed together with a flash as the Reigai Captains were eviscerated.

''Now where's Kageroza?'' He mused quietly before spinning to dodge a sneak attack, eyes narrowing at the form of Kageroza. To everyone's surprise Ichigo disappeared, and Kageroza's head fell before he could even speak, his now-dead form falling to the ground below.

''That was anti-climatic'' Asami said flatly as she separated from Ichigo, her Bankai fading from Ichigo's arm.

''Yup'' Ichigo said quietly.

''Alright, lets go home'' She murmured before turning to their audience ''Aizen's planning on attacking soon, in about one or two days, so see you in a few''.

With those parting words, the duo jumped into a Senkaimon and vanished.

* * *

''Bye Karin!'' One of her friends called, the others following suit as she left the football pitch, waving to them wordlessly.

She heard a repetitive beeping and retrieved a modified phone that Asami gave her and Yuzu, reading the next on it with a frown.

 _'Sped up your training, the fight against Aizen will start in 2-3 days, battle plan will be explained to you before Purple Tear joins the fight. Do not participate or show any spiritual awareness unless an Espada directly engages you. -Asami'._

Grinning, I set off to the Urahara Shoten so that the owner can open a gateway to Jikan Yari, since I couldn't figure it out yet. I wouldn't let Asami or Ichi-nii down!

* * *

''Oi'' Bambietta barked to her fellow Quincy, most of who where lying around with little to nothing to do - and they couldn't go to the human world until Yhwach was dealt with, he'd pursue them because they were Quincy, ones that had evaded him and joined Asami instead of him.

''What?'' Liltotto twitched irritably.

''That bastard Aizen is attacking in a few days'' She shrugged.

''Whatever'' Candice snorted ''Asami and Kurosaki will kick his ass, even if we have to put up a display for the Gotei 13''.

''I'm pretty sure Asami is intentionally antagonising the Gotei'' Meninas sighed.

''Yay!'' Giselle giggled ''More reason to fight them!''.

''...joy...'' The other four of us murmured disdainfully.

* * *

''Come on! Is that all you got?!'' Grimmjow yelled with a wide grin, his Zanpakuto crashing against Chad's larger broadsword one, a sword that he never saw on the giants person but always appeared when the teen needed it. Mentally he shrugged, as long as he gave a good fight he'd title it 'training'.

Chad grunted and jumped back, using Sonido to appear at the Espada's side and managed to create a large slash down his side. He grunted and buzzed back, flipping his sword and placing his hand on the flat of the blade.

''Heh, lets kick it up a notch!'' He yelled in bloody glee ''GRIND! PANTERA!''.

* * *

''Hehe!'' Kisuke Urahara giggled with scientific glee, looking down at the three models ''Asami-chan will be so proud of me~''.

Three odd looking blueprints sat on the desk in front of them, one of them with the title 'Yin', another with 'Yang' and the final one in bright red 'Andromeda'.

''Though I do hope it never comes down to it, I'd hate to see Andromeda in action'' He grimaced, before he did a full 180 with a wide smile ''Oh well! Next project!''.

* * *

Szayel Aporro hummed to himself, inspecting the weapon in front of him. Asami had asked him to make it, and to keep it out of Aizen's reach. It was very deadly, but after a few weeks of experimentation it had proved to be fatal to even Adjuchas-class hollows, though Vasto-Lorde class were needed to be in _it_ for several minutes for it to take effect.

He sighed, putting it into a box and hiding it once more and glancing at the box.

'Project Respira'.

* * *

Uryu Ishida fell to one knee as he panted, his lungs burning for air furiously. He glanced up, internally wincing at the spirit standing in front of him. His expression was calm and collected, but with a hint of sympathy and a hint of steeled resolve. Even since his death, he had not aged - though he had stated he was not the same man, merely a manifestation.

The manifestation of his Quincy Powers, Soken Ishida, looked down at him, waiting for him to gather his breath and get to his feet before he himself fell into a defensive stance, bow at the ready.

''Do not falter, do not hesitate...'' Soken intoned wisely ''When you fire, you will strike. When you raise your bow, you will engage your enemy and protect your friends. When you activate your Vollstandig, you will destroy your opponent!''.

Uryu grimaced, part of him finding it wrong how his grandfather said it. Although again it was a manifestation, not his actual grandfather - not that it made it any easier to fight him, both because of his superior strength and appearance.

However he would not fail. Asami had gone through the trouble of giving him the modified Sanrei glove, and his father had taught him how to achieve the second release - or at least get him started on that path. Many people were counting on him, Bambietta's gang had wished him luck, and several other Quincy who were lingering around the HQ gave him their wishes, not only that but even Akuma gave him a good luck grin.

He would win, no matter the cost!

* * *

 **[The Next Day]**

I stirred awake as the sunny rays of morning swept over my face, peeking through the open window. I sat up and turned to the door, still wary of my father bursting through even after Asami has successfully prevented him doing so through Kido for a while. However I was greeted by the sight of Asami getting dressed, putting her school shirt on and buttoning it up.

She looked over her shoulder and smirked playfully ''Pervert''.

I chuckled, sitting up on the bed ''You aren't much better''.

''Touché'' She giggled, a blush dusting her cheeks ''The shower is open for you, we've got fifteen minutes till we need to leave''.

''When is Aizen making his move?'' I asked seriously as I stretched.

''Ulquiorra told me tomorrow'' Asami nodded ''Inoue will be brought to Las Noches tonight, where Aizen intends to use her as a distraction to separate our forces. I intend to say Chad, Ishida and Kaien to go invade Las Noches. Taking into account that Inoue possesses an incredible power its entirely likely the Soul Society will send reinforcements''.

''And what will we do?''.

''We'll wait for the Gotei 13 and the Espada to fight it out for a little bit before the Espada will turn on Aizen before escaping with Negacion. They Gotei will attack Aizen and be too injured to fight, which is where Purple Tear will step in as a demonstration of our power and to weaken Aizen, then you and I will come in and wash the floor with him''.

I hummed pleasantly, wrapping my arms around her stomach and holding her to my chest, giving her a peck on the cheek, slowly trailing down to her jaw and making her mewl softly.

''Mm... stop...'' She mumbled ''We'll be late''.

''We've been late before'' I grinned at her.

''But I just got dressed...'' She mock-whined, smiling up at me.

''Guess I'll just have to undress you'' I purred in her ear and she shivered against me, my hand wandering under her shirt.

And that's how we ended up thirty minutes late to class.

* * *

''Why are you two late?'' Ochi-sensei said flatly as the two of us entered the classroom.

''A gang jumped us'' Asami said smoothly.

''And it took you two thirty minutes?'' Ochi-sensei said with a raised eyebrow.

''A mini-army'' I pointed out just as flatly.

Ochi-sensei sighed ''Sure whatever, just go to your desk''.

''Thanks'' We both say and take our seats, ignoring the glares Tatsuki was sending us.

* * *

Since Chad, Ishida and Rukia weren't present (since Rukia had, according to Asami, been recalled to the Seireitei) myself and Asami sat down by a tree in the shade. The two of us sitting together and smiling occasionally must've fuelled the fires that we were dating, as whispers rapidly spread throughout the school during that time period. At one point Inoue's friend Ryo came up and openly asked the both of us, and we nodded and said we were. Ryo politely nodded and left, and five minutes later the whispers increased in intensity.

The duo had gradually become annoyed with the constant glares Tatsuki was still sending them, they knew she was angry at them for keeping secrets - especially with me, since I was her friend, no matter how much they had distanced over the years. They considered confronting her about it, but acknowledged that the teen wouldn't give up until she knew the full truth, and even then she would insist on joining in.

So they went through the motions of boring school-life, occasionally returning Tatsuki's glares, but that only increased them. Once school cleared they left as fast as possible, deliberately avoiding the raging Tatsuki - it was also possible she was even angrier because she knew that I knew about Inoue's feelings, and I didn't return them and likely made Inoue cry, therefore making Tatsuki as angry as a bloodthirsty bloodhound.

We weren't scared of her, I was sure if needed I could kill her with the flick of my wrist - not a comforting thought, meant I had to be extra careful with my emotions. However it was rather me and therefore Asami didn't want to confront the raging karate girl because of the hassle it would show, and when we defended ourselves we would indirectly show we were stronger than the second strongest girl in Japan, meaning that Asami is more than capable of taking her place and rumours would start, and that would make her angrier.

Oh she could be a bundle of rage sometimes I swear.

* * *

''So what now?'' I asked as we lounged in 'Asami's office' inside PT-HQ, as I nicknamed it. It was technically an office, regardless of the fact she rarely used it and only did so on occasion. It had white paper walls and toffee wood planks, a large window on the right wall letting sunlight flow in. It was a small, cosy office compared to the vast meeting hall she showed earlier. Four plants sat in each corner of the room, small little shrubs that I didn't know about.

''Ulquiorra should be 'capturing' Inoue at around nine tonight and be taken to Hueco Mundo. Chad and Ishida will make a show of wanting to rescue Orihime in front of Genryusai, he'll retract the deployed Shinigami and wait in Soul Society. My father will replace Karakura Town with a Fake version, the real Karakura will be in soul society under a unique barrier preventing them from being affected by the spirit world and everyone will be put to sleep''.

I frowned slightly ''Won't people get injured? Like coma patients, people driving, etc.?''.

''They'll put up a fake news report alerting everyone to stop doing such things at get to a safe place, and fourth division medics will help Ryuken Ishida run the hospital during that time'' Asami offered easily, sitting on a desk chair with several blue schematic papers in front of her, a thoughtful frown making a way onto her face.

I was sat across the desk from her in a chair, and so I got up to see what she was doing, verbalising it a moment later as I walked around the desk to look over her shoulder.

''Designs, ways to counter the Hollow and or Arrancar army of Perdida when he comes'' She said, not moving her eyes from the blue paper. The white outlined drawing showed cylinders with a smaller cylinder in the middle, along with a - surprise, surprise - cylinder tube in the middle ''This one in particular is similar to a modern day weapon Humans used, Tear Gas I believe it was called. The difference being that it rots your skin and bone away instead of blinding you''.

I nodded ''It _sounds_ similar... apart from the whole rotting thing''.

She chuckled ''Yep''.

* * *

Orihime Inoue was walking alongside her friend, Tatsuki Arisawa. as they came back from the latter's karate classes. Orihime just finished telling a joke, causing the two to erupt into a small fit of giggles before falling quiet again.

''You okay, Hime?'' Tatsuki asked softly, referencing the earlier revelation about Ichigo and Asami's relationship.

''Mm'' She hummed, but her face was sombre ''Urahara-san and Kurosaki-kun are a good match, both are strong, protective, kind''.

Tatsuki stayed quiet as Orihime continued ''I never told him about my feelings, its my fault, nobody else's''.

Tatsuki sighed ''Its still a surprise the two of them got as close as they did, its been, what? A few months?''.

Orihime laughed ''Guess they were attracted from the start-''.

She was cut off as the air beside the _ripped_ open, startling the duo. Out of the Garganta came the ever-stoic Ulquiorra as he immediately locked eyes with Orihime.

''Come with me, woman - Aizen-sama demands your presence'' He ordered crisply before adding as an afterthought ''Asami Urahara also requests your presence to forward our plans''.

''Like hell she'll-!'' Tatsuki started to bark at the unknown man, when Orihime walked past her. In a panic she reached out for Orihime, only to be stunned at her friends next actions.

''Bakudo #1: Sai'' She whispered sadly as Tatsuki was taken off-guard, her arms pinned behind her as she fell onto her front, looking up in disbelief at them ''I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan... just, don't get involved... please''.

''Orihime...'' Tatsuki whispered in disbelief as she went willingly with the unknown man into the portal. She growled then as it clicked, her brain finally registering the mans words ''Asami...!''.

* * *

''Shiba-san?''.

I turned around and grinned at the forms of Uryu Ishida and Sado Yasutora ''Yo! You guys ready?''.

''Of course'' Ishida nodded and Sado grunted an affirmative ''So what's the plan?''.

Asami walked out of the shadows, Ichigo not present ''Easy, upon reaching the right side of Las Noches you will encounter an Espada called Nelliel. She'll let you into Las Noches to stir up some trouble, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Yammy will probably be the ones you will encounter. Incapacitate but do not kill''.

''Got it'' I saluted and Asami nodded, waving her hand beside her to create a Garganta.

''Go, and good luck'' She nodded to us as we jumped in.

* * *

 **One the day of the fight...**

In the middle of Fake Karakura, the Gotei 13 appeared in a collective burst of Shunpo. Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain Soi Fon, Lieutenant Omaeda, Captain Gin Ichimaru, Lieutenant Kira, Lieutenant Hinamori, Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Iba, Captain Kyoraku, Lieutenant Hisagi Captain Amagai, Lieutenant Matsumoto and Captain Ukitake. Captain Unohana, Kuchiki, Kenpachi and Kurotsuchi along with their lieutenants were currently in Hueco Mundo to assist the invaders.

Just as they arrived, five Garganta opened in the area in front of them. From the largest one walked out Sosuke Aizen. Out of the one to the left came Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Out of the right one came Barragan Louisenbairn came out with his Fraccion in tow. Out of the one to the far right was Tier Harribel, Cyan Sung-Sun, Franceska Mila Rose and Emilou Apacci.

Aizen looked around and smiled smugly at them ''Hello, Genryusai-dono''.

''Aizen'' The elderly man said, eyeing the traitor stiffly.

Aizen merely smiled, gazing at the four, onyx black pillars surrounding the town ''This isn't the real Karakura, is it? I should've expected such a thing from Urahara''.

Everyone ignored Omaeda's following panic, and Soi Fon's harsh reprimand.

''Barragan, you know what to do'' Aizen smiled and the elder man named Barragan grunted.

''Redder, Chuhlhourne, Calius, Poww'' Barragan rumbled ''Take out the towers''.

''Hai!'' The four Arrancar saluted, using Sonido to take off towards the towers. Before they could attack the large onyx towers, four lieutenant-class Shinigami engaged them. Redder was caught by Kira, Chuhlhourne by Yumichika, Calius by Hisagi and Poww by Ikkaku. Meanwhile Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci followed their orders they were given prior. The three surrounded Matsumoto and Hinamori, drawing their blades in tandem.

The resulting battles were close, but the Shinigami won by a scrap more. However before they could finish their opponents, they were sucked into a small, pocket-sized Garganta, confusing the lieutenants. Harribel's Fraccion stealthily snuck away from the main battle, pretending not to notice they were doing it while leading the Shinigami away from what would soon be the clashing grounds of the Espada.

Not soon after that exact event occurred. Starrk clashed with Ukitake and Kyoraku, Barragan clashed with Soi Fon and her lieutenant as well as Amagai, Harribel faced Gin and Komamura. Finally Aizen and Yamamoto stared off, waiting for the other to make a move.

* * *

''Hello again, Hallie-chan'' Gin grinned at the Espada before him.

''Ichimaru'' Harribel nodded to him, drawing her blade slowly ''So you have betrayed Aizen-sama?''.

It felt bitter on her tongue, but she had to keep up the act. At least until they openly betrayed Aizen.

''Mm, more or less'' Gin grinned as he held his Wakizashi in a familiar grip ''Shoot to Kill, Shinso''.

The blade glowed a snow white and shot past the Espada, intent on missing her. She watched, unamused, as several strands of her blonde hair fell with its retraction. The large wolf man next to Gin appeared behind her, roaring out 'Tenken!' and swung down, only for her to raise her blade and meet his unflinchingly.

''You'll have to do more than that to harm me, Shinigami'' She stated in a blank monotone, jerking her blade roughly and sending the large Shikai away from here. She ignored the wolf captain in favour of ducking away from Gin' Shikai, glaring at him with her ocean eyes. She used Sonido to get closer to him, lashing out in a vertical slash.

Like they had planned, Gin feigned surprised as the 'poison' on her blade seeped into his wound. He grinned weakly to her as he fell to the ground below, set to be in a coma for at least five days, as per Asami's orders. The Espada didn't understand the need, but she trusted Asami had a good reason, especially since Gin was a good friend of her younger sister.

She spun on her heel to block a strike from Komamura, she had to stall him for as long as possible, preferably without releasing her Resurreccion.

* * *

Barragan grumbled curses as he attempted to grab the leg of the petite assassin, slowing down the fireballs from Amagai. Despite the fact he knows he cant beat Aizen, he'll be damned if he doesn't at least make the bastard lose a limb, especially with that disgusting fluid Kisuke Urahara asked us to drink to negate Kyoka Suigetsu's ability.

He wasn't allowed to activate his Resurreccion until then, because Asami Urahara demanded the Shinigami be left alive and capable of fighting, mainly because when the god Perdida struck they would need every hand available.

He would follow orders, if only because she was worthy of his respect.

* * *

Starrk sighed as he blocked the Wakizashi with his own blade, ducking out of the path of the katana and jumping back to avoid a follow-up from the previously blocked Wakizashi. He easily deflected his opponents blows, buying his time until he was done. He was thankful to Aizen for what he did for him and Lilynette, but Asami could offer more. She wanted to save the world from the god of hollows, recruiting hollows themselves instead of eliminating them without judgement.

For that, he respected her.

She was powerful, far more powerful than Aizen. She possessed a charisma like no other, drawing in others with manipulative but kind-hearted intentions. She built an army powerful enough to defeat the two-millennium old Gotei 13 in the span of a hundred or so years, gaining an equal in the span of a few months.

For that, he would stand beside her.

She gave him a purpose, she helped him master his uncontrollable power and become stronger (not that he really wanted to be, but if it helped others he wouldn't complain). She gave him and Lilynette comrades, allies, friends.

For all intents and purposes, she gave him his entire world.

And for that, he would die for her.

* * *

As the battles in Fake Karakura continued, a resounding _crack_ stopped them. All paused as they watched on as the very air shattered, leaving only black void and a trail of purple wind. Two figures walked out, both familiar to all present. Ichigo Kurosaki stood tall and proud, wearing a dark red trench coat that flowed with an unseen wind, much like a certain Quincy spirit. He wore his regular torn-sleeved Shihakusho underneath, Asami standing next to him with her red scarf billowing in the gentle current the purple wind emitted.

''It is time'' Ichigo announced as a Garganta opened beside them. Kaien, Orihime, Ishida, Sado and the rest of the Espada (sans Nelliel and Yammy) came out of the portal, weapons drawn ''For your defeat, Aizen''.

''Such arrogance, to think my own Espada-'' He started to say, only to feel a finger touch his back, belonging to Ulquiorra who had come out of a smaller Garganta.

''Cero'' Ulquiorra uttered, making Aizen's eyes go wide as a dark green Cero was shot straight through his stomach. Ulquiorra narrowly dodged the haphazard swing that Aizen retaliated with as the Espada gathered above him, staring down at him blankly.

''So... you betray me?'' He heaved, but sounded confident.

''Of course, _we_ never even worked under you'' Ulquiorra revealed, making Aizen's eyes go wide in surprise. He hadn't expected Ulquiorra to betray him after all.

''Asami offered us more than you ever could'' Starrk said lazily, shouldering his blade.

''And we want payback for being treated as pawns'' Grimmjow grinned, cracking his knuckles ''And your bullshit illusions won't work on us anymore''.

Asami appeared before the gathering Shinigami ''This is now an official Purple Tear matter, stay out of it''.

She turned and left without another word, ignoring Yamamoto's grumble of annoyance. She had a bastard to kill after all.

''Is that so?'' Aizen continued as his chest glowed brightly, making his Espada widen their eyes in recognition ''Well it seems that she won't have any Espada left very soon''.

Grimmjow snorted ''Don't get cocky, bastard''.

That was the signal.

''Kick about... Los Lobos''.

''Enclose... Murcielago''.

''Rot... Arrogante''.

''Destroy... Tiburon''.

''Pray... Santa Teresa''.

''Grind... Pantera''.

''Strangle... Trepadora''.

''Sip... Fornicas''.

Everything exploded in the wake of the power of eight captain-class releases.


End file.
